Adveture time: la guerra de los infiernos
by nero3011
Summary: La historia no lleva a una nueva aventura que llevara al joven héroe Finn a conocer no solo su propio origen, sino también conocer a seres como el, entre ellos, a Fionna la heroína. (pueden decir cualquier cosa, habrá contenido "Lemon" en algunos capítulos, y un poco de gore. por eso puse M XD )
1. Inicios

Inicios

Narra Finn Hola, mi nombre es Finn. Y soy un humano (o al menos eso creo, debido a que alguna vez fui un ser cósmico), tengo 21 años, pero es curioso ya que desde que cumplí los 19 mi apariencia no ha cambiado. deje de usar la ropa que usaba antes ( shorts azules, camiseta celeste y gorro de oso polar) ya que con el tiempo me empezó a quedar pequeña. así que decidí usar algo un poco mas de mi edad (pantalón largo color negro, zapatos democráticos negro, camiseta manga 3/4 celeste y negro, gorro de oso polar algo desgastado de tonalidad opaca) como decía mi hermano. Se llama Jake, es el mayor de ambos, y es un perro mágico (aunque en realidad es un perro mutante ^^;) que puede hablar y tiene la habilidad de poder estirarse, tiene una familia que hizo hace mucho tiempo con una lluviacornio llamada Lady Arcoiris, pero el le dice de cariño "Lady". Cuando tuvieron a sus hijos, crecieron rápidamente debido al veloz metabolismo de crecimiento que heredaron de su madre, ademas de tener los poderes de Jake y Lady. Volviendo a lo de Jake, el es mi hermano, mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras, aunque dejo de serlo cuando cumplí los 19. Me dijo que era el momento en que tenia que madurar y hacerme responsable de mi mismo, que ahora las decisiones que yo tomara serian parte de futuras acciones. Dicho esto, decidió abandonar la casa del árbol, porque dijo que hace mucho que tenia que pasar tiempo con su familia, y que tenia que aprender a vivir yo solo, pero de vez en cuando me visita para ver como estoy.

Finn: (tocan la puerta) ya voy! (abre la puerta) oh, hola Jake, como has estado?

Jake: bien. he estado pasando tiempo de caridad con mis hijos estos días... he aprendido a comprenderlos mejor, y como te va a ti hermano?

Finn: hehe, Me sorprende que ya no me digas hermanito como antes. (dijo sonriendo)

Jake: ya eres un hombre Finn. no puedo darme el lujo de decirte hermanito con todas las cosas que te han pasado (dijo esto de forma un poco deprimente).

Finn: si, tal vez... pero una así, las malas cosas del pasado se pueden olvidar no? (dijo esto en tono alegre)

Jake: hablando de eso, puedes controlarlo (dijo esto ultimo de forma seria y preocupada)

Finn: (mira sus manos) aun no lo se... pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo aprenderé a manejarlo mejor. por el momento, debo contenerme (dijo de forma calmada y seria)

Jake: ya veo. dejando eso de lado, jeje por que no te consigues una chica para poder hacerte el 15 hejeje (dijo esto en un tono gracioso)

Finn: deja de decir tonterías!(ruborizado) ya sabes que en OOO no hay nadie que me interese, antes lo estaba, pero... todas las que conocía me consideraban... joven e inmaduro (dijo esto decepcionado y triste)

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando tenia 13 años quería estar con alguien pero todas me ignoraban debido a que me consideraban muy joven e infantil. Después de que cumplí los 18, ellas se empezaron a interesar en mi, desde ese momento, me di cuenta de que a ellas les interesaba la apariencia y no lo de adentro. Pero yo quería a alguien con quien pudiera entablar una relación de verdad... alguien que yo pueda amar...

Jake: eso ya quedo en el pasado. ahora no se si te diste cuenta. pero desde hace mas de un año que ya tienes un club de fans (dijo en un tono burlón)

Finn: espera que... como que club de fans (confundido). quienes crearon ese club?

Jake: bueno... me creerías si te digo que son "todas las princesas de OOO"? (dijo con una gran risa)

Finn: las princesas de OOO?! eso incluye a ?!...

Jake: No, si te refieres a Bonnie y Pheobe no. ellas están ocupadas con sus reinos, ademas sabes que ellas aun siguen siendo las mismas de antes (o al menos eso cree)

Finn: huuff, creo que tienes razón, que suerte (con tono de alivio) En eso suena el teléfono y Jake contesta.

Jake: hola?. ah Bonni, que necesitas.

Bonnie (en el altavoz): necesito que tu y Finn vengan. hay una misión que quiero que hagan.

Jake: de acuerdo, iremos para allá (cuelga el teléfono) Finn, Bonnie quiere que vallamos para su reino. dice que tiene una misión para nosotros.

Finn: una misión? y cual es?

Jake: no me lo dijo, solo dijo que vallamos para allá.

Finn: debe ser algo serio. de acuerdo iremos, de todos modos no hay nada que hacer en la casa.

Dicho esto, Jake salio primero y se hizo grande para que yo me subiera a su lomo, han pasado unos meses desde que no hacíamos misiones para la princesa, aunque ella ahora dice que la digamos Bonnie, supongo que ya empezó a cambiar un poco, ya no espía mucho a la gente y no realiza tantos experimentos como antes, ahora empieza aponer mas atención a su gente, pero no deja sus proyectos atrás, empezó a hacer experimentos y avances cada vez mas increíbles. aunque si se trata de personalidad, sigue siendo la misma. pasaron unos minutos y ya habíamos llegado al dulce reino, se nota que ha crecido desde la ultima vez que lo visite.

Jake: hola mentita ya llegamos.

Mentita: hola señor Jake, señor Finn, es un gusto volver a verlos. le avisare a la princesa que llegaron (dijo de manera formal y alegre)

Finn: de acuerdo, esperaremos aquí

Cuando Mentita se fue, pasaron los minutos, pero mientras tanto observe salón y me di cuenta de ademas de que se veía mas grande, parecía que estaba hecho de un material mas duro, debido a que la tonalidad de los muros eran un poco mas metalizados, paso el rato hasta que mentita volvió con la princesa.

Bonnie: hola chicos, me alegra que hallan venido (dijo con un tono alegre)

Jake: también a nosotros princesa, bueno... cual es nuestra misión? (dijo esto un poco serio)

Bonnie: puedes retirarte Mentita, gracias por avisarme ^^

Mentita: esta bien princesa fue un placer, con su permiso (se retira del lugar)

Bonnie: vengan conmigo al laboratorio, se los explicare allá. (dirigiéndose para allá)

Cuando llegamos a su laboratorio, me sorprendí un poco. Había cambiado por completo, ademas de que el tamaño del laboratorio se triplico, contaba con hologramas que estaban por todas partes, habían muchas pantallas que al parecer tenían mucha información de todas partes de OOO, cuando Bonnie se detuvo y nos quedamos en frente de una de las pantallas, o mas bien una esfera holografica con un gran agujero en ella que creo que representaba todo OOO.

Bonnie: hace unas dos o tres semanas, uno de mis dispositivos capto una gran cantidad de energía en este punto (mostrando la ubicación de la fuente de esa energía que inusualmente esta ubicada en un bosque fuera de los limites de OOO). Envié a mis maquinas para que exploren en lugar, pero al parecer esa misma energía libera unas ondas electromagnéticas que hizo que perdiera la señal de mis maquinas.

Finn: Y supongo que nuestra misión es dirigirnos para esa fuente de energía para saber que es, verdad?

Bonnie: exacto. pero por precaución, he creado un dispositivo especial hecho de un polímero que yo invente. tengo un rastreador que es capaz de localizar este polímero

Jake: y porque no esta hecho de metal?

Bonnie: es muy riesgoso llevar algún tipo de metal a una fuente de energía que aun no sabemos de que esta hecha.

Finn: ya veo. pero... porque solo creaste uno?

Bonnie: porque iras tu solo Finn.

Jake: que?! (sorprendido) porque yo no puedo ir?!

Bonnie: porque tu eres un perro mágico. si tu vas, no sabemos si esa energía pueda afectar tus poderes o tu metabolismo.

Jake: pero y si a Finn le pasa algo y...?! (interrumpido)

Finn: Jake, no te preocupes. estaré bien, ademas, yo no caigo tan fácil (dijo de manera calmada y comprensiva)

Jake: pero... Finn, estas seguro? (dijo preocupado)

Finn: si, lo estoy. ademas... no es la primera vez que voy a lugares raros (dijo riéndose)

Bonnie: bueno, en ese caso...

De repente la corona de Bonnie empezó a flotar mientras que a Bonnie se le salia una vena en la frete. después una figura empezó a aparecer, hasta tomar forma a una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, piel pálida, ojos rojos carmesí y figura esbelta. Y tenia puesto unos jeans negros desgastados, una blusa de color gris, unas botas deportivas de color rojo opaco, la ropa que tenia estaba bien pegada a su cuerpo haciendo ver lo bien formado que estaba.

Bonnie: ya devuélveme la corona! (encabronada XD)

?: hehe, no es para tanto chiclosa XD (dejando de flotar)

Bonnie: no estoy para tus juegos Marceline.

Ella era Marceline Abadder, la reina vampiro y futura heredera de la nocheosfera. Aunque ella no quiere gobernar nocheosfera, a pesar de que su padre Hudson Abadder intento converserla, ella decidió quedarse en OOO.

Marceline: Y es por eso, que tu cara se terminara arrugando, o tal ves no. esta hecha de chicle, así que puedes estirartela hahaha!

Bonnie: vas a devolverme la corona o no? (en tono molesto)

Marceline: de acuerdo, pero cambiando de tema. porque vas a enviar a Finn solo para allá? (dijo en tono sarcástico)

Finn: escuchaste todo lo que hablamos?

Marceline: cada palabra... Finn, no creo que sea buena idea que vallas tu solo.

Finn: de todos modos ya esta decidido.

Bonnie: en ese caso, saldrás maña...

Finn: no... saldré hoy. mientras mas antes, mas pronto volveré.

Bonnie: pero tienes que descansar y!...

Finn: ya descanse lo suficiente y ya tengo provisiones y comida en mi mochila (olvide mencionar que tiene su mochila de antes, solo que ahora es mas grande y sus colores son mas oscuros y opacos)

Después de hablar con mis amigos me dispuse a dirigirme hacia el limite que daba entre los reinos y los senderos que llevaban hacia otras partes desconocidas de OOO. Mis amigos me vinieron conmigo para despedirse, a ecepcion de Bonnie, quien se quedo en el reino para sincronizar el rastreador que llevaba conmigo .

Marceline: estas seguro de hacer esto? (en tono preocupado)

Finn: ya dije que si Marcy, no es necesario que me lo repitas (dijo riendo)

Marceline: nunca es tarde para que des la vuelta.

Finn: de cualquier manera, esta también es una prueba para vencer mis miedos, y también para asegurarme de que lo que hay allá no sea un peligro para todo OOO.

Jake: solo espero que regreses en una pieza, muchas chicas te esperaran aqui (dijo esto de manera alegre y deprimente)

Finn: hehe, no te preocupes Jake volveré... lo prometo (lo abrase a Jake con una sonrisa)

Jake: me hubiera gustado que todas tus relaciones anteriores no hayan terminado en fracaso. (dijo tristemente)

Finn: lo se... pero como tu dijiste, eso quedo en el pasado. y creo que tienes razón. cuando vuelva voy a conseguirme una chica (dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de confianza)

Cuando termine de hablar con ellos. Me despedí y empece a caminar hacia los limites de OOO. No sin antes mirar hacia atrás y ver a mis amigos y despedirme de ellos con un saludo y una sonrisa, empece a alejarme de ellos para adentrarme a una nueva aventura.

Jake: te estaré esperando... hermanito (dijo mirando como se alejaba Finn de OOO)

 ** _2 Días después_**

 **Narra Finn**

Ya pasaron dos días desde que me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí hacia la ubicación de la extraña fuente de energía. Según Bonnie, me dijo que esa energía no me afectaría, ya que solo tiene efectos en seres de esencia mágica. Cosa que me preocupa un poco, como soy parte humano y parte de entidad cósmica no se si me afecte. Finn: bueno... creo que descansare aquí. cuando Bonnie me dijo que estaba fuera de los limites de OOO... no pensé que estuviera tan lejos. (dijo mirando unas montañas a lo lejos, las cuales tenia que atravesar para poder avanzar) Es cierto, Bonnie me dio un mapa que mostraba la ubicaron del lugar al que tenia que dirigirme. Pero no le había dado un vistazo hasta después de avanzar lo suficiente, solo para darme cuenta que solo había avanzado 1/4 de mi recorrido. Tenia que conseguir comida, ya que mis recursos de agua y comida se estaban agotando. Por suerte cuando llegue hasta las montañas, había ríos de agua cristalina, así que aproveche para beber un poco y llenar mis suministros. Aunque también necesitaba comida, y tuve que seguir mi camino para ver si encontraba algún animal para cazar. Cuando atravesé las montañas, del otro lado había una selva con mucha vegetación, supuse que como había vegetación, también habría animales salvajes. Al adentrarme al bosque, vi que un ciervo estaba siendo perseguido por un gigantesco tigre, los perseguí columpiándome por los arboles para cazarlos... tenia mucha hambre como para quedarme observando. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, cuando por fin logre atrapar... al tigre, no quería cazar al ciervo ya que era un animal inofensivo, y al parecer había muy pocos en esta selva. Fue un tanto difícil matar al tigre, era muy fuerte, pero no tanto como yo así que no medio problemas, lo bueno era que como tenia un gran tamaño me duro lo suficiente para varios días. Pasaro días, hasta que por fin llegue. Me fije en el mapa e indicaba que estaba a 2000 Mts de la ubicación. Mientras me dirigía, encontré las maquinas exploradoras de Bonnibel y estaban... destrozadas?! . Parecía como si alguien o "algo" las hubiera atacado, estaba a tan solo 500 Mts y saque mi espada por si había alguna sorpresa. Al llegar, lo único que encontré fue un lago cristalino que parecía tener algo inusual; al acercarme para tocar el agua sentí como si hubiera una presencia delante mio aunque no había nadie, de lo que no me di cuenta es que avance lo suficiente como para que mis pies se sumergieran en el agua, pero... no se sumergieron! . Aunque era agua, podía pisarla como si se tratara del mismo suelo. Para mi sorpresa el dispositivo de Bonnie a desaparecer como si fuera vapor, una extraño circulo eléctrico se empezó a formar en frente mi a unos 3 Mts, fue ahi cuando sentí a alguien que estaba detrás de mi, y sin pensarlo dos veces ataque de forma horizontal a quien estuviera atrás pero... sorprendentemente, ese alguien detuvo mi espada con su mano como si nada.

?: eres hábil, pero... (se formo una esfera de energía negra en su mano) no lo suficiente (dijo fríamente)

Choco esa esfera de energía contra mi estomago y de repente todo el lugar que nos rodeaba se destruyo en un radio posible de 100 Mts en un solo instante . Sentí como si un asteroide del tamaño de la casa del árbol impactara contra mi estomago, pensé que iba a morir... pero por suerte seguía vivo. Aun así, la fuerza de ese ataque me empujo a gran velocidad hacia esa esfera eléctrica que al parecer me absorbió, y luego me desmalle, esperando por si sobrevivía al ataque.

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _Y con esto termina el primer capitulo. Perdón si no es tan largo como esperaban, y también por si no es tan detallado. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo sean los demás. Con esto dicho, me despido y les deseo un gran año para todos. ADIÓS :D_**


	2. Desde el otro lado

Narra Fionna

Hola, mi nombre es Fionna, soy una humana (pero desde que me empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas mientras iba creciendo, empece a dudar de ello) y tengo 20 años, pero desde que cumplí los 19 mi cuerpo se desarrollo por completo. Sigo usando la misma ropa que tenia antes, pero con unos pequeños cambios (camiseta 3/4 color celeste, falda negra corta hasta arriba de los muslos, botas altas converse de color negro, sudadera larga de color celeste y blanco en la capucha, calcetas blancas hasta por arriba de las rodillas y gorro de conejo blanco con un mechón de cabello saliendo de lado) ya que Cake me dijo que tenia que cambiar de vestuario, o si no todos los príncipes de AAA se quedarían mirándome como unos pervertidos (desde el punto de vista de Cake claro ^^). Cake es mi hermana mayor, ademas de mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras, aunque no siempre esta disponible, ya que me dijo que tenia que pasar tiempo con sus hijos y con su novio (que también es el padre de sus hijos) pero aun vive conmigo, no importa que tanto haya crecido, sigue siendo la misma hermana sobre protectora de antes. Ah! y es una "gata mágica" (100% mágica) que tiene el poder de estirarse y tomar formas, también olvide mencionar... que soy la heroína y guardiana de todo AAA.

Cake: despierta chamaca! ya son las 12:00 de la tarde!

Fionna: 5 minutos mas (dijo dormida)

Cake: bueno... no me dejas otra opción (dijo con una pequeña risa)

Después sentí como si un tremendo frió recorriera por todo mi cuerpo, era Cake vaciándome en sima una gran cubeta de agua con hielo. Salte de golpe, pero me caí de la cama, tenia todo mi cabello mojado por el agua fría.

Fionna: CAKE, PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

Cake: hahaha..! es que no cooperabas, y opte por tomar medidas drásticas (dijo mientras reía a carcajadas)

Fionna: JÓDETE! (encabronada)

Cake: yo también te quiero mucho hermanita (en tono alegre)

Fionna: (suspira) como sea. esta el desayuno? (dijo un poco mas calmada)

Cake: sip, son huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. ^v^

Fionna: que bien... por tengo mucha hambre (dijo mientras se levantaba)

Cake: que bien... porque tienes que recuperar todas tus energías. Gumball llamo hace rato, dijo que había un misión para nosotras, así que después de desayunar vístete.

Fionna: esta bien. ya paso un año desde que el príncipe no nos llamo para una misión . que sera que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo ?

Cake: no lo se, pero ahora tenemos una misión, solo espero que el rosado no haga otra de la suyas para acercarse a mi niña (dijo molesta)

Fionna: Cake, tengo 20 años ya no soy una niña. ademas Gumball ha cambiado, ya no parece tan interesado como los demás príncipes (lo que no sabe es que aun esta interesado)

Después de desayunar me vestí y salimos para el dulce reino, Cake me subió a su lomo por que me dijo podría aparecer un violador de cualquier parte. A veces no entiendo a mi hermana; desde que cumplí los 18 y empece a recibir muchas cartas de muchos príncipes, Cake comenzó a preocuparse mucho por mi. Lo que ella no entiende, es que ya no soy una chica débil... nunca lo fui, como yo era la heroína de AAA no podía permitirme ser débil, tenia que ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y seres queridos, demostrar que era capaz de pelear sin depender de nadie. Pasaron los minutos hasta que sentí que alguien me saco el gorro, cuando voltee para atrás para ver quien lo hizo pero vi que mi gorro estaba levitando y reconocí rápidamente quien era.

Fionna: MARSHALL DEVUÉLVEME MI GORRO! (grito)

De repente una figura empezó a aparecer, y comenzó a tomar forma de un joven de nomas de 21 años , tenia el pelo de negro azabache, piel pálida, tenia orejas puntiagudas, y tenia puesto unos jeans negros desgastados, una camisa roja a cuadros y unos converse rojos con blanco. Su nombre era Marshall lee Akator, el rey vampiro y futuro gobernador de nocheosfera, pero el siempre declina ante esa proposición por parte de su tía Annabel Akator, la actual gobernante de nocheosfera. Sus padres murieron cuando el nació, por lo cual jamas pudo conocerlos. Pero aun así, siguió adelante y se convirtió en rey cuando mato a la anterior reina de los vampiros. A pesar de eso, tiene una arrogancia insoportable y un fetiche de superioridad que lo hace molesto.

Marshall: oh vamos conejita, si te ves mas hermosa sin esta cosa (dijo sosteniendo el gorro de conejo)

Fionna: esa cosa es mi gorro, y sera mejor que me la des si no quieres que te tire el ajo que esta en mi mochila (tiene la misma mochila de antes)

Marshall al ver a Fionna que le daba una mirada amenazante decidió devolverle le gorro y acompañarlas hasta el dulce reino. Cake al notar que Marshall estaba con ellas, estiro un ojo para vigilarlo de cerca.

Cake: no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido con fionna vampiro asqueroso (dijo de manera fría)

Marshall: también me da gusto de verte bola de pelos (en tono burlón)

Fionna: porque nos sigues?

Marshall: porque yo también me dirijo para el reino de los maricones, hace un largo rato que no le juego una broma al afeminado de color rosa.

Fionna: ese afeminado de color rosa se llama Gumball, y creo que ha cambiado, ya no hace las mismas cosas de antes.

Marshall: tienes razón... ahora su nivel de gay aumento por 20 (creo que así se escribe ^^; )

Fionna: de cualquier manera. nosotras vamos porque nos llamo para una misión.

Marshall: una misión? y cual es? preparar panquesitos?

Cake: ya deja las bromas de lado. cuando lleguemos, nos dirá cual misión es. (dijo fastidiada)

En eso los minutos pasaron hasta que logramos divisar el dulce reino, se veía un tanto diferente a como era antes. Parecía mas... "grande" y al parecer los muros ya no estaban hechos de caramelo solido normal, al llegar al palacio nos encontramos con lady Mentita que nos estaba esperando.

: señorita Cake, señorita Fionna, rey Marshall. los estábamos esperando, iré por el príncipe para avisarle que llegaron (con una sonrisa alegre se fue)

Fionna: de acuerdo.

Marshall: el rosado me estaba esperando?...

En eso pasan los minutos hasta que llega Gumball con un atuendo diferente al de antes (pantalón formal de color negro, zapatos de punta tipo democráticos y camiseta blanca manga larga). Era extraño que llevara otro atuendo, ya que casi siempre llevaba su traje de príncipe.

Gumball: Fionna, Cake. me alegra que hayan venido (dijo alegre ignorando la presencia de Marshall)

Marshall: también me da gusto verte chiclon (dijo sarcásticamente)

Fionna: se nota que reforzaste la seguridad del reino.

Gumball: si, lo hice para que sea a prueba de "mensos con poderes" (dijo fastidiado mirando a Marshall)

Marshall: si claro ¬_¬.

Cake: en fin... cual es nuestra misión.

Gumball: la misión tuya Cake, sera que me ayudes con un experimento. en tanto a y fionna... ven conmigo.

Gumball nos pidió que los siguiéramos, lo seguimos hasta el laboratorio y cuando llegamos me sorprendí, ya que el lugar ademas de ser mas grande se veía mas avanzado limpio. Y luego Gumball nos llevo hasta una especie de esfera de agua que estaba levitando en el aire y que tenia un gran agujero, al parecer creo que representaba nuestro planeta.

Gumball: veras Fionna, hace unas dos o tres semanas. una de mis maquinas exploradoras capto una inmensurable cantidad de energía en este lugar (apunto hacia un punto rojo que estaba en la esfera que era un supuesto bosque que estaba a las afueras de los limites de AAA). envié a una de mis maquinas para que averiguaran que es exactamente, pero... extrañamente perdí contacto con ellas hace unos días. Fionna... necesito que vallas allá.

En eso interrumpe Cake y dice:

Cake: MOMENTO! VAS A ENVIAR MI HERMANITA SOLA PARA ESE LUGAR?! (grito eufórica)

Gumball: si... perdón Cake, pero tu no puedes ir. esa fuente de energía libera unas ondas que afecta a cualquier ser mágico, como eres una gata mágica esa energía te podría afectar de manera muy riesgosa. (intentando razonar con ella)

Cake: A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI ES PELIGROSO PARA MI...

Fionna: Cake! no tienes que gritar, ademas ya tome la decisión. no sabemos que es exactamente esa fuente de energía, podría ser algo que no solo amenazaría a todo AAA, sino también al planeta entero.

Cake: Fionna, piensa en lo que estas diciendo. y si esa energía también afecta humano? (dijo muy preocupada)

Fionna: Gumball dijo que solo afecta a seres con magia. es ahí cuando debo agradecer que no se magia.

Cake: pero Fio...

Fionna: ademas, soy una aventurera. siempre soy de ir a lugares locos (dijo feliz y calmadamente)

Marshall: espera, estas segura de esto? digo, al chicloso no parece importarle tu seguridad. (mirando molesto a Gumball)

Gumball: ahí es cuando te equivocas palidote . he creado un dispositivo de emergencia que tendrá fionna. consta de un collar que se activa cuando detecta un ataque peligroso, encerrando al portador en una burbuja indestructible.

Fionna: y crees que funcione?

Gumball: lo diseñe para que soporte hasta el impacto de bombas de hidrógeno. estarás completamente ilesa siempre y cuando tengas ese collar contigo.

Fionna: de acuerdo, gracias Gumball

Gumball: no hay de. bueno... entonces, partirás mañana.

Fionna: mmm... creo que partiré hoy, mientras mas antes mejor. primero y iré a la casa del árbol para llevar provisiones, y de ahí me dirigiré para ese lugar.

Dicho esto, Cake me llevo para la casa del árbol mientras que Marshall se quedo a fastidiar a Gumball. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, y entre la que mas resalto de todas fue... humano?. Mi mente empezó a sacar un montón de preguntas, como; habrá alguien mas como yo, y si lo hay... donde estará. Esos esa pregunta apareció en mi mente porque recordé lo que me había dicho Gumball hace 4 años atrás, aproximadamente cuando tenia 16; me dijo que las probabilidades de que haya otro humano 100% como yo (o casi como yo, ya que no estoy segura si soy humana del todo ^^; ) era de un 0,00000001%. Seguía sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a la casa del árbol, tome una ducha, me vestí, y empece a poner las provisiones en mi mochila. Terminado esto salimos para dirigirnos para las fronteras, nos encontramos con Marshall y Gumball, dijeron que querían venir para despedirme, para cuando llegamos a las fronteras eran las 17:02 de la tarde.

Fionna: bueno... creo que aquí me despido, no sin antes despedirme de ustedes claro ^_^

Cake: Fionna... (se acerca a ella y la abraza) cuídate mucho (dijo tristemente)

Fionna: tranquila Cake... volveré (dándole una tierna sonrisa)

Cake: la verdad... estaba pensando en conseguirte un novio (dijo con un poco mas de animo)

Fionna: siempre eres la misma jeje (dijo riendo)

Cake: supongo que mama estaría orgullosa de la persona que eres ahora (dijo con una mirada comprensiva)

Fionna: si, lo estaría. prometo que cuando vuelva, vamos a comer helado que te parece? ^u^

Cake: ok, pero promete que serán de chocolate (dijo bromeando)

Fionna: hehe, ok lo prometo (termino de despedirse de Cake para luego dirigirse a Marshall y Gumball)

Mashall: y vas besarme o no? (en tono burlón)

Gumball: ni lo sueñes imbécil (dijo molesto)

Fionna: se ve que nunca cambiaran jeje (saco una pequeña risa)

Marshall: (suspira) de todos modos, cuando vuelvas, promete que vas visitarme mas seguido para podamos tocar música (dijo con su típica risa de confianza)

Fionna: lo prometo, solo promete que cuando valla vas a cambiar ese horrible sofá (dijo riendo)

Marshall: jajaja.. ok

Fionna: (dirigiéndose a Gumball) supongo que tienes algo que decir.

Gumball: si, toma...(le da un brazalete) este es un rastreador, con esto sabremos donde estas.

Fionna: gracias, supongo que ahora con este collar me sentiré mas segura.

Gumball: aun así. tengo fe en que podrás volver, cuando vuelvas... haré una fiesta a tu nombre, por todos tu actos heroicos y por proteger AAA.

Fionna: gracias Gumball. prometo que volveré y estaré con todos.

Terminando de hablar con mis amigos, camine hacia los senderos fuera de AAA. Voltee para verlos por ultima vez, me despedí de ellos con un saludo y partí para un nuevo desafió y aventura.

6 Días después

Logre avanzar bastante, y a pesar de que los días eran largos, pude aguantar gracias a la caza de animales salvajes (animales malos claro) y a las provisiones de comida que Cake puso en mi mochila. Gumball me dijo que tardaría 7 días en llegar, y solo me quedaba un día, lo único que rondaba por mi mente era si seria malo o bueno lo que haya en ese lugar. Durante el recorrido tuve que enfrentarme a monstruos y muchos enemigos extraños de raras apariencias los cuales nos eran muy buenos oponentes para mi, aunque debo decir que lograron quitarme el aburrimiento en todos este tiempo, cuando logre llegar por fin al la ubicación de la fuente de energía, estaba a tan solo 3000 Mts de la ubicación como mostraba el rastreador que me dio Gumball que me mostraba la distancia de la energía. Mientras iba caminando, encontré la maquina exploradora de Gumball... estaba reducida a pedazos, ahora veo el porque perdió la señal, tal parece que "algo" lo ataco y se aseguro de que no funcionara, seguí caminando hasta que encontré un extraño pero hermoso lago cristalino el cual iluminaba gracias a la luz de la luna, y en el centro se estaba formando una extraña esfera de energía eléctrica que estaba levitando, debío ser esa la señal que capto el explorador de Gumball. Cuando avance lo suficiente, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el agua , pero mis pies no estaban sobre el agua, "estaban fuera del agua". No sabia si era yo la que lo estaba haciendo o era un efecto del agua, sin mas distracciones, seguí avanzando hacia la esfera, la esfera empezó a aumentar de tamaño, eso me confundió, hasta que me di cuenta de que había alguien detrás de mi, no sabia quien era pero al parecer sentí que era algo malvado. En un movimiento rápido saque mi espada e intente decapitar al extraño ser... pero increíblemente lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, el estaño ser parecía ser una chica encapuchada de negro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mi y de su mano salio una esfera de energía blanca la cual se iba a dirigir hacia mi pecho, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero de repente algo empezó a brillar... era el collar que me dio Gumball, el mismo collar creo una capa rosa que cubrió todo mi cuerpo y se empezó a expandir, pero no fue suficiente, el ataque de la chica extraña hizo una explosión tan fuerte que levanto mucho polvo en menos de un segundo y un estruendo diez veces mas fuerte que el de un trueno, al mismo tiempo en que salí disparada a gran velocidad pero no podía ver nada, la cantidad de polvo que libero esa explosión fue tan grande que incluso se había levantado hasta el cielo. La velocidad a la que iba aun no paraba hasta que sentí el impacto de chocar con algo, había chocado contra una roca enorme la cual tenia un gran cráter debido al impacto, no sufrí ningún daño ya que la burbuja se expandió por completo y me mantuvo en el medio como si no hubiera gravedad dentro de la misma pero quede un poco aturdida por el repentino impacto. Pasaron unos 10 segundos hasta que la burbuja desapareció, por suerte caí de pie, había muy poco polvo, alce la mirada y vi que estaba a 1000 Mts de donde estaba, sin duda el ataque me llevo muy lejos. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el ataque destrozo casi todo el bosque, (recuerden que la energía se encontraba en un bosque) solo había tierra y rocas, incluso el extraño lago desapareció, pero... la extraña esfera eléctrica aun seguía ahí. Camine para dirigirme hacia ella pero comenzó a actuar de manera rara, empezó a alterarse mucho hasta que salio de ella un objeto que fue expulsado a gran velocidad y que choco a tan solo unos 10 Mts de mi lado derecho. Me sorprendí mucho por ese extraño comportamiento, volví a poner mi mirada en la esfera eléctrica pero cuando menos me lo espere "desapareció". Así que me dirigí hacia esa cosa que salio de la esfera para ver que era, saque una daga de mi mochila ya que mi espada se había caído, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me asome un poco, al verlo era algo que no me esperaba. Era un hombre de unos posibles 21 o 22 años, tenia toda la ropa rota, sobre en la parte del estomago el cual tenia una enorme herida, me acerque mas ya que parecía estar desmayado, me sorprendió al notar como era; tenia la piel blanca como la mía y el cabello también era rubio como el mio. Lo primero que paso por mente fue... "gente pez", ya que tenia un gorro que tapaba su cabeza como ellos, me acerque mas para verlo, y me di el valor para agarrar su gorro y sacarlo de poco a poco para asegurarme si era hombre pez. Pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras...

era un humano...

continuara

Y bueno... aquí termina el segundo capitulo. Perdón si me tarde demasiado, y también si no es lo que esperaban, de cualquier manera subiré el tercer capitulo en unos días. Pueden comentar y preguntar lo que quieran y lo responderé de ahora en adelante. Que tengan un muy buen año, que la pasen bien y les deseo suerte a todos. PAZ Y ADIOS


	3. Volviendo a AAA

Narra Finn

No se cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente, ni se en donde me estoy, ya que la explosión me envió a alguna parte, sentía una gran peso encima debido a que cuerpo estaba en mal estado, hasta que empece a abrir los ojos, sentía los parpados bien pesados y todo el cuerpo me dolía, pude ver que a mi alrededor y supuse que estaba en una especie de cueva, pero... como llegue aquí? sera que el impacto me hizo volar hasta una cueva que quedaba a lo lejos?. Había recordado que el ataque lo recibí en el estomago, me fije para ver como quedo pero no tenia nada, estaba completamente curado y parecía que no obtuve ningún daño, cosa que era imposible, ya que el dolor que sentí era inmenso. En eso escuche que alguien venia para acá, intente buscar mi espada pero no la tenia, los sonidos se hacia mas fuertes hasta que vi una figura de alguien afuera de la cueva que se estaba acercando, no tuve opción mas que ponerme en posición de defensa por si intentaba algo, pero ese "alguien" dijo:

?: vaya... veo que ya despertaste.

Finn: quien eres?- dijo aun en posición de defensa.

?: la que te salvo antes de que mueras- dijo en tono burlón

Finn: que?...

?: creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. mi nombre es Fionna- dijo acercándose lo suficiente para hacerse visible, mostrando la figura de una joven rubia con ojos azules.

Finn: ...- observándola

Fionna: y tu como te llamas?

Finn: Finn...

Fionna: y de donde vienes?

Finn: por que las preguntas?

Fionna: porque no es normal ver a alguien salir disparado de una bola eléctrica y con unas horribles heridas- dijo en tono sarcástico

Finn: estaba herido?

Fionna: si, demasiado herido. sobre todo en el estomago, así que tuve que usar mis lagrimas de cíclope para que te cures por completo, ya que si no lo hacia, ibas a morir.

Finn: ...ya veo. gracias.

Fionna: bueno... ahora sabes porque te pregunto esto. de donde vienes?

Finn: vengo de unas lejanas tierras llamadas OOO.

Fionna: OOO? y donde queda eso?

Finn: al norte, unos 7 días de aquí.

Fionna: pero hacia el norte solo esta... - pensando- "un momento, el salio de una extraña esfera eléctrica. el echo de que le pregunte donde queda tal lugar seria tonto, ya que probablemente... el no sea de este mundo"

Finn: emm... Fionna?

Fionna: que especie eres?

Finn: eh?

Fionna: que especie eres? extraterrestre, marciano? eres un androide?

Finn: que! no! soy un humano.

Fionna: ...

Finn: Fionna?...

Fionna: es una broma?

Finn: que?

Fionna: como es posible que seas un humano?

Finn: no sabría darte pruebas.

Fionna: ...- mirándolo de manera fija y sorprendida.

Narra Fionna

Estaba analizando lo que me dijo, sobre todo cuando resalto la palabra "humano". Era imposible... como es que hay otro humano ? y... como termino en esa rara esfera? habrán mas como el?. Todas esas preguntas llenaron mi cabeza de dudas, y todas esas dudas podrían ser respondidas por la persona que esta frente a mi.

Fionna: Finn?

Finn: si?

Fionna: hay mas como tu?

Finn: como yo?- confundido.

Fionna: humanos...

Finn: ...oh...- bajo la cabeza y dijo en voz baja- perdón, no hay nadie mas, soy el único que queda.

Fionna: ...ya veo..- dijo un tono de tristeza.

Finn: y tu... de donde eres?

Fionna: yo vengo de AAA. son unas tierras que quedan hacia el norte a 7 días de aquí.

Finn: al norte?

Fionna: si...- empezó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que todas sus heridas estén sanadas- bien, como esa extraña fuente de energía desapareció y al parecer tu saliste de ella... vendrás conmigo.

Finn: que? por que?

Fionna: porque como tu saliste de "esa cosa" que ya no esta, es probable que no puedas volver a tu hogar tan fácilmente. así que iremos a donde yo vivo, por que conozco a alguien que tal vez te pueda llevar a casa.

Finn: por que tendría que confiar en ti? - dijo con desconfianza.

Fionna: no confías en alguien que te salvo la vida?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Finn: -pensando- mmm... ok, pero mientras vamos hay que buscar algo para comer.

Fionna: de acuerdo, a unas 5 millas de aquí hay animales para cazar. sabes cazar?

Finn: si. pero solo cazo animales de entidad maligna, no acostumbro a matar a animales inofensivos o depredadores por naturaleza (significa los que necesitan obligatoriamente por naturaleza comer carne para poder sobrevivir y alimentar a sus crías)

Fionna: vaya... parece que tienes los mismos hábitos que los míos -dijo dándole una sonrisa alegre.

Finn: en serio? "que lindo gesto" (las oraciones entre comillas serán los pensamientos de los personajes)

Fionna: si. yo solo mato animales malvados.

Finn: bueno... creo que es mejor que salgamos de la cueva y vayamos hacia... eee..

Fionna: AAA.

Finn: eso! AAA, tengo que recordar el nombre -dijo un poco desconcertado.

Al terminar las preguntas que tenia para el, partimos para las tierras donde yo vivía, tenia mas preguntas que quería que Finn respondiera, pero no era al momento preciso para hacerlas, tenia que llevarlo con Gumball, seguramente el sabrá como llevarlo a casa. Mientras caminábamos, el me decía como era su hogar, me dijo que tenia un hermano pero que no era humano sino un perro mutante que hablaba, y que era muy chistoso. Yo también le contaba lo mio, le conté que yo también tenia hermana, pero que era una gata mágica que también hablaba, hablábamos de muchas cosas, y nos dimos cuenta de las cosas en común que tenemos, aunque yo no quería pasarme de las palabras, como decirle a que le tengo miedo, y parece que el tampoco quería decir cosas inconvenientes. Cuando llegamos a uno de los bosques que tuve que cruzar para llegar a mi misión, nos fuimos a los arboles para tomar las frutas y guardar en caso de no encontráramos comida después, al llegar a las montañas que también tuve que cruzar y aprovechamos para ir a los ríos para beber un poco y de paso también llenar nuestras botellas de agua. Seguimos caminando durante 4 días y de ahí solo faltaban 3 días mas para llegar a AAA, notamos que estaba a punto de llover, y eran las 00:00 según mi reloj que llevaba en la mochila, vimos a distancia una cueva y decidimos ir para allá para refugiarnos.

Fionna: hay que tomar un descanso, mañana seguiremos -dijo sacando de su mochila unas mantas para dormir-

Finn: de acuerdo, pero uno tiene que estar despierto para vigilar. yo vigilare mientras tu duermes -dijo mientras se posaba en la salida de la cueva-

Fionna: bien, pero no intentes nada mientras yo duermo -dijo esto ultimo en tono amenazante-

Finn: me vez cara de pervertido para hacer eso? -dijo sarcásticamente-

Fionna: eres un hombre, eso me da mas razones para dormir con una daga -dijo fríamente mientras sacaba de su mochila una daga de platino- buenas noches.

Finn: buenas noches...

Narra Finn:

Han pasado 3 horas desde que vigilo y aun no para la lluvia, mire para atrás para asegurarme que Fionna estuviera dormida, había algo en ella que no pude notar estos últimos días mientras viajamos, me acerque silenciosamente para que no eme escuchara, y la empece a observar. Si, había algo que no note, era hermosa, su cabello rubio, que a pesar de que sea de noche, brillaba como si fuera el mismo sol, era muy fuerte, pero su cuerpo hacia resaltar a una chica frágil y gentil al igual que su piel, que parecía ser muy suave, su rostro superaba la belleza de un ángel e incluso de una diosa, no podía ver sus ojos ya que los tenia cerrados, pero aun así, se veía muy hermosa. Luego reaccione y me aleje, regañandome a mi mismo, porque de repente empece a sentir esta extraña emoción cuando la vi? la conocí a penas unos días y luego comencé a sentir esto. Había hablado con Jake sobre esto cuando tenia 13 años, y el me dijo que eso era... "amor", no puede ser, como puedo sentir esto con Fionna? ella es, bueno... no se lo pregunte, aunque tenga un parecido bastante igual al mio, existen muchos seres que tienen apariencia humana muy similares, pero no son humanos. Mañana se lo preguntare, ya que me esta dando sueño.

Al día siguiente.

Desperté y note que eran las 08:00 y Fionna aun no había despertado así que salí para buscar comida y algunas frutas, estuve pensando en lo que paso anoche, y mi mente empezó a sacar un montón de dudas sobre Fionna, hasta ahora se que respondí a todas las preguntas que me dio pero yo no pregunte mucho a ella, se las preguntare cuando despierte.

Finn: -llega a la cueva y ve que Fionna ya despertó- buenos días, ya traje el desayuno -dijo tranquilamente-

Fionna: oh, a que hora despertaste?

Finn: a las 08:00, y son las 11:00. cuando terminemos de comer continuaremos con nuestro camino.

Fionna: de acuerdo.

Note que era la oportunidad para preguntar ya que había un silencio incomodo.

Finn: eemm... Fionna.

Fionna: si?

Finn: que especie eres?

Fionna: oh!... eso, tal vez no me creas, pero soy humana -dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

Finn: -silencio incomodo- eh?... -confundido-

Fionna: soy humana como tu.

Finn: no en serio que eres -dijo con cara de incrédulo-

Fionna: no me crees?

Finn: bueno... no lo se, ahora estoy confundido y sorprendido. digo... he visto a muchos seres con apariencia humana, pero... ninguno era humano -dijo sorprendido pero calmado-

Fionna: bueno, aquí hay una humana frente a ti -dijo felizmente-

Finn: pero... eres humana completamente?

Fionna: mmm... no lo se.

Finn: no lo sabes?

Fionna: antes cuando era pequeña, pensé que era una humana común y corriente, pero cuando fui creciendo, note que yo podía hacer cosas que no podría hacer un humano cualquiera.

Finn: como que tipo de cosas? -de repente Fionna comenzó a levitar en el aire-

Fionna: "cosas raras" -dijo telepaticamente-

Me sorprendí al poder escuchar a Fionna en mis pensamientos, pero... no del todo, ya que... no pensé que pudiera haber alguien mas que hiciera eso.

Finn: "veo que no soy el único que habla por telepatía" -Fionna se sorprendió al poder escuchar a Finn en su mente también-

Fionna: también puedes hacer eso? -dijo ahora normalmente y bajando de vuelta al suelo-

Finn: si, pero no puedo ver los recuerdos de los demás, solo puedo comunicarme.

Fionna: yo también, y... puedes hacer mas cosas que eso?

Finn: -saca una daga de la mochila de Fionna y se corta la mano-

Fionna: pero que!...

Finn: -de repente la herida que Finn sana rápidamente- raro no?

Fionna se acerca a mi y me da un puñetazo en la cara.

Fionna: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DESPERDICIE MIS LAGRIMAS DE CÍCLOPE EN UN IMBÉCIL QUE SE PUEDE CURAR RÁPIDO?!- grito eufórica-

Finn: no es lo que piensas! -dijo cubriéndose-

Fionna: EXPLÍCATE!.

Finn: el quien me ataco, me hizo heridas que no me podía sanar.

Fionna: a que te refieres? -dijo mas calmada-

Finn: cuando yo estaba en mi mundo, tenia la misma misión que la tuya de averiguar que era esa esfera eléctrica, pero cuando menos me lo espere alguien me sorprendió por atrás. intente atacarlo, pero era mas fuerte y me ataco una especie de poder que me lanzo hacia la esfera y luego me trajo hasta aquí.

Fionna: ese alguien era mujer?

Finn: emm... no, era hombre. porque la pregunta?

Fionna: porque el día en que te encontré, momentos antes de que salieras de esa esfera. una chica encapuchada me sorprendió por atrás y estuvo a punto de matarme, de no ser por el collar que me dieron que puede crear un escudo no hubiera sobrevivido.

Finn: crees que ellos tengan que ver con esas fuentes de energía?

Fionna: tal vez, pero por ahora hay seguir con nuestro camino.

Finn -suspira- ok, llevare algunas provisiones.

Narra Fionna

Lo que me había dicho Finn sobre ese extraño tipo que lo ataco fue extraño, incluso lo fue mas cuando dijo que no podía curarse de las heridas que le hizo. Eso me recuerda cuando lo cure mientras estaba inconsciente, cuando sus heridas habían cerrado por las lagrimas de cíclope , vi como era su cuerpo (solo el torso), estaba muy bien entrenado, sus pectorales y abdominales bien marcados y junto con ese tono de piel lo hacia ver mas... "sexy"... pero que estoy pensando? apenas lo conocí hace unos das y me esta haciendo sentir esto. Pero, el tiempo que hemos estado viajando fui conociéndolo, pero no por completo, así que no tengo que acostumbrarme. Faltaba solo un día para llegar a AAA, era de noche, así que decidimos acampar en un bosque en campo abierto, ya que la temperatura del lugar era cálida.

Fionna: bien... esta vez yo vigilare, tu descansa. saldremos mañana en la mañana para llegar mas temprano.

Finn: estas segura de que quieres vigilar?

Fionna: tu vigilaste casi todos los días anteriores, esta vez yo vigilare -dijo calmadamente-

Finn: de acuerdo, buenas noches -dijo recostándose para dormir-

Fionna: buenas noches -en eso no noto que Finn se durmió al instante-

Me mantuve sentada en una roca para vigilar a que no apareciera algo, pasaron 2 horas y parece que todo esta tranquilo, mientras pasaban los minutos le eche una mirada a Finn que estaba durmiendo, decidí acercarme para verlo mas de cerca, se veía... "lindo". No se porque, pero mis ojos se empezaron a enfocar en sus labios, de repente un impulso en mi estaba haciendo me acercara mas a su cara, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, mis labios casi rosaban los suyos, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando reaccione y me aleje rápido. Que me estaba pasando? acaso me gusta... Finn?, todas estas emociones están jugando con mi cabeza, opte por irme a dormir un poco cerca de Finn para asegurarme por si pasaba algo desprevenido, estaríamos juntos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sentí la luz del sol alumbrándome, sentí que estaba encima de algo, abrí mis ojos y... estaba abrazando a Finn?!, en eso el despierta.

Finn: -bostezando- hmmm... eh?... -mira a Fionna abrazada a el y se sonroja- Fionna...

Fionna: AAAAAAHHHH! -se escucha en el horizonte el sonido de una bofetada-

Unas horas después.

Finn: yo no tuve la culpa, tu me estabas abrazando -dijo irritado tocándose la mejilla que la tenia roja-

Fionna: CÁLLATE! -grito sonrojada-

No se como fue que paso, como abrace a Finn mientras estaba dormida? estaba roja como un tomate por lo que sucedió, caminamos sin decir nada ya que fue vergonzoso. Nos ubicamos en un lugar donde se podía divisar a lo lejos el reino helado, lo que significaba que ya estábamos cerca de AAA.

Finn: cuanto falta?

Fionna: solo faltan una horas.

Finn: crees que tus amigos me reciban bien?

Fionna: claro, son buena gente -dijo con una sonrisa alegre-

Finn: y como crees que tomen eso de lo que ocurrió con los extraños seres que nos atacaron...

Es cierto! como tomaran ellos el echo de que no algo, sino "alguien" fue el que probablemente hizo esa cosa que trajo a Finn aquí. De cualquier manera, Gumball sabrá que hacer, o al menos eso espero.

 _continuara_

 _Y he aquí el tercer capitulo. Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es difícil darle detalles para que sea extenso, ya que cuento con la ideas futuras pero necesito detallarlo para que sea mucho mejor y que tenga mas emoción, en fin... el cuarto capitulo lo haré en unos días. Así que sean pacientes, ya que esto de capítulos largos e historias extensas es algo difícil, pero aun así no me rindo, dicho esto me despido les deseo buena suerte con su vida. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D_


	4. Ataque inesperado

Narra Finn

Faltaban solo unas horas para llegar a AAA, se podía ver desde lejos el reino helado que Fionna menciona, me dijo que ese reino era gobernado por una mujer que tiene poderes de hielo por medio de una tiara pero que también la volvía loca, eso me pareció extraño ya que en OOO esta Simón que también sufre de esos efectos por la corona que tiene. En eso decidí decir algo, ya que había un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Finn: emm... Fionna.

Fionna: si? -dijo con una sonrisa alegre-

Finn: alguna vez te has preguntado de donde vienes? -dijo seriamente-

Fionna: mmm si, pero a pesar de intentara buscar para saber la respuesta, jamas lo descubrí -dijo con la vista puesta en el suelo-

Finn: ...ya veo... -en eso siente algo extraño y se detiene-

Fionna: Finn?... porque te detuviste? -dijo confusa-

Finn: Fionna no mires para todas partes, pero hay alguien que nos esta siguiendo -dijo seriamente-

Fionna: espera qu.. ?- interrumpida-

Finn: sshhh... -la calla y le dice con un gesto que ese "alguien" esta a unos 20 Mts detrás de ellos-

Fionna entendió lo que le dije, entonces Fionna empieza a acercar su mano a su espada que esta en su cintura, y yo empiezo a acercar mi mano a la daga que esta en mi cintura ya que mi espada se destruyo cuando fionna me encontró. El extraño individuo que al parecer tenia una mascara se acerca y nosotros estamos listos para atacar... pero algo inesperado pasa, otro ser cubierto por una capa con capucha aparece al lado nuestro a tan solo unos centímetros, no tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar y en un solo instante el otro ser que estaba a lo lejos aparece frente a mi y me ataca con un golpe que mando a volar a varios metros.

Fionna: FINN! -grito pero fue sorprendida por el ser encapuchado-

?: te distraes demasiado... -dijo al parecer "la encapuchada" (es porque tenia vos de mujer) que aparece detrás de ella-

La extraña encapuchada lanza una patada que fue bloqueada por el escudo-burbuja que creo el collar de Fionna, pero el escudo empieza a rajarse y el impacto crea una expansión que rompe el escudo por completo y manda a Fionna a chocar contra una roca enorme que estaba a varios metros. No podía moverme, el golpe que me dio el enmascarado ademas de mandarme a 200 Mts había destruido varios arboles al rededor (se ubicaban en un bosque), estaba tirado en el piso mi vista se empezó a poner borrosa, el enmascarado me agarro del cuello elevándome dejándome en el aire.

?: con tu muerte y la de la chica, nos sera mas fácil destruir estos universos corrompidos... -dijo calmadamente mientras que su mano libre le estaba saliendo un aura oscura-

Finn: qui...quienes son -dijo con dificultad por el agarre-

?: restauradores...

Estaba a punto de atacar... hasta que de repente aparece alguien al lado de el que le conecta un golpe tan fuerte que con tan solo el impacto repentino destruyo todo en radio de 100 Mts, el enmascarado salio expulsado a gran velocidad, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarme al instante en que voló. El desconocido que lo golpeo estaba cubierto por una capa-capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, y al parecer no tenia... piernas?, estaba flotando en el aire, estuve inmóvil sin poder hacer nada ya que estaba débil y tirado en el suelo, ese extraño ser flotante luego flota hacia a mi, desde lo lejos se puede escuchar algo... era el enmascarado que se estaba dirigiendo a gran velocidad hacia acá, el ser flotante se acerca y parece que se estaba desvaneciendo, antes de desaparecer por completo levanta su mano y toca mi frente con su dedos mayor e indice, en eso empiezo a llenarme de humo por todo mi cuerpo, el enmascarado estaba justo al lado nuestro, el quien me toco la frente había desaparecido pero aun tenia todo ese humo por mi cuerpo, el enmascarado estaba a punto de atacarme, pero el humo empezó a llenarme aun mas y luego siento que el mismo humo me teletransporta a otra parte antes de que el enmascarado conecte su ataque y luego me desmayo.

Narra Fionna (momento en el que Finn aun esta con el enmascarado)

Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido se había formado un gran cráter en la roca que choque, la misteriosa chica estaba acercándose pero aparece en abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a mi.

?: este universo no necesita seres como tu, debes ser destruida, antes de que tus poderes despierten - dijo fríamente mientras de su mano sale una cuchilla de color negra-

Fionna: de que... estas... hablando -respiraba cansada-

?: mientras menos sepas... -levanta el brazo que tiene la cuchilla- mejor... -laza la cuchilla-

Cerré mis ojos esperando el ataque... pero no pasa nada, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y veo que la cuchilla se detuvo, esto parece que sorprendió un poco a la encapuchada, ella cruza los brazos en forma de X y de repente una especie de ataque invisible es bloqueado por sus brazos pero aun así, el impacto la hizo volar a varios metros en el aire llevándola lejos, después de unos segundos aparece la silueta de alguien desconocida que también estaba encapuchada, pero brillaba, todo su cuerpo brillaba en un aura blanca, pero había algo que no note en ella... no tenia piernas, esta levitando en el aire , parecía que era un fantasma, volteo hacia mi, su boca podía verse pero no sus ojos, pude escuchar algo a lo lejos y vi que era la encapuchada de negro que que estaba volando hacia acá, la mujer fantasma se acerco a mi y con una sonrisa me dijo.

?f (mujer fantasma): eres la única esperanza de AAA -dijo con una voz calmada y suave- y la única que queda...

Fionna: que?... -no pudo decir nada mas ya que la mujer flotante le toco la frente con sus dedos-

Sentí que mi energía se estaba reponiendo, pero vi que mi frente estaba brillando y esa luz se empezó a esparcir por todo mi cuerpo, la encapuchada negras iba a impactar contra mi en unos segundos, hasta que siento que estoy siendo llevada a alguna parte, me di cuenta que había tele-transportado a alguna parte, pero antes de me diera cuenta me desmaye.

Narrador

Después de que Finn y Fionna habían sido llevados a alguna parte, el enmascarado y la encapuchada se reunieron.

?N (encapuchada negra): que paso con el humano?

?E (enmascarado): lo tele-transportaron a alguna parte -ve que los brazos de chica tiene las mangas rotas- y veo que a la humana también -dijo calmadamente-

?N: hay que encontrarlos, antes de que despierten sus poderes y sean mas difíciles de matar -dijo mientas miraba la luna (era de noche)-

?E: tampoco hay que olvidarse de los otros, también serán un problema -dijo mirándola seriamente-

?N: si los enfrentamos mientras están juntos sera mas difícil, hay que aprovechar ahora que están separados por las dimensiones -dijo mirando ahora hacia donde estaba AAA-

?E: en ese caso tu ve a OOO, yo me quedare aquí y me encargare de los otros tres demonios, y tu de las tres ángeles restantes, aunque no los atacaremos por un tiempo, no deben saber nada.

?N: y que me dices de los humanos? -dijo seriamente-

?E: no están aquí, sus presencias desaparecieron de las dimensiones.

?N: eso significa que hay que estar alerta, podrían volver.

?E: por el momento... solo hay que observar...

Los seres desaparecieron en un instante mientras daba por terminado la noche y daba inicio a un nuevo día en AAA y en OOO también.

En OOO (presente día)

Todo estaba tranquilo, los reinos no sufrían robos ni saqueos, el nivel de criminalidad bajo considerablemente hasta el punto en que ya estaba seguro en todas partes, los ataques de monstruos bajaron a un ritmo acelerado, el vandalismo desapareció por completo. Todo estaba estable, excepto en reino de dulce, había una princesa muy preocupada y nerviosa pero también aliviada por dos cosas, la buena fue que la extraña fuente de energía que se consideraba una amenaza había desaparecido, la mala fue que el localizador de Finn no estaba en el radar, lo que significaba que probablemente desapareció.

Bonnie: que habrá pasado con Finn, si Jake se llega a enterar va a matarme e ira a buscarlo -dijo nerviosa y preocupada-

Marceline: porque te mataría ese pulgoso? -dijo burlándose mientras se hacia visible sorprendiendo a Bonnibel-

Bonnie: Ma... Marcy! escuchaste lo que dije?! -dijo simulando calma-

Marceline: emm... no, apenas llegue y escuche que Jake te iba a matar si se enteraba de algo -digo desinteresada- de que cosa se enteraría?

Esto puso aun mas nerviosa a Bonnibel ya que si descubría que Finn desapareció, probablemente también la mataría, así que tuvo que idear un plan rápido antes de que levante sospechas.

Bonnie: eeehhh... yo. -estaba pensando mientras su cabeza le decía- "piensa rápido joder!".

Marceline: yo que? dilo rápido! -dijo ya fastidiada-

Bonnie: que yo... sin querer rompí su manta verde -dijo rápido para no levantar sospechas-

Jake: QUE TU QUE?! -Jake estaba entrando por la ventana-

Marceline: jajajajaja... en serio esta escena se pone cada vez mas buena -dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas-

Jake: DONDE ESTA MI MANTA CHICLOSA! -grito mientras agitaba a Bonnie como una lata-

Bonnie: Jake no es lo que piensas! -dijo mientras estaba siendo agitada-

Jake: gggrrrrrrr... -se estaba calmando, suelta a Bonnie y luego suspira- como sea, de todos modos no vine para eso.

Marceline: entonces para que viniste -dijo acercándose a los dos-

Jake: vine para saber si Finn volvió de su misión, ya pasaron dos semanas desde que se fue y seguramente estaría aquí, o al menos vendría en camino -dijo Jake completamente serio-

Marceline: es cierto, ademas sabríamos donde esta ya que Bonnie le puso el rastreador -Bonnie al escuchar esas palabras se puso en blanco-

Jake: es por eso que también estoy aquí, Bonnie, podríamos ir a tu laboratorio para ver si Finn esta en camino hacia acá?.

Bonnie: eeehh... bueno... -su intento de no tocar ese tema fallo y no tuvo mas remedio que llevarlos-

Fueron al laboratorio donde se ubicaba la esfera olografica donde debería estar visible la señal de Finn. Al ver que la señal del rastreador de Finn no resaltaba en la esfera puso un tanto confuso a Jake y a Marceline.

Jake: emmm... Bonnie, donde esta Finn.

Marceline: es cierto, donde esta. y ahora que lo pienso, la señal esa extraña energía también desapareció, que paso Bonnie?

Bonnie: Okey... -dijo rendida ya que tarde o temprano lo iban a saber- como verán, hay buenas y malas noticias...

Jake: que?... -dijo sorprendido aun mas confundido-

Marceline: y cuales son esas buenas y malas noticias -dijo ya impaciente por saber-

Bonnie: mmm... la buena es que la señal de energía amenazante desapareció por completo -dijo nerviosa-

Jake: y cuales son las malas?

Bonnie: pu-pues, que Finn posiblemente también haya desaparecido...

En eso Marceline y Jake se lanzan contra ella y la atan contra una silla, se la llevan a un sótano, y sus rostros cambian a unos totalmente de horror .

Jake: que deberíamos hacer con ella Marcy -dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y monstruosa-

Marceline: ábrele la panza y metele tus huevesillos -dijo con una sonrisa macabra-

A Jake le sale de la boca un monstruo parecido a de la película alíen.

Bonnie: YA LES DIJE TODO LO QUE SE -grito frenética por el miedo-

Marceline: que cosa nos dijiste? -dijo con una ceja levantada-

Bonnie volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que todo estaba normal, al parecer fue ilusión de ella todo lo que paso. (el miedo aveces te hace ilusionar cosas locas XD )

Bonnie: emmm... de que estábamos hablando?... -dijo un poco mas calmada-

Jake: de nos ibas a decir cuales eran las buenas y malas noticias.

Bonnie: aaaahh, eso pues... -tuvo que pensar- la buena fue por fin pude hacer budín vivo -dijo sacando una risa falsa-

Jake: tu siempre creas formas de vida -dijo Jake fastidiado por lo tanto que le costo a Bonnie decirlo-

Marceline: y la mala? -dijo mirando extrañada por el comportamiento raro de su amiga-

Bonnie: y la mala es queeee... - dijo mirando la esfera- el mapa olografico de OOO se estropeo y por eso no se puede ver nada. "bien hecho!"

Jake: y como cuanto tardara en repararlo?

Estas palabras dejaron pálida a Bonnibel, cuanto tiempo ? tuvo que pensar en como evitar decirles de la desaparición de Finn. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Bonnie: en unos cinco días -dijo con una sonrisa cínica-

Jake: cinco días?!

Bonnie: piensas que sera fácil arreglar esta cosa? -dijo fingiendo estar molesta-

Marceline: pero parece estar en buen esta...

Bonnie: CINCO DÍAS!

Terminando de hablar y despedirse de ellos, envió maquinas de exploración inmediatamente para buscar a Finn.

Bonnie: espero poder encontrarlo -dijo angustiada y preocupada-

Mientras una princesa echa de chicle envía maquinas para buscar al joven humano, este mismo yacía tirado en el suelo en medio de un bosque verde en plena noche. El aventurero abre los ojos y se levanta, empieza a mirar al alrededor de donde esta, nota que es de noche y decide buscar refugio, caminando entre las hojas caídas de los arboles, ve que mas adelante hay una especie de pradera y se dirige a ella, al llegar se sorprende con lo que ve ya que al haber varios arboles no le permitían ver el cielo. Lo que contemplaban sus ojos lo dejo sin palabras y sus sorpresa no fue de bien, sino mas bien de mal, podía ver que en el cielo habían "cuatro lunas", una de color verde, otra de azul, otra de rojo y la ultima que era de color celeste, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del rubio, entre ellas fue que tal vez así es el mundo de AAA, y la otra es que ni siquiera estaría en AAA, sino en otro universo aun mas desconocido, y entonces recordó lo que paso antes de que terminara ahí.

Finn: Fionna! -grito para ver si ella estaba con el también-

Finn: Fionna! -volvió a gritar-

?: eso no servirá de nada, ella no esta aquí -se escucho una voz detrás de Finn-

Finn rápidamente se da vuelta y ve que alguien esta parado frente a el, el desconocido tenia cubierto el rostro con una capa-capucha gris algo desgastada y rota, tenia un traje de cazador negro y portaba una espada xifos (espada griega) muy larga de bronce que estaba en su espalda, Finn al no tener arma debido a que también perdió la daga de Fionna, tuvo que ponerse a alerta en las acciones que haría el individuo.

Finn: quien eres?...

?: tu guía... -su voz sonaba como la de Finn pero un poco mas grave-

Finn: mi guía?

?: perdón si no fui tan cortes, nombre es Shrohng -dijo este sacándose la capucha mostrando el aspecto de un joven rubio con ojos azules igual a Finn pero tenia la piel un poco mas pálida y tenia orejas puntiagudas-

Finn: que eres? -dijo mientras analizaba con la mirada su aspecto-

Shrohng: soy un elfo "oscuro", pero no de pura sangre, soy un híbrido.

Finn: y eso que significa? -dijo desconfiado-

Shrohng: nada, solo respondí a tu pregunta, pero supongo que la pregunta que te hiciste desde que despertaste fue "donde estoy" -dijo mientras se acercaba-

Finn: por ahora eso no me importa. donde esta Fionna? -dijo sin inmutarse-

Shrohng: esta bien, esta con mi compañera, pero no esta aquí.

Finn: a que te refieres?

Shrohng: a que ella esta en otro universo, al igual que tu.

Finn: que... -dijo sorprendido por lo que le escucho-

Shrohng: que estas en otro mundo que no es AAA ni OOO -dijo de manera calmada-

Finn: pero... porque estoy aquí -dijo aun sin entender lo que pasa-

Shrohng: la pregunta del millón -dijo ya estando considerablemente cerca del humano- alguna vez te has preguntado que eres en realidad? ya se que sabes que eres mitad humano y mitad entidad cósmica, pero lo que no sabes es que clase de ser eres.

Esto dejo una gran incógnita a Finn, acaso el sabe lo que es? todo este tiempo desde que salvo a un cometa catalizador de un ente maligno llamado Orgalorg, se pregunto que era antes de ser ese cometa, antes de chocar contra la tierra, antes de ser humano... las preguntas solo podían ser respondidas por el elfo que estaba frente a el.

Finn: que soy?... -dijo ya calmado pero pensativo-

Shrohng: -suspira profundo y habla- eres un ser demoníaco de un multiverso que se destruyo hace muchos milenios antes de la creación de los universos que tu conoces -dijo seriamente-

Finn: un... ser demoníaco? -dijo con una cara de no creer lo que escucho-

Shrohng: si, y eres el ultimo de tu especie.

Finn: que?...

Shrohng: veo que aun no procesas la información. veras, hace mucho tiempo, incluso mas antes del origen de los soles, existieron seres y entidades con poderes que ni siquiera los dioses podrían imaginar o soñar, estaban los seres de luz vida conocidos por el nombre de "Drinengels" (este nombre lo invente yo) que estaban compuesto por entes femeninos, y por el otro estaban los de oscuridad y destrucción conocidos como "Kraiigs" (este también lo invente XD) que eran mayormente entes masculinos, entre los kraiigs se habían dividido en dos bandos: los oscuros, y los fríos, estos dos eran de igual poder, pero de diferente forma y energía. Los oscuros emanaban una energía de ira y dolor, mientras que los fríos tenían una que esparcía miedo y locura, estos seres, a pesar de ser poder maligno, ayudaban a las drinengels a crear nuevos universos equilibrados con formas de vida pacifica, no había ninguna amenaza o ataque por partes de estos, tiempo después, una drinengel que predijo el futuro antes que otras, predijo que en un futuro no muy lejano, que una drinengel y un kraiig se unirían para dar origen a dos seres con poderes de ambos bandos, esto fue algo que se tomo como un milagro y una esperanza por parte de los drinengels y los kraiigs, pero lo que también predijo la drinengel que anuncio esto, fue que también habrían desertores por parte de los kraiigs que intentarían evitar esto a toda costa, y no solo eso, también intentarían aniquilar a drinengels y kraiigs por igual, esto provoco que haya un conflicto entre los oscuros y los fríos por averiguar quien desertaría, esto a su vez provoco que haya una guerra entre ambos, a esta guerra se la llamo πόλεμο κόλαση: "la guerra de los infiernos". En esta guerra se involucraron también las drinengel, intentaron pararlos, ya que las batallas provocaban la destrucción de los universos, pero no lo lograron con éxito, su ultima alternativa fue encerrar a todos junto con ellas mismas en un multiverso, el cual cerraron por completo para siempre, pensábamos que iban a salir... pero nos equivocamos. El multiverso en que estaban encerrados exploto a tal fuerza que no dejo nada, dando así, a casi la completa extinción de los drinengels y kraiigs, aun no se sabe como fue que paso o "quien" lo hizo. Pero aunque haya ocurrido eso la guerra aun continua, a pesar de que no se explique el porque -dijo terminando la historia-

Finn: okey... -dijo analizando lo que dijo- pero eso que tiene que ver con Fionna y yo?

Shrohng: los seres que los atacaron a ustedes posiblemente sean unos posibles enemigos que intentan aniquilar a los demás drinengels y kraiigs que quedan.

Finn: los que quedan? pero Fionna...

Shrohng: Fionna es parte drinengel, al igual que tus amigas.

Finn: mis... amigas? -dijo sorprendido-

Shrohng: si.

Finn: mmm... Fionna me dijo como eran sus amigos y lo que eran, ellos también son?...

Shrohng: si, ellos juntos contigo son...

kraiigs...

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **Me disculpo con todos mis lectores por el retraso, esto del estudio y el trabajo me tiene ocupado, ademas no solo escribo, también dibujo. Tengo una cuenta en Devianart a la cual yo publico mis dibujos. Los capítulos los subiré una vez por semana, ya que tengo un objetivo; voy a hacer cada capitulo con 5000 palabras, si multiplico estas 5000 palabras con los 96 capítulos que haré por lo que resta del año, tendría un total de cuatrocientos mil y algo de palabras, hago esto porque quiero igualar o superar a los demás fics de Adventure time, pueden comentar si quieren, no importa si es malo o bueno, cualquier apoyo que me brinden lo aceptare y cualquier critica me servirá para corregir mis errores. Dicho esto me despido de todos, que tengan buena suerte y les deseo lo mejor. PAZ Y ADIOS**_


	5. Entrenamiento

Narra Fionna

Siento que estoy sobre algo suave pero al mismo áspero, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que estoy acostada en pasto, estaba en una pradera pastosa y era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto mas alto, me levante y mire para todos lados analizando en que lugar estaba, olvide como fue que acabe aquí, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado, los que nos atacaron, entre esos recuerdos me pregunte "donde esta Finn ?", recordé que el fue lanzado por el ataque del misterioso tipo que nos seguía, y que yo fui atacada por esa extraña mujer que me sorprendió la anterior vez cuando llegue al posible portal (se refiere a la esfera eléctrica) donde salio Finn.

Fionna: Finn! -grito en un intento por poder encontrarlo-

Fionna: Finn! donde estas! -siguió gritando con la esperanza de tener una respuesta pero no hubo resultado-

?: el no esta aquí... -se escucho una voz detrás de Fionna-

Rápidamente me di vuelta y que era una chica de mi altura (1, 76 cm), tenia una capa-capucha blanca que le tapaba parte de la cara y estaba flotando en el aire, a juzgar por eso, supuse que era una vampiresa, pero parecía no tener colmillos ya que su boca se veía, ademas tenia la piel blanca como la mía y tenia el cabello rubio igual que yo, pero el suyo era mas claro llegando a blanco nieve, se empezó a acercar a mi, por suerte tenia un cristal azul que estaba oculto en mi gorro de conejo que por suerte no se salio de mi cabeza, lo saque e inmediatamente la convertí en una espada y me puse en posición de defensa por si atacaba.

Fionna: quien eres y por que dices que el no esta aquí?

?: porque el esta en otra parte, mas lejos de lo que tu crees -dijo acercándose-

Fionna: y crees que debo creer en alguien que apenas conozco? -dijo seriamente-

?: no lo hagas si no quieres, pero te recomiendo que busques un refugio y comida, ya que el clima no sera prometedor en unas horas. -de entre su capa saco la mochila de Fionna y se la lanzo para que la atrapara-

Fionna: -atrapa la mochila- "pensé que se me había roto por el ataque de la otra chica" porque me ayudas? -dijo esta vez mas calmada-

?: por el mismo motivo y razón que la chica que te salvo -dijo dándose la vuelta para irse-

Fionna: espera! como lo sabes? -dijo sorprendida-

?: no me sorprende que no me hayas notado cuando los observe mientras tu y tu amigo hacían su escena -dijo en tono burlón, pero luego miro al cielo y cambio su gesto a uno serio- sígueme, hay un refugio no muy lejos de aquí -dijo mientras empezaba a dirigirse para el lugar mencionado-

Fionna: espera! -dijo y logro hacer que se de la vuelta- como te llamas?

?: Shirah... -dijo mientras se saco la capucha mostrando el aspecto de una chica joven como Fionna, pero con un tono mas claro en ojos, piel y cabello, era un poco mas alta-

Fionna: Shirah... "lindo nombre" -pensó mientras la miraba detenidamente pensando si era otra humana-

Shirah: no te quedes parada ahí, sígueme -dijo fastidiada de como la miraba-

Narra Fionna

Tuve que seguirla ya que parecía que la nubes estaban llenando el cielo y los vientos que soplaban eran muy fuertes, mientras caminamos me puse a observar el todo el lugar que recorrimos y supuse que no era AAA, lo había recorrido una y mil veces, y conocía todos sus lugares a la perfección, esto me da a entender que ni siquiera es mi planeta. Lo note porque al verse desde lejos, la superficie es mas plana, y eso que ahora estamos caminando sobre un lugar elevado donde se puede ver casi todo pero aun así, se ve muy grande el planeta.

Fionna: emm... Shirah

Shirah: Que? -dijo mirando para Fionna mientras caminaban-

Fionna: en que planeta estamos? -esto sorprendió un poco a Shirah-

Shirah: me sorprende lo hayas deducido rápido, en cuanto a tu pregunta, seria mas correcto 'en que universo' (tiene que tener dos comillas para que sea pensamiento)- Fionna se detuvo en seco-

Fionna: qu...que ? -dijo esto un tanto sorprendida y asustada-

Shirah: -suspira y se pone en frente de ella- no solo estamos en otro planeta, también estamos en otro universo -dijo un poco calmada pero seria-

No lo podía creer... otro universo? eso significa... que es estoy demasiado lejos de casa?. Como fue que termine estando tan lejos en tan solo unos segundos? todo mi cerebro aun estaba procesando las palabras que Shirah me dijo, si estoy en otro universo... como voy a volver?...

Fionna: como vuelvo a casa? -dijo seriamente-

Shirah: no puedes...

Fionna: como que no puedo -dijo fríamente-

Shirah: si vuelves probablemente irán por ti y te eliminaran.

Fionna: quienes?

Shirah: los perfugas ( latín: desertores)

Fionna: los que?

Shirah: los que casi matan a tu amigo y a ti.

Fionna: pero AAA esta en peligro! -dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

Shirah: tranquila, ya hay alguien allá que esta vigilando lo que pasa.

Fionna: quien?

Shirah: es una amiga de confianza -volvió a mirar el cielo- hay que retornar el paso, parece que en unos minutos habrá una tormenta.

Narra Fionna

Seguimos caminado después de unos minutos se podía divisar una cueva bien profunda, que parecía ser el lugar a donde teníamos que ir. Cuando llegamos a la cueva y entramos, tenia una temperatura diferente a la de afuera, se sentía... cálido y acogido , era extraño, parecía que alguien ya estuvo aquí, nos sentamos en unas rocas Shirah me miro.

Shirah: te preguntaras porque esta cueva no es como las que tu conoces verdad?

Fionna: si... -viendo el gran tamaño de la cueva por dentro-

Shirah: es porque en este planeta las formas de vida en algunos lugares son casi abundantes.

Fionna: abundantes... en que sentido?

Shirah: digamos que aquí todas las frutas que comes no son simple alimentos comunes, también te proporciona energía y sanación. también lo poseen los lagos y ríos, pero estos son mas rápidos que los frutos, digamos que este lugar, es como un mundo mágico de curación y restauración de energía.

Fionna: eso quiere decir que este planeta esta vivo?.

Shirah: en cierto punto si, posee mente propia, pero no es agresivo, a pesar de ser atacado por los animes herbívoros de este planeta que se deshacen demasiado rápido de la vegetación.

Fionna: y porque no evitas que hagan eso?

Shirah: la misma naturaleza se encarga de eso.

Fionna: la naturaleza? -miro extrañada-

Shirah: bueno, en este planeta también debe haber depredadores, no crees?

Fionna: oh! cierto...

Shirah: -mira hacia afuera de la cueva y se levanta- parece que no me queda mucho tiempo -esto confundió a Fionna-

Fionna: que? de que hablas? -dijo mientras ella también se paro-

Shirah: emmm... como decirte... soy una clón, la verdadera yo esta en otro universo -esto dejo pasmada a Fionna-

Fionna: que! eso significa que voy a estar sola aquí?! -en tono desesperado-

Shirah: si... es parte de tu entrenamiento.

Fionna: entrenamiento?! tengo que entrenar?!

Shirah: -se estaba desapareciendo poco a poco- escucha solo tengo unos 40 minutos antes de desaparecer pero te diré todo lo que debes saber en palabras cortas. te quedaras en este planeta a entrenar sola por un tiempo, no te preocupes, este planeta tiene una especie de atmósfera que hace que todo se vea normal pero en realidad todo se mueve extremadamente lento allá afuera, eso significa significa que un segundo allá afuera equivale a un año aquí.

Fionna: ENTONCES VOY A ENVEJECER EN SEGUNDOS?! -grito asustada-

Shirah: no, tu edad no es afectada debido a que tu cuerpo esta adaptado al mismo ritmo que en el exterior, en resumen, tu cuerpo no cambiara nada aunque pases 5000 años aquí (1 hora = 3600 segundos equivalente a 3600 años ). tu amigo también estará estrenando.

Fionna: Finn?! -dijo sorprendida por saber que el también esta pasando por lo mismo- "me pregunto si" cuanto tiempo estaré aquí? -dijo decidida-

Shirah: en tiempo tierra?

Fionna: si.

Shirah: 25 horas, que seria equivalente a 90000 años aquí.

Fionna: QUE?!

Shirah: y agradece que no estas como tu amigo Finn. el estará el mismo tiempo que tu (25 horas), solo que el lugar donde el se ubica, el tiempo pasa mucho mas lento que aquí (1 mili segundo = 1 año 9e+7 años )

Fionna: pero... y que pasara después? -dijo ya angustiada-

Shirah: los visitaremos una vez por milenio, cuando haya terminado su tiempo vendremos a buscarlos y los sacaremos de aquí.

Fionna: podre visitar a alguien en todo el tiempo que pase?

Shirah: si, solo podrá visitarte Finn una vez por siglo, aunque tu también puedes ir a visitarlo.

Fionna: y que hay de mis amigos y mi hermana?

Shirah: por ahora no deben saber donde estas, podrían exponerse al peligro si lo saben.

Fionna: ... ya veo -dijo un poco triste-

Shirah: ...tienes que tener en cuenta que los seres que los atacaron eran solo unos peones, hay otros mas mucho mas poderosos que aun no hacen sus movimientos, es por eso que debemos entrenarlos a ti, a Finn, y a tus amigos también.

Fionna: que? -con un gesto de confusión-

Shirah: hay que estar preparados, no sabemos que tiene planeado el enemigo, pero creemos que sera algo muy grande -empieza a desaparecer en forma de polvo- ... y recuerda esto, no estas sola.

Fionna: gracias... -dijo con un gesto de comprensión-

Narrador

Y así fue como empezó el entrenamiento de Fionna en aquel planeta y el de Finn en otro, tuvieron que buscar la forma de sobrevivir en la intemperie sin ayuda de nadie, en esa parte ellos eran buenos ya que habían estado solos y sin ninguna reserva, pero esto era diferente, tenían que estar ahí por 25 horas, equivalente a miles y miles de años en esos planetas. el tiempo paso, y ellos se acostumbraron al cabo de unas décadas tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para relajarse, pero también para estar alertas, esto se debía a que los animales salvajes que lo habitaban no eran comunes, sus tamaños eran comparables al de unas montañas, casi alcanzando el tamaño de un titan, aprendieron a cazarlos gracias a sus habilidades de combate, pero eso no garantizaba que fuera fácil, a pesar de no recibir ningún daño por partes de estos animales gigantes debido a que eran muy lentos en sus ataques, eran muy difíciles de derribar, pero con el paso de años aprendieron a usar sus poderes para vencerlos, sabían manipularlos, pero no podían sacar su máximo potencial, al intentar hacerlo se debilitaban al punto en que no podían moverse. el tiempo paso y paso... ya había pasado un siglo, esto alegro a Fionna, porque sabia que después de un siglo Finn la visitaría, o al revés, aunque se preguntaba como lo iba a hacer, Shirah le dijo que lo podía visitar, pero la pregunta era como. Fionna decidió estar afuera de la cueva, la cual era ahora su nueva casa, la había decorado en el interior e hizo una cama grande para dormir en ella, ya que las otra veces dormía en el suelo con una cobija que sacaba de su mochila. Se quedo esperando por horas y horas para ver si habían alguna señal de Finn, estaba a punto de rendirse y volver a la cueva, hasta que escucho un sonido de rayos y un fuerte viento que soplaba para la dirección de la cueva, esto hizo que Fionna se pusiera alerta por si pasaba algo, vio que habría un portal de luz a unos 100 Mts de su casa, esto confundió un poco a la heroína, pero cuando vio que alguien salia del portal abrió bien los ojos, ya que pudo divisar de quien se trataba, esto la puso feliz y contenta, acto seguido corrió para la dirección del portal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabia quien era, y no dudo en gritar su nombre.

Fionna: FINN! -grito con alegría y felicidad en sus ojos-

Narra Finn (10 minutos antes de atravesar el portal)

Faltaban unos 10 minutos para pasar el portal, no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo Shrohng cuando me dio esta cosa.

Flashback

Finn: porque tiene que ser una cueva en una montaña muy alta, no podía ser en un lugar... mas bonito? -dijo con disgusto mientras miraba la cueva totalmente llena de hielo y agua demasiado pequeña hasta el punto de agacharse que estaba ubicada en una montaña de 32 Km-

Shrohng: es el lugar mas seguro que hay en este planeta -dijo con calma-

Finn: mas seguro 'para morir' -dijo sarcásticamente mientras daba la vuelta para bajar de nuevo-

Shrohng: ya no hay vuelta atrás -dijo apareciendo en frente de Finn- dijiste que aceptabas entrenar aquí.

Finn: pero no acepte vivir en esa minúscula cueva de duendes para DORMIR! -grito molesto-

Shrohng: sígueme -dijo dirigiéndose para dirección de la cueva para luego entrar- entra...

Finn: para que? -dijo fastidiado-

Shrohng: solo entra! -dicho esto Finn entro agachándose y se acerco a el- ves ese pequeño charco de agua?.

Finn: si.

Shrohng: podrías acercarte para verlo mas de cerca? -dijo calmadamente-

Finn: piensas que me voy a creer en ese truco tan barato?!, se que me vas a dar una pata... -no pudo terminar su frase ya que Shrohng desapareció desprevenidamente-

No tuve suficiente tiempo para reaccionar cuando Shrohng apareció detrás de mi y medio una patada que me impulso para el charco de agua, justo cunado pensé que mi rostro iba a chocar contra ese mojado suelo, no fue así, mi cabeza junto con todo mi cuerpo se sumergió dentro de ese extraño charco el cual posiblemente era un pozo de agua increíblemente profundo que aun seguía hundiéndome mas al fondo aunque no sabia si había final, después de unos segundos se podía divisar una luz a lo lejos, supuse que era el túnel de la muerte o algo así como decían en los libros, cerré los ojos esperando llegar al final, pero después lo único que sentí es que ya no estaba cayendo en agua, sino en aire, sera que estoy en el cielo? y si estoy el cielo, porque es tan frió el aire?. Volví a abrir los ojos, y no estaba en el cielo, estaba cayendo a una gran altura en una gigantesca caverna de hielo, y vi que al final de la caída me estaban esperando unos hielos afilados en forma vertical, tenia tan solo unos segundos para pensar en como caer sin ser atravesado por esos sauces de hielo, note que había un pequeño lago profundo de un unos posible 2 Mts de ancho, para llegar al a ese punto debería moverme en picada, pero el riesgo era caer mas rápido teniendo tan solo unos mili segundos para llegar, no tuve mas opción y me puse en dirección de picada y me moví lo mas rápido posible hacia ese pequeño lago, corazón latía mil veces por segundo por la desesperación y la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, estaba a tan solo unos metros, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando de repente sentí como me sumergía velozmente en agua, lo logre, pude sobrevivir a la caída, abrí los ojos y nade hasta la superficie y salí del lago, lo único que paso por mi mente fue "voy a matar a ese pendejo". Gracias a el casi muero por entrar a ese maldito pozo que me llevo a un lugar completamente frió y peligroso, el frió lo podía soportar, pero el riesgo de morir empalado, me seque para no resfriarme, pude divisar al imbécil levitando hacia acá.

Shrohng: te gusto el paseo?

Finn: en absoluto... -dijo esto con sarcasmo y enojo-

Shrohng: lo hice por sorpresa porque como no aceptaste...

Finn: VETE AL CARAJO! -grito furioso-

Shrohng: exacto! -dijo con una risa burlona-

Finn: jodete... -dijo fríamente-

Shrohng: ese es mi segundo nombre -dijo esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Finn: vas decirme porque me trajiste aquí ?

Shrohng: si, este lugar alguna vez fue habitado por un kraiig que entreno aquí durante miles y miles de años tierra.

Finn: estas diciendo que alguien vivió aquí mas tiempo de lo que yo voy a estar aquí!? -dijo sorprendido-

Shrohng: en ciertas palabras, si, pero con el fue diferente, no entreno por la razón de ser fuerte...

Finn: ...entonces por cual razón entreno?

Shrohng: por venganza... -bajo la mirada para que no se notaran sus ojos, después de unos segundos se empezó a formar una escalera de Hielo, la cual se estaba dirigiendo- había perdido muchas cosas, perdió lo que mas amaba, lo que lo rodeaban fueron asesinados, y todos ese odio que estuvo dentro de el por las perdidas alcanzaron un limite en su mente que ya era irreparable, tanto así que la persona que era antes desapareció mostrando una faceta nueva y malvada, llena de ira y dolor, que solo tenia un objetivo... -llegaron a un lugar donde había luz mostrando que era la salida- borrar de todas las realidades y multiversos a los 'perfugas' -dijo esto ultimo aun mas serio-

Finn: los desertores... -dijo serio comprendiendo todo-

Shrohng: exacto -llegaron al final de la salida y vieron que estaban al principio de la montaña-

Finn: podíamos haber entrado desde aquí -dijo un tanto molesto-

Shrohng: solo se puede abrir desde adentro -miro el cielo y luego miro su mano- me tengo que ir -dijo alejándose de la montaña-

Finn: espera! -Shrohng volteo para verlo- nos volveremos a ver?

Shrohng: sera una vez por milenio -volvió a acercarse a Finn- se me olvido darte esto -le entrego a Finn unos brazaletes de plata- con esto podrás ves a Fionna cada 100 milenios.

Finn: QUE?! POR QUE TANTO?! -dijo con voz pesada-

Shrohng: por que en este mundo, un año aquí es un mili-segundo allá afuera.

Finn: y para Fionna sera lo mismo?

Shrohng: no para ella sera una espera de 100 años, en su planeta el tiempo pasa un poco mas rápido.

Finn: -bufo Finn a regañadientes- y para quien es el otro?

Shrohng: para Fionna.

Finn: pero ella no tiene uno? -bufo molesto-

Shrohng: no... -dijo secamente-

Finn: hufff, okey se lo daré pero... -no pudo completar su frase ya que vio como Shrohng estaba desapareciendo en cenizas- pero que...

Shrohng: tranquilo, no estoy muriendo, soy un clon, de cualquier manera, ya sabes todo lo que querías saber, solo espero que no te vuelvas loco estando solo aquí.

Finn: bueno... hay animales y seres vivientes aquí... no estaré tan solo -dijo con un gesto de confianza-

Shrohng: bien, en ese caso... te veré en unos millones de años -dijo por ultimo desapareciendo por completo-

Finn: -suspira- estaré un largo tiempo solo, bueno... iré haber si hay algún animal parlanchin por ahí -dijo mientras se dirigía a unos bosques que estaban cerca de la montaña-

Narra Finn

El tiempo paso y paso, no todo era tan aburrido aquí, habían monstruos y bestias que me daban una buena pelea, usaba su carne para alimentarme, había aprendido a usar mis poderes un poco, pero lo que mas entrene fue mis habilidades de combate, me volví muy ágil, rápido, y cauteloso. aumente mis sentidos mas allá de lo que podría alcanzar un humano muy hábil. Podía escuchar hasta el mas leve e imperceptible de los sonidos, podía ver a grandes distancias con claridad sin tener que esforzarme, me volví lo mas fuerte posible para poder proteger a mis amigos del peligro. Cuando las noches llegaban y era hora de dormir, pensaba mucho en mis amigos, en Bonnie, Marceline, Pheobe aunque no nos juntábamos casi nunca, también pensaba en ella, y por supuesto, en Jake. Que estará haciendo mi hermano ahora que no estoy en casa? como estarán mis sobrinos e Iris? (Lady rainicorn), muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero lo que mas resaltaba cuando dormía al exterior viendo la estrellas fue... como estará Fionna? si bien recuerdo, Shrohng me dijo que ella también estaba entrenando, me pregunto como le fue en todo este tiempo que estuvo sola, supongo que ella también estaba pensando en sus amigos y familiares, me di cuenta del parecido que teníamos ella y yo en nuestro pasado, aunque la diferencias de eso era un tanto notable. Ella tuvo la suerte de tener una vida plena y buena en su niñees, en cambio a mi, tuve que experimentar de pequeño el error y las atrocidades que causaron los humanos antes de la 'guerra de los hongos', comprendí el echo de que a pesar de que eran una especie que no merecía extinguirse, fueron ellos mismos los que lo hicieron, todo eso lo viví gracias a una especie de experimento creada por Bonnie para poder ver los sucesos del tiempo por medio de una simulación de hiper sueño, la cual yo me ofrecí como voluntario para hacerlo. Para que funcionara, necesitaba algún objeto material que tenga muchos años de antigüedad, Bonnie tenia una bala de rifle que posiblemente pertenecía a la época antes de la extinción humana, cuando la maquina funciono pude ver todo, la gente inocente que murió en la guerra, los cuerpos de los soldados muertos, pero lo que mas me impacto... fueron las armas monstruosas que crearon... las bombas de hidrógeno, pude ver desde principio a fin cuando las hicieron y el nivel de destrucción que alcanzaban eran inimaginables, el tamaño de los hongos de humo tapaban todo el cielo, pero entre todas esas bombas que se lanzaron a los continentes, las mas monstruosa de todas... fue 'la bomba G' (Green = verde), esta bomba fue la causante de extinguir a casi toda la humanidad, los que sobre vivieron murieron por la radiación o mutaron a nuevas especies que hoy en día hay en OOO, cuando pensé en todo eso recordé entre las tantas palabras de Shrohng "estos seres son capaces de hacer cosas peores que la guerra de los hongos, destrucción a nivel universal", esas palabras hizo que se me helara la sangre, lo que me dio a entender del porque acepte estar aquí... para evitar que eso suceda. Para proteger a mis amigos y seres queridos, también para ayudar a los que lo necesiten, recordé que Fionna también esta pasando por esto, así que debo ayudarla para salvar su mundo también, porque se que yo como ella no podremos solos, pero si estamos juntos... lo lograremos, aunque sea difícil.

Fin del flashback

Ya era hora, no sabia que hacer, el imbécil de Shrohng no me dijo que debía hacer después de que llegara el momento, se me estaba acabando la paciencia, así que me saque el collar y lo tome con mi mano derecha y lo eleve a aire, no se para que hice eso... pero luego de unos segundo el collar empezó a brillar en un tono morado (era un collar con un cristal morado en el medio), y del mismo salio una especie de chispa azul que se estaba alejando, al cabo de unos segundo esa chispa hizo un resplandor repentino que me dejo casi ciego, al abrir los ojos vi una especie de esfera flotante igual a la que yo atravesé accidentalmente para llegar a AAA, la mire fijamente, y luego me acerque para ver si funcionaba igual que la anterior... y así fue, la esfera me absorbió por completo con si yo estuviera hecho de ceniza, cerré los ya que la ráfaga de aire era muy fuerte, pasaron nos minutos y esa ráfaga desapareció, al abrirlos note que estaba en otro lugar, me ubicaba en una pradera verde y pastosa, parecía que era un lugar considerable para vivir tranquilo y en paz, di los primeros dos pasos en este lugar, hasta que escuche el grito de alguien, parecía que era una chica llamándome, mire para la izquierda y para la derecha pero no había nadie, sentí pasos de alguien corriendo detrás de mi y voltee rápidamente, pero no pude reaccionar muy rápido ya que ese alguien salto para abrazarme, pero tuve tiempo para ver quien era... era Fionna, y al parecer estaba feliz de verme, volví en si, pero aun así ella se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo tirando al suave y como césped, me abrazo con tanta fuerza y estaba tan alegre... que no noto que tenia sus pechos en mi cara!, intente librarme, pero no podía, me estaba asfixiando en esos suaves y cálidos bustos de gran tamaño (talla D, XD), ya casi no me quedaba aire, iba a morir gracias a los atributos de una chica muy sexy, sentí como el agarre se iba disminuyendo, lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Fionna llamándome.

Fionna: Finn! Finn e-estas bien?! -dijo asustada y avergonzada por hacer asfixiado a Finn-

Finn: -volviendo en si- hug, si no pasa nada, estoy bien -dijo dándole un gesto de confianza para no preocuparla-

Fionna: perdón por lo de hace unos momentos -dijo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Finn: no te preocupes, supongo que estuviste mucho tiempo sola -dijo con una sonrisa alegre-

Fionna: si, pero tu también y mucho mas tiempo que yo creo -dijo un poco apenada-

Finn: bueno... podría decirse que si, cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?

Fionna: 100 años, y tu?

Finn: 100000 años -Fionna estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, iba a hablar pero Finn lo hizo primero- lo se es muy largo pero me acostumbre con el tiempo.

Fionna: y no te sentiste mal?

Finn: no, mis recuerdos me ayudaron a mantenerme bien, también pensé en como la estabas pasando tu -dijo calmado-

Fionna: -reposa su cabeza en el hombro de Finn- triste... quería estar con alguien o me volvería loca -dijo riendo un poco-

Finn: jeje... ahora que lo pienso, podrías quitarte de encima por favor? -dijo un poco ruborizado-

Fionna: -noto que estaba encima de Finn en una posición un tanto prometedora, así que se quito lo mas rápido posible con su cara completamente roja- p-perdón... -dijo avergonzada por no notarlo antes-

Finn: esta bien, de todos modos, yo también estoy feliz de verte.

Narra Fionna

Estoy feliz de que Finn haya venido, estos 100 años de espera son muy agobiantes, ya se siente frustrarte el no hablar con nadie, aunque... yo quería estar con mi hermana, hace mucho que no la veo, Cake era muy sobre protectora, pero así es ella, supongo que han pasado mas de una semana y 100 segundos técnicamente hablando desde que no la vi, pero como el tiempo en este lugar es mas lento habrán pasado solo un 1 minuto con 40 segundos, aun así, es frustrante que aquí sea muy largo y allá muy corto, la visita de Finn hizo que toda mi mente se calmara, supongo que en el puedo tener mucha confianza, el tiempo que estuvimos viajando para AAA demostró ser alguien bueno, valiente, sin ningún signo de ser arrogante, ademas de que no es un pervertido como tal vampiro idiota que desgraciadamente conozco. Es curioso que con Finn no sienta incomodidad mientras que con los demás como Gumball, Marshall y Firo (así le puse yo) sea lo contrario, incluso me empezando a gustar la compania de Finn.

Fionna: emm... quieres que vayamos a mi casa? -dijo nerviosamente por el silencio incomodo que se hizo presente-

Finn: claro, supongo que es mi primera vez en este lugar raro, porque todo se ve mas colorido? -pregunto por la intensidad de vida que habitaba el planeta-

Fionna: te lo diré cuando vallamos a mi casa.

Finn: okey...

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Finn se impresiono por como era por dentro, lo había decorado con hojas de gran tamaño de color celeste que estaban en los muros, yo los pegue con sabia extraña que brillaba hace unos años, el mismo brillo reflejado con las hojas celestes daba un aspecto increíble a la cueva, y note que eso fascino a Finn, y el suelo estaba cubierto con una especie de mineral transparente muy duro que vertí en el suelo hace años, lo saque de un pozo oscuro de unos 50 Mts de profundidad, cuando lo encontré estaba en estado liquido, pero cuando lo expuse al suelo de la superficie se endureció en segundos, así que lo utiliza para crear un piso liso en mi casa, lo cual funciono, y lo demás eran cosas de monstruos que yo derrote tiempo atrás.

Finn: como lo hiciste? -dijo con una cara de sorpresa-

Fionna: es una larga historia y es aburrida -dijo un poco cansada por haber cazado hace unas antes de la llegada de Finn-

Finn: Shrohng me dijo que el máximo tiempo que yo podía estar aquí era de un año así que contamos con mucho tiempo -dijo con una sonrisa-

Fionna: ...mmm... okey.

Le dije todo lo que hice en todo este tiempo, sobre mi mejoras con mis poderes, y mi nueva forma de vida en este mundo, Finn se sorprendió un poco por mi avance en mis habilidades, el me dijo que solo entreno su cuerpo pero no sus poderes, lo había notado porque cuando lo abrase pude sentir lo duro que estaban sus músculos, me ruborice un tanto, pero por suerte el no lo noto, y así hablamos de cosas interesantes y no contábamos chistes tanto que no notamos que era de noche.

Finn: bueno... creo que es hora de dormir -dijo bostezando un poco-

Fionna: si tienes razón pero... donde dormirás?

Finn: puedo dormir afuera, el clima de este lugar es muy bueno así que no pasara nada.

Fionna: pero... y si viene un monstruo y ataca?

Finn: se defenderme solo, no te preocupes.

Fionna: si quieres... puedes dormir en la cama, es lo suficientemente grande para ambos -dijo ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas-

Finn: e-emmm... yo... estas... segura? -dijo tímidamente-

Fionna: s-si, p-pero si no quieres...

Finn: n-no, esta bien. pero primero iré afuera a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Fionna: okey, aquí espero -dijo un calmada-

Narra Finn

Salí de la casa de Fionna y me aleje unos cuantos metros para relajarme, me tire al suave y como césped de este lugar tan sereno, aunque no lo era del todo, Fionna me dijo que habían bestias gigantes por aquí, así que también me puse alerta, mire las estrellas, era totalmente diferente a OOO, era... mas hermoso, estrellas de varios colores y auras boreales acompañaban el cielo nocturno, debo admitir que este mundo es fantástico, tanta vida, tanta belleza y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue... Fionna?. Que me esta pasando? Fionna es mi amiga, porque estoy sintiendo esto... si Jake, estuviera aquí me diría de eso, pero el no esta aquí, el esta "en casa", de repente sentí como si todo mi cuerpo fuera atravesado por varias estacas de hierro ardiente y cortado por muchos látigos romanos, el dolor era horrible, cuando mis manos se estaban volviendo pálidas y mis venas se tornaban negras, mi visión se alteraba y empece a ver todo de color negro ceniza. Sentía que no podía mas, pero luego recordé las palabras de Jake "puedes controlarlo?" , tuve que levantarme y luego cerré los ojos para contenerlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, pero me sentía muy exhausto, escuche a alguien llamándome... era Fionna Corriendo a lo lejos.

Fionna: Finn, pasa algo? -dijo preocupada-

Finn: no, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

Fionna: y porque estas cansado?

Finn: es... que entrene un poco -dijo simulando-

Fionna: ya veo... bueno, vamos a dormir?

Finn: okey, pero hay que dormir un poco separados, no quiero incomodarte.

Fionna: esta bien.

Cuando fuimos a su casa comimos un poco de frutas y nos fuimos a dormir, yo dormí cerca de la orilla y ella del otro, pasaron unas horas cuando nos dormimos, tuve que alejarme un poco de la orilla ya que sentía que iba a caerme de la cama, tenia los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí un peso encima de mi, al abrir los ojos la vi... era Fionna, estaba en cima de mi, se veía muy hermosa con esa sonrisa, acaricie su sedoso cabello un poco para no despertarla, no podía estar con ella, al darme cuenta de lo que soy, era un peligro para ella.

Finn: no quiero lastimarte... -susurro triste mirándola como dormía-

Decidí dormir para dar por terminado este día.

 _continuara_

 _Bueno... aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Perdón por publicarlo muy tarde, no tenia tiempo para escribir, pero prometo que haré un capitulo por semana como máximo, así que por favor, no pierdan las esperanzas en mi. Agradezco a todos por leer mi Fic, me despido de todos y les deseo lo mejor. PAZ Y ADIÓS._


	6. Ausencia

Narrador

Mientras Finn y Fionna estaban por tiempo determinado en otros mundos, las cosas en OOO y AAA se tornaron extrañamente tranquilas, ya desapareció por completo el caos y el crimen, lo único que había era paz y armonía, cosa que era muy extraño, ya que cuando los héroes estaban ausentes, el peligro aumentaba. Pero esto no evitaba que los amigos de los aventureros siguieran con su búsqueda para encontrarlos, tanto AAA como OOO enviaron maquinas de exploración para buscar dentro y fuera de los limites, esto se debe a que después de las desapariciones de los humanos, el nivel de radiactividad en las zonas de los cráteres provocados por las bombas desaparecieron dejando confundidos a la gobernante del reino de caramelo quien organizo la búsqueda, lo mismo pasaba con el dulce gobernante del otro mundo, esto dio una oportunidad para poder buscar todos lo rincones de los planetas (OOO y AAA), aunque esto era favorable, aun no había ningún indicio del paradero de estos.

 _En OOO_

Narrador

Mientras había paz en todo OOO, en el reino de caramelo era otra historia, Bonnibel con esperanzas de encontrar a Finn envió mas exploradores para hallarlo, su mente se frustraba y al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por la seguridad del héroe. Estaba sentada en un escritorio en el laboratorio con sus ideas ya agotadas, pero quedaba una opción, y en esta tenia que incluir a Jake y Marceline, pero primero tenia que decirles la verdad, se había aliviado cunado ellos se creyeron la mentira, pero era el momento de hacer algo, ya que cuando supo que que todo OOO estaba en completa paz, algo le decía a ella que algo andaba mal.

Bonnie: no tengo otra alternativa, tenían que saberlo tarde o temprano -dijo mientras se levanto de su escritorio para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana. Miro el cielo y luego bajo su vista para su reino y el exterior- presiento que algo malo pasara -dijo mirando toda la tranquilidad que había en todas partes-

Después de unas horas se dispuso a llamar a Jake, Marceline... y a Pheobe. Necesitaba a la reina de fuego ya que también necesitara de su ayuda para encontrar al joven héroe. Decidió llamar a Jake primero, porque el debía ser el primero en saberlo.

En la casa del árbol

Desde que Finn se fue, Jake empezó a visitar la casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y de paso visitar a BMO y Neptor, también para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, este ultimo le parecía era innecesario, ya que con la completa paz que había en todas partes era seguro de que nada pasaría, aunque le llamo mucho la atención este extraño cambio en todo OOO. Estaba limpiando la casa para que no tenga tanto polvo, en eso suena el teléfono y contesta.

Jake: hola?

Bonnie: hola Jake...

Jake: ah hola Bonnie! como estas?

Bonnie: bien... necesito que vengas para el reino lo mas pronto posible.

Jake: para que? una misión?

Bonnie: te lo diré cuando vengas, adiós -dicho esto se corto la comunicación-

Jake: esper... -se corto la llamada- le iba a preguntar sobre Finn, supongo se lo preguntare allá -salio por la ventana y agrando su tamaño para ir mas rápido-

Mientras Jake se dirigía al reino de caramelo, pensó en donde estaría Finn ahora, ya pasaron 2 semanas y dos días desde que no volvió, tenia que saber sobre su hermano, decidió ir mas rápido para llegar al reino. Pasaron unos 7 minutos hasta que llego y entro al palacio, Mentita lo estaba esperando.

Mentita: sr. Jake, gracias por llegar le avisare a la princesa que usted llego. - dijo con cordial calma y formalidad-

Jake: esta bien, aquí espero.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando llego Mentita con Bonnibel.

Bonni: me alegra que hayas llegado Jake -hizo un ademan y Mentita se fue hacia otro lugar-

Jake: yo también, pero... para que me llamaste?. si es por una misión te diré que es muy raro.

Bonnie: muy raro?

Jake: si, o acaso no te diste cuenta de la paz que hay en todo OOO, dudo que haya peligro en alguna parte, eso ya paso hace mas de una semana.

Bonnie: si lo se. pero no era para eso.

Jake: entonces para que es?.

Bonnie: tengo algo que decirte sobre... Finn -dijo esto ultimo con un poco de nerviosismo-

Jake: FINN?! VOLVIÓ?! SABES DONDE ESTA?! -Jake estaba impaciente por ver a su hermano desde hace días que agito a Bonnie-

Bonnie: no! no volvió! -se puso un poco mas tensa- en cuanto donde esta... -ya se notaba su nerviosismo en su hablar-

Jake: Bonnie... -dijo seriamente y la soltó- necesito saber donde esta Finn.

Bonnie: -dio un suspiro muy largo y decidió hablar- Finn... desapareció hace unas semanas del mapa... no se porque... pero... lo busque con mis maquinas hacia el lugar donde se perdió la señal de su ubicación, pero no encontraron nada.

Jake: a que te refieres con nada -su voz sonaba calmada y tranquila-

Bonnie: -le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Jake, pero tenia que seguir hablando- cuando vi el mapa por ultima vez, note que la seña de la extraña fuente de energía desapareció, pero... desgraciadamente también desapareció la de Finn. tal vez no lo hayas notado porque no te lo dije... pero la cantidad de crímenes y ataques disminuyeron desde que paso ese suceso...

Jake: ya veo... -dijo mientras pensaba en lo que dijo- " ahora veo el porque no quería mencionar lo de Finn"

Bonnie: no e-estas enojado conmigo? -dijo un poco nerviosa-

Jake: no... la verdad... estoy enojado por conmigo mismo -dijo apretando los puños-

Bonnie: -sorprendida por lo que dijo decidió preguntar- p-porque?...

Jake: pensé que Finn iba a regresar bien y sano... pero había algo en mi que me decía que lo detuviera, supongo que fue un instinto. vaya idiota que fui... -dijo bajando la mirada-

Bonnie: no Jake... fue mi culpa -se sentía mal verlo así- yo lo envié a ese lugar solo, debí haberlo enviado con alguna protección o con algún compañero. es por eso que te llame.

Jake: para decírmelo?

Bonnie: no, para que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

Jake: pero no dijiste que...?

Bonnie: si, pero debe estar en alguna parte, tu reconoces el aroma de Finn, podríamos encontrarlo con tu ayuda.

Jake: podríamos?... -dijo confundido-

Bonnie: Marceline Y Pheobe también nos ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Jake: Pheobe también?! -el que ella participara lo sorprendió-

Bonnie: ella conoce mejor a Finn que Marceline y yo juntas, nos puede ayudar.

Jake: y crees que te brinde su ayuda, porque últimamente ha estado muy ocupada.

Bonnie: debe hacerlo... ademas esto es algo serio. presiento que algo malo sucederá. -dijo en tono preocupante-

Jake: que cosa?

Bonnie: no lo se... pero es mejor hacerlo pronto, antes de que sea tarde.

Después de hablar sobre los posibles lugares que aun no fueron explorados por las maquinas, llamaron primero a Marceline, ya que ella quería ser una de las primeras en enterarse cuando le dijeron había alguna noticia. Cuando lo supo lo de Finn reacciono de la manera que Bonnibel esperaba, le agarro del cuello y le echo la culpa a gritos XD, tuvieron que agarrarla para que no estrangule a Bonnie, luego de unos minutos de forcejeo se tranquilizo y acepto participar en la Búsqueda del Humano. Ahora solo faltaba convencer a la reina de fuego, aunque esto parecía ser difícil, Pheobe lleva mucho tiempo en su reino, y casi nunca sale al exterior, si sale es solo para hacer negocios con otros reinos, así que optaron por al reino de fuego en vez de llamarla.

Marceline: oye Bonnie, crees que acepte venir con nosotros? digo, ella y Finn terminaron hace mas de seis años -dijo afinando su bajo-hacha que llevaba con ella-

Bonnie: si lo se, pero si le decimos sobre lo que esta pasando en todo OOO tal vez quiera ayudar -dijo mientras miraba a lo lejos el reino de fuego montada en el lomo de Jake que se había hecho grande para llevarla-

Jake: tal vez? y crees que confié en nosotros. porque ella tiene sus razones para no hacerlo.

Marceline: como cuales? -dijo acerándose a Jake-

Jake: como por ejemplo a mi, la otra vez en que quise ayudar para que volvieran entrando a escondidas al reino para poder hablar con Pheobe, pero lo único que logre fue me descubrieran, me tomaran de intruso y me echaran por una catapulta.

Marceline: JAJAJAJA... EN SERIO?! -dijo riéndose a carcajadas-

Bonnie: -conteniendo las risa para que no lo notara-

Jake: oigan! también se porque no confía en ustedes! -dijo fastidiado-

Bonnie: no veo el porque no -dijo segura de lo que dice-

Jake: a si? o acaso no te recuerdas que espías a la gente sin permiso?

Bonnie: -recordando el incidente que tuvo con la reina flama al espiarla para tener acceso al armamento militar del reino de fuego- e-eso no cuenta -intentando excusarse-

Marceline: acepta que espías a la gente, esta en tu sangre jeje -dijo burlándose-

Jake: igual va para ti Marceline.

Marceline: yo que?

Jake: no te hagas. no recuerdas el escándalo que paso por burlarte de su cabello?, sin mencionar que termino en una pelea que casi destruye por completo la ciudad de los duendes donde estábamos -mirándola de reojo-

Marceline: -recordó ese suceso y luego hizo un puchero- yo no tengo la culpa de que esa vela sea una sensible psicópata que quema cosas.

Bonnie: solo espero que no tenga resentimientos con nosotros por eso.

Jake: si le decimos la situación tal vez entienda.

Siguieron su camino hacia el reino de fuego, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron, los tres tuvieron que ponerse un traje anti fuego que tenia Bonnie en extraño brazalete que guardaba cosas. Al frente a los guardias de la puerta ellos cruzaron las lanzas y los interrogaron visualmente debido a que los trajes no les dejaba ver sus rostros por completo, al notar que uno de ellos era la princesa de caramelo se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron:

guardia 1: princesa Bonnibel, a que se debe su visita.

Bonnie: venimos a hablar con la reina flama.

guardia 2: para que? -dijo esto en tono interrogativo-

Marceline: pregúntale a tu abuela QUÍTENSE! -intento pasar por la fuerza pero los guardias aun tenían las lanzas cruzadas-

guardia 2: no pueden pasar a menos que digan para que quieren hablar.

Jake: para decirle sobre la causa de la paz en todo OOO -Jake hablo esta vez logrando hacer que lo guardias comprendieran y les abrieran el paso para pasar-

Marceline: ya tenia planeado dormirlos a golpes -dijo sin mirar a los dos-

Bonnie: solo hubieras hecho que nos encerraran -dijo molesta-

Jake: ya chicas, ya llegaremos trono.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al trono donde estaba la reina flama sentada en el medio, pero un seño un poco fruncido por la presencia de los tres visitantes, Jake sabia que ella era de no olvidar, así que intento sonar lo mas cordial posible.

Jake: reina flama, es un placer volver a verla -dijo con formalidad haciendo una reverencia-

Pheobe: no te hagas Jake, se que vienen por algo -dijo con frialdad-

Jake: bueno... nos atrapaste jeje -dijo un poco nervioso-

Bonnie: Pheobe -esta vez fue ella quien se dirigió a la reina- necesitamos tu ayuda.

Pheobe: necesitara mas que eso para convencerme en la ayuda que piden.

Marceline: a ver vela estúpida! -se acerco a Pheobe a unos cuantos pasos frente de ella con el seño fruncido, cosa que molesto a la reina- primero escúchanos, después puedes chillar todo lo que quieras.

Pheobe: -se levanta del trono para dirigirse a la vampiresa- no me sorprende que seas tan provocativa dientona -dijo fríamente molesta-

Estaba a punto que atacarse la dos, hasta que Jake intervino y mantuvo la distancia entre ambas para que el conflicto no pase a mayores.

Jake: sentimos venir de manera desprevenida a tu reino pero tiene que ver con Finn -dijo intentando calmarla-

Pheobe: -al escuchar esto se relajo un poco y volvió a sentarse en su trono- que pasa con el?.

Bonnie: necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarlo.

Pheobe: otra vez se perdió? -dijo como si no le importara-

Jake: nos gustaría que solo fuera eso pero no lo es.

Pheobe: vayan al grano, esto ya me esta dejando en suspenso.

Marceline: lo que te están diciendo ellos es que el desapareció por completo hace mas de una semana -dijo calmada pero un gesto de enojo por la actitud de la gobernante de fuego-

Pheobe: y no intentaron buscarlo?

Bonnie: lo buscamos por todo OOO, incluso fuera de los limites de las fronteras entre los reinos.

Pheobe: y para que me necesitan en esto?. ustedes podrían encontrarlo sin ningún problema.

Marceline: creo que no escuchaste bien cerillo. tu conoces mas a Finn que nosotros, seguramente te abra mostrado los lugares secretos que el tiene, una gruta , una cueva subterránea, lo que sea.

Pheobe: lamento decirles que no soy de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que haya salido con el no lo conocía del todo. lo siento.

Jake: al menos ayúdanos a buscarlo. aun no lo buscamos por todas partes.

Pheobe: en donde les falta?

Bonnie: la zona verde... -esto dejo sin palabras a Jake, Marceline y también a Pheobe-

Pheobe: me estas diciendo que Finn puede estar en la zona radioactiva? -dijo con preocupación en su rostro-

Bonnie: ya no es radioactiva del todo, desde que el despareció todo cambio en todo OOO, esto también afecto la zona del cráter de la Bomba G.

Jake: Bonnie... porque no nos dijiste eso?

Bonnie: era algo que no tenia que saberlo nadie, pero ahora veo que la cosa cambio.

Pheobe: a que te refieres?

Jake: la razón por la cual hay paz en todo OOO también se debe a eso.

Esto dejo plasmada a Pheobe, y pensar que esto solo paso con ausencia del héroe, estuvo pensando en silencio sobre lo que le dijeron. Paso mucho tiempo desde que no hablo con Finn, pensando que el aun no olvido lo ocurrido, haciendo que se echara la culpa por eso. Esto la hizo recordar todos lo momentos que paso con el cuando eran una pareja, las cosas que el hizo por ella, de mostrarle que no era malvada a pesar de su naturaleza, esto fue suficiente para que ella tomara la decisión.

Pheobe: -se levanta de su trono y los mira- cuantos iremos en su búsqueda?

Jake: eso significa que nos ayudaras?

Pheobe: lo hago solo porque tengo asuntos que atender con el.

Marceline: si lo que tu digas.

Bonnie: solo iremos nosotros cuatro, no queremos que los demás se involucren es esto.

Pheobe: entiendo -después de unos momentos de silencio camino uno pasos al frente y miro para algún lado- Canela!.

P. Canela: -estro por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la reina- si majestad?

Pheobe: tu tomaras el trono por un tiempo, tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes.

P. Canela: esta bien.

Después de hablar con P. Canela sobre lo que tenia que hacer mientras ella estuviera afuera, el asintió con la cabeza y luego Pheobe se dispuso a salir del castillo, no sin antes despedirse de su gente prometiendoles que iba a volver, después de unos minutos,de espera ya que se cambio de vestuario porque no iría con su armadura al exterior, salieron del reino de fuego con rumbo al reino de caramelo, esto dejo confundida a la chica de fuego lo que hizo que preguntara.

Pheobe: porque nos dirigimos para tu reino?

Bonnie: porque si vamos a pie el camino sera muy largo.

Pheobe: podrías hacer que Jake te lleve en su lomo.

Jake: para que sepan no soy un caballo de carga.

Bonnie: eso y porque no estoy del todo segura de si la zona verde esta libre de completa radiación, así que es mejor ir preparados -dijo mientras mantenían su curso hacia el reino de caramelo-

Después de llevar todo lo necesario para la búsqueda decidieron ir en una nave echa por Bonnibel, esto se debe a que tardarían semanas o incluso meses en hallarlo si tenían éxito, esto no le agrado mucho a Jake porque tenia que estar lejos de su familia por un tiempo y sabia que iban a tardar muchos meses, ya que Finn podría estar en cualquier parte, esto recordó la otra razón por la que fue elegido para esta misión, el podía moverse muy rápido a largas distancias de tiempo extenso; lo que tarda un auto en llegar en meses, el lo hace en días. Aun no tenían una pista de donde buscar, pero sabían que comenzarían en los lugares menos explorados del mundo.

 _En AAA_

En la dimensión alterna paso el mismo suceso, pero fue un poco mas alocado. Gumball al contarle a Cake de la desaparición de Fionna, esta se le lanzo a la cara para dejarle unos lindos arañazos en la cara, luego de que lograra calmarla, tuvieron que decirle después a Marshall. Sabían que mataría a Gumball por eso, cuando le dijeron lo ocurrido Marshall casi lo decapita con su bajo-hacha de no ser que Cake lo amarro con unas cuerdas que tenían de antemano por si pasaba eso, al terminar de decirles sobre donde buscarla, tuvieron que ir al reino de fuego para convencer a Firo (flame prince) el cual era el ultimo y mas difícil de convencer por su frió carácter, al llegar al reino de fuego y hablar con el chico tratando de razonar con el ya que los estaba atacando con bolas de fuego, el mencionarle sobre Fionna hizo que dejara de atacarlos para escucharlos, Cake tenia en cuenta que Firo aun seguía sintiendo algo por Fionna al igual que Marshall, así que cuando terminaros de charlar el rey del fuego acepto ayudar en la búsqueda de la heroína. Al salir del reino Cake decidió vigilar a los tres por si le hacían algo a su hermana cuando la encontraran, fueron al reino de caramelo para ir con la nave voladora en forma de ovalo negro horizontal que diseño Gumball por si la zona verde aun tenia radiación según el. Emprendieron el viaje tan pronto como prepararon sus cosas ya que no querían esperar a emprender la búsqueda de la joven aventurera.

Cake: y a donde iremos primero, dijiste que habían muchos lugares... pero no mencionaste a cual ir primero -dijo la gata mirando por la ventana de la nave-

Gumball: primero iremos al lugar donde la señal de Fionna se perdió, después buscaremos en los alrededores, tomo esta decisión porque si nos dirigimos allá tal vez haya una pista de donde estará.

Firo: pensé que tus maquinas se encargaban de eso -dijo mirando por afuera de la nave-

Gumball: si, pero como el lugar de la ubicación quedo echo trizas... (interrumpido)

Cake: QUE?!

Gumball: déjame terminar Cake!. en fin como el lugar quedo destruido por una especie de explosión que aun desconozco, mis maquinas no pudieron inspeccionar todos los rincones de lugar.

Marshall: estas diciendo que puede estar repartida en pedazos por todas partes?! -dijo este amenazando al chico de rosa-

Gumball: dudo que lo este estúpido, o acaso no recuerdas el collar que le di -dijo molesto-

Firo: es cierto! , dijiste que ese collar podía crear un escudo indestructible.

Gumball: si pero es extraño, en mi rastreador se puede sentir a cierta distancia una pequeña señal de la fuente de energía desconocida, tal vez las ondas afectaron el rastreador de Fionna a pesar de que lo hice para que las ondas electromagnéticas no lo afectaran

Cake: entonces significa que podría estar aquí?

Gumball: no lo sabremos hasta que inspeccionemos el lugar.

Al llegar a la ubicación en donde se perdió la señal, todos estaban sorprendidos menos Gumball quien ya suponía en que estado se encontraba la zona, toda la tierra estaba negra y con cenizas grises en un área extensa sabiendo que se trato de una explosión, esto puso mas preocupada a Cake por saber donde estaría su hermana y si estaría bien. Buscaron por todas partes, incluso mas allá en donde se hallaban rastros de objetos que salieron volando, a pesar de que la búsqueda fue completa, no hubo ningún indicio de ella, la gata mágica se desespero al no encontrar a su hermana menor que empezó a gritar.

Cake: FIONNA! -grito en un intento de llamarla- FION... -iba a dar otro grito de no ser interrumpida por el joven vampiro-

Marshall: ya deja de gritar! es claro que eso no servirá de nada.

Cake: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer colmilludo -vocifero Cake molesta-

Marshall: "tan terca como la conejita"- pensó mientras miro para otro lado y noto que había algo brillando a unos cuantos metro de donde el estaba- oigan! creo que encontré algo!

Cake: FIONNA?!

Marshall: dije ALGO no alguien.

Al acercarse al extraño brillo noto que era una esfera flotante muy pequeña que parecía estar flotando en el aire, esto hizo que Gumball se acercara rápidamente a la esfera, de su extraño porta objetos, saco una especie de medidor radioactivo con un sensor metálico en el frente. Lo puso en frente de la esfera y o ocurrió algo inesperado, el medidor empezó a emitir unos ruidos extraños y a reaccionar de manera inusual, esto confundió a Gumball pero al ver que se estaba volviendo loco el medidor lo soltó rápido y en el instante que estaba en el aire se destruyo. El príncipe se sorprendió por esto, pero tomo en cuenta lo que vio en el medidor antes de que se rompiera.

Firo: emm... que fue eso? -dijo intentando entender porque exploto el dispositivo-

Cake: mas bien porque exploto.

Marshall: es claro sus inventos son mas baratos que un juguete -dijo burlándose del chico rosado-

Gumball: no es eso... -dijo en el momento en que puso sus manos debajo de la pequeña esfera flotante-

Cake: entonces que es?

Gumball: no se si estoy en lo correcto, ni tampoco se el porque se mantiene aun con energía.

Marshall: YA DINOS QUE ES CHICLOSO.

Gumball: creo que esto es probablemente un pequeño fragmento de la energía que mis maquinas habían captado en sus exploraciones, esta es la energía que considerábamos una amenaza.

Marshall: si es así, porque ahora es una minúscula volita de luz? -dijo viendo el insignificante tamaño de la esfera-

Gumball: no lo se, pero si estoy seguro de algo es que hay que llevarlo con nosotros para analizarla.

Firo: crees que esa cosa tenga que ver con la desaparición de Fionna?

Gumball: tal vez... pero por ahora hay que dejar de centrarnos en esto y seguir buscándola.

Dicho esto se subieron a la nave de vuelta, Gumball encerró la extraña esfera en una capsula especial para que no le pase nada, aun no sabia del todo que clase de fuente era esa, pero por el momento tenían que seguir para no perder tiempo, el tiempo paso y paso, el día se convertía en atardecer, y el atardecer en noche. Después de unas horas de búsqueda, a pesar de aun no hallaron nada, decidieron ir a dormir en unos de cuartos que la nave tenia para pasajeros, Cake intento convencer a Gumball para que valla a dormir, pero el insistía que tenia mantener el rumbo y las coordenadas para no ir a un lugar equivocado, sin ningún logro Cake se fue a dormir mientras que el príncipe de caramelo con la vista fija en el frente. Al cabo de uno minutos empieza sentir que los parpados se le hacen pesados, como su cuerpo se cansa, toma asiento en un sillón grande que el puso en medio de lo mandos de control para estar mas cómodo. Su cansancio de debía a que estuvo ocupado anteriormente en el control de las maquinas por si le daban una información útil, esto lo había hecho durante 5 días sin dormir, por lo que el resultado de tanto trabajo no le dio mucho descanso.

Gumball: -hace un gran bostezo por sus ganas de dormir- creo... que... dormiré... un... poco -dijo mientras toca los controles de la nave y activa el modo automático- creo... que un poco... de descanso... no hará tanto... daño -soltó un ultimo suspiro para caer dormido en el sillón de los controles de mando-

Narrador

Mientras el príncipe de caramelo quedo dormido el la sala de control, los demás estaban dormidos en sus cuartos. Pasaron unas horas desde que durmieron e un profundo sueño, unos minutos después se escucha un sonido extraño en toda la nave que para mala suerte de los tripulantes, no lo escuchaban por que no estaban despiertos, el sonido se hacia cada vez mas y mas agudo hasta el punto que rajo los cristales de algunas ventanas del interior de la nave. El sonido provenía del cuarto de experimento, el mismo brillaba con una extenuante luz celeste que venia de la capsula que contenía la esfera de energía. La esfera brillo hasta tal punto que toda la nave se rodeaba de una capa de luz celeste que luego se empezó a concentrar toda en el frente de la nave, al acumularse toda, comenzó a formarse una especia de gota gigante que brillaba cada vez mas en celeste. Esta misma se soltó de la nave como si se trata de una gota de agua cayendo para abajo, pero esta se estaba dirigiendo para adelante, después de eso algo increíble paso... las misma gigantesca gota choco contra el aire de forma lenta como si hubiera caído en agua, esta misma reacción hizo que se formara un portal de luz enorme por el cual se estaba adentrando toda la nave lentamente, al pasar por completo, el portal se cerro como un lago de agua, llevando a Gumball, Cake, Marshall y Firo a un nuevo mundo o "dimensión".

07:00 Am

Gumball empezó a abrir los ojos y sintió el sol apuntando a sus ojos por medio de las ventanas grandes del frente para ver el panorama del frente, los abrió por completo y vio que estaban volando por unos prados verdes, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, el había puesto las coordenada para dirigirse a la zona verde, pero en vez de eso parecía que estaban volviendo a AAA, en eso aparece Firo para saber sobre el recorrido.

Firo: que tanto avanzamos?

Gumball: no sabría decirte - dijo mientras tocaba el control de mando-

Firo: a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto confundido-

Gumball: posiblemente los controles estén funcionando mal.

Cake: funcionando mal? eso que significa? -dijo la gata entrando al área de control-

Gumball: nos estamos dirigiendo de nuevo a AAA.

Marshall: estas bromeando verdad? -se hizo visible el vampiro con un gesto de incrédulo-

Gumball: lamento decir que no lo es... es extraño.

Marshall: te dije que tus inventos eran baratos.

Gumball: eso no! , miren... -dijo apuntando a la brújula del mando, los demás se sorprendieron al ver que la aguja se volvía loca apuntando a todas partes- algo no anda bien.

Cake: acaso no estuviste despierto toda la noche?

Gumball: no lo se, solo descanse por unas horas. no se que paso.

Firo: bueno... iré al cuarto de inventos a ver como esta esa rara esfera -dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida-

Cake: esto es muy raro. como llegamos a AAA tan rápido si tardamos días en llegar hasta la ubicación de esa energía.

Marshall: es cierto gata. ahora que lo piensas... -no pudo terminar hasta que llego Firo de forma apresurada-

Firo: Gumball! -dijo respirando agitadamente-

Gumball: que pasa?

Firo: la esfera!... no esta! -aun recuperando el aliento-

Esto dejo en blanco al príncipe y fue corriendo al cuarto de experimento, al llegar se fijo en la capsula que debería tener la esfera, pero para sorpresa de el... no estaba. Debió haber pasado algo mientras dormían, esto dejo inmerso en pensamientos a Gumball, como pudo desaparecer estando dentro de la nave con ellos?. Lo que le dio la idea de que tal vez se salio del contenedor capsula y se haya caído en el suelo, en cuanto pensó eso lo demás llegaron y vieron que Gumball estaba de rodillas en el piso en frente de ellos.

Cake: que estas haciendo?

Marshall: adorándonos, hay que aprovecharlo. chicloso, lustra mis zapatos -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Gumball: tu no tienes zapatos y no los estoy adorando! -grito fastidiado-

Firo: entonces?

Gumball: ayúdenme a encontrar la esfera, seguramente se habrá caído.

Cake: pero como si la capsula esta... -no pudo terminar ya que la nave hizo un temblor fuerte que casi los hace perder el equilibrio-

Marshall: que esta pasando?!

Gumball: la nave esta cayendo!

Cake: que hacemos!

En eso Gumball va corriendo para que área de control, y empieza a tocar varios iconos olograficos llegan Cake y los demás para ver si tenia algún plan.

Firo: Gumball! que estas haciendo?!

Gumball: trato de estabilizar la nave pero no lo logro!

Siguiendo con su intento de tener el control, los mandos empezaron a sacar chispas y de repente todos los controles se apagaron junto con toda la nave.

Marshall: ahora que?!

Gumball: hay que salir!

Cake: por donde?!

Gumball: siganme!

Los tres lo siguieron a Gumball que se dirigía a la parte trasera de la nave, no sabían que tenia planeado pero como era su nave decidieron no basilar. Al llegar al final vieron como estaba activando una especie de capsula grande blanca que parecía estar bien blindada, al poner la contraseña para abrir las puertas de las capsulas, les dijo que entraran rápido.

Marshall: se ve que tienes una aficción a la cosas redondas! -dijo mirando la forma de la mini nave-

Gumball: CÁLLATE Y ENTRA!

Al estar todos adentro Gumball presiono un botón azul que estaba al costado de la puerta y se cerro por completo, la misma empezó a moverse para luego salir disparada de la nave y esta fue volando para alguna parte del bosque mientras que la nave original se estrello destrozándose por completo. La mini capsula de escape se estrello en una montañas, los que estaban adentro no sufrieron daños ya que la gravedad en el interior de la misma estaba desactivada haciendo que ellos chocaran suavemente contra las paredes.

Cake: que paso? -dijo asustada-

Marshall: no es obvio? hemos caído.

Firo: si pero ahora hay que salir.

Gumball: de eso yo me encargo.

Al decir esto puso su muñeca en frente de el y de pronto salio un holograma el cual el toco unos cuantos iconos, luego la gravedad volvió a la normalidad, todos cayeron bien menos Cake que cayo de cara al piso.

Marshall: JAJAJA y yo que pensé que los gatos caían de patas -dijo burlándose de la caída no tan cómoda de la gata-

Cake: CÁLLATE!

Después de salir de la mini nave vieron que estaban a unos cuantos Km del supuesto reino de caramelo, así que tomaron camino para llegar, Marshall y Firo fueron volando mientras que Cake se agrando cargando a Gumball.

Cake: esto si que una aventura loca.

Marshall: no que lo digas - dijo luego mirando a Gumball que estaba pensativo- pasa algo chicloso

Gumball: nada... -dijo para luego volver a pensar-

Marshall: oye -acercándose al chico rosa- somo amigos desde hace siglos, así que se cuando estas mintiendo.

Gumball: -suspira- me pregunto como fue que la nave cayo tan rápido.

Marshall: que tiene eso de raro?

Gumball: mi nave no era una cualquiera, para que deje de funcionar tendrían que haber destruido el núcleo de alimentación que estaba bien protegido.

Marshall: núcleo de alimentación?

Gumball: no importaba cuantos daños recibiera la nave, no caería mientras el núcleo siga intacto.

Marshall: entonces el núcleo dejo de funcionar?

Gumball: no... su duración de vida es casi infinito. para que deje funcionar tendría que ser destruido con una explosión equivalente a un misil nuclear, pero esto fue diferente... se destruyo sin que nosotros lo notáramos.

Marshall: estas diciendo que... -dijo sorprendido-

Gumball: tal vez había alguien o 'algo' mas dentro de la nave con nosotros.

Siguieron hablando bajo para que no los escucharan la gata o el chico de fuego, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al reino de caramelo, al verlo notaron que tenia unos colores mas claros.

Cake: desde cuando remodelaste todo el castillo?

Marshall: si, porque ahora que lo pienso, se ve mas gay.

Gumball: yo no lo remodele, esto es extraño.

Al llegar a la puertas del reino para poder entrar, los guardias le bloquearon la entrada con sus lanzas para evitar el paso, esto dejo confundidos a los 4, mas a Gumball por el comportamiento de sus guardias.

Guardia 1: perdón pero el paso esta prohibido para los desconocidos.

Cake: perdooon?

Gumball: porque sus voces son mas graves, déjense de tonterías y habrán paso -intento pasar pero siguieron bloqueando la entrada-

Guardia 2: identifíquese.

Gumball: soy SU gobernante.

Guardia 1: nosotros no tenemos gobernante, sea mas especifico.

Gumball: -suspira- soy Gumball, gobernante del reino de caramelo y príncipe de AAA.

Guardia 2: AAA?

Gumball: ACASO NO ME RECONOCEN?

Guardia 1: lamentamos decirle que esto no es AAA.

Gumball: -confundido- entonces que es?...

Guardia 1: ...

OOO...

 ** _Continuara_**

 **Mis disculpas a todos mis lectores por la tardanza y la espera, estuve muy ocupado haciendo cosas pendientes, pero aquí esta el sexto capitulo. También me disculpo por no poner a los personajes principales, por el momento sigo en esto y no pienso cancelarlo. Doy gracias a todos mis lectores y también a los lectores "fantasmas" por leer mi fic. Pueden comentar y opinar todo lo que quieran, sus ideas tal vez me puedan ayudar a hacer mi fic mas interesante, prometo como siempre que haré cada capitulo por semana como máximo y haré todo mi esfuerzo para que les guste. Dicho esto me despido de todos les deseo un buen año y que la pasen bien todos. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	7. Bienvenidos a OOO

Narrador

Las palabras de los guardias de banana confundieron demasiado a Gumball y a los demás con una sola pregunta... OOO? , parecía que esos guardias enraban locos o simplemente eran olvidadizos según la perspectiva de ellos. Ademas de no permitirle el paso de manera estricta como si se trataran de forasteros, una vez mas Gumball trato de sacarlos de su fantasía, aun sin darse cuenta de que no estaba en su reino.

Gumball: pueden dejar de decir tonterías y dejarnos pasar?! -dijo con un tono mas molesto-

Guardia 1: necesitamos pedirle permiso a nuestro gobernante temporal.

Cake: gobernante temporal? de que están hablando?

Guardia 2: nuestra gobernante se fue en una búsqueda dejando a cargo a su mayordomo de confianza.

Gumball: okey, pueden POR FAVOR decirle que nos deje pasar? -dijo aguantando el enojo-

Guardia 2: en seguida -dijo mientras dejo al guardia 1 a disposición de cuidar la puerta mientras iba a buscar al mayordomo a cargo del reino-

Este comportamiento por parte de los guardias molesto mucho a Gumball mientras que Marshall, Firo y Cake lo miraban con una cara de confusión por lo sucedido. Pasan unos minutos hasta que que el guardia banana llega con sirviente de menta a su lado, Gumball al verlo piensa que es su sirvienta mentita tratando de jugarle una broma muy pesada.

Gumball: Mentita? que estas haciendo?!

Sr. Mentita: como sabe mi nombre? -dijo con tranquilidad-

Gumball: ERES MI SIRVIENTA?! -grito eufórico-

Sr. Mentita: perdón... sirvienta?

Gumball: ACASO NO ME CONOCES?!

Sr. Mentita: tiene un cierto parecido con la señorita Bonnibel, incluso en su carácter...

Gumball: QUE CLASE DE ESTÚPIDA BROMA ES ESTA!

Cake: Gumball cálmate.

Sr. Mentita: Gumball. ese es su nombre? -dijo aun con una paciencia serena-

Gumball: si... y este es MI castillo!-alzo la voz de forma fría-

Sr. Mentita: veo que no tuvo un buen día que digamos.

Gumball: AL DIABLO! -trato de entrar a la fuerza pero fue noqueado por una bola de humo negro que salio de la mano de Sr. Mentita que de repente se expandió en un radio de 10 Mts-

Marshall: pero que...!

Intentaron reaccionar rápido pero el humo hizo que se durmieran en segundos al momento de aspirarlo, al disiparse los cuatro juntos con los guardias banana estaban dormidos excepto el Sr. Mentita quien los miro en el piso con gesto de aburrimiento.

Sr. Mentita: les hubiera dicho a los guardias que se retiraran... -dijo mientras miro desilusionado a los guardias tirados en el piso- bueno. supongo que tendré cargarlos y atarlos para que no intenten algo raro, mientras que a los guardias... mmm... naaa lo dejo ahí.

Se dispuso a cargar a todos al mismo tiempo para no dar vueltas (no me pregunten de donde saco la fuerza porque no lo se XD ), luego de traerlos al palacio los ato con cuerdas gruesas para que no se liberaran fácilmente, después de eso, se fue a la cocina real para preparar te de manzanilla para los visitantes que trajo. Pasaron unas horas y aun no despertaban, se volvió a ir en traer un sillón cómodo para leer un libro en frente de ellos para cuando llegue el momento en que despierten se presentaría de manera mas cordial. Después de uno minutos empezaron a abrir los ojos, Sr. Mentita al ver esto empezó a servir unas tres tazas de manzanilla una especial que tenia lava para el joven de fuego, al abrir los ojos los "tres" se sorprendieron en la situación que estaban ahora.

Gumball: Sra. Mentita... SERA MEJOR QUE EXPLIQUES POR QUE ESTAMOS ATADOS!.

Sr. Mentita: acaso no entiende que no soy mujer?

Marshall: ahora que? te volviste lesbiana?

Sr. Mentita: su agradable personalidad me recuerda a una dama que conozco.

Cake: como sea... donde esta Firo que no esta atado con nosotros?!

Mentita: como estaba hecho de fuego, tuve que dejarlo en un lugar donde no quemara algunas reliquias del castillo.

Marshall: en español enano!

Sr. Mentita: -suspira- miren arriba -dijo con calma mientras ellos obedecieron-

Firo: hola -dijo con un gesto aburrido entado colgado del techo de cabeza amarrado con una cadena de diamante, Gumball iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el joven de fuego- no digas nada... de todos modos parece que estoy bien desde aquí, no puedo quemar nada, ni siquiera estas cadenas de cristal o lo que sean.

Sr. Mentita: no se preocupen jóvenes, en unos minutos minutos los desatare. pero primero necesito que me digan lo que saben.

Gumball: por que?!

Sr. Mentita: por que si no se cuales fueron sus intensiones de comportarse de manera inapropiada para entrar al reino. tendré que dejarlos ahí por una semanas mientras uso magia para averiguarlo. -dijo tranquilo pero con una mirada siniestra-

Marshall: Gumball, sera mejor que digas algo. puede ser pequeña pero sabe usar magia negra -susurro cerca del rosado para ser escuchados-

Sr. Mentita: me sorprende un poco que sepa que uso magia negra, y una vez mas repito... que no soy mujer -dijo mientras se dirigía a los cuatro con unas tazas- tomen, es malo no ofrecer algo de te a los huéspedes.

Cake: como quieres que tomemos te SI ESTAMOS ATADOS!

Sr. Mentita: perdón, lo he olvidado -chasqueo los dedos y como por arte de magia desaparecieron las cuerdas junto con las cadenas de Firo, haciendo que el caiga de cabeza-

Sr. Mentita: se encuentra bien? -viendo al rey del fuego-

Firo: como nunca -dijo dando algunos quejidos por la caída-

Gumball: bien... no se que esta pasando, pero sera mejor que expliques que lo que ocurre.

Sr. Mentita: tengo claro que ustedes deben decirme primero su historia -dijo al momento de volver a levantar la bandeja con las tazas que dejo en una mesita de madera- tomen, esto relajara sus nervios -le ofreció a cada uno una taza-

Después de calmarse decidieron contarle sin basilar de donde venían y por que reaccionaron de esa manera hace unas horas atrás, pero no pusieron detalles a su historia porque nadie debía saber para donde se dirigían o si no se meterían en problemas. Mentita al escuchar atento a todo lo que le dijeron, pensó que era necesario que ellos también tenían que saber algo, ya que estar en tierras desconocidas y no conocer el lugar los confundiría, por lo que le dijeron sobre las tierras de AAA, tenia unos cuantos parecidos similares a OOO.

Sr. Mentita: bien... les agradezco por decirme la verdad, ahora veo que no tenían intenciones hostiles hacia nuestro reino.

Gumball: MI reino!

Sr. Mentita: pero ahora es momento de que sepan en donde están.

Firo: obviamente estamos en AAA.

Sr. Mentita: me temo que no... puede este lugar tenga un cierto parecido con sus tierras. pero es claro que tiene muchas diferencias que lo destacan de su singularidad.

Cake: estas diciendo que literalmente no estamos en AAA?

Sr. Mentita: exacto.

Marshall: entonces donde estamos?

Sr. Mentita: creí que los guardias ya se lo habían dicho -poniendo un gesto sin emociones-

Gumball: un momento... los guardias no mentían?

Sr. Mentita: usted lo tomo como mentira?

Gumball: bueno... si... pero, por que este castillo se parece tanto al mio?

Sr. Mentita: no me diga que su castillo también es de rosa -esta respuesta hizo que Cake y Marshall se taparan la boca para aguantarse la risa-

Gumball: me refiero al material duro del que esta echo!

Sr. Mentita: no sabría que decirle. porque ahora que lo pienso, veo que tiene una gran afición sobre la ciencia igual que a la señorita Bonnibel, si la conoce tal vez se lleven bien.

Firo: quien es Bonnibel?

Sr. Mentita: es la gobernante de este reino, pero nuestros súbditos están mas familiarizados a decirle 'dulce princesa'

Gumball: "dulce princesa?" -pensó- y porque ese apodo?

Sr. Mentita: esta echa de posiblemente la misma materia que usted.

Marshall: jeje chicle? JAJAJAJA.. -empezó a reír a carcajadas-

Gumball: -miro molesto al vampiro y luego miro al mayordomo de menta- es una broma?

Sr. Mentita: me ve cara de que estoy bromeando? -dijo poniendo un gesto serio-

Cake: esto si que es demasiado confuso...

Firo: y donde esta?

Sr. Mentita: me dijo que iba a una expedición de reconocimiento.

Gumball: hace cuanto se fue?

Sr. Mentita: hace unos meses. se fue con la señorita Marceline, la reina Pheobe y el caballero Jake.

Cake: podrías dejar de mencionar nombre de esa manera? -dijo un tanto fastidiada-

Sr. Mentita: soy un mayordomo, debo dirigirme con formalidad hacia mis semejantes.

Cake: -suspira- como sea. quienes son esos tres que mencionaste?

Sr. Mentita: la señorita Marceline es la actual reina de los vampiros, la dama Pheobe es la reina del territorio de Fuego, y el señor Jake es el compañero de aventuras del héroe de OOO, Finn.

Estas palabras dejaron en blanco a Marshall y Firo cuando menciono a las supuestas reinas que gobernaban actualmente, esto los confundió de manera que habían ignorado lo demás, Mentita iba a seguir hablando pero ellos lo interrumpieron bombardeando preguntas rápidamente.

Marshall: como que reina de los vampiros?! -pregunto junto con otras cosas incoherentes-

Firo: una reina de fuego?! -estaba en el mismo estado que el vampiro-

Sr. Mentita: quisiera que por favor me dejen terminar, cuando lo haga responderé sus preguntas.

Marshall: -se calma y suspira- esta bien...

Sr. Mentita: por lo que ustedes me dijeron, son reyes... verdad?

Firo: si...

Sr. Mentita: entonces deben tener en cuenta que no están en sus reinos, sino en otros. por lo tanto no deben preocuparse.

Marshall: preocuparnos de que?

Sr. Mentita: bueno... supuse que seguramente ustedes pensarían que fueron derrocados de sus tronos -dijo con un gesto de tranquilidad-

Firo: ... un poquito -dijo un poco avergonzado por darse con esos pensamientos-

Sr. Mentita: -los miro a los cuatro como analizándolos y luego dio un profundo suspiro- como me dijeron que su nave se destruyo y no tienen un lugar donde descansar. se quedaran aquí a hospedarse en unos cuartos que encargare en unos minutos, estarán aquí hasta que vuelva la princesa Bonnibel de su expedición. ella sabrá como regresarlos a casa.

Gumball: gracias.

Sr. Mentita: -hace una reverencia y luego da media vuelta- siganme -ellos obedecieron y siguieron al pequeño mayordomo de menta-

Gumball empezó a pensar en todo lo que pasaron últimamente desde que despertaron en la nave en la cual ellos navegaban, sin darse cuenta que eso fue tan solo hace unas horas atrás, el echo de estar buscando a la heroína de AAA y ahora terminando perdidos en un reino que se parecía al suyo pero no lo era lo confundió por completo, "el tiempo paso rápido" esas palabras surcaron por su mente mientras recorrían por los pasillos del aquel castillo que era casi similar al suyo, pero con unas ciertas diferencias. El Sr. Mentita se detuvo en una puerta y dirigió su mirada a uno de ellos.

Sr. Mentita: este cuarto posee cortinas oscuras, así que podría ser apto para usted señor Marshall -dijo mientras abrió la puerta del cuarto mostrando las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas de terciopelo morados casi oscuros-

Marshall: gracias, ahora veo el lado bueno de este lugar. -se adentro e inspecciono el lugar- pero sigo pensando que todo se ve muy cursi -dijo al ver el color de los muros y la cama. da un suspiro y luego voltea- en fin, que hora es?

Sr. Mentita: las doce de la noche.

Marshall: espera que?

Sr. Mentita: tal vez no se habrán dado cuenta pero ustedes llegaron unos minutos antes de la puesta de sol.

Cake: es cierto! como fue que no te quemaste si eres un vampiro?!

Marshall: te recuerdo que tengo en mi bolsillo un saco de polvo mágico que me ayuda a no quemarme temporalmente.

Cake: ah perdón, me había olvidado.

Marshall: como sea, buenas noches -se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse y luego cerro la puerta-

Sr. Mentita: bien, andando -volvió a retomar camino para los pasillos-

Firo: -se acerca al mayordomo- emm.. Mentita.

Sr. Mentita: señor?

Firo: podrías decirme mas sobre esa reina de fuego que mencionaste?

Sr. Mentita: claro. -hizo una señal con la mano para alejarse de Cake y Gumball para hablar en privado- ella es la actual reina de fuego de OOO por derrocar a su padre quien la mantuvo encerrada en una lampara de vidrio enorme para bloquear sus poderes.

Firo: sus poderes?

Sr. Mentita: ella no era una ser de fuego común y corriente. sus poderes de fuego sobrepasaban en gran escala a cualquier ser de fuego existente, incluso a su padre, este temía a que su hija pueda quitarle es trono por la gran diferencia de nivel que poseía tan solo una corta edad.

Firo: era fuerte desde que nació... -dijo recordando algo-

Sr. Mentita: correcto.

Firo: pero solo era por eso?

Sr. Mentita: no tengo muchos datos sobre el pasado de la familia real del reino de fuego, pero de los que muy pocos saben sobre el origen del origen del poder de la señorita Pheobe, fue que lo heredo de su madre.

Firo: su madre?

Sr. Mentita: hasta ahora... casi nadie sabe quien fue la reina anterior del reino de fuego, incluso es desconocida su muerte.

Firo: murió?

Sr. Mentita: no lo sabemos, esa noticia fue confirmada por el rey de fuego, quien para entonces había anunciado el nacimiento de la entonces princesa de fuego.

Firo: ...ya veo... -bajo la mirada con un gesto triste por un recuerdo que llego a mente-

Sr. Mentita: -noto el movimiento lento del joven y decidió hablar- usted paso por lo mismo... verdad?

Firo: es algo que no quisiera mencionar.

Sr. Mentita: -pensó en las palabras del muchacho, pero luego se detuvo en una puerta- señor Gumball, este cuarto seria apto para usted.

Gumball: para mi?

Sr. Mentita: este cuarto tiene un balcón una vista panorámica del cielo, y una estante enorme con una cantidad considerable de libro de ciencia e historia para que pueda leerlos -abrió la puerta y se veía que el tamaño era enorme muy cómodo, con una cama grande para dos y unas dos mesitas de luz, al lado había un estante de 2,50 Mts de alto y 3 Mts de ancho. mas allá del cuarto estaba un balcón cubierto por unas cortinas el cual podía reflejarse la luz de la luna a través de ellas-

Gumball: bueno... esto si que es interesante, gracias y... buenas noches -dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta-

Sr. Mentita: bien, sigamos el recorrido -siguieron su camino por los pasillos-

Firo: -esta sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba de Mentita y Cake-

Sr. Mentita: -nota esto y se detiene en otra puerta- este cuarto los usamos para huéspedes felinos.

Cake: que? como que huéspedes felinos? -confundida por lo que dijo-

Sr. Mentita: -abre la puerta y se ve una suave y muy cómoda almohada de tercio pelo roja enorme del tamaño de una cama matrimonial, al lado de la cama hay una fuente que en vez de contener agua contiene arena para gato. el cuarto estaba decorado con muchas bolas de estambre por todas partes-

Cake: -al ver todo lo que tenia se lanzo como loca al cuarto y estiro su brazo hasta la puerta- buenas noches a todos -dijo feliz y cerro la puerta rápido-

Mentita al ver lejos a Firo camino rápido, al ponerse al lado del vio que tenia la mirada perdida en alguna parte, probablemente porque pensaba en algo, así que tomo la iniciativa para llevarlo al cuarto y al mismo tiempo hablar con el.

Sr. Mentita: su cuarto se encuentra en otro pasillo, así que tendremos que girar unos cuantos para llagar.

Firo: gracias... -seguía pensando-

Sr. Mentita: si quiere puede decirme sus problemas, contener los nudos de la mente pueden ser algo malo para su estado psicológico.

Firo: estoy bien...

Sr. Mentita: mi lord, -Firo se confundió ante esta forma de dirigirse a el- tiene que tener en cuenta que cuando los recuerdos del pasado aun perseveran en la mente, hace que esta tenga muchos hilos atados que no le dejan seguir con seguridad hacia adelante, por lo tanto hay que liberarlos para que el dolor de la verdad no se prolongue.

Firo: -se sorprendió ante estas palabras, nunca sabia como mantenerse seguro de lo que hacia si había algo atrás que el dejaba. en eso volvió a ver a Mentita que parecía seguir teniendo su gesto de tranquilidad- que quieres que te diga?

Sr. Mentita: sobre su historia... -su tono se volvió preocupante- como termino convirtiéndose en rey? como fue su vida antes de serlo?

Firo: -estaba consternado y luego se puso triste. dio una gran suspiro y decidió hablar- ascendí al trono del rey cuando la reina de fuego murió por una enfermedad desconocida.

Sr. Mentita: la reina era su madre?

Firo: no... -Mentita volteo a verlo- era mi tía adoptiva.

Sr. Mentita: que paso con sus padres?

Firo: murieron.

Sr. Mentita: lo lamento...

Firo: esta bien. de cualquier manera... jamas los conocí.

Sr. Mentita: como fue?

Firo: a la edad de 15 años mi tía me dijo que mi padre murió en una batalla, pero no me dijo cual. en cuanto a mi madre, fue asesinada.

Sr. Mentita: por quien?

Firo: por el antiguo rey de fuego -al decir estas palabras su fuego empezó a brillar mas y la temperatura de su alrededor aumentaba mostrando su enojo-

Sr. Mentita: -al ver esto le habla- debe calmarse señor Firo.

Firo: -vuelve en si y se tranquiliza- perdón...

Sr. Mentita: no se preocupe... prosiga.

Firo: el antiguo rey de fuego asesino a mi madre por una razón que aun desconozco, luego de eso... intento matarme a mi, pero fui rescatado por una mujer llamada Muriel Radial, quien me adopto como su sobrino , me dijo en donde me encontró, que mis padres eran simples aldeanos humildes que fueron desterrados del reino de fuego... que era parte del plan del rey asesinarlos.

Sr. Mentita: -vio la frustración que tenia el joven de fuego y hablo- a veces es difícil vivir en un mundo donde la única realidad es la injusticia. pero si al menos tuvo por lo menos un recuerdo feliz, debe aferrarse a el para no ser consumido por el dolor y la furia, porque si esta lo hace, dañara a sus amigos y seres queridos, solo tiene que ser sereno y tranquilo, y no odioso y frió.

Firo: -analizo todas la palabras que le dijo y en su mente se reflejo el como era en emociones exteriores, mostrando una faceta un tanto cruel hacia sus "amigos". esto lo hizo comprender para ser alguien mejor y no rencoroso- gracias por escucharme, la verdad agradezco los consejos que me das

Sr. Mentita: siempre estaré a su servicio -se detuvo en una puerta y lo miro de nuevo- este es su cuarto, lo hicimos por si se hospedaba algún elemental de fuego, pero hemos tenido pocas visitas -abrió la puerta y en el cuarto se veía que casi todo era de tonalidad platino, había una cama grande negra juntos con dos estandartes de plata. mas allá del cuarto habían dos balcones grandes los cuales daban una gran vista del cielo al igual que el cuarto de Gumball- espero que le guste.

Firo: gracias, se ve muy bien.

Sr. Mentita: me alegro, que tenga buenas noches señor Firo.

Firo: para ti también Mentita -el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta-

Eran las 03:00 de la madrugada y todos estaban dormidos excepto uno, el joven rey vampiro salio volando por la ventana para conocer mas sobre las tierras de OOO, y de paso hacerle alguna broma a alguien que este rondando por ahí. Fue volando a lo mas alto para poder ver todo, observaba por si había alguna cosa interesante, luego fijo su vista hacia una especie de fiesta que se podía ver al lejos de donde el estaba, voló en picada para llegar mas rápido a la fiesta, cuando estaba a una distancia segura redujo su velocidad para echar un vistazo sin que nadie se de cuenta, era una fiesta alocada donde los invitados bailaban y hacían cualquier otra tontería, a Marshall le pareció interesante y se hizo invisible para entrar sin que nadie lo notar, mientras flotaba en medio de la fiesta vio que estaba un tipo de orejas puntiagudas, cabello rubio claro y vestido con una especie de bata de monje sentado cerca de una de las mesas de comida, como estaba solo pensó en asustarlo. Empezó a flotar a el en sin hacer ruido, transformo su cara a una de monstruo para tomarlo por sorpresa, faltaban unos cuantos metros... pero de repente el tipo rubio desapareció, esto lo sorprendió mucho ya que lo iba asustar. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió que alguien lo toco dejándolo en blanco ya que era imposible que alguien lo pueda ver si aun seguía invisible, iba a voltear para ver quien lo toco pero en cuestión de mili-segundos aparecieron en otra parte donde solo estaba la luz de la luna, se alejo rápido para poder verlo pero no había nadie, se quedo quieto en posición de defensa transformando sus manos en garras filosas manteniendo el silencio por si percibía algún movimiento del desconocido, en eso no se dio cuenta que el misterioso sujeto estaba detrás de el a tan solo unos centímetros. intento atacar con una de sus garras pero estas pasaron de largo al tipo como si fuera un fantasma, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos atrás para mantener la distancia con su oponente, tenia pensado hablar pero tipo desconocido que tenia la cara cubierta por su largo pelo rubio lo hizo primero.

?: pelear en estos momentos no servirá de nada -dijo en un tono serio-

Marshall: quien eres?

?: por ahora no debes saberlo, solo te pido que me escuches.

Marshall: por que hacerlo? -dijo fríamente-

?: porque no me queda mucho tiempo y porque si no lo haces, tu y tus amigos serán atacados.

Marshall: eso que significa?!

?: primero escucha, es muy importante.

Marshall: -se tranquilizo un poco y bajo la guardia- okey

?: ustedes no están en AAA.

Marshall: eso ya lo sabia. solo eso querías decirme?

?: que tampoco están en su mundo -hablo en seco-

Marshall: que?... -estaba completamente confundido-

?: no están en AAA y tampoco están en su universo.

Marshall: y por que debería creer en lo que un extraño me esta diciendo.

?: no te has preguntado como fue su nave se destruyo.

Marshall: -aun mas confundido- y como sabes eso?!

?: porque hay algo que deben saber, cuando vuelvas al castillos dicelo a tu amigos.

Marshall: que cosa?

?: corren peligro, que por suerte es temporal. unos seres los quieren muertos a ustedes y a su amiga humana.

Marshall: Fionna?! sabes donde esta?!

?: -se esta desvaneciendo en cenizas- por el momento... estén alerta de los posibles ataques, debes decírselos cuando despierten... -desapareció-

Marshall estaba confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, confundido por las advertencias del extraño que lo llevo a un bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sorprendido porque sabia donde estaba su amiga que han estado buscando por meses, decidió volar lo mas rápido posible hacia el reino de caramelo para avisarles sobre lo que paso, pero recordó lo que le dijo ese extraño rubio "debes decírselos cuando despierten", pensó en eso y decidió ir mas lento, se podía ver el castillo a lo lejos, paso unos minutos hasta que llego, entro por la ventana de su cuarto, cerro las cortinas y dejo de flotar para acostarse en la cama y dar por terminada la noche.

 _ **08: 00 AM**_

El sol estaba en un punto considerablemente alto que alumbraba en todo OOO, todos despertaron y se dirigieron a cocina real del castillos para preparar el desayuno que a cada uno le guste, el único que aun estaba dormido o mas bien despierto que no quería levantarse de la cama era Marshall quien despertó mas antes que todos solo que se puso a pensar si decirles ahora o en la tarde, recordando que tenia que estar alerta de cualquier ataque opto por decirles ahora o sino las cosas se pondrían complicadas después. Se levanto de la cama y se preparo, llevo su bajo-hacha que la había dejado en cuarto ayer, salio del cuarto para ir a la cocina, pero percibió algo extraño a su alrededor, como si algo viniera hacia el... en una movimiento rápido dio un gran salto y los muros del pasillo se destrozaron como por una especie de proyectil de energía, se dirigió para el cuarto donde estaba Marshall y de ahí soltó una explosión tan fuerte, que la expansión mando a volar al vampiro atravesando varios muros y terminando en la cocina, los demás se sorprendieron de golpe ante este suceso que no tuvieron tiempo para cubrirse del polvo que se esparció rápido por este imprevisto impacto, se acercaron para ver que era lo que provoco esto y al ver que era Marshall corrieron hacia el para socorrerlo.

Gumball: Marshall! Marshall estas bien?!

Marshall: -levantándose de entre los escombros- aaahhggg... si, mejor que nunca -mintió para no preocuparlos-

Cake: que fue lo que... -no pudo terminar ya que del agujero de donde salio el vampiro cayo una especie de bola negra muy pequeña que brillaba en verde oscuro- pero que...

Firo: -en una acción rápida saco de su bolsillo una especie de granada que lanzo hacia la pequeña bola- CÚBRANSE!

Todos en la cocina se lanzan lo mas lejos de la granada que en ves de explotar sale un domo rosa que encierra la bola verde. En menos de un segundo, la bola verde explota con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar todo el castillo pero no destruyo la cocina, fue contenida por el domo rosa que parecía que que estaba rajando ya que fuerza de la explosión aumentaba dentro de ella. Los que refugiaron en algunas partes de la cocina vieron que esta vez si iba a explotar así que corrieron mientras que los de AAA se ubicaban en una parte de la cocina que donde no se podía escapar.

Gumball: no hay escapatoria!

Firo: si la hay!

Otra vez volvió a sacar una granada como la que tiro hacia la bola, pero esta la usa para ellos mismos, al quitarle el seguro, esta crea un domo que los cubre a los cuatro. El domo que mantenía la explosión se rompe y la expansión es tan devastadora que casi la mitad del reino se hace añicos, el domo que los protegía salio volando a gran velocidad fuera del reino, esta no se detiene hasta llegar a unos arboles de algodón rosado que evitaron que el impacto del domo esférico fuera desastroso, pasan unos segundos y el domo desaparece dejando caer a los cuatro que estaban a unos metros del suelo.

Cake: -levantándose adolorida- auch, eso si que dolió. que suerte que tenias esas cosas contigo Firo.

Gumball: hablando de eso... de donde sacaste esas granadas?

Firo: antes de sacudiera lo ocurrido con la nave en la que íbamos, fui al laboratorio que tenias y vi en un contenedor esas cosas, solo tome cuatro.

Gumball: porque las tomaste?

Firo: supuse que algo como esto pasaría, así que las guarde en caso de emergencia.

Gumball: ya veo. bien pensado, no salvaste la vida -dijo aprobándolo con un pulgar arriba mientras estaba agachado recuperando el aliento debido a la adrenalina de salir volando-

Cake: cambiando de tema... que fue lo que ocurrió?

Gumball: creo que esa respuesta la sabe... Marshall! -miraron para todas partes y lo vieron tirado debajo de un árbol que por suerte lo cubría del sol-

Firo: -se acercaron a verlo y su estado no era muy bueno, tenia quemaduras de 2° grado, y tenia algunas cortadas abiertas, sus cicatrices no sanaban- esta muy mal, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería del reino...

Marshall: no... -hizo mucho esfuerzo para decirlo pero logro hacer que lo miraran- ...ya ... no podemos... volver... -tocia por la falta de oxigeno que le faltaba-

Gumball: que? de que hablas? -totalmente confundido-

Marshall: ...si volvemos... nos atacaran... de nuevo... -seguía tosiendo-

Firo: quienes?

Marshall: -no pudo responder mas y se quedo inconsciente-

Cake: que hacemos? sera cierto lo que dice?

Gumball: con lo que paso... es claro que si -miro para reino de caramelo estaba casi destruido la mitad- si volvemos... mas seres inocentes serán atacados -tomo la decisión de irse del reino-

Firo: y a donde vamos? -pregunto en tono serio-

Gumball: -se puso a pensar y luego supo a donde- iremos a los restos de mi nave.

Cake: para que?

Gumball: tal vez no se haya destrozado por completo, puede ser el lugar correcto para refugiarnos y también buscar provisiones.

Firo: tienes razón, ademas puedes haber mas de esas granadas que hiciste, las podríamos usar para protegernos.

Gumball: si... pero estaremos ahí temporalmente, si nos quedamos en un lugar podrían encontrarnos.

Firo: bien, esta decidido. Cake, tu lleva a Marshall y Gumball en tu lomo.

Cake: esta bien, solo espero que no valla a pasar otra locura mas -dijo cansada por todo lo que les esta pasando-

Partieron para mas allá del bosque donde posiblemente estaba la nave estrellada según los cálculos de Gumball. Pasaron unas horas hasta que lograron divisar los restos de lo que era antes la nave de Gumball, cuando llegaron, no notaron que el cielo estaba nublado, empezaron a caer pequeña gotas de agua hasta que se intensifico a una lluvia, Firo se refugio debajo de Cake para que su fuego no se apague, Cake tuvo que soportar temporalmente como se le calentaba la panza junto con unos pelos que se le estaban quemando. La nave estaba en cierto caso, destruida por la mitad, por lo que se refugiaron adentro para no seguir mojándose.

Firo: perdón por si te queme algunos pelos -se disculpo apenado-

Cake: no pasa nada, de todos modos iba a afeitarme la panza -dijo sarcásticamente mostrando los pocos pelos que le quedaban mientras que lo demás estaba completamente negro-

Gumball: -fijo su vista al vampiro quien estaba recostado en la tierra con una cama de campamento que estaba tirada en uno de los cuartos de la nave- aun no despierta, supongo que se recuperara en la mañana.

Cake: es curioso todo lo que nos ha pasado en tan solo unos días no?

Firo: ni me lo digas.

Cake: -da un gran suspiro- me gustaría saber como esta mi hermanita -dijo tristemente con la mirada abajo-

Gumball: no te preocupes Cake, la encontraremos, recuerda que sigue siendo nuestro obje... -no termino su frase ya que vio que a unos centímetros de su mano había algo peculiar-

Firo: -noto el comportamiento del chico rosa- pasa algo Gumball?

Gumball: -se acerca mas para ver que es- plumas...

Cake: que?

Gumball: hay plumas...

Firo: seguramente fue de algún ave que estuvo aqui.

Gumball: si pero... estas plumas no son de un ave cualquiera.

Cake: de que son?

Gumball: son de... pingüino...

En eso se escuchan lo pasos de alguien que viene dentro de la nave.

?: empezaba a sentirme tan sola -su voz se escuchaba femenina-

Firo: quien es?!

Cake: muéstrate!

?: acaso no me recuerdan - esta vez sonó en tono juguetón y gracioso-

Gumball: -de repente reconoció esa voz e hizo que le salga una vena de la cabeza. se levanto y miro para la dirección de la desconocida-

?: MI DULCE PRÍNCIPE, VINISTE POR MI -grito alegre y luego se mostró por completo para hacer visible su figura-

Gumball: ...

REINA HELADA!

Continuara

 **Bueno... aquí esta el séptimo capitulo de mi fic. Me disculpo con todos por haberlo presentado tarde, también por no dar alguna señal de vida, pero estoy aquí siguiendo con mi historia para que mis lectores lo sigan disfrutando, y como prometí, haré cada capitulo por semana. Les doy las gracias todos por leer mi fic, no olviden comentar por hay algún error en mi historia, y puede que después de unos capítulos haga uno completamente LEMON para aquellos que le guste, para los que no... bueno, no se que decir ^^; .Dicho esto me despido de todos, tengan un increíble año y les deseo la mejor suerte a todos. PAZ Y ADIOS :D**


	8. Contacto

Narrador

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de la visitante menos esperada, La Reina Helada, conocida también como Simone Petrikov, las preguntas que se daban entre ellos era... que hace aquí? como llego? cuanto tiempo estuvo en este lugar?, esas preguntas las iba a hacer Gumball quien se acercaba a Simone con una cara molesta y cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en días, esto se debe a la frustración de pasar por todos estos problemas recientes sin ninguna pista del porque. Se puso en frente de ella a 1 metro de distancia con una mirada de sueño pero también de enojado.

Gumball: QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? COMO LLEGASTE? Y PORQUE TE APARECES DE ESA FORMA? -grito esas preguntas junto con otras incoherencias como si fuera un desquiciado-

R. Helada: bueno... veras... -dijo un poco nerviosa por lo que tenia que decir-

Cake: -se calma, se acerca a Gumball y le tapa la boca para que deje de gritar- tomate tu tiempo reina helada, porque veo que tienes hambre -estira uno de sus brazos y saca que entre sus alimentos de reserva un durazno- toma -le ofrece la fruta con una sonrisa-

R. helada: oh, gracias -empezó a comer el durazno, levanto la mirada para verlos de nuevo y decidió contarles lo sucedido- esta bien, le contare todo. por donde empiezo?... ah si...

 ** _Flashback: narra R. helada_**

Tenia planeado volar hacia el reino desayuno, el reino mora, y por supuesto el dulce reino para traer algunos ingredientes para preparar un pastel porque ese día era el cumpleaños de mi Gunter, comencé por dirigirme al reino de mi querido príncipe ya que necesitaba algunos dulces especiales. Al llegar vi a lo lejos a mi príncipe junto con Marshall, el chico de fuego que casi me hace cenizas hace años por extinguir a uno de sus habitantes y a la gata de Fionna. No sabia porque estaban reunidos pero al parecer discutían algo que no podía escuchar por lo lejos que yo estaba de ellos, luego se metieron para adentro del castillo, quería saber que pasaba así que utilice mi hechizo de invisibilidad para acercarme desapercibido, al estar a una distancia considerable de ellos los seguí por un pasadizo secreto que abrió mi inteligente príncipe, al final del pasadizo había un salón cien veces mas grande que un bunker, había una especie de nave extraterrestre de color negro la cual estaban entrando todos, no perdí tiempo y entre rápido antes de que se cerrara la puerta, no quería que me descubrieran, así que me escondí en los grandes contenedores cómodos que habían en el cuarto que creo que eran de los experimentos, y fue así como viaje en primera clase de escondida 3 .

 **Fin flashback.**

Gumball: entonces tu tienes que ver con el problema que le ocurrió mi nave?! -levanto la voz con el seño fruncido-

R. helada: esa si que no fui yo -dijo nerviosa-

Cake: entonces quien fue -dijo seriamente-

R. helada: puede que haya sido la extraña canica flotante que trajo el príncipe.

Firo: "canica flotante" -pensó- te refieres a la pequeña esfera de energía?

R. helada: era de energía? ahora veo porque brillo por toda la nave.

Gumball: que? de que estas hablando? -pregunto confundido y sorprendido-

R. helada: esa extraña cosa hizo un brillo raro que se extendió por toda la nave, después de eso todo se empezó a dirigir hacia frente en donde tu dormías como un angelito, -esta ultima palabra hizo que a Gumball le salieran varias venas por la frente- al llegar y ver por el frente de la nave vi que formaba un portal por el cual entramos y estamos aquí ahora -termino de explicar dando una sonrisa feliz-

Estas palabras dejaron un silencio completamente repentino y un ambiente muy tenso, la explicación de Simone dejo sin habla a todos excepto a Marshall quien aun seguía inconsciente. Gumball era el que mas se notaba plasmado, dando a entender el porque no estaba la esfera en el contenedor que lo puso, pero su respuesta de la caída de su nave aun no fue respondida, así que salio de su trance y prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

Gumball: eso no explica el porque se cayo la nave! -dijo aun molesto-

H. helada: ah eso, bueno... creo que fue esa chica rara que había entrado como una fantasma a la nave -dijo tratando de recordar-

Firo: un momento... chica rara?! -con una confusión aun mas grande en su rostro-

H. helada: mientras ustedes dormían una mujer fantasma intento atacarme, me defendí con mis poderes de hielo pero ella se había metido mas adentro de la nave, no se hacia donde se fue pero después de eso me volví a esconder hasta después de una horas que sentí que esta chatarra -pateando algunos restos de la ya nave destruida- se estaba cayendo y tuve que encerrarme en una bola de hielo que yo cree antes de que todo se destrozara, salí de la bola y aquí estoy -dando una vuelta felizmente como una niña alegre-

Al escuchar todo eso comprendieron ya la razón del porque cayo la nave, del porque fueron atacados en castillo de forma inesperada, y porque terminaron perdidos. Pero ahora solo les quedaba una cuestión... quienes fueron, al no saberlo sus teorías de los posibles perseguidores empozaran a surcar en una hipótesis en una va y ven de probablemente o imposible.

Firo: -miro a Gumball- Gumball, tienes alguna conclusión de quien podría estar detrás de esto?

Gumball: no lo se. por lo que dijo Simone, dudo que haya alguien con tales habilidades para hacer eso, ademas... si cruzamos un portal, hay que saber en que parte del mundo estamos, no deberíamos estar tan lejos de AAA.

Marshall: de... hecho... estamos... muy lejos -dijo con un poco de dificultad-

Cake: Marshall! -se acerco a el- estas bien vampirito?

Marshall: te... parece... que estoy bien, después de... chocar contra varios muros?! -refuto un poco molesto por la pregunta, se estaba recuperando poco a poco-

Firo: - volteo a verlo- a que te refieres que estamos muy lejos?

Marshall: -se levanto un poco ya que aun sentía dolor y dio un gran suspiro- no estamos en AAA... ni tampoco en nuestro mundo...

Gumball: -plasmado por lo que dijo- nos estas jugando una broma?

Marshall: NO ESTOY JUGANDO NADA! -grito por el hecho de que no le creían y se tranquilizo - estamos en otro mundo... mas bien dicho en otro universo.

Ya toda la la discusión que empezó con la H. helada de como llego hasta aquí, empezó ahora con un tema que aun no procesaba en la mente de los demás, otro universo? las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando a medida que continuaba esta nueva información, como el vampiro estaba despierto y parecía que tenia algo mas que decir, le dieron el privilegio de seguir pero también de poder preguntarle los detalles de lo que sabia.

Firo: como sabes todo esto?

Marshall: ayer... bueno, cuanto tiempo dormí? -dijo un poco desorientado-

Cake: solo unas horas.

Marshall: ah, okey. bueno, ayer en la noche salí del castillo para explorar este lugar, y mientras volaba encontré una fiesta en medio del bosque.

Firo: clásico del vampiro -volteando la vista como si fuera algo obvio-

Marshall: me dejarías terminar?! -Firo guardo silencio y prosiguió con lo que estaba- bueno, me adentre en la fiesta desapercibido para asustar a alguien... -interrumpido-

Gumball: y eso que tiene que ver? -dijo con una ceja levantada-

Marshall: DEJENME TERMINAR? -grito ya molesto por la interrupción- mejor lo digo rápido, en la fiesta me tope con un tipo que me dijo estábamos en peligro porque unos seres nos quieren muertos, ellos fueron los que destruyeron la nave, los que nos atacaron en el castillo, y lo que también me dijo es que también van por Fionna pero ella esta en un lugar seguro.

Cake: FIONNA! -se acerca rápido a Marshall y lo agarra de los hombros agitándolo- SABES DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!.

Marshall: le intente preguntar pero desapareció sin decirme nada! -Cake lo libera y se pone de rodillas- lo lamento.

Firo: que mas fue lo que te dijo?

Marshall: nada mas, solo eso y que estamos en otro universo.

Gumball: y le creíste a un extraño que encontraste en una fiesta?

Marshall: no era cualquier extraño.

Cake: que, tenia alguna particularidad que lo diferenciaba de los otros?

Marshall: ...podía verme incluso siendo invisible... -todos se sorprendieron ante este detalles del desconocido- y no solo eso... era increíblemente rápido que no pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando me teletrasporto hacia otro lugar, ni siquiera mis ojos demoníacos podían ver a la velocidad en que iba.

Gumball: -suspira cansadamente- supongo que como todo lo que nos esta pasando concuerda con lo que dices, debe ser cierto.

Marshall: es claro que no miento en situaciones como esta?! -refuto molesto-

Gumball: entonces si es cierto que Fionna esta en un lugar seguro, debemos preocuparnos por el momento de cuidarnos de cualquier amenaza.

Marshall: ah, olvide mencionar que esto de los ataques sera temporal.

Firo: bueno... eso al menos es una buena noticia.

R. helada: pero a donde iremos?, dudo que esta cosa sirva como cuchitril -dijo mirando el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba la nave, la cual parecía estar de forma inclinada como para caerse-

Gumball: mmm... Cake.

Cake: si?

Gumball: crees que para mañana puedas hacerte grande?

Cake: claro, porque?

Gumball: porque necesitare que arranques algunas piezas de esto para algunas cosas que haré después.

Narrador

Después de re-acomodar el lugar para la R. helada el cual estaba muy alejado de la posición de Gumball, decidieron dormir para reunir fuerzas para mañana, ya que tenían ahora un nuevo objetivo. Paso unas dos horas hasta que todos quedaron dormidos, un ser extraño cubierto con una capa que lo cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies apareció flotando por encima de ellos, no hacia ningún ruido ni movimiento hasta después de unos minutos que movió su mano la cual brillaba en un aura negra y celeste, en cuestión de segundos, se formo un domo que encerró por completo a los que dormían, el domo comenzó a sacar arena que brillaba en tonos grises, el domo desapareció junto con los que estaban adentro, el ser se saco la capucha mostrando que tenia orejas puntiagudas, piel pálida y cabello rubio claro. Era Shrohng, el joven elfo dio una pequeña risa, se fue para afuera y miro el cielo con todo su esplendor brillando con las estrellas.

Shrohng: parece que habrá que hacer esto mas antes de lo planeado -dijo para si mismo mirando una estrella fugas que paso rápido por el cielo nocturno- sera divertido entrenarlos -dio una sonrisa de confianza-

 ** _07:00 AM_**

Narra Gumball

Abrí lo ojos, note que fui el primero en despertar, el sol se podía ver saliendo por las montañas, la temperatura era un tanto fría ya que la temporada de invierno llego, salí para fuera para dirigirme a un punto alto donde pueda ver en donde estamos y a donde iríamos, estar cerca del reino de caramelo que nos ayudo seria exponerlos al peligro. Cuando salí, lo que veía me dejo totalmente confundido y sorprendido... no estábamos en la nave, nos ubicábamos ahora en un bosque gris cerca de una gran montaña que curiosamente era negra como una roca, voltee para atrás y vi que era una cueva donde dormíamos. Como fue que aparecimos de repente en este lugar?, si este era un sueño... sin duda era demasiado extraño, tarde unos tres segundos hasta darme cuenta de que alguien me observaba desde atrás, moví mi cabeza rápido para verlo pero ya no estaba, es como si se hubiera esfumado. No tarde mucho en reaccionar en volver a la cueva para despertar a los demás.

Gumball: OIGAN! DESPIERTEN! -grito comenzando mover a todos con el pie para que se levanten-

Cake: -bostezando- ahora que? nos atacan? -dijo volviendo a dormir-

Gumball: ya no estamos en la nave... -esto ultimo hizo que todos se levanten de golpe-

Firo: -mirando para todos lados viendo que no eran muros de metal, sino muros de tierra- donde estamos?!

Gumball: en una cueva, en medio de un bosque desconocido.

Marshall: ahora como mierda fue que terminamos aquí?! -dijo ya recuperado de la heridas del otro día, ahora con una expresión de molestia por toda la mala suerte que tienen-

Gumball: no lo se pero creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a otra parte.

Cake: y que hay de lo que me dijiste que sacara de la nave?

Gumball: la nave ya no esta así que, mejor lleva a R. helada.

R. helada: porque no mejor me llevas tu, eres un príncipe después de todo -dijo mirándolo con una mirada tierna haciendo que el responda con un gesto de pocos amigos-

Gumball: te llevara Cake y punto... -dijo con una mirada mas fría que la Antártida-

Ya todos salieron de la cueva para tomar rumbo a un lugar con menos arboles y vista suficiente para observar al alrededor, después de dos horas de recorrido logran divisar una especie de pradera totalmente llana con unas diferencias significativas: el césped era blanco como la nieve, los arboles en vez de tener hojas, tenían pétalos rosas, el cielo alumbraba con su mayor esplendor como si fuera el paraíso (les recuerdo que era de día), y el viento que soplaba era favorable en temperatura.

Cake: que es este lugar... -dijo con una mirada de asombro por lo que veía-

R. helada: es muy bonito... -tenia los ojos bien abiertos-

Gumball: si, lo es... pero como toda cosa bonita, tiene algo oculto y no es nada lindo, andando -dijo retomando el paso para seguir-

Firo: "algo me dice que pronto habrá algo increíble" -pensó para si mismo mientras admiraba la inmensidad la cual no se podía alcanzar a ver el fin-

Caminaron unos minutos mas hasta llegar a un rió de agua cristalina donde parecía que todo tenia vida, los arboles daban frutos dulces que caían del suelo, tomaron lo suficiente para poder alimentarse y se llevaron un poco de agua, después de cruzar el río avanzaron unas 15 millas hasta encontrar otra cueva donde encendieron un poco de leña rápido gracias a Firo quien alumbraba el fondo, aprovecharon para comer y recuperar fuerzas para mañana, hablaron durante todo el día planeando en donde podrían encontrar un lugar fijo donde no los encontraran. La noche llego rápido y la luna alumbro el prado con su extenuante luz nocturna, eran las 23:00 de la noche, decidieron que tenían que dormir mientras que uno tenia que hacer guardia y Firo tomo la iniciativa para ser el primero, les dijo a todos que iba a vigilar desde afuera de la cueva para estar atento al quien entrara. Eran las 04:30 de la noche y aun el joven de fuego seguía con los ojos abiertos concentrado en cualquier movimiento que pueda haber en el alrededor, Firo estaba a punto de meterse adentro para descansar un poco cuando escucho a alguien hablar detrás de el.

?: me pregunto como le hiciste para no dormirte -la voz sonaba normal-

Firo: -reacciono rápido envolvió su mano en una larga espada, voló lo mas rápido posible hacia el desconocido y ataco con un corte en horizontal que solo corto la capa la cual cayo al suelo como si fuera un trapo- QUIEN ERES?! -grito dándose la vuelta para ver al tipo el cual ahora estaba a unos metros detrás de el en la sombras-

?: un aliado...

Gumball: que esta pasando?! -dijo saliendo de la cueva seguido de Cake, R. helada y Marshall el lo miro fijamente-

?: -fijo su vista en el vampiro- Marshall!, veo que te recuperaste -dijo tranquilamente-

Marshall: tu... -recordó esa voz y lo miro fijo- tu... eres el quien me advirtió de esto.

?: me alegra saber que me recuerdas -salio dejándose exponer a la luz mostrando el aspecto de un elfo de ojos azules de tez pálida como el invierno-

Cake: sera mejor que me digas donde esta mi hermana antes de que corte en pedazos -dijo fríamente convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en una gran cuchilla arqueada-

?: si te lo dijo irán por ella. por que la humana es su objetivo principal.

Firo: quien eres? -pregunto esta vez tranquilo quitando la espada de fuego que tenia en su brazo-

?: Shrohng... y estoy aquí para llevármelos.

R. helada: a nosotros? -dijo de con voz aguda-

Shrohng: ustedes irán de vuelta para el reino de caramelo para reunirse con las demás para entrenar -dijo mirando a la gata y a la reina de hielo-

Cake: PERDON?! -totalmente confundida por lo que dijo-

Shrohng: no nos queda mucho tiempo, ustedes necesitaran ir a una de mis dimensiones para que pueda ayudarlos a usar sus poderes.

Gumball: pero... de que estas hablando? -estaba confundido por lo que dijo al punto de solo ponerle atención a lo anterior "usar sus poderes"-

Shrohng: no nos queda mucho tiempo, Shirah... puedes llevarlas de vuelta.

Shirah: de acuerdo, recuerda que también tienes que llevarte al mutante que esta con ellas -dijo una chica que apareció detrás de las chicas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las tomo de los hombros y se teletransporto dejando un polvo brillante de color morado-

Marshall: pero que!... -interrumpido-

Shrohng: no se preocupen, ellas estarán bien. por ahora, necesito que se acerquen para que junten sus manos con la mía -puso su mano en medio de lo tres-

Gumball: esto... esta pasando muy rápido. -dijo desconcertado y un poco asustado-

Shrohng: cuando lleguemos, les diré todo lo que quieran saber, ahora... les pido que por favor se acerquen.

Estaban desconfiados y estezados por todo lo que ocurría, el hecho de que escuchar toda esa información de golpe a modo de que ya no sepas donde estas, y todo eso comenzó por traer una extraña esfera de energía a la nave la cual los llevo a otro mundo y no solo eso... sino que también corrieron riesgo de morir, sin saber quien es el enemigo, sin saber contra que se están enfrentando, y ahora estaban parados frente a un tipo que los quiere llevar a un lugar donde dice que los entrenara para aprender a usar sus "supuestos poderes". Lo único que quedaba era confiar en el y hacer lo que sea debido.

Firo: no se de donde eres... pero creo que no hay otra opción - dijo decidido poniendo la mano encima del Shrohng-

Marshall: esto es demasiado pronto, espero que me digas todo lo que sabes -se acerco y puso su mano-

Shrohng: lo prometo...

Gumball: -los demás se quedaron mirándolo porque tenia una mirada pensativa y frustrada- esto... es demasiado difícil de comprender... -miro al elfo con seriedad- como se que podemos confiar en ti?

Shrohng: no lo hagas... es tu elección, la decisión que tomes esta en tus manos, de cualquier manera es algo en lo que ya estas incluido... eres uno de nosotros -estas palabras dejando sin habla a Gumball-

Gumball: -ahora no tenia opción solo le quedaba a huir o seguir adelante, da un suspiro pesado y se acerca- esto sera algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar -dijo con resignación-

Marshall: tu te acostumbras rápido, ese es el mayor potencial que tienes -dijo mirándolo con burla-

Gumball apenas pone su mano y empieza a brillar la de los cuatro, el brillo comienza a rodearlos en forma de chispas de fuego metálico, este mismo los invadió por completo haciéndolos aparecer en otro lugar se ubicaban en la punta de una montaña que a juzgar por la altura en la que estaban, tenia una altura de 50 Km de altura, estaban a la par de la nubes la cuales eran enormes a pesar de estar muy lejos, la montaña no tenia nieve y ellos estaban parados en la punta.

Shrohng: en este planeta la atmósfera es mas grande, por lo que las temperaturas bajas están mas allá de estas montañas -dijo viendo sus expresiones de confundidos-

Firo: en donde estamos... -dijo en un sonido no muy audible por lo increíble que se veía el relieve desde esa altura-

Shrohng: en uno de los mundos donde yo vivo -miro el cielo que era mas azul que el de AAA- increíble no?

Marshall: sin duda alguna... es majestuoso... -sintió que su piel se calentaba- mierda... -saco su polvo mágico de su bolsillo y se echo un poco encima, noto que estaba mas ligera lo cual lo asusto- se me esta... acabando.

Shrohng: que bien... porque te entrenare para que puedas ser inmune a eso.

Marshall: que?! en serio?! -se notaba en su voz la emoción que tenia-

Shrohng: te enseñare mas cosas que eso -dijo dándole una sonrisa de confianza-

Gumball: y... en donde entrenaremos?

Shrohng: primero hay que bajar para que conozcan a los otros.

Firo: otros? hay alguien mas aquí?

Shrohng: si, son dos... y entrenaron aquí hace siete meses atrás, aunque comenzaron de antemano con eso.

Marshall: son fuertes?- quiera saber eso por si alguna vez fueran rivales de en pelea-

Shrohng: si, lo son. y tienen un cierto parecido con algunas personas que ustedes conocen.

Gumball: y solo seremos 5 los que entrenaran?.

Shrohng: no... después tengo que volver para traer a otro.

Marshall: y es alguien que nosotros conozcamos?

Shrohng: no... pero si conoce a los que están allá abajo -apunto para un bosque que se veía a lo lejos desde la altura en que estaban- y estará emocionado por volver a ver a uno que es su hermano.

Gumball: interesante -dijo pensando en quienes serian los que están entrenando en este planeta-

Dejaron la charla para otro momento mientras bajaban por las partes menos empinadas de la montaña, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era entrenar para poder controlar sus poderes según Shrohng, un nuevo objetivo y un camino al que no hay vuelta atrás.

 ** _En OOO (hace unas horas atrás)_**

Narrador

Bonnie junto con Marceline, Pheobe y Jake volvían de regreso a OOO, ya que no pudieron encontrar ningún indicio de Finn, como si su rastro se borrara de toda la existencia, esto dejo muy triste y preocupado a Jake, estaba frustrado porque a pesar de buscaron en todos lo rincones del planeta incluso en el cráter enorme no pudo ni siquiera percibir su olor, Marceline y Pheobe tenían las miradas en otra parte pensando que el joven héroe esta vivo pero que se mueve sin rumbo hacia otros lugares por estar perdido.

Marceline: seguramente debe estar bagando por ahí perdido, esa debe ser la razón por la que no lo encontramos -dijo tratando de no perder las esperanzas-

Bonnie: puse localizadores de movimiento en todos lugares que buscamos, no han captado nada en estos 8 meses -dijo con su mirada fija en el vuelo-

Pheobe: pero y si tal vez esta en OOO en todo este tiempo que estuvimos afuera?

Bonnie: probablemente... podría haber llegado después de que nos fuéramos, habrá tomado otro camino que no conocemos y tardo en llegar -dijo pensando es sus palabras-

Jake: espero que así sea. me pregunto como estará el estado de tu reino en todo este tiempo que estuviste ausente, si bien recuerdo, pusiste a Mentita a cargo verdad?

Bonnie: si, el uno de mis súbditos mas fieles y antiguos. así que seguramente sabrá como manejar a los demás.

Marceline: ahora que lo pienso, en todo lo que recorrimos de la búsqueda no hubo ningún indicio de algún monstruo o ser peligroso y eso que estuvimos en los lugares mas oscuros de la tierra y no había absolutamente nada.

Bonnie: eso es algo que me preocupa, ya desde hace tiempo supuse que pasaría algo así.

Jake: la desaparición de Finn?

Bonnie: no, la de esos monstruos... pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser de esta magnitud -dijo recordando que en todos los lugares que fueron había solo desolación, ni siquiera una pequeña señal de algún ser diminuto por las zonas cercanas al cráter enorme-

Volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo, les faltaba una hora para llegar al reino, volaban a una velocidad de 1500 Km/h, se concentraron hasta en el mas pequeño detalle de los lugares donde pararon en las grabaciones hechas por los exploradores que libero Bonnibel de la nave, buscando y buscando sin ningún éxito haciendo mas frustrante y preocupante el paradero desconocido del héroe que estuvo afuera durante meses. Pasaron unos minutos y ya habían llegado a OOO, Bonnibel se sentía un tanto feliz por ver a sus ciudadanos de nuevo, Jake quería ir a la casa de su esposa para pasar un rato con sus hijos y poder echar un descanso por el largo viaje que hicieron, Pheobe pensaba en como habrá estado sus reino sin ella, aunque también pensaba en la seguridad de su mejor amigo humano, y Marceline tenia una pregunta y un asunto que atender: "donde esta Finn?", el encontrarlo ya se volvió un objetivo fijo para ella ya que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Mientras que el asunto era otro; hace ocho meses atrás, aproximadamente unos días antes de partir en la búsqueda del héroe recibió la visita de su padre, el cual le dijo que hace una semana atrás lo demonios de la nocheosfera se empezaron a comportar de manera muy inusual y extraña, afirmando que esto pasaba de vez en cuando, pero que esta vez era totalmente diferente, como si le temieran a algo en vez de a el, producían sonidos que eran desconocidos, que hablaban solos o con algún alma que se escapo, pero a pesar de eso... no podía ver las almas, directamente hablaban con el aire, y en un lenguaje totalmente nuevo para el, estos sucesos fueron la razón para pedir ayuda a su propia hija a mantener el orden, Marceline creyó que eso solo era un plan para volverla a poner el collar y hacerse cargo involuntariamente de nocheosfera, por lo que en repuesta le dijo que lo pensaría en un unos días, los cuales se convirtieron en meses, comenzó a creer que lo que dijo era en serio, así que en cuanto llegue a OOO, iría ala dimensión de su padre para ver la situación. A los pocos minutos llegaron a OOO y todo los reinos se veían normales excepto uno... el reino de Bonnibel ya estaba visible a lo lejos, y se podía ver una gran cantidad de humo saliendo, como si se quemara, le princesa de chicle al ver esto aumento la velocidad de la nave a máxima potencia, iba ahora a una velocidad de 5000 Km/s, los demás tuvieron que agarrase de lo que podía ya que la fuerza los estaba llevando hacia atrás, en tan solo 5 segundos llegaron al castillo, Bonnibel desactivo la gravedad y detuvo la nave de golpe haciendo que la ráfaga de aire azotara el suelo con tanta fuerza, que toda el área se doblaran todos los arboles de algodón que estaban al alrededor de la nave en una distancia de 9000 Mts. Bonnie volvió a poner la gravedad normal haciendo caer a los tres que aun flotaban de forma incomoda.

Marceline: OYE! QUE FUE ESO! -grito enojada por caer de cabeza-

Jake: CASI NOS MATAS!

Bonnie: perdón! -toco un botón de entre lo controles, al abrirse la puerta salio corriendo hacia afuera-

Pheobe: a donde vas! -grito en un intento de que la escuchara, miro hacia el frente de la nave y se sorprendió al igual que los otros dos que ya llegaron al castillo sin darse cuenta-

Cuando lo tres de la nave vieron el humo enorme que se elevaba supieron la razón del porque salio corriendo, salieron al instante para ver si podían ayudar, pero lo único que vieron fue a Bonnie sacando de su extraña pulsera una especie de bola metálica que lanzo con mucha fuerza al aire, y esta hizo una explosión que creo un plasma liquido de color rosa que se expandió por la mitad del castillo y disipo todo el humo y el fuego que quedaba, después de eso Bonnie fue corriendo al palacio a ver si Mentita aun estaba bien. El palacio tenia escombros por muchas partes, no había señal de nadie, esto asusto aun mas a la princesa que sentía sus piernas débiles al punto de caer de rodillas, mas de la mitad del reino destruida y sin señal de algún ciudadano, pero esa preocupación se fue cuando escucho la voz de uno de sus súbditos.

?: princesa!

Bonnie: Mentita! -corrió para ver su estado y no tenia ningún daño,cosa que la alivio- y los demás?

Sr. Mentita: están en el refugio.

Bonnie: que paso aquí?

Sr. Mentita: fuimos atacados

Bonnie: por quien?

Sr. Mentita: no lo sabemos, los censores de seguridad no lo notaron. solo se que la explosión fue en la cocina real donde estaban los nuevos huéspedes.

Bonnie: nuevos huéspedes? -pregunto confundida-

Jake: Bonnie! -vino corriendo junto con Pheobe y Marceline-

Bonnie: tranquilos, todos están en el refugio subterráneo.

Pheobe: eso es bueno. pero que paso?

Sr. Mentita: yo se los contare, es una historia bastante larga... pero... -fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento que se produjo a unos pocos metros de ellos-

La ráfaga provenía de un torbellino eléctrico morado que de el salieron una elfo de cabello rubio, una mujer con vestido de cabello blanco tiara y piel celeste, y una gata de pelaje blanco y marrón claro, se trataba de Shirah, Cake y Simone, las dos ultimas parecían tener nauseas.

Cake: eso... fue -tratando de contener su ganas de vomitar

Shirah: con el tiempo se van a acostumbrar -dijo para luego voltear su vista hacia las personas que los miraban, enfocándose en la chica rosa, la vampiresa y la elemental- vaya! parece que todas están aquí! -dijo esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa-

Tanto Bonnie como los cuatro se sorprendieron ante esto, después de salir de su trance se alejaron rápidamente a una considerable distancia mientras que Marceline, Pheobe y Jake se pusieron en posición de ataque, no sin antes preguntar.

Jake: quienes son! -dijo el perro con enojo-

Shirah: -miro al perro- tu eres el mutante hermano de Finn, verdad?

Jake: -al escuchar eso salta para atacar convirtiendo su brazo en una lanza- DONDE ESTA!

Shira: -con un solo dedo detiene el golpe y con una ráfaga de aire que salio del mismo dedo indice lanzo al perro hacia atrás lo suficiente para no dañarlo- soy alguien necesita ayuda...

Bonnie: -confundida- de quien?

Shirah: de ustedes...

Jake: aun no respondiste mi pregunta -dijo enojado-

Shirah: tu hermano esta en un lugar seguro, esta bien... o mejor que antes...

Jake: -estas palabras lo confundieron- de que hablas?!

Shirah: no te preocupes. en unas horas alguien vendrá por ti para llevarte a donde el esta.

Jake: NECESITO IR AHORA!

Shirah: si lo haces las cosas se pondrán mas complicadas de lo que crees.

Pheobe: ni siquiera sabemos quien eres.

Shirah: no soy nadie para exigir que es lo que deben hacer, solo les pido que se preparen lo suficiente para lo que viene.

Marceline: lo que dices no tiene nada de sentido! -lanzo su bajo-hacha para decapitarla-

Shirah: -atrapa el arma con la mano derecha desde el filo sin ningún problema- ni siquiera se preguntan porque los monstruos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra?

Bonnie: -se sorprende- tu sabes lo que esta pasando?

Shirah: desgraciadamente si... no solo sera la tierra... también el universo, y no sera nada bueno. es por eso que les pido... -puso su mano abierta en frente de ellas- Marceline, Bonnie, Pheobe... por favor, vengan conmigo -dijo seriamente- lo mismo esta para ustedes -mirando a Cake y Simone-

Cake: okey, de todos modos dijiste que me llevarías con mi hermana, así que no voy a decir no -dijo acercadose para poner la mano-

R. helada: y yo porque no quiero perder mi reino y mi mundo -puso una sonrisa alegre y se acerco-

Shirah: -miro a las otras tres de vuelta- ...se que apenas uno minutos que nos conocemos, y lo que les dije tal vez sea un invento para ustedes... esta elección la toman ustedes, no me opondré a la decisión que tomen, entenderé el porque lo hicieron, aunque si cambian de opinión en el ultimo momento, les daré todas las oportunidades que sea necesario... -miro el gran desastre el cual no noto cuando llego- prometo que les diré todo lo que quieran saber...

Pheobe: -pensó en lo que haría, si se negaba volvería a su reino para protegerlo. pero este era la oportunidad para saber lo que ocurre en la tierra, y ver si hay alguna solución. se acerca con calma y mira a Shirah a los ojos- haré todo lo que sea para salvar mi reino y mi gente, es por eso que lo hago.

Shirah: gracias Reina Flama.

Marceline: -escucho las palabras de Pheobe, por un lado estaba la proposición de una desconocida, pero otro... esta el error de la ignorancia y o por ende, la destrucción de la tierra, algo que en categoría... es peor que la guerra de los hongos. se acerca y su mirada cambia a una preocupada- es mas que claro que haré esto porque no quiero que se destruya mi hogar...

Shirah: esa es nuestra misión -le dio una sonrisa de confianza-

Bonnie: "que hago?" -se preguntaba una y mil veces en su cabeza - "si voy, estaré lejos de mi reino, y puede sea ata... -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shirah-

Shirah: de eso no te preocupes, no podrán atacar OOO en un largo -dijo esto sorprendiendo a Bonnibel y dejando confundida a las otras cuatros- los enemigos están un universo el cual no pueden mucho, y si lo hacen, es de corto periodo, por lo cual no hacen mucho.

Bonnie: "parece que no es alguien normal" -dio un gran suspiro y dirigió su mirada su mayordomo- Mentita...

Sr. Mentita: Majestad?

Bonnie: podrías cuidar el reino por un tiempo mas -miro el cielo notando la noche y su mente se tranquilizo-

Sr. Mentita: -vio la expresión serena de su gobernante- de acuerdo...

Bonnie: - se acerco a shirah y hablo- iré... pero con una condición...

Shirah: -guardo silencio para escucharla-

Bonnie: volveré a mi reino por al menos un considerable tiempo para ver a mis ciudadanos de caramelos...

Shirah: -comprende la preocupación hacia su gente y acepta- de acuerdo...

En el momento en que todas ponen la mano sobre Shirah, empiezan a ser rodeadas por arena brillante blanca que al cabo de unos segundos desaparecen por completo. Hacia una nueva aventura difícil y peligrosa...

salvar mundos...

 ** _Contiuara_**

 ** _Bueno... aquí esta el octavo capitulo, lamento haberlo subido tarde, el crear uno nuevo con detalles es muy difícil, pero no imposible. Dentro de una cuantas semanas, estará el capitulo 12, el cual sera solo para pervertidos (sera 100% L€µøn), para aquellos que no son de esta liga, les recomiendo que esperen ese día hasta la próxima semana. Dicho esto me despido de todos, les doy gracias a todos los lectores que están leyendo mi historia, les deseo buena suerte y que pasen bien en este gran año. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D_**


	9. Comenzando

**_Narra Fionna (hace 8 meses y 1 semana atrás)_**

 ** _Flashback_**

El tiempo en que estuve desgraciadamente en este planeta fue solamente para meditar y entrenar mi mente y estado físico, solamente sabia las habilidades que aprendí de niña, Shirah cada que me visitaba le preguntaba como iba a hacerme fuerte si lo único que hago aquí es solamente cazar y comer, ella me dijo que esto era para solamente entrenarme en capacidad de supervivencia y adaptarme a cualquier tipo de ambiente, aunque eso no tiene sentido, voy a explorar lugares, pero no soy nomade, mi único lugar es la cueva la cual mejore sus estado desde que llegue aquí, ademas el único tipo de clima que tiene todo este planeta es el templado inusualmente, las lluvias son fuertes y extensas pero son favorables ya que hice un agujero profundo de piedra que se llena de agua cuando llueve, todo esto hace que sea fácil sobrevivir, aunque debido a los años que pasan aquí la criaturas evolucionan, note esta peculiaridad a cuando pasaron 10000 años, sus evoluciones eran interesantes pero no se hacían mas fuertes, a pesar de que sus tamaños aumentaron en estos milenios, sus fuerzas fueron disminuyendo, al igual que sus instintos, su hambre por comer aun sigue siendo la misma, pero sus longevidades son mas largas. Dejando ese tema, me alegraba mucho cuando llegaba el tiempo en que Finn llegaba, nos fuimos haciendo mas amigos, conocía casi muchas cosas sobre el, íbamos a divertirnos en algún lugar buscando algunas aventuras interesantes, el tiempo que pase con Finn durante esos años, comprendía casi todas las expresiones de Finn sobre sus emociones, cuando yo le preguntaba sobre su pasado el cual el aun no me dijo del todo, siempre desviaba ese tema con otra cosa, su emociones pasaban de unas alegres a unas tristes, esas mismas me daban la razón para no volver a preguntar sobre su vida, habían momentos incómodos que pasábamos juntos pero dejamos de tener vergüenza a eso, lógicamente porque nosotros eramos los únicos en ese mundo, por lo cual teníamos toda la privacidad que queríamos, aunque Finn era de querer estar aislado casi todo el tiempo, durante cada año de su llegada, se ocupaba en construir una especie de casa hecha de una piedra negra muy dura que el buscaba, la cosa era no estaba haciendo bajo tierra, cosa que era muy extraño... porque construiría una casa bajo tierra?, el me dijo que era para hacer algunas cosas muy privadas, eso me preocupaba, cuando iba a supuestamente a tomar algo de aire lo hacia en las noches en plena lluvia y al volver se veía cansado, parece que le gusta entrenar en climas fluviales. Aprovechaba para ver que tenia en los momentos que dormía para ver si tenia fiebre o algo, note que algunas de sus venas se tornaban extrañamente rojas, esto me sorprendía y preocupaba mucho al mismo tiempo, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, solo me ha dicho un tanto de sus aventuras pasadas y como conoció a sus amigos, pero me ponía triste el hecho de que no me dijera todo, parece que aun no tiene mucha confianza en mi. Los años volaron rápido como las hojas de otoño, mejore mis tácticas, movimientos, reflejos ataques... mis otras habilidades las mejore pero solo un poco, puedo leer la mente de los que todo lo que me rodea al mismo tiempo sin tener algún dolor de cabeza, pero solo puedo escuchar lo que dicen,entrar en los recuerdos es algo imposible para mi, en cuanto a mis poderes de levitación, solo puedo elevarme a 20 Cm del suelo estando quieta, no puedo volar como otros seres que parecen aves libres, pero lo he mejorado un poco en ciertos sentidos, puedo saltar a mayor altura impulsándome con con los pies donde concentro mi energía para afectar mi gravedad, ademas puedo caer a una altura de 100 Mts y puedo evitar el impacto impulsando con mis manos hacia abajo para reducir la velocidad de la caída. Se había completado los 90000 años de espera para volver a mi mundo, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a mi hermana y a mis amigos, pero también significaba que no volvería a ver a Finn en un largo tiempo según Shirah, lo ultimo que me dijo Shirah fue que subiera a la punta de la montaña mas alta del planeta para que me lleve, fue un tanto difícil subirla, ya que era demasiado empinada y cada que me acercaba mas a la cima la gravedad se ponía mas pesada, era extraño a pesar de que eran unos 29 Mts de altura, al llegar a la punta había una plataforma de piedra muy alta que estaba fija en el suelo, supuse que era donde tenia que esperar así que me subí para estar en el medio, estuve sentada en el suelo durante 2 hs mirando el cielo, note que una luz o estrella intensificaba su iluminación, tarde unos segundo en comprender que era exactamente, salí corriendo hacia la orilla de la plataforma para luego saltar, en menos de un segundo un trueno cayo en medio de la plataforma con tanta fuerza que ilumino toda la montaña. Me levante y mire hacia la plataforma que tenia mucho humo levantado por ese destello, se disipo en unos minutos y se mostró a la responsable de casi rostizarme.

Shirah: veo que me estabas esperando -dijo con una risa notable-

Fionna: CASI ME MATAS IDIOTA! -grito enfadada-

Shirah: pero reaccionaste a tiempo saltando de la plataforma... buenos reflejos -le felicito con un pulgar arriba-

Fionna: -dio un suspiro pesado y volvió a hablar calmadamente- ya puedes llevarme a mi mundo?.

Shirah: iba a hablarte de eso. pero te lo diré cuando estemos allá.

Fionna: que? -en un instante Shirah apareció al lado suyo, y sintió como le tocaba el hombro par luego ser tele-transportada a alguna parte-

Cerré los ojos porque eso fue repentino al abrirlos estábamos paradas sobre una montaña notablemente diferente por el color de la tierra que era azul cobalto, no era necesario tener inteligencia para saber que no era AAA, este mundo tenia un parecido similar a la tierra pero con la diferencia de que este se encontraba intacto, diría que como la tierra pero antes de que los humanos lo hicieran pedazos.

Fionna: que es este lugar?

Shirah: ... la tierra... pero de otro universo.

Fionna: como es eso posible? -sorprendida por ver el alrededor-

Shirah: aunque no lo creas... existen otros mundos con diferentes realidades, donde las historias son diferentes y revertidas de distintas formas.

Fionna: sigo sin entender...

Shirah: digamos que hay muchos multiversos donde cada uno tiene a una Fionna como tu, pero con un camino diferente al que tu tomas.

Fionna: uno diferente? te refieres a que a otras como yo donde sus destinos son opuestos a lo que hice y hago ahora?.

Shirah: exacto. digamos que hay un mundo donde tu eres una excepcional hechicera, otro donde tienes poderes que se te fueron otorgados de alguien, donde ya no eres una humana. incluso donde estas con alguien diferente.

Fionna: alguien... diferente? -dijo confundida por esa explicación-

Shirah: donde tienes un novio, puede existir una Fionna donde esta casada con alguien, o también donde tiene hijos.

Fionna. eso si que es demasiado horrible -su expresión se mostraba aterrada-

Shirah: lo se... este planeta se encuentra en un margen que esta en medio de varios multiversos rodeándolo.

Fionna: pero este mundo no le pertenece a algún universo?

Shirah: no porque este planeta lo cree yo...

Fionna: -consternada y confundida- espera que?

Shirah: este y otros planetas grandes que hay a lo largo de este infinito los cree yo para observar lo que sucede en los multiversos que están a mi alcance.

Fionna: pero no se ve nada -dijo mirando hacia arriba el cielo azul.

Shirah: es de día mensa! ademas solo mis ojos pueden verlo -dijo golpeándole la cabeza suavemente-

Fionna: ah perdón -se disculpo avergonzada por mirar vanamente hacia arriba-

Shirah: si intentas ir a alguno de ellos volando o con una nave, las dimensiones del Hiperespacio te llevarían a algún lugar desconocido.

Fionna: -volvió a mirar el cielo- jamas pensé que mas allá de de mi mundo fuera a ser mas peligroso.

Shirah: hay muchas cosas que muy pocos en todas las realidades saben...

Fionna: pero... porque me trajiste aquí?

Shirah: ...hemos cambiado de planes.

Fionna: cambiado de planes? porque?

Shirah: hace unos días atrás antes de que te llevara al otro planeta, tus amigos y tu hermana intentaron buscarte.

Fionna: b-buscarme?

Shirah: si, pero algo salio mal. se dirigieron al lugar donde encontraste a Finn, ahí es donde encontraron un pequeño fragmento del portal que aun seguía latente, desgraciadamente lo pusieron en una capsula para meterlo a la nave en que iban.

Fionna: -se puso en blanco- ...que?

Shirah: lo peor es que desde ese entonces, los movimientos de los perfugas se hicieron mas radicales, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Shrohng.

Fionna: y que va a pasar después?

Shirah: por el momento no pasara nada. ellos aun no saben lo que esta pasando, esa es una razón para que no puedan actuar.

Fionna: ya veo... y... era por eso que me trajiste a este lugar? -dijo aliviada por saber sobre la seguridad de Cake y los chicos-

Shirah: no, te traje aquí... para comenzar con tu verdadero entrenamiento -la tomo del hombro, y se tele-transportaron a otra parte, ya no estaban en la cima, ahora se ubicaban en una pradera pastosa de flores blancas con unos cuantos arboles a lo lejos -

Fionna: pero no era un entrenamiento estar en ese maldito planeta?! -dijo molesta-

Shirah: ni siquiera aprendiste a manipular algún poder y dices fue entrenamiento? -dijo con una risa burlona-

Fionna: ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA ESTUVE 90000 EN ESE JODIDO PLANETA?! -grito furiosa lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de la elfo que desapareció en agua evadir el golpe-

Shirah: porque tus poderes no son nada normales, tu cuerpo necesitaba tener la suficiente resistencia para poder soportarlos, y al parecer esos 90000 años dieron sus frutos, mírate ahora -dijo escaneando visualmente el cuerpo ahora bien formado de Fionna por los miles de años peleando con bestias y entrenamiento libre para tener mayor agilidad en combates, como resultado de eso, un aspecto de una chica atleta con sus atributos un poco mas resaltados- ni siquiera una diosa se compara con tu nueva figura.

Fionna: deja de mirarme de esa forma! -grito nerviosa con su mejillas teñidas en rojo ardiente-

Shirah: -se ríe con una sonrisa resaltada, se calma un poco y la mira esta vez de forma decidida- bien... ahora es claro que estas listas para tu verdadero entrenamiento.

Fionna: no me digas que este lugar es igual al anterior que estuve -dijo mirando hacia arriba-

Shirah: ... no, aquí es completamente normal, obviamente no entrenaras mas en campos de tiempo. este lugar puede parecerse a la tierra... pero la diferencia es que es 100 veces mas grande y por si no te diste cuenta estamos a 67 km de altura ya que estamos en la cima.

Fionna: pero no deberíamos congelarnos? -pregunto confundida-

Shirah: la atmósfera es mas grande, lo suficiente como para que puedas entrenar tu habilidad telequineticas para poder volar, cosa que yo te enseñare.

Fionna: eso.. es... INCREÍBLE! -salto ansiosa por saber que lo iba a aprender- podre volar por los cielos! y-y podre hacer giros y...

Shirah: ten en cuenta que no sera nada fácil, ademas te entrenare primero en estilo de combate y todo eso va a depender de tu voluntad y dedicación.

Fionna: cuando comenzamos?! -su emoción era tan grande que estaba impaciente por comenzar-

Shirah: -vio pensativa-mente a la heroína, le recordaba a ella cuando tenia tan solo 18 años. saco una sonrisa siniestra y la miro con ojos brillantes- ahora... -en un movimiento rápido, se lanza a ella con una patada voladora-

Fionna: -gracias a sus rápidos reflejos bloquea la patada que la envía a volar con fuerza, usa su quinesis para estar en el suelo y frenar, da un giro y luego pone sus pies en suelo para evitar impactar contra un árbol detrás de ella- ESTAS LOC... ?! -no había notado que estaba a 300 Mts lejos de Shirah, pudo ver el rastro que dejo al frenar clavando los pies en la tierra- como fue que...?

Shirah: -en un descuido aparece frente a ella en un parpadeo- no bajes la guardia... -lanzo un puñetazo directo para acertar a la cara-

Fionna: -en una acción rápida por sus instintos lo esquiva y da un salto rápido hacia el costado izquierdo de Shirah para mantener la distancia, pero fue en vano...-

Shirah: -se mueve en zic zac hacia atrás que dando de nuevo en frente de ella acertandole un rodillazo que para fortuna de la humana, lo bloqueo a tiempo-

Fionna: -aprovecho que aun seguía en el aire para agarrarle de la pierna y lanzarla con mucha fuerza lejos contra un árbol-

Shiran: -dio un giro para chocar con los pies contra el árbol haciendo que este se parta por - sin duda alguna... mejoraste demasiado en esos años -saco una sonrisa alegre-

Fionna: ni siquiera se porque ese ataque tan repentino? -dijo un poco cansada en posición de defensa mientras saca de bota una especie de mango de madera que en tan solo unos segundos sale una gran hoja de metal brillante como el platino-

Shirah: es mejor darle detalle a eso, tus enemigos no serán nada lentos, así que esto es algo a lo que tienes que mejorar... -noto como la humana parecía estar debilitada por la forma en que le costaba mantenerse en pie- comiste?

Fionna: -respirando agitada por usar toda su energía- un... poco.

Shirah: necesitaras todas tus energías para entrenar, ven, te llevare a mi casa.

Fionna: -estaba sorprendida- tienes una casa en este lugar?

Shirah: yo cree este planeta. crees no debería tener una casa en mi mundo?

Fionna: oh, ya veo.

Shirah: haré mucha comida, así que te recomiendo que comas lo suficiente para tener energía de sobra -dijo dándole una sonrisa de confianza-

Fionna: ... ok.

Y así fue como comencé mi verdadero entrenamiento para enfrentar a los nuevos enemigos que quieren destruir AAA, cada día que pasaba Shirah me lo ponía mas difícil para poner a prueba mis reflejos y velocidad, tanto resistencia como fuerza era en lo que mas mejoraba a pasos agigantados. Pasaron 4 meses desde que comencé con esto, aprendí a volar y concentrar la energía de mi cuerpo para dar golpes mas fuertes, podía destrozar un árbol de un solo puñetazo sin ningún problema y salir totalmente ilesa, la primera magia que aprendí fue la de curación, según Shirah, ayuda al usuario a poder sanarse de cualquier herida y a curar a otros seres, como yo tengo poderes drinengel, también puedo curar heridas causadas por entes malignos. En 7 meses aprendí a manipular mi telequinesis con mayor fluidez, aunque no la he perfeccionado del todo, puedo alzar objetos de no mas de 10 toneladas, Shirah me dijo era el momento para aprender una habilidad que era muy poderosa pero difícil de controlar.

Shirah: bien Fionna... has avanzado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, cosa que me sorprende.

Fionna: eso significa que estoy lista?

Shirah: emm... no, lo estas, pero para aprender una nueva habilidad -dijo orgullosa por el progreso de la humana-

Fionna: waw, y cual es?! -estaba emocionada por saber que seria-

Shirah: ... piroquinesis -extendió su mano y de ella salio una bola de fuego-

Fionna: -su emoción se multiplico por mil al ver esa flama- como aprendo esa magia?!

Shirah: no es magia -apago el fuego que tenia en su mano- es una habilidad que pocas drinengels han podido hacer.

Fionna: y cuando la aprenderé?! -su voz parecía a la de una niña en un parque de atracciones-

Shirah: todo a su tiempo, de cualquier manera, seguirás mejorando tus otros poderes hasta que llegue el momento que traiga a las otras.

Fionna: otras?

Shirah: descuida, dependiendo de la situación, veré si es necesario traerlas, por suerte no son el objetivo de los perfugas así que no corren peligro.

Fionna: quienes son?

Shirah: son las amigas de Finn, supongo que el te dijo sobre ellas.

Fionna: si, creo que son tres. si mal recuerdo, se llamaban Bonnibel, Marceline y Pheobe, también me menciono de su hermano.

Shirah: si, bueno... ellas también tienen que estar preparadas para defender su mundo.

Fionna: ya veo -pensó en como eran sus aspectos, eso era algo que iba a saber cuando vengan-

 **(actualmente)**

 **Narrador**

El entrenamiento de Fionna siguió sino hasta después de que paso un mes al recibir la noticia de Shirah que sus amigos pasaron por un portal que los llevo al mundo de Finn, esto la dejo sorprendida pero esto se borro cuando la elfo de dijo que los perfugas radicalizaron sus movimientos para eliminarlos, Shirah al notar su miedo le dijo algo que la calmo.

Shirah: no te preocupes, ellos están bien. Shrohng y yo tomamos la decisión de que llego el momento de sepan lo que esta pasando.

Fionna: que van a hacer? -pregunto preocupada-

Shirah: como ellos son parte kraiig, Shrohng los entrenara ya que el también es un híbrido, sabrá como hacerlos fuertes. mientras yo traeré a las otras a este lugar, este planeta es el mas indicado la manipulación de elementos.

Fionna: de... acuerdo -dijo preocupada por todo lo que paso mientras ella no estaba para ayudarlos, se sentía triste, pero también feliz al saber que iba a tener compania, ademas de que eran las amigas de Finn, podría preguntarles algunas cosas sobre que aun no sabia-

Mientras Fionna progresaba en aquel mundo, Finn se hacia mas y mas fuerte a cada momento, y su forma de pensar cambio considerablemente.

 **Narra Finn**

Han pasado 8 meses desde que salí de ese condenado planeta frió que por ventaja mi cuerpo se acostumbro a todo esa temperatura, pude aprender a usar la termoquinesis (definición: habilidad psíquica capaz de controlar a voluntad la temperatura corporal) para soportar el frió, y tanto mi velocidad como resistencia se incrementaron a un ritmo mas elevado, esto se debe a que lo que me estuvo pasando todos esos años, Jake se preocupaba mucho por eso, no lo culpo, el presencio en lo que yo me podía convertir si no contenía mi poder, con el saber lo que significaba ser un kraiig oscuro, me di cuenta que este poder solo se deja llevar por el dolor, la ira y la maldad. Es por eso que no pude estar cerca de Fionna, ya había pasado antes, mate a muchos inocentes por no controlarlo, Jake le había llamado a este estado mio "modo bestia", pero la gente de los pueblos que me vieron me decían monstruo, comprendí que no era nada bueno en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, es por eso que no podía estar cerca de Fionna, no quería lastimarla o algo peor, fue por eso que construí esa casa, la hice especialmente para contener la temperatura de calor, ya que cuando paso por esto mi cuerpo libera ondas de vapor oscura de 3000° cc, y es claro que todo lo que este a mi alcance en una radio de 5 km se quemara en segundos, como si mi cuerpo liberara expulsara nubes pyroplasticas (definición: nubes negras provocadas por erupciones volcánicas de mas de 1000° cc), si esto ocurría cerca de Fionna, seria algo a lo que no me perdonaría nunca. Por suerte Shrohng me ayudo a controlar esto, los duros entrenamientos que tuve me dieron como resultado mas control y resistencia sobre mis poderes, ahora puedo correr a una velocidad de 1200 km/s sin cansarme tanto, ademas de que he aprendido a usar la habilidad de la geoquinesis y aeroquinesis , pero no puedo sacar mucho provecho de estos. Cuando Shrohng me trajo a este nuevo planeta por la razón de los sucesos ocurridos en OOO, me dijo que alguien mas entrenaba aquí, cuando me lo presento me sorprendí al saber quien era... Simón, pero su aspecto cambio a lo que era antes, ya no tenia su barba, y su locura provocada por la corona desapareció por completo, su cuerpo volvió a ser normal como era antes pero con unas diferencias bastante grandes, era mas alto de lo que fue el como humano normal, pero su piel y pelo siguen siendo siguen siendo blanco y celeste, sus musculatura creció tres veces mas de lo que tenia antes, y los orbes de sus ojos cambiaron de blanco a naranja cuarzo. Sin duda, su aspecto seria intimidante ante seres de fuerza inferior, sus poderes de hielo eran mucho mas increíbles, podía volar a gran velocidad, cosa que lo ponía mas difícil para mi en lo momentos de entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, sus recuerdos sobre Marceline y la guerra volvieron, la personalidad del rey helado ya no estaba presente en el. Shrohng nos había anunciado que unos 4 tipos iban también a entrenar aquí, dijo que eran amigos de Fionna, ella me contó de ellos, supuse que eran Gumball, Marshall y Firo... pero el menciono cuatro, quien sera el cuarto?... tendré que esperar hasta que vengan por el momento, tengo que seguir divirtiéndome, Simón es un increíble oponente, nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Finn: -esquiva por poco un gigantesco disco cortante de hielo que le corto unas puntas de los mechones de cabello- "eso estuvo cerca" -sus instintos reaccionaron rápido e hizo una x con sus dos brazos, de repente en menos de un segundo aparece Simón quien lanzo un rodillazo justo en la defensa del humano haciéndolo volar a una gran potencia que lo envió a chocar contra una montaña a 1000 Mts de distancia-

Simón: "parece que esta distraído en sus pensamientos" -descuido su guardia por unos segundos y aparece Finn enfrente de el con puño que estaba a 10 cm de impactar con su cara, en un improvisado esfuerzo se mueve a hacia la derecha y con su mano izquierda logra desviar un poco en ataque de Finn que al dar al aire crea una ráfaga de tres espirales enormes que destrozaron todo lo que había en frente del humano en un radio de 2000 m, ante esto no se percata de que Finn le conecto una patada en el estomago que lo expulso como bala hacia los arboles que se ubicaban a lo lejos destrozando estos en el recorrido- jeje, y pensé que me iba a dar en las joyas -dijo reincorporándose con dificultad del golpe duro que recibió-

Finn: -respiraba agitadamente- creo... que es... momento... de descansar -dijo por ultimo para después caer de lleno al pasto-

Simon: ... ok -termino cayendo de cara al suelo-

Pasan unos minutos hasta que siento que alguien tapa la luz, abro los ojos y veo que es Shrohng que esta al lado izquierdo de mi.

Shrohng: se divirtieron? -dijo calmado-

Finn: como... siempre -incluso en su voz se notaba el cansancio que tenia-

Shrohng: bueno... no tienen remedio -da un suspiro luego voltea para atrás- traje a los chicos para que los conozcan.

Finn: eh? -se levanta y ve que hay tres hombres, un que era de color rosa medio rojo, el otro que reconoció rápido como vampiro debido a las marcas de sus cuello, y el otro que era totalmente de fuego- "valla, se parecen mucho a las chicas, aunque..." -sitio la energía que emanaba de cada uno- "se puede sentir la diferencia con tan solo ver el aura"

 **Narrador**

Los chicos al ver al humano y al posible rey por la corona que tenia en la cabeza, se le vinieron muchas cosas a la mente de cada uno.

Gumball: "el aspecto de ellos es casi similar a Fionna y la reina helada. que especie serán?" -pensó el rosado mientras los observaba-

Marshall: "con que ellos son los que entrenan aquí. el tipo celeste parece ser muy fuerte, y el rubio muy ágil, sin duda no me voy a aburrir" -los observaba con sus ojos demoníacos para ver si presentaba algo inusual pero no veía nada-

Firo: -puede ver el aura que emanaba de sus ojos, era sorprendente la oscuridad que salia de ellos- "estos tipos son peligrosos, ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzar ese poder, tendré que vigilarlos manteniendo el margen".

A pesar de que ellos decían todo eso en sus mentes, no sabían que Shrohng, Finn y Simón los estaban escuchando por medio de la telepatía, esto hizo que ellos los vieran extraños a lo tres jóvenes por la forma de pensar que tenían, así que comenzaron a hablar telepaticamente entre ellos.

Finn: "se lo decimos?" -dijo aguantándose la risa de que no lo notara el vampiro que también sabia usar telepatía -

Shrohng: "no, por ahora hay que actuar normal"

Simón: "de donde vienen?"

Shrohng: "de AAA. son amigos de la novia de Finn"

Finn: "CÁLLATE!" -grito mentalmente frunciendo el seño con un rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que notaron los tres que están al frente-

Gumball: pasa algo? -levanto una ceja por el gesto del humano-

Finn: eh? no nada, solo pensaba en algo -dijo calmado-

Shrohng: en fin... sus entrenamientos comenzaran mañana. por ahora los levare a mi casa.

Marshall: hay una casa en esta enorme roca? -dijo refiriéndose al planeta-

Shrohng: esta roca la cree yo, y si. la construí hace 500000 años atrás -dijo un poco molesto-

Firo: 500000 años?!. cuantos años tienes?!

Shrohng: no preguntes porque yo tampoco recuerdo cuantos tengo.

Gumball: no sabes cuando naciste?

Shrohng: hay cosas de mi pasado que no quiero mencionar mucho. dejando el tema, vengan... seguramente no habrán comido en horas y esta atardeciendo.

Al terminar de presentarse partieron para la casa del elfo, el cual dijo que estaba a 5 días desde donde estaban, Shrohng podía tele-transportarse si quería, pero le gustaba mas ir volando, a los que se le dificultaba seguirles el paso eran Firo y Marshall que iban a su máxima velocidad pero aun así les costaba alcanzarlos, Gumball era cargado por Simón, siendo este que lo agarraba de la espalda con un brazo. Había un silencio incomodo entre los presente hasta que luego de unos minutos hablo Gumball.

Gumball: emm... con que este planeta tiene quinientos mil años?

Simon: no, la casa tiene esos milenios. el planeta debe tener unos eónes, aun es joven.

Gumball: "ya veo"... Simon verdad?

Simon: si, pero mi verdadero es Xoni

Gumball: y porque ellos te dicen Simon?

Simon: use por mucho tiempo ese nombre que todos se acostumbraron a el.

Gumball: porque usabas ese nombre?

Simon: para ocultarme...

Gumball: -decidió no decir nada y mirar para el frente-

Marshall y Firo se estaban cansando, volar muy rapido sin ademas de la gravedad considerablemente pesada los agotaba, Finn noto esto y los agarro de la ropa para que no se queden atrás. Marshall tomo esto como una oportunidad para preguntarle algunas cosas.

Marshall: supongo que tu nombre es Finn! -hablo alto porque el sonido del viento era fuerte-

Finn: si!.

Marshall: y que especie eres?!

Finn: ustedes que creen?! -dijo esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al joven de fuego-

Firo: un hombre pez! -menciono al ver el gorro de oso que tenia puesto-

Finn: si fuera uno, no creen que seria raro que corra a esta velocidad!

Marshall: ahora que lo mencionas... porque no vuelas como esos dos que están allá arriba?! -pregunto apuntando a Shrohng y Simon-

Finn: aun no tengo control sobre el vuelo, solo puedo dar grandes saltos, pero si lo hago ahora nos sumergiríamos!

Firo: SUMERGIRNOS?! -miro para abajo y se dio cuenta que corrieron en océano desde hace rato, esto inquieto un poco al elemental-

Finn: no te preocupes! cuando te toque, te puse un escudo aprueba de agua, lo mismo para ti... vi que tu polvito mágico se acabo, así que te puse uno a prueba de luz!

Marshall: como lo sabes?!

Finn: vi la energía superficial que te rodeaba, y supuse que era protegerte del sol ya que eres un vampiro el sol no te hacia nada!. tu bolsa se acabo sino hubiera notado algunas energía en tus bolsillos!

Marshall: -se sorprendió al saber que se le acabo su protección solar, aun mas cuando el lo noto mas antes. recordó que el elfo le dijo Finn estuvo con Fionna hace unos meses atrás, dejo su gesto de sorpresa para preguntarle otras cosas al humano- por si las dudas... conoces a Fionna?!

Finn: si, ella me hablo mucho de ustedes.

Firo: -sorprendido ante la afirmación respondió mas antes que el vampiro lo hiciera- sabes donde esta?!

Finn: lo lamento pero no, eso lo sabe Shrohng. pero por lo que me dijo... ella esta en otro mundo haciéndose mas fuerte!

Marshall: QUIERO VERLA! -grito para que lo escuche-

Finn: yo también quisiera pero no puedo, después hablare con Shrohng para acordar con algo.

Ante estas palabras los dos reyes se aliviaron al saber que su amiga humana seguía viva, pero tenían que esperar a que Finn haga algo para que puedan verla. Creer que Fionna estaba en otro mundo y se hacia mas fuerte era algo no muy creíble, pero es claro que todo lo que les ocurrió y presenciaron en esos meses era mas que suficiente para tener en cuenta que si era cierto.

 **Planeta especulator (centinela: mundo de Shirah)**

 **Narra Fionna**

Cuando vi a mi hermana me puse completamente feliz al verla, ella se aventó sobre mi y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, correspondí al abrazo y luego nos levantamos, también vino Simone que me abrazo igual que Cake pero ella me alzo sacándome un poco el aire, estaba contenta al verlas. Voltee y habían tres chicas paradas viéndonos... eran las amigas de Finn, me presente con ellas, fueron muy amables al presentarse, Shirah dijo que una tormenta se avecinaba y optamos por ir a su casa, su tamaño era enorme casi aguilando a una mansión, la diferencia es que estaba hecha de madera, los cuartos tenían un aspecto muy hogareño, en resumen, era perfecta.

Marceline: hay algo rojo aquí que se pueda comer? -dijo tocando su estomago que rugió por comida-

Shirah: -materializa una manzana muy roja en sus manos y se la ofrece a la vampiresa- toma, espero que te guste.

Bonnie: waw, como hiciste eso? -pregunto asombrada-

Shirah: solo materialice lo que se me vino a la mente y salio -dijo con una sonrisa-

Bonnie: pero que hay de los principios básicos de...

Shirah: cuando superas la misma realidad, puedes incluso manipular o crear los átomos de un objeto.

Bonnie: -se puso pensativa y confundida como una estatua-

Shirah: Bueno... Fionna, parece que no has descansado mucho, ademas de que aquí también es de noche, podrías llevar a las chicas a sus nuevas habitaciones y de paso dormir? te lo mereces por tu esfuerzo.

Fionna: -bosteza- gracias, vengan las llevare a sus cuartos.

Pheobe: pero yo soy de fuego.

Shirah: no te preocupes, a esta casa no le afecta nada, ni siquiera el fuego.

Pheobe: ah, okey.

Ya eran las 23:50 de la noche, lleve a cada una a sus cuartos, al terminar fui al mio con Cake, no quería que me alejara de ella... como siempre sigue siendo mi hermana sobre-protectora, al entrar ella se encogió y salto a mi cama como una adolescente diva, me acosté apagando las luces al momento en que Cake me bombardeo con preguntas.

Cake: que hiciste en todo este tiempo?

Fionna: nada... bueno... aprendí nuevos trucos, y mejore un poco en mis habilidades -dijo con una sonrisa tierna-

Cake: y como es tu nuevo novio?

Fionna: -ante la abrupta pregunta, su cara se torno como la de un tomate y se puso nerviosa- d-de que estas hablando?! -chillo tímida-

Cake: no te hagas la otra! Shirah me dijo todo, del tiempo que pasaste con ese chico humano que aun no me lo creo. como sea creo que se llama Flynn... TE GUSTA O NO?

Fionna: s-su nombre es Finn!... y no es mi novio!

Cake: pero te gusta -dijo con una sonrisa picara-

Fionna: yo... yo... -tenia la garganta trabada-

Cake: tu que?

Fionna: -suspira resignada y con una voz muy tímida contesta- ...

creo... que si...

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno... aquí esta el noveno capitulo. le doy mis disculpas a todos mis lectores por la tardanza, había reorganizado algunas cosas para no tener dificultades, ademas hacer un capitulo con 5000 palabras si que es difícil la otra razón es que cambio de días para presentar un nuevo capitulo. Subiré uno nuevo cada miércoles o jueves, prometo que seré lo mas puntual en esto, solo les pido que no pierdan esperanzas en mi. Dicho esto me despido de todos, le doy las gracias a todos mis seguidores y lectores que leen mi historia, les deseo lo mejor, que tengan un buen año y que la pasen bien. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	10. Conociendo

**Narra Finn**

Paso 3 meses desde que llegaron todos, incluso me sorprendí cuando supe que mi hermano también tenia poderes, aunque Shrohng me dijo que no era un kraiig, solamente tenia el ADN de una especie que se extinguió hace tiempo, cuando el llego, su impresión al verme fue un tanto chistosa.

 **Flashback**

Jake: -ve a Finn y corre hacia el para abrazarlo- TORITOOOO! - se lanza y le abraza la cabeza cubriéndole la vista al joven héroe-

Finn: jeje... ya Jake no es para tanto -se reía por la actuación de su hermano-

Shrohng: bien Jake... recuerda que también debes descansar, mañana sera un día bien pesado, tanto para ti como para Finn.

Jake: ah, okey. entonces yo dormiré en un cajón en el cuarto de mi hermano, necesito hablar con el.

Shrohng: de acuerdo, yo iré a volar por ahí, buenas noches -termino de hablar y se teletransporto dejando a los dos hermanos-

Finn: bueno... mi cuarto queda unos kilómetros arriba así que...

Jake: momento, kilómetros arriba? que no esta en esta casota?

Finn: le había pedido a Shrohng que me haga una que esta flotando en el cielo.

Jake: no te gusta estar aquí?

Finn: no es eso, solo que aveces me gusta estar en completa soledad para pensar en algunas cosas, y que mejor que el cielo, ademas puedo ver todas la estrellas, y la diversidad de planetas que se ven es increíble. bueno no charlemos mas y vamos -tomo a Jake de la cabeza y son teletransportados a el supuesto cuarto, o mas bien casa de Finn.

Jake: wow! tu también te teletransportas?

Finn: desgraciadamente no. ves este collar que brilla sobre mi camisa? -dijo apuntando al collar de cadenas con un cristal azul en el centro de color azul que brillaba- esto me sirve para únicamente teletransportarme desde abajo hasta aquí.

Jake: ya veo... -mira unas escaleras que llevan para arriba- esas escaleras llevan para el techo verdad?

Finn: si, quieres subir? -vio que su hermano ya estaba subiendo- creo que eso es un si -fue a seguirlo-

Jake: waw esto se ve... -se acerca a orilla y ve a la altura en que están- SANTA MADRE! -se hecha para atrás y se hace pequeño-

Finn: increíble no? -ve como el perro se mete al bolsillo de su camisa-

Jake: POR QUE ELEGISTE UNA CASA EN EL ESPACIO?! -grito asustado-

Finn: desde cuando te da miedo la alturas? -se notaba en su rostro como aguantaba la risa-

Jake: no te burles, incluso se puede ver casi todo el mundo!.

Finn: solamente viste para abajo no viste los alrededores, es mas, solo estamos a 80 km de altura -dijo sentándose en la orilla-

Jake: mejor vamos a dormir.

Finn: de acuerdo -dicho esto se tiro para atrás dejando los pies colgando en el borde-

Jake: QUE HACES?! VAMOS ADENTRO! -seguía asustado.

Finn: mmm... nop, hace cuanto que duermo al aire libre, y tengo una perfecta vista del cielo -de un momento a otro su ropa fue reemplazada por una piyama que consistía en; un pantalón azul corto y una remera blanca. Jake cayo al lado y salto a la cabeza de Finn ocultándose en su cabello-

Jake: eres un loco!

Finn: ni si quiera estas mirando la estrellas.

Jake: -miro hacia arriba y ve un panorama increíble, eran millones y millones de estrellas, habían galaxias que adornaban el cielo, los planetas mas cercanos se veían tan fabulosos alumbrando con esos colores vivos. se maravilla por lo que ve, suspira profundo y se tranquiliza- creo que esto no es tan malo después de todo.

Finn: ... Jake... tu crees... que haya alguien en alguno de esos universos que este haciendo lo mismo que nosotros en este momento? -dijo sin quitar la vista del infinito-

Jake: mmm... no lo se, tal vez... tu novia? -saco una pequeña risa-

Finn: -su cara se convierte en un tomate- d-de que estas hablando?! -estaba nervioso-

Jake: no te hagas el que no sabe, Shrohng me contó todo sobre tu nueva chica -puso una sonrisa picara-

Finn: "ESE HIJO DE ...!" -grito mentalmente por el fastidio que le hace el elfo con ese tema- ella solo es m-mi amiga!

Jake: si claro, lo que digas. de todos modos ya tengo mucho sueño así que buenas noches -termino para luego quedarse dormido en la cabeza del rubio-

Finn: descansa hermano -dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible que el perro no lo escucho-

 **Fin flashback**

Y así fue como continué con mi entrenamiento junto con Jake, Simon y los tres chicos de lo que ya no me acuerdo el nombre. A pesar de que los días eran normales, pasaban muy lento para mi cuando se supone que debería ser lo contrario, en el otro mundo era distinto, eran millones de años los que pase, pero aun así, había terminado ese tiempo sin que yo lo supiera. Los avances de Firo, Gumball y Marshall fue interesante, lograron dominar algunos trucos a la perfección, pero no podían sacar su máximo potencial según Shrohng, ellos eran Kraiigs, pero no del todo, Gumball era el que menos presentaba signos de tenerlo, tanto su fuerza como agilidad lo favorecieron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en todo tipo de terrenos los cuales se adapto rápido, pero no sabia ninguna habilidad y al mismo tiempo no podía usarlos, en todo caso, habrá que ponerle mas atención, algo me dice posee un gran nivel.

 **Narra Gumball**

En todo el tiempo que estuve entrenando veía que progresaba muy bien, pero Finn me decía que no era suficiente, incluso se me hizo mas radical pelear en combate con alguien, lo mas raro es que siempre me tocaba luchar con Finn o Shrohng, dado esto que siempre terminaba incrustado en un muro o a metros de distancia por sus monstruosos golpes, ahí es donde debo agradecer que soy de chicle y poseo huesos estirables, ya que solo tengo que reacomodar los lugares donde recibí el daño, daño que me causa mucho dolor pero debo soportarlo. Ya son tres semanas y seis días desde que llegamos, mi cuerpo se sentía gastado por mucho esfuerzo de los entrenamientos que proseguían día y noche, mi fuerza actual ahora me permite levantar unos 350 kg, y todo eso en unas semanas es demasiado extraño, aunque admito que hace muchos años desde que no ejercito mi cuerpo, es mas... creo que nunca hice ejercicios físicos, solamente me disponía a hacer mis experimentos o crear maquinas que obviamente dependía de mi levantar las piezas de mis inventos, me concentre mas en la ciencia, mis súbditos y mi reino que las demás cosas que en mi, al final esto no fue una mala elección, aun así no evito pensar que sera de los ciudadanos sin mi... eso sera algo que tendré hacer después.

Gumball: -esquiva lo mas rápido que puede una lluvia de rocas gigantes con gran dificultad- "a este paso... no se si podre..." -se distrajo por unos segundos hasta que aire le da en el rostro y aparece Shrohng en aire que le toca con un dedo la frente que lo lanza muy lejos haciéndolo estampar contra las ramas de un árbol mientras cae al suelo-

Shrohng: -aparece sobre la rama de un árbol viendo al rosado- te descuidaste demasiado, debes estar mas atento ante los posibles ataques -salto de la rama para estar cerca de Gumball-

Gumball: perdón... -seguía pensando a pesar del dolor que sentía-

Shrohng: -lo miro fijo y luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas- desde que llegaste... parece que te olvidaste de algunas cosas.

Gumball: como que?

Shrohng: bueno... desde el principio querías preguntarme, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera, quienes eran, esas cuestiones las respondí automáticamente desde que llegaron. la que no respondí, y era la que tu ibas a preguntarme, era... por que nosotros?

Gumball: -se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo- supongo que si, pero ignore eso por un tiempo. ahora que me lo recuerdas, estamos solos así que quisiera que la respondas.

Shrohng: -suspira y decide hablar- recuerdas cuando les mencione sobre lo que son?

Gumball: mas o menos, algo así como 'entes oscuros', también mencionaste que Finn era mas diferente a nosotros verdad? el es un kraiig híbrido igual que nosotros, cual es la diferencia?

Shrohng: cada ente tiene su individualidad de los demás, la razón por la que el esta en el medio del fuego es porque su poder oculto va mas allá de lo nos podemos imaginar...

Gumball: entonces, es mas fuerte todos nosotros?

Shrohng : acertaste.

Gumball: entonces, porque no lo utiliza para derrotar a esos 'perfugas'?

Shrohng: tanto su cuerpo como su mente no son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar tal magnitud, lo mismo va Fionna.

Gumball: ella... también tiene...?

Shrohng: si, sus poderes casi llegan a la altura de Finn, pero no lo suficiente. aun así... tiene una pequeña ventaja que es efectiva sobre el.

Gumball: cual es?

Shrohng: tu que crees? -dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa-

Gumball: -se puso pensativo del porque ese gesto de parte del elfo hasta que le llego una conclusión- espera... acaso ellos...? -tenia una confusión que se le trabo en la garganta-

Shrohng: -suspira con tranquilidad y habla- no les mencione que ellos llevaron unos cuantos años socializando juntos pero solos porque me pidieron que lo mantenga en secreto-

Gumball: mantener en secreto?

Shrohng: tanto Fionna como Finn desarrollaron un sentimiento mutuo por las grandes experiencias que tuvieron, Finn vio en ella la luz y bondad que tenia, Fionna supo que su poder era para dañar pero también que no quería lastimar sino proteger a todos lo que necesitaran una esperanza. sin darse cuenta sus emociones se hicieron mas intensas.

Gumball: ... pero no saben que el otro siente lo mismo... -dijo recordando el tiempo en que la heroína intento llamar su atención, esto hizo que saque una sonrisa-

Shrohng: a pesar de que pasaron por miles de años, no supieron como confesarse y hasta ahora siguen encerrados en esas burbuja que les impide liberar esa confianza -se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Gumball- te pido que me hagas un favor.

Gumball: cual?...

Shrohng: hay que dejar que ellos se expresen por si mismos... sin interrupciones o indirectas de parte de los demás, dicelo a Firo, Marshall y sobre todo a Jake quien sera el mas molesto -saco una sonrisa de confianza noble-

Gumball: porque los ayudas? -lo agarra de la mano para levantarse y quitarse el polvo-

Shrohng: ... no lo se... supongo que es la segunda vez que presencio esto...

Gumball: que cosa?

Shrohng: -miro el cielo azul con las nubes moviéndose por el viento- es algo personal...

Gumball: -se confundió ante esta respuesta pero no le dio mucha importancia- okey. iré a darme un baño, estoy lleno de tierra hasta las orejas -dijo sacudiéndose el cabello el cual salia mucho polvo, y algunos que otras hojas que se quedaron pegadas a su cabello-

Shrohng: de acuerdo, descansa... -se teletransporta haciendo que se levante polvo ensuciando un poco los pantalones de rosado-

Gumball: queee lindo... -dijo con sarcasmo sacudiéndose la tierra por la despedida del elfo rubio-

Una vez que se fue me fui caminando pensando en lo que me dijo sobre lo de Finn y Fionna, aun sigo con la mente en blanco por el hecho de que ellos dos son los mas poderosos, es demasiado curioso, es como si la solución a una paradoja se encuentra del otro lado del universo, por un lado... teníamos en nuestro mundo a una poderosa drinengel de luz, mientras que en el otro estaba uno de los seres mas poderosos y monstruosamente invencibles de todo lo existente, bueno... todo es existe según Shrohng, incluso un cuento creado por un historiador tiene una realidad en alguna parte de de los infinitos. Es gracioso que ni siquiera con mi ciencia y mis conocimientos pude descubrir tal cosa, y ahora, me entero que soy una especie de monstruo con el suficiente poder como para destruir un sol entero, o mas... esto de entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte si que me deja consternado... que pasa si... no logro controlar bien este poder?... podría lastimar o incluso matar a los seres inocentes que me rodean. Me estoy ilusionando demasiado, no presente ningún signo de super fuerza o algo por el estilo, tal vez ellos se equivocaron de hombre... tal vez no soy ese raro ente que menciona Shrohng...

Al siguiente día.

 **Narra Marshall**

Cuando empece con el entrenamiento en este lugar, fue pan comido, gracias a mis poderes de vampiro pude adaptarme rápido y sin ningún problema, incluso el entrenamiento de combate es muy fácil, los ataques de Firo no acierta ninguno por lo lentos que son para mi, aunque admito que el bastardo da unos buenos puñetazos, y Gumball tiene su cerebro que parece calcular cada ataque que yo hago evadiendo todos a tiempo, aunque no todos. En este tiempo, no veo ningún progreso en esto, o al menos así lo veo yo, es claro que ya tengo poderes como para hacerle frente a cualquiera... eso creí hasta que apareció ese maldito elfo, se mueve tan rápido que no lo puedo ver aunque lo intente, y al humano... la otra vez escuche la charla entre el rosado y Shrohng gracias a mi super oído que si pude mejorar considerablemente, hablaban sobre Finn y... Fionna?, mencionaban sobre el tiempo en que se conocieron, como que años?... esto me esta dejando con intriga, si se los pregunto seguramente no me responderán, así que tendré que sacar esa información del humano...

2 semanas después

Finn: -se dirigía a un campo abierto de tierra donde habían rocas prominentes en varias partes pero alejadas- me pregunto porque me llamo? -dijo para ver si se podía ver alguna señal a lo lejos-

Marshall: aquí arriba niño -estaba en el aire a unos cuantos metros descendiendo-

Finn: bueno... emmm aquí estoy. de que querías preguntarme? -dijo un poco confundido por el lugar que era tan desierto-

Marshall: de Fionna -dijo con semblante serio-

Finn: -se sorprendió por el nombre mencionado, volvió a hablar normal- que pasa con ella?

Marshall: dime todo lo que sabes.

Finn: que cosa?

Marshall: escuche que tu y Fionna estuvieron solos en un tiempo en otros lugares, que cosas hiciste con ella? -dijo fríamente-

Finn: -arqueo una ceja en un gesto aliviado- solo eso quieres saber? por un momento pensé que era algo mas importante, como un emparedado perdido o cualquier cosa -dijo riéndose-

Marshall: vas decírmelo si o no? -estaba molesto por el comportamiento del Finn-

Finn: -se puso silencioso pensando- "si le digo solo sobre las aventuras que pasamos no pasara nada, pero si le menciono sobre los pequeños detalles incómodos que tuvimos pensara mal y me vera como un pervertido, ademas la historia es larga" -le apareció un rubor en sus mejillas por los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente sobre los días que pasaba con ella. suspiro profundo y lo miro fijo pero tranquilo al vampiro- perdón, eso es algo personal, ademas la historia es un tanto larga y aburrida, solo puedo decirte que ella es una gran heroína -da media vuelta y lo mira de reojo- te lo diré algún día, pero hoy no, me siento un poco cansado, nos vemos -no da ni un solo paso y de repente por instinto suyo, levanta la mano derecha y esta detiene el ataque de un hacha que lo iba a decapitar. mira para atrás y ve que fue Marshall que se notaba furioso por el brillo de sus ojos rojos-

Marshall: crees que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada niño? -su voz sonaba mas siniestra-

Finn: tan desesperado estas por saberlo?

Marshall: te romperé los huesos con tal de que me lo digas -lanzo una patada que fue esquivada por el rubio-

Finn: -da un salto que lo aleja muy rápido del vampiro a cierta distancia- entonces si pierdo tendré que decírtelo... de acuerdo... -se puso a flexionar los músculos como si fuer una simple entrenamiento- pero si yo gano, dejaras de molestar con ese tema.

Marshall: no podrás ganarme niñato... -su percepción ocular de demonio no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece el rubio en frente de el cara a cara-

Finn: para tu información... acabo de cumplir 22 años -con su mano izquierda empuja a Marshall con tal fuerza que sale volando lejos gran velocidad-

Marshall: no podía detener su velocidad aunque intente volar al sentido contrario, clavo su bajo-hacha en el suelo logrando estar de nuevo en suelo, en una acción rápida, hace un ataque en vertical haciendo que su arma choque contra un espada de broce la cual su portador era Finn-

Finn: buenos reflejos... -ataca de nuevo con su espada pero esta choca de nuevo con el bajo-hacha provocando una onda de aire hizo temblar el piso-

 **Narrador**

Después de ese ataque, tanto Finn como Marshall hacían varios ataques consecutivos tan rápido que el piso temblaba, lo que le impedía ver cara del humano al vampiro eran las ráfagas fuertes de aire dándole en el rostro junto con las chispas de cada impacto de las armas, Finn parece estar cansándose bajando la retaguardia, Marshall aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar con una patada, pero a unos centímetros de conectar el rubio a una increíble velocidad hace una patada giratoria chocando los golpes como resultado un estruendo tan fuerte que todo a su alrededor se destruya creando una cráter enorme de unos 50 m de radio, ese golpe hizo que se le rompiera la pierna junto con la manga del pantalón al chico demonio, no tomo en cuenta que la fuerza del humano fuera tan grande, fueron solo unos milisegundos cuando no se dio cuenta que Finn había conectado un golpe en su cara, la fuerza del puñetazo hizo que casi todos sus huesos se quebraran un poco, lo único que pudo sentir fue mucho viento dándole en la espalda, ese ataque lo lanzo muy lejos, no podía detenerse, fue hasta unos segundos que choco contra varias rocas que se destrozaron en el impacto levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, pasaron dos minutos hasta que el rey de lo vampiros se reincorporo con una gran dificultad, en su mejilla tenia gravado el puño de Finn de color rojo con un algunas cortaduras en los borden, noto que no se estaba curando, mas bien el dolor aumentaba, lo que le provoco mas euforia, sus ojos empezaron a brillar en un tono rojo sangre mas fuerte, le salieron garras super afiladas de las manos y sus venas se tornaron rojas, el héroe noto esta peculiaridad a pesar de que estaba a una distancia muy larga, decidió ir a hablarle para detener la pelea pero en tan solo un segundo apareció en frente de el, Finn en vez de sorprenderse se preocupo, esas características eran casi similares a lo que le pasaba pero con la suerte de que la de Marshall no era tan peligrosa como la de el, pensó por unos segundos ignorando al quien tenia al frente hasta que un contacto en la parte derecha de su cuello, como si algo se hubiera roto, miro cual era la causa y vio el hacha del vampiro que se rompió al hacer contacto con su piel, Marshall se sorprendió ante esto, movió su bajo-hacha mas rápido que el sonido, esperaba que el resultado fuera la cabeza del humano volando por los aires pero fue diferente, su instrumento favorito se rompió en varios pedazos al hacer contacto solo con su cuello, esto lo enfureció cada vez mas y ataco con sus garras la cara de Finn, el movimiento fue tan rápido que no se lo pudo ver, creo una onda cortante que levanto mucho polvo y corto la tierra por detrás del rubio, dio paso hacia atrás que lo impulso super rápido alejándolo a una cierta distancia, espero a que el polvo se disipara para ver como le deformo la cara, ya cuando todo se hizo visible lo único que vio fue a el parado en el mismo lugar sin ningún rasguño, solo vio que tenia un rastro de cuatro lineas de sangre en su mejilla izquierda que no era suya, se puso en blanco el vampiro, miro para su mano y tenia los dedos totalmente desmembrados, como si se hubiera pasado una lijadora de metal, se asusto demasiado ante esto, no por su mano sino por el humano, la ataco con todo ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño, una ráfaga de aire lo golpeo en el estomago con tanta fuerza que sintió todos sus órganos internos juntos con los huesos del tórax despedazarse, su cuerpo se debilito rápidamente y cayo de rodillas mirando para el suelo, escucho unos pasos acercarse, fijo su mirada al frente y era Finn, caminando tranquilamente como si no pasara nada, un tremendo escalofrió paso por toda la espina dorsal de Marshall, por primera vez en su larga inmortalidad, había un humano al que le daba miedo.

Finn: -miro la heridas de Marshall- vaya que te jodiste, creo que me pase de la raya -dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca-

Marshall: -sentía mucho dolor, su cuerpo no se curaba y tenia la vista borrosa- que... eres?... -por extraño que parezca sus manos empezaron a temblar-

Finn: -suspiro profundo, se acerco y puso un dedo en la frente del pelinegro- ... tu amigo... -saco una sonrisa alegre que parecía dar confianza y paz-

Marshall: -de repente sintió un tremendo sueño y cayo inconsciente al piso-

Finn: -lo miro fijo recordandole a alguien que el conocía- si tu y Marceline se conocieran, se llevarían muy bien -sonrió para luego llevárselo cargando en su hombro-

 **Narra Firo**

El entrenamiento que llevamos si que es costoso según yo, por surte he mejorado mis ataques de fuego y he aprendido nuevas técnicas, pero no son suficientes, puedo hacerles frente a Marshall y a Gumball, con los que no puedo es a Shrohng y especialmente a Finn, no se de como pero es inmune a mi fuego, ademas de que su velocidad no me permite acertarle ni un golpe, tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para proteger a mi reino de lo que le vaya a pasar. Estoy volando hacia algún lugar donde pueda concentrar mi mente, en eso veo a lo lejos a Finn cargando a... Marshall? ,tenia heridas muy graves parecía estar casi muerto, bueno... técnicamente ya esta muerto pero eso es otra cosa, vuelo para ver que paso, Finn nota que me dirijo a el y me saluda normalmente, parece que no le preocupa el estado de Marshall.

Finn: ah hola Firo, como te va? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Firo: yo bien, pero que le paso a Marshall? ya casi no parece tener vida.

Finn: no la tiene, es un vampiro jeje -dijo bromeando-

Firo: me refiero a que parece que lo atacaron.

Finn: ah eso, es que se puso hostil y tuve que neutralizarlo -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Firo: -quedo sorprendido y en blanco por lo que escucho- tu... lo hiciste? -su gesto se mostraba con ironía-

Finn: lamentablemente si, es que no paraba de atacar y parecía un perro rabioso.

Firo: pero... como? el es un vampiro, y tu eres...

Finn: el que sea humano no significa que sea débil, ademas te recuerdo que somos demonios y que llevo que mas experiencia de combate que ustedes.

Firo: oh, cierto... lo olvide -aun no desaparecía su expresión de sorpresa al ver al rey de lo vampiros destrozado literalmente-

Finn: -noto que su expresión aun no se fue así que hablo para sacarlo de las nubes- creo que es hora de comer, sera mejor si tu vas volando y yo voy corriendo.

Firo: emmm, okey...

Partieron para la casa de Shrohng, estaban muy lejos y era claro que tardarían horas en llegar, así que hablaron durante el camino, Firo le contaba sobre como era su reino como llego a ser rey, mientras Finn le contaba sobre una de sus cuantas aventuras las cuales no eran aburridas, le dijo que lo que ocurrió hace unas horas atrás fue un pequeño arranque de furia por parte de Marshall y que parecía que iba a parar, Firo entendió el porque estaba en ese estado pero aun no comprendía porque lo hizo, pensó que tal vez el humano lo provoco, pero conociéndolo, no es de las personas que provocan, al contrario, es simpático y un poco torpe, honesto entre otros, así que descarto esa idea. No se le ocurría ninguna otra hipótesis hasta que le llego una, seguramente Finn sabia algo que Marshall se entero, faltaba una hora para que llegaran así que decidió preguntar.

Firo: -hace un suspiro inaudible- Finn...

Finn: si? -tenia su mirada aun fija en el frente-

Firo: porque te ataco Marshall?

Finn: no lo se, creo que fue por algo simple...

Firo: podrías decírmelo?

Finn: no lo se, es un tema muy largo y aburrido.

Firo: si Marshall te ataco, no debió ser aburrido.

Finn: -pensó si contarle o no, no sabia como reaccionaria, pero su personalidad no de ser furioso al acto, eso lo sabia por que el tiempo que lo conoció tenia una personalidad casi igual a la de Pheobe, aumento la velocidad, y miro al joven de fuego- sera mejor que vallamos mas rápido.

Firo: -se confundió, pensó que se lo iba a decir- ... okey.

Finn: -vio que que estaba volando mas rápido y volvió su vista al frente- ...Firo.

Firo: que?

Finn: que tanto conocen ustedes a Fionna?

Firo: -se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, a que quería llegar? dejo eso de lado y hablo- ella es una aventurera en nuestro mundo y la heroína de AAA.

Finn: eso ya esta claro, podrías decirme los detalles?

Firo: -lo miro de reojo con un gesto de confusión- ... ella es la única humana que queda, o al menos eso pensamos nosotros, desde que tenia 12 años se dedico a ayudar a otros y luchar contra monstruos y seres malvados.

Finn: ... prosigue...

Firo: siendo niña estaba enamorada de Gumball, pero el la rechazaba por ser joven... suena tonto no?

Finn: ... tal vez.

Firo: - suspiro- ella siguió con su intento de ser su novia hasta que hizo su ultimo intento en una fiesta del reino de dulce de Gumball, resulto que todas esas ilusiones por los cumplidos de Gumball eran solo polvo ya que era la reina helada que se hizo pasar por el.

Finn: reina helada?

Firo: es una mujer mayor con poderes de hielo gracias a una corona que la volvió loca.

Finn: -empezó a recordar a Simon cuando estaba loco por el poder de la corona- ... continua.

Firo: después de un tiempo, ella conoció a un chico que conoció cuando lo rescato de la reina helada, estaba hecho de fuego y solo usaba un taparrabos.

Finn: ... ese chico eras tu... verdad?

Firo: -se quedo en silencio mirando al frente- ... si... cuando nos conocimos ella y yo nos fuimos enamorando, a la edad de 16 nos hicimos novios, aunque costaba porque no podía tocarla -miro su mano-

Finn: y que paso?

Firo: ... corte con ella, sentía que algo malo pasaba conmigo, me aleje de todos para no dañar a nadie, pero Fionna me perseguía. desaparecí por un tiempo no sin antes dejar un mensaje enorme de fuego en la tierra que decía que terminamos.

Finn: era solo por eso que costaste?

Firo: ... no -recordó algunas partes de su pasado-

Finn: que mas fue?

Firo: ... sentía que ella no era la indicada, nuestras pensamientos eran distintos, cada vez nos distanciamos mas, incluso pasaba mas tiempo en sus aventuras que conmigo.

Finn: bueno... las aventuras es algo que ella adora mucho -dijo con una sonrisa-

Firo: jeje, si... supongo que es la parte mas fundamental de su personalidad -se rió por la ironía de tener haber tenido a una chica hiperactiva-

Finn: y que paso después?

Firo: ... nada. volvió a ser la misma chica de antes, nunca dejo salvar vidas o ayudar reinos, cuando os volvimos a encontrar me dijo que estuviéramos como amigos.

Finn: no tuvo a algún otro novio a algo así?

Firo: ... no, creo que desde que cumplió los 18 considero a los hombres como fetichistas y aburridos, solo habían pocos a los que ella veía como interesantes, pero en sentido de combate.

Finn: ya veo...

Firo: y que hay de ti?

Finn: -lo miro de reojo- de mi?

Firo: tu también conociste a Fionna, te ha dicho algo de nosotros?

Finn: si. me dijo que tu eras un rey honesto, que Gumball dejo ser tan cerrado en la ciencia y que Marshall se hizo mas idiota -dijo con burla mirando al vampiro que cargaba en su hombro-

Firo: -vio el lado bueno del humano, sacaba siempre cosas positivas de los demás, no presumía ni tampoco era arrogante. estos rasgos eran casi parecidos a los de Fionna. miro al frente y se veía la casa de Shrohng a lo lejos- estamos cerca.

Finn: si -miro el estado aun desfavorable de Marshall- cuando lleguemos curaremos a Marshall con las lagrimas de cíclope. le debo una disculpa bien grande...

 **Narrador**

Pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron, al entrar no había nadie, vieron que en la pared había un papel que decía que fueron a buscar mas comida porque había muy poca, dejaron el papel en la mesa de la cocina y llevaron al vampiro a uno de lo cuartos, le pusieron unas lagrimas de cíclope en las heridas y estas se curaron al instante. Firo pregunto porque no se curaron antes sus costadas si el posee un factor curativo, Finn le explico que a pesar de que el era un vampiro existían ataques tan monstruosos que ni siquiera la capacidad curativa de Marshall lo salvaría, ya no tenia ninguna marca o cortada, pero no despertaba, esto preocupo un poco a los dos jóvenes, luego Finn recordó que lo había dormido sobrecargando sus sentidos, Firo se alivio pero el humano agrego que posiblemente tardaría unos cuantos días en despertar, ya terminando de hablar salieron del cuarto dejando al chico demonio que descanse. Salieron de la casa para ver si había alguna señal de Shrohng algunos de sus amigos, fijaron su vista durante unos dos minutos hasta que lograron divisar a lo lejos a alguien volando, es claro que era el elfo quien venia, pero se lo veía cargando a dos seres a sus lados... eran Gumball y Jake que al parecer los estaban saludando, ya descendiendo en el suelo los saludaron y notaron que llevaban un enorme costal con posiblemente la comida adentro.

Firo: a donde fueron?

Gumball: no leyeron la nota?

Finn: si pero, que no hay un bosque selvático cerca de aquí?

Jake: si pero hacia donde fuimos habían mejores frutos deliciosos, mira -puso el costal en el suelo y lo abrió mostrando la gran cantidad de frutas que presentaban un color muy fuerte significando que estaban bien maduras-

Finn: valla... -dejo su asombro y miro al elfo- alguna noticia?

Shrohng: Shrirah y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

Firo: cual?

Jake: -comiéndose una banana- podremos visitar a las chicas una vez al mes.

Finn: que?! en serio?! -dijo emocionado-

Shrohng: si, dentro de unos días las chicas vendrán, después el siguiente mes seremos nosotros los que irán a visitarlas.

La expresión de Finn se volvió alegre por volver a ver Fionna, solo pasaron unos meses y ya quería volver a verla, se ruborizo un poco porque tenia planeado de antemano decirle algo cuando la volviera a ver. Su vergüenza aumento por mil, su expresión por suerte la pudo ocultar de los demás, lo que iba a hacer tal vez sonaría estúpido pero no había otra opción, y solo tenia que decirle unas dos palabras simples pero no para el, esas palabras eran...

"me gustas"

 ** _Continuara_**

 **Okey... aquí esta el décimo capítulo, me disculpo con todos por la tardanza, mi cobertura en Internet se volvió un poco bloqueada gracias a una tormenta eléctrica que paso aquí (Chile). Les doy gracias a todos por leer mi fic de Adventure Time (así me gusta llamarlo), prometo que seguiré con esta historia hasta completar los 100 capítulos que haré en todos este tiempo. Gracias a todos mis seguidores, a lo que votaron y a los que comentaron en los primeros capítulos, en futuros capítulos podre como portada a los personajes que yo dibujare para que vean como son. Dicho esto me despido de todos les deseo lo mejor, que sean felices y que les vayan bien en la vida. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	11. Sentimentos

**Narra Fionna**

El tiempo que pase con las amigas de Finn fue muy bueno, las fui conociendo mejor, Simone poco a poco empezó a volver en si. Bonnie, Marceline y Pheobe se hicieron mas fuertes y activas en durante su entrenamiento, Bonnie aprendió a usar mejor sus poderes de dulce que chistosamente cuando lo libera por las manos hace el sonido como de una flatulencia X), Pheobe tiene la capacidad de ser completamente inmune al agua a voluntad, supongo que es por eso que se la ve algunas veces volando en la lluvia por un pájaro, Marceline es completamente inmune al sol a pesar de ser una vampiresa y también con ayuda de Shirah puede comer cualquier cosa, ya no tendrá que depender del color rojo, aunque también puede hacerlo, los meses transcurrieron y en ese lapso he aprendido la nueva habilidad de la piroquinesis, la única diferencia que resaltaba entre el fuego de Pheobe y Shirah era que el mio tenia un celeste y azul brillante, eso fue lo bueno que pude dominar, lo malo es que aun no se volar, sigo estando en la linea de que darme flotando y estar quieta, Shirah incluso me dio un poco de su energía y me enseño sobre como hacerlo pero no he logrado nada, estuve con este tema desde el inicio, he aumentado mi fuerza, puedo controlar fuego y agua... pero no puedo volar? , esto es demasiado frustrante y patético para mi gusto, me pregunto como habrá mejorado Finn en el tiempo que no nos volvimos a ver, solo pasaron unos Tres meses y dos semanas, comienzo a extrañarlo a pesar de lo corto que he pasado en este lugar. Marceline me dijo que el siempre se preocupaba por su familia y amigos, un ejemplo de ello fue cuando el fue a rescatarla de la Nocheosfera o algo así, Bonnie me dijo que el la salvo en muchas ocasiones ya que el era su guardián real, incluso ayudaba a sus ciudadanos si se metían en algún lío, Pheobe dijo que fue quien la saco de la lampara de cristal que la tenia aprisionada y que le enseño a ser buena. Todas esas cosas ya las sabia porque Finn me las había dicho, les pregunte a ellas si sabían sobre los extraños comportamientos de que el tenia, pero me dijeron que nos sabían nada de eso, el único que lo sabia era su hermano mayor Jake, supongo que es el perro mutante del que Finn me hablo, parece que el era de ocultar bien sus secretos, incluso de sus mejores amigas.

Fionna: -estaba saltando de rama en rama en bosque de arboles gigantes que dejaban pasar poca luz pero daban un hermoso color verde arriba. pensaba en la pregunta vergonzosa de su hermana hace unos tiempo atrás, miraba al frente, pero tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas- ... porque le respondí eso a Cake?... -dijo un poco despistada-

Marceline: que le respondiste? -dijo la vampiresa apareciendo detrás de la humana provocandole un susto-

Fionna: -perdió el equilibrio al saltar e iba a estamparse contra una rama pero en ese mismo instante uso su poder de agua concentrándolo en sus manos, aterrizo poniendo las palmas al frente y el agua absorbió el impacto, utilizo esto como ventaja y se impulso hacia arriba para seguir adelante- CASI HECES QUE ME MATE! -grito molesta-

Marceline: no me digas que no me notaste -dijo mientras reía burlándose-

Fionna: -suspira cansada- que haces aquí? y porque me sigues?! -pregunto fastidiada-

Marceline: no te seguí, te encontré en el camino y parecías estar pensando en algo.

Fionna: que? en serio?

Marceline: si, estabas roja como una frutilla -se formo una sonrisa picara en su rostro-

Fionna: -su rostro se trono mas rojo todavía- y-yo...

Marceline: si sigues poniendo ese color, me darás mas ganas para chuparte la cara -puso su cara siniestra-

Fionna: q-que?! -se asusto un poco-

Marceline: jajaja... es broma -se ria fuerte por su reacción-

Fionna: como sea... -dijo un poco cansada y pensativa-

Marceline: -noto esto en Fionna y pensó en hablarle- que tienes?...

Fionna: nada... solo estoy un tanto agotada, es todo...

Marceline: Fionna... tal vez nos llevamos conociendo unos meses, pero se cuando estas bien o mal, y puedo ver que sientes ambas cosas ahora.

Fionna: -miro para otro lado aun inmersa en sus recuerdos- ... y que quieres que te diga? -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-

Marceline: -logra escuchar eso gracias a su super oído- porque desde que hablaste con tu hermana empezaste a actuar nerviosa como si ocultaras algo?

Fionna: -se puso en blanco al escuchar esas palabras, "como si ocultaras algo", acaso sabia sobre lo que hablaron ellas en la noche?, volvió a la realidad y miro a Marcy- acaso nos estabas espiando?! -pregunto en tono amenazante-

Marceline: anoche baje al comedor para un bocadillo nocturno y pasando por el pasillo escuche su charla, vaya que levantaron la voz -dijo sin importar ver al frente-

Fionna: que tanto escuchaste?! -se notaba en su voz el nerviosismo que tenia-

Marceline: solo escuche que tu decías sobre tus aventuras o algo así.

Fionna: -se alivio por eso y fingió estar normal- oh, ya veo.

Marceline: -miro de reojo a Fionna y saco una pequeña risita- ... y sobre Finn...

Fionna: -de repente de detuvo en seco y su rostro directamente liberaba vapor por sus mejillas, miro a Marceline con una cara de mil demonios- no le digas a nadie!

Marceline: -empezó a reír a carcajadas con una mano en su frente- jajajaja... okey, no le diré a nadie.

Fionna: -suspira resignada y vuelve a mirar al frente- lo que hablamos ayer fue... algo para quitar el aburrimiento, nada importante.

Marceline: -arqueo una ceja- incluso cuando dijiste que Finn te gustaba?

Fionna: -eso le recordó el tiempo que el le hizo compañía temporal cuando estaba en el otro planeta- yo... no se que pensar... -se detuvo en una rama y miro para abajo-

Marceline: -vio que ella se detuvo, la miro de manera comprensiva y se le acerco flotando- parece que tus hormonas llegaron a la fase final de la madurez.

Fionna: fase... final?

Marceline: si... y esa fase es, el amor -dijo mirando de reojo-

Fionna: pero esa no es una...

Marceline: quien es la mayor aquí? tu o yo?

Fionna: -bufo por lo bajo con un leve rubor- pero... no se si es amor.

Marceline: no te preocupes, a mi también me paso lo mismo cuando era joven -tomo su bajo-hacha que tenia en la espalda y floto para la dirección a donde iba Fionna- Vamos, hay que seguir, y de paso hablamos.

Fionna: -asintió y retomaron su recorrido. pasaron unos 15 minutos de silencio incomodo, decidió romper esa falta de comunicación- y... Marcy.

Marceline: si?

Fionna: quien era ese chico del que te enamoraste?

Marceline: -estuvo en silencio pensando en algo- ... no lo se -finalizo con una sonrisa alegre-

Fionna: como que no lo sabes? -se confundió ante esta respuesta-

Marceline: solo pude ver su silueta, pero no su rostro.

Fionna: como es eso? no tenia cara?

Marceline: -se molesto un poco por eso- solamente te diré que era un tipo misterioso que me salvo hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando tenia 511 años, lo demás es algo muy personal

Fionna: y como pudiste enamorarte de un tipo que apenas conociste?

Marceline: no lo se...

Fionna: otra vez con no lo se? debe haber algo que te haya atraído de el.

Marceline: -recordó el momento en que fue rescatada por aquel chico extraño- ... sus... lindos ojos amarillos -dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible-

Fionna: ojos amarillos?

Marceline: si... y su UN MOMENTO, PORQUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO? -grito avergonzada por haberse pasado hablando de mas-

Fionna: b-bueno, emmm... -se puso nerviosa por que la descubrió-

Marceline: se supone que eres tu la que debes responder esto!

Fionna: y-yo?

Marceline: -se tranquiliza y vuelve a hablar calmada- hace unos momentos hiciste una pregunta que era la exacta para ti.

Fionna: no entiendo -dijo un poco desilusionada-

Marceline: -suspira y la mira seria- que cosa había en Finn que te atrajo mucho?

Fionna: -ante esta pregunta se puso un poco ruborizo un poco saco una pequeña sonrisa- ... siempre... es amable... y tierno, su sonrisa me hacia sentir rara... no sabría describirlo -su cara se torno rojo ardiente y sus ojos brillaban como zafiros- cuando hacia algo mal o metía la pata me decía que no me preocupara, cuando estaba triste el me elogiaba, cuando me sentía débil siempre me apoyaba, a pesar de que sentía que no podía hacer nada... sus ojos... -se había sumergido tanto en sus emociones que no estaba consiente de que la vampiresa la estaba escuchando-

Marceline: -la miraba con un gesto pícaro y pequeño rubor de mejillas- valla cositas raras que pasaste con el eh? -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Fionna: -su cara parecía un completo tomate rojo mas su vapor que salia de la cara. nerviosa respondió con timidez- y-yo solo...

Marceline: tranquila, solo quería asegurarme si era cierto lo que tu sentías por el.

Fionna: entonces no le dirás a nadie?

Marceline: hagamos como que jamas charlamos de este tema -dijo con una sonrisa radiante-

Fionna: de acuerdo -tenia un gesto comprensivo- gracias

Cuando dejamos de hablar nos dispusimos a aumentar la velocidad para seguir nuestro camino, pasaron cerca de 25 minutos hasta que salimos del bosque y divisamos la casa de Shirah, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se torno naranja, mientras nos acercábamos mas a la casa, vimos que Shirah estaba afuera, parece que nos esperaba desde hace rato, tenia una sonrisa, eso era extraño, siempre era de dejar la puerta abierta para que entráramos, pero esta vez esta ahí parada con una sonrisa, al parecer debe tener nuevas noticias o algo así. Al llagar notamos que ella estaba hablando con alguien telepaticamente, tanto Marceline como yo la escuchamos gracias a que teníamos esa habilidad, lo que no sabíamos era con quien hablaba, el lenguaje que usaba para comunicarse era uno totalmente desconocido para nosotras. Luego de 20 minutos con los ojos cerrados y parada con solo esa sonrisa, los abrió u nos miro.

Shirah: veo que llegaron -fijo su vista en Fionna- encontraste lo que buscabas?

Fionna: emm... si y... no -respondió mirando para otro lado-

Shriah: eso que significa?

Fionna: -junto ambos dedos indices y respondió con timidez- bueno... digamos que lo encontré, pero de una u otra forma... se esfumo.

Marceline: que buscaba?

Shirah: una gema de energía que le serviría para abrir un portal.

Marceline: un portal? -miro a Fionna- hacia donde?

Fionna: -seguía ocultando su rostro para que no vieran su rubor-

Shirah: hacia el mundo donde esta...

Fionna: -en un movimiento rápido le tapa la boca con la mano para que no lo dijera-

Marceline: -se aguantaba la risa por suponer lo que iba a decir para que ella reaccionara de esa forma- jajaja.. vamos Fionna, las dos ya lo sabemos, ademas no hay nadie mas que nosotras.

Fionna: de cualquier manera podrían aparecer Bonnie o Pheobe!

Shirah: -se quita la mano de la boca- de todos modos, tengo buenas noticias para ti.

Fionna: para mi? -se confundió por eso mencionado- y... cual es?

Shirah: tu que crees?

Fionna: -se puso a pensar luego de eso le brillaron los ojos- me enseñaras nuevos trucos!

Shirah: -la miro extrañada- emm.. no, no es eso.

Fionna: una espada mágica.

Shirah: me ves cara de herrera? -dijo molesta-

Fionna: ... esto de las adivinanzas me esta dejando con intriga!

Shirah: -suspira resignada- hable con Shrohng hace unos momentos.

Fionna: Shrohng?

Marceline: quien es?

Shirah: -miro a Fionna fijamente con una sonrisa- acordamos que nosotras o ellos irán a donde estamos para que puedan conocerse mejor con ellos.

Marceline: ellos... -se puso a pensar- te refieres a los amigos de Fionna que mencionaste meses atras?

Shirah: exacto, ademas coincidimos en que hay que ya es momento de que vuelvan a casa.

Fionna: que?! en serio?! -estaba muy feliz por dos cosas, una fue que volvería a su casa después de años y meses de espera (sumándolo con el tiempo que llevo en el otro planeta). y la otra porque vería a Finn, esto ultimo la ponía un poco nerviosa pero feliz sobre todo-

Marceline: y... cuando sera?

Shirah: dentro de unas semanas.

Fionna: espera. pero, que hay de la gema que tenia que buscar?

Shirah: te refieres a esta? -levanto su mano derecha y apareció una esmeralda redonda y grande como una naranja-

Fionna: tu... tenia la gema TODO ESTE TIEMPO ?! -se sentía molesta por haber viajado varios kilómetros por nada-

Shirah: para ser honesta... jamas existió una gema para abrir portales en este lugar, esto es solo un pedazo de vidrio jeje -dijo para luego presionar el mineral verde que se rompió al acto- perdón por mentirte, la verdad quería ver si te la creí...

Fionna: - antes de que la elfo terminara la frase le arremetió un puñetazo que en vez de mandarla volar lejos, se rompió como una botella de vidrio- ME SACASTE DE MI CUARTO CON ESA MENTIRA SOLO PARA ESO?!

Shirah: -en un instante los pedazos de vidrio se juntaron rápidamente tomando la forma original de la chica elfo- estuviste encerrada en tu cuarto durante 8 días, ni siquiera se como le hiciste para no pudiéramos entrar por teletransportacion o desmaterializacion.

Fionna: -suspira hondo y fuerte- si fueras la verdadera y no un clon. te molería a golpes -dijo con una mirada fría-

Shirah: de todas formas deberías agradecerme por informarte de que vamos a ver a tu novio -dijo con una sonrisa muy grande-

Fionna: EL NO ES MI NOVIO! -dijo con la cara al rojo vivo-

Marceline: aun no, pero veremos cuando estemos allá, ademas... te ayudaremos -dijo riendo a carcajadas-

Fionna: -se quedo quieta con la mirada abajo pensando en como aguantar la futura y posible vergüenza mas grande de su vida-

 **Narrador**

Los días pasaban lento para Fionna debido a que esperaba ansiosa y nerviosa el día en que lo vería, hasta entonces entreno mas frecuente de lo normal, sus ansias por volver a casa se volvían mas fuertes a medida que pasaban las noches y los días. Marceline estuvo merodeando por ahí buscando algo interesante para llevarse recuerdo, Pheobe fue al mar entrenar para seguir entrenando en su inmunidad al hielo, Y Bonnie como toda una científica comenzó a almacenar muestras para llevárselas a su reino, pasaron dos semanas y Shirah confirmo que solo faltaban dos días para volver. Fionna después de eso, se dedico a buscar un misterioso mineral que según Shriah le dijo era el mas dijo, era mas duro de ese universo y pensó que le serviría para crear una espada, lo busco durante 29 hs sin descansar hasta que por fin lo encontró, lo malo fue que era una enorme como una roca de color celeste, a pesar de usar su super fuerza no lo podía levantar, recordó que Shirah le dio una perla azul, que cuando la rompía teletransportaba al usuario y al objeto que toque a un punto fijado, en este la caso, la casa de la elfo. No dudo en sacar la perla y romperla con la mano, no sin antes tocar el enorme mineral celeste, al momento de romperlo en un abrir y cerra de ojos aparece en la cocina, la cual se destruye a causa del del enorme diamante, Pheobe entra primero alarmada para ver que paso, al encontrarse con todo ese desastre se impresiona, pero al ver a Fionna totalmente despeinada con la ropa un tanto rota su mirada cambio a una tranquila, era claro que siempre cuando había algún destrozo en alguna parte de la casa era obra de Fionna.

Pheobe: me pregunto como le hiciste para traer esta cosa a la cocina? -dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador parcialmente destruido para buscar algo de comida-

Fionna: p-perdón, no pensé que llegara a terminar aquí -dijo avergonzada por repetir por doceava vez el mismo accidente-

Pheobe: no hace falta que te disculpes, pronto nos iremos de aquí -dijo mientras se servia un baso de leche (también puede consumir alimentos normales)-

Bonnie: otra vez tu Fionna? -dijo la rosada al entrar al comedor, o lo que quedaba de el-

Marceline: bueno... al menos no esta como la vez pasada -dijo apareciendo detrás de Fionna-

Fionna: es que todas van a regañarme?

Marceline: en realidad no. ellas tal vez -dijo apuntando Bonnie y Pheobe- pero yo vine para hacerte preguntas simples.

Fionna: preguntas simples? como cuales?

Marceline: como son tus amigos?

Pheobe: es cierto, desde que nos conocimos nos dijiste como eran sus personalidades pero no como eran -dijo acercándose a la humana-

Fionna: bueno... en cierto caso, Gumball es un chico que esta hecho de chicle igual que tu Bonnie.

Bonnie: que yo? pero yo soy la única ser compuesta de eso.

Marceline: recuerda que "ellos" son de otro universo -dijo para aclararle las dudas-

Bonnie: oh, cierto.

Pheobe: y que mas?

Fionna: emm, Firo es un ser de fuego igual que tu... pero con una diferencia.

Pheobe: cual es?

Fionna: el no nació de la realeza, y la gema que tiene en su frente se la pusieron al nacer.

Pheobe: eso es extraño, todos los seres de fuego humanoide portan una gema de nacimiento.

Fionna: pues, el no. la tiene pero en su pecho, y no es visible para ojos normales.

Pheobe: ya veo...

Marceline: y el ultimo y mas molesto que dices que es, Marshall verdad?

Fionna: si, el es un vampiro, mas bien el rey vampiro en mi mundo.

Marceline: interesante... como se gano ese titulo?

Fionna: peleando contra una reina y contra alguien mas, pero no me dijo quien.

Shriah: hola a todos -dijo entrando a la cocina y viendo el desastre- parece que encontraste el mineral que me te dije -dijo golpeando un poco para comprobar si era el verdadero-

Fionna: por que esa estúpida perla me llevo en medio de la cocina?! -dijo molesta-

Shirah: tenia hambre y le encargue a Marceline para que dejara la plataforma afuera en el pasto.

Marceline: ese pedazo de metal era una plataforma?

Shirah: porque piensas que dije que lo dejaras afuera?

Marceline: como quieres que deje afuera una enorme rueda de metal?! -dijo para luego apuntar a una rueda e muy gruesa de metal que era el supuesto brazalete

Shirah: es un brazalete, y solo pesa 500 toneladas no es tanto -dijo burlándose de Marceline haciendo que esta gruña enojada-

Pheobe: -decidió hablar para calmar la tensión- ya es medio día no? que tal si preparamos la comida?

Cake: -se escucha a alguien corriendo hacia la cocina y derrumban la puerta mostrando la figura de la gata- aquí la cocinera soy yo! -miro el desastre -que paso aquí?!

Fionna: nada... solo un accidente -dijo mirando para otro lado- bueno iré a preparar mis cosas -salio disparada hacia su cuarto-

Cake: esa niña... -dijo un poco cansada-

Bonnie: pero, tiene 21.

Cake: lo se. pero aun así... seguirá siendo mi hermanita -termino de hablar sacando una tierna sonrisa para luego mirar a la elfo- Shirah, me harías el favor de arreglar la cónica?

Shirah: de acuerdo -levanto su mano y el enorme mineral empezó a levitar hacia afuera mientras todos los pedazos de los restos del comedor se juntaban para reconstruirse-

Cake: bueno chicas, regresen a sus cuartos. la comida estar hecha en unos minutos, mientras tanto vayan a arreglarse -dijo esto ultimo con un gesto autoritario-

Marceline: bueno "mama" -resalto esta palabras y todas salieron del comedor-

Ya todas fueron a sus cuartos a prepararse para volver a su casa, lo único que hicieron ese día libre fue hacer una noche de chicas según la idea de Bonnie y Marceline, comentaban sobre algunas cosas que iban a hacer cuando llegaran a sus hogares, Fionna estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos de nuevo sobre que iba a hacer cuando viera a Finn. Cake noto esto y se la llevo al techo para hablar con ella en privado, le dio algunos consejos por si el caso lo meritaba, le dijo que no se preocupara pero la humana reaccionaba todo lo contrario, que pasaba si el no le correspondía, y si solo era un capricho de ella?, la gata sin mas la abrazo y le dijo que todo estará bien, Fionna se tranquilizo y terminando la charla fueron a dormir para esperar el siguiente día.

 **09:00 AM**

Shirah: DESPIERTEN TODAS! -dijo para luego tocar una especie campanilla que sonó con tanta fuerza que rajo algunos vidrios y al mismo tiempo, despertar de golpe a las seis dormidas-

Marceline: VOY A ARRANCARTE LOS OJOS ELFA! -se escucho el grito de la vampiresa molesta desde los pasillos-

Shirah: -suspira alegre- si, es un bonito día -tenia una sonrisa contenida-

Fionna: no puedo creer que nos despierte de esa forma!

Cake: mis orejas -dijo tapándose con las patas y mirando al alrededor- oye y Simone? no esta en su cama.

Fionna: que? -se confundió-

Cake: no recuerdas que hace un mes y medio nos pidió dormir aquí y aceptamos?

Fionna: ah cierto, lo olvide.

Cake: ummm... Simone estas ahí?!

Simone: no -dijo flotando por la ventana sorprendiendo a las chicas- desperté un poco mas temprano para buscar algo para recordar este lugar-

Fionna: a todo esto... donde estuviste todo este tiempo que entrenábamos.

Simone: en la cima de una montaña meditando para tener mayor control de mis poderes y recuperar un poco de mis recuerdos del pasado.

Cake: vaya que estuviste un tiempo ausente.

Simone: necesitaba estar sola por unas semanas. paso algo interesante desde que me fui?

Cake: hoy nos vamos a casa -lo dijo de manera tan repentina y directa que Simone lo tomo como una broma-

Simone: no en serio -las otras dos se quedaron en silencio dejando a la reina confundida pero luego de unos segundos comprendió- ... es cierto?

Fionna: si, hoy nos vamos. tenemos que prepararnos.

Simone: ... de acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos ya todas estaban listas para partir, lo único que les dijo Shriah fue que vallan afuera, al estar afuera les dijo que esperaran, pasaron 10 minutos hasta que salio con una capa que le cubría la cara hasta las entre piernas.

Cake: para que la capa? -pregunto dudosa-

Shirah: ustedes son las únicas que sabes quien soy, nadie mas debe saberlo.

Bonnie: porque?

Shirah: mi existencia es nula incluso para los seres mas poderosos que habitan los multiversos, no deben decirle a absolutamente nadie.

Simone: de acuerdo.

Shirah: bien... abriré un portal para llegar.

Marceline: no nos podrías teletransportarnos? seria mas rápido.

Shirah: si, pero hace mucho que no hago esto -levanto su mano izquierda y de ella salio una pequeña energía resplandeciente que se expandió como un espejo de nube que del otro lado se podía ver un bosque de noche-

Todas menos Shirah: guau...

Shirah: ya pasen el portal, no se queden a contemplarlo -las seis chicas obedecieron y pasaron el portal que se cerro apenas entraron-

Fionna: Shirah, en que lugar estam... -miro para todas partes y se dio cuenta de que la elfo no estaba- y Shirah?

Pheobe: no paso con nosotras?

Bonnie: que bien... ahora estamos en otro mundo y sin saber en que lugar estamos -dijo con sarcasmo- me pregunto si nos dejo cerca de donde están los chicos?

Marceline: eso lo descubriremos sin avanzamos -dijo mientras se elevaba en el aire-

Cake: y si miramos para arriba? yo me estiro y tu flotas -dijo proponiendo esa idea-

Marceline: mmm... esta bien -acto seguido se elevo para arriba-

Cuando la los llegaron hasta lo mas alto miraron al alrededor si podían ver algo, pero lo único que veían era arboles enormes y montañas a lo lejos que no dejaban ver mas allá. Decidieron bajar para decirles que que no vieron nada, de repente a lo lejos se escucha algo, mas allá de los arboles y las montañas, como un estruendo mas fuerte que un trueno, esto confundió a las dos debido a que no hubo un resplandor que significara un rayo, Cake vio a los lejos algo como una viento acercándose. Reacciono rápido y tomo a la vampiresa bajando rápidamente al suelo.

Fionna: que pasa?! -se sorprendió ante esa aparición repentina-

Cake: ABAJO! -agarro a todas y las puso contra el suelo-

Al cabo de unos segundos todos arboles se doblaron de golpe a causa de la enorme fuerza del viento, algunos se despegaron de sus raíces y salieron volando, la gata tomo a las cinco, agrando sus garras y las clavo al suelo para estar fija en la tierra, tenían suerte de estar en un lugar no llano, después de 5 minutos de sujetarse para que no sean llevadas por la gran ráfaga, esta se fue haciendo mas débil hasta ya desaparecer, Cake libero sus garras y saco a todas afuera.

Fionna: que fue eso?!

Cake: no lo se pero no pensé que llegara tan rápido. venia de muy lejos -dijo con respiración entrecortada-

Marceline: emm... chicas, alguien viene, y creo saber quien es -dijo mirando una silueta a los lejos que volaba-

 **Narra Finn**

Cuando Shrohng nos dijo a mi y a los demás que nos llevarían a casa de vuelta hace unos días antes, me sentí feliz, por fin volvería a ver a mis amigos después de estar mucho tiempo afuera, lo que también menciono fue que Bonnie, Marcy y Pheobe junto con las amigas de los tres (Gumball, Marshall y Firo) vendrían para que vayamos todos juntos, esa parte me confundió, se supone que ellos son de otro universo, seguramente seria algo de lo que tendría que hablar con Shrohng. Mientras tanto, arregle las cosas con Marshall hace unas semanas atrás cuando despertó del coma que duro 21 días, al despertar se confundió un poco, pero al verme recordó todo y me miro con una cara de histeria, tuve ponerme tranquilo, estaba nervioso ya que fue mi culpa por noquearlo.

 **Flashback (cuarto de Marshall)**

Finn: emm... Marshall! despertaste! -dijo fingiendo una mueca de alegra-

Marshall: aja -dijo con una mirada fría sentado en la cama con unas vendas-

Finn: -suspira profundo y hablo- ... perdón por... dejarte como un trapo en el piso... es que... aun no controlo mi fuerza y... para el colmo unos días después... mis huesos se quebraron un poco -dijo un poco nervioso poniendo una mano en su nuca y mirando para otro lado-

Marshall: -estuvo con la misma mirada por unos momentos hasta que se relajo- que mas da, okey no te preocupes.

Finn: -se puso totalmente confundido ante esta nueva faceta del arrogante vampiro- no... estas enojado conmigo?

Marshall: para que estarlo, si fui yo quien provoco ese escándalo, pero aun sigo con la curiosidad de como fueron las cosas entre tu y Fionna -dijo con un gesto calmado y pasivo-

Jake: ahí es donde entro yo! -dijo el perro apareciendo por la ventana-

Finn: Jake? que haces aquí?

Jake: es claro que a ti te sera difícil darle detalles, entonces que mejor si lo hago yo.

Finn: JAK... -no termino de pronunciar su nombre cuando fue congelado por un rayo-

Simon: -entra al cuarto con una sonrisa- el hielo no lo contendrá mucho así que mejor dicelo.

 **Narrador**

Jake se dispuso a contarle todo al vampiro para sacarlo de sus dudas, mientras que el humano aun seguía congelado, concibieron el hielo para que no vea las reacciones de Marshall, en cuanto al sonido se encargaba el hielo ya que tenia mucho espesor, paso un media hora hasta que hielo se rompió en pequeños pedazos, mostrando a un Finn con la pies mas pálida y con rayos en sus manos. Había usado nueva habilidad de electroquinesis (manipulación de electricidad) para romper el hielo, a pesar de estar muy frió, su cara ardía en vergüenza y enojo.

Finn: QUE PASO?!

Marshall: me lo contaron todo...

Finn: todo?! pero si... -vio que Shrohng también se unió a ellos-

Shrohng: hola! -dijo saludando con la mano-

Finn: emm... -no sabia que decir en ese momento incomodo-

Marshall: vaya que pasaste mucho tiempo con ella, ahora veo porque reaccionabas de esa forma -sonrió con un gesto alegre-

Finn: pero... pensé que estabas celoso.

Marshall: tal vez, no sabia ni siquiera lo que hacia cuando pregunte eso, ahí es donde me disculpo, perdón.

Finn: porque?

Marshall: Shrohng me contó todos los detalles, ademas me mostró por medio de la mente como eras tu con ella.

Finn: -miro enojado al elfo-

Shrohng: que? era necesario!

Marshall: el punto, es que ya no volveré a cometer estupideces.

Finn: vaya que cambiaste en tan solo unos minutos! -dijo con una expresión de asombro-

Marshall: también se que eres virgen, así que eres muy apto para ella -dijo con una risa muy grande-

Finn: MALDITA SEA JAKE! -grito avergonzado-

Jake: hejeje! que?! se me escapo! -se reía a carcajadas-

Desde ahí, Marshall se hizo mas amigo de Finn, también comenzó a molestarlo con el tema Fionna, cosa que lo ponía siempre nervioso. esperaron unos meses y semanas mas hasta que llego el día.

 **Fin flashback**

 **Narra Finn**

Ahora estoy aquí volando, logre volar después de dominar mejor la aeroquinesis (control del aire), me dirigía a ver como quedo el dragón,"que es inusual ver uno en plena pradera" que mato Shrohng, y solo lo toco con un dedo, volví a la realidad y note que todo el bosque parecía haber sido arrasado por un monstruoso huracán, sin duda ese simple toque torció a casi todos los arboles hacia abajo, veo a lo lejos algo brillante, es fuego, acelero la velocidad para ver que es y no era una fogata como yo pensé era... Pheobe? y no estaba sola, también pude ver a Bonnie, a Marceline, a una gata y una mujer de piel celeste como Simon, pero sobre todo vi, a Fionna... que hacían ahí? pensé que iban a aparecer cerca de la casa de Shrohng, ya estando cerca desciendo y Fionna me saluda.

Fionna: h-hola Finn -dijo un poco tímida con un rubor en sus mejillas-

Finn: hola... -tenia la misma expresión que la humana- "oh no, esa mirada es muy..." -se quedo en silencio por unos segundos-

Marceline: vaya encuentro eh? -tenia una sonrisa picara-

Finn: -volvió de a la realidad y decidió preguntarles- e... que hacen aquí? no están ni cerca de donde estamos nosotros.

Bonnie: es que una elfo no dejo en medio de la nada -dijo molesta-

Finn: oh, ya veo -pensó en como llevarlas y luego recordó que tenia su collar- bueno... es de noche, y Shrohng dijo que nos llevarían apenas lleguen ustedes.

Cake: y como vamos a llegan si dices que estamos lejos? eh cuñado? -dijo un poco divertida-

Finn: -se puso confuso y nervioso- s-solo tienen que tomar de sus manos y yo haré el resto.

Todas: -hicieron lo que les dijo y se tomaron de las manos dejando a propósito a Fionna cerca de Finn-

Fionna: "QUE INTENTAN HACER?!" -grito mentalmente mientras que las otras se aguantaban la risa-

Finn: b-bueno creo que ya es momento de llevarlas -su mano temblaba un poco y tomo la mano de Fionna-

Fionna: -ella al sentir esto sintió que la piel le erizaba y su rostro se trono rojo vivo-

Finn: -tomo el cristal de su collar y lo froto con un dedo para que después todos fueran teletransportados a otra parte-

En un solo instante aparecieron cerca de una casa, Jake estaba afuera y los vio no tan sorprendido, pero luego recordó algo y llamo a todos los que estaban adentro-

Jake: YA LLEGARON! -grito mientras corría al grupo se encogió y subió a la cabeza de Finn-

Finn: que pasa?! -no recibió respuesta cuando aparecieron los otros chicos y tomaron de los hombros a Finn-

Gumball: YA ESTAMOS TODOS! -grito para otro lado y en eso aparece el elfo con un una extraña granada de vidrio-

Shrohng: bien... parece que justo a tiempo -de un momento a otro lanzo la granada al grupo que de un momento a otro exploto, la explosión los llevo a otra parte-

Todos (absolutamente sin contar a los elfos): -cayeron a un suave pero incomodo pasto-

Finn: QUE FUE ESO?! -grito molesto por esa acción repentina de parte de ellos-

Jake: Shorhng nos dijo que cuando apenas vinieran nos llevaría a casa.

Finn: -se confundió por eso- pero nosotros no...

Gumball: si si lo sabemos, acordamos que primero nos trajera a AAA, y luego a OOO.

Bonnie: y todo eso sin consultarnos?! -se notaba molesta-

Simon: no te enojes, volveremos en unos días.

Marceline: -suspira- bien... ahora que?

Marshall: como ustedes no están en su mundo nosotros los llevaremos a nuestras casas, para comenzar tu eres una vampira, y mi casa esta en un lugar donde no pasa luz.

Merceline: soy inmune a la luz...

Marshall: y también tengo instrumentos para tocar música -dijo con una sonrisa-

Marceline: -suspira resignada- okey voy, pero no intentes nada -dijo amenazante ganando como respuesta la misma sonrisa de simpatía-

Jake: bien ya todos saben a donde hospedarse así que Finn!

Finn: Jake, sabes que no tenemos casa en este lugar.

Cake: de eso te equivocas cuñadito -dijo con una sonrisa picara-

Jake: cuñadito?... acaso?... -miro a la chica rubia- oooooh! hejeje, es hora de irnos.

Fionna: pero ni siquiera nos des...

Cake: -toma a los dos rubios y los sube a su lomo- sera para después.

No tardaron mucho hasta que llegaron a la casa del árbol de las chicas, Cake bajo a los dos y los metió adentro.

Cake: bueno chamacos, ya es muy tarde así es que momento de que duerman.

Fionna: pero si son las... -miro el reloj de la casa- dos de la madrugada -dijo un poco desilusionada-

Finn: okey... entonces dormiré en el sofá.

Cake: el sofá se quemo hace unos meses y hasta ahora no lo arreglamos.

Finn: bueno... entonces buscare un lugar cómodo en esta casa -dijo tratando de evitar algo que el presentía-

Fionna: s-si quieres puedes dormir en m-mi cama, tiene espacio suficiente -no sabia ni lo que estaba diciendo hasta que lo analizo y luego se puso roja-

Finn: -se puso aun mas nervioso por lo que dijo- e-estas s-s-segura? no quiero causar m-m-molestias -su propia vergüenza lo hacia tartamudear- J-Jake... -miro alrededor y no había nadie mas que ellos dos-

Fionna: e-ellos se fueron a dormir -dijo de forma muy tímida-

Finn: vamos es muy tarde! -dijo muy rápido saliendo disparado para el cuarto, al estar ya adentro chasqueo los dedos y su ropa fue reemplazada por una pijama celeste que consistía en pantalones y camisa celeste-

Fionna: F-Finn...

Finn: -miro a la chica y tenia una pijama igual que la de el, pero con la diferencia de que este era un poco mas ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, mostrando el tamaño real de sus grandes pechos, los pantalones eran ajustados, tanto que remarcaban las piernas torneadas, el humano no solo miro para otra parte con los ojos entrecerrados-

Fionna: -tuvo que pensar en algo para romper ese silencio incomodo- es... raro que, todo esto... haya pasado muy rápido... no lo crees? -miro de reojo al rubio sentándose en la cama-

Finn: emm... s-si, valla que fue rápido -trato de sonar lo mas normas posible. los dos estaban sentados, a unos centímetros de distancia-

Fionna: -sentía que era el momento exacto para decirlo ya que no había nadie- Finn...

Finn: s-si?

Fionna: tengo algo que decirte.

Finn: y-yo también tengo... algo que d-decirte.

Fionna: y-y que es? -tenia sus mejillas ardiendo-

Finn: -estuvo en silencio por casi un minutos, en su cabeza se libraba un debate- "solo tienes que decirlo, solo son dos palabras! dicelo! tu... me gustas!" -gritaba en su mente-

Fionna: q-que? -miro al rubio con su rostro intensamente rojo-

Finn: e-eh? -no tardo unos segundos en analizar la pregunta. al darse cuenta le agarro un tremendo trauma cerebral- "olvide que...

podía leer la mente"

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Aquí el onceavo capitulo, me disculpo con todos si no tiene mucho de lo que esperaban, les doy gracias a todos mis lectores y seguidores por leer mi fic. Como ultimo mensaje les digo que el próximo capitulo tendrá contenido para pervertidos y que ocupara casi todo el capítulos, así que les recomiendo a los no son de este tipo que esperen hasta la próxima semana. Dicho esto me despido de todos, les deseo lo mejor y que tengan un buen año. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	12. Noche especial (18)

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contendrá mayormente partes muy explicitas de contenido adulto, les recomiendo discreción, para aquellos que no son de ver este tipo de cosas, tendrán que esperar la próxima semana para un capítulos decente (o al menos eso creo, la siguiente tendrá escenas un tanto gore). Y para los pervertidos como ustedes (si a ti, te estoy viendo), disfruten el capitulo. Sin mas preámbulos que comience :D**_

 **Narra Fionna**

Mi mente aun no procesaba lo que escuche de la mente de Finn, yo... le gusto? , no se si era mi ilusión jugando con mis sentimientos, y realmente era lo que el pensaba, todo mi cuerpo se sentía de alguna forma caliente por todas esas emociones que venían de golpe hacia mi, desde mi corazón que bombeaba mil veces por segundos, hasta la punta de mis dedos que empece a sentir mucho calor en ellos, lo mire de vuelta y tenia la vista hacia otro lado, pero podía notar el rubor en su rostro, se veía muy lindo, y solo estábamos sentados en la cama a medio metro de distancia, el silencio se volvía una eternidad para mi, decidí romperlo o me volvería loca.

Fionna: F-Finn -se acercaba poco a poco con timidez-

Finn: s-si? -dijo tartamudeando-

Fionna: e-es cierto... lo que dijiste? -tenia sus ojos fijando para otro lado-

Finn: q-que cosa? -se notaba mas nervioso-

Fionna: -pensó dos veces en lo que dijo y luego recordó que no lo dijo, lo pensó- p-perdón... lo que pensaste.

Finn: "AY NO!" -grito mentalmente porque lo escucho- y-y-yo... l-lo lamento que? -se puso aun mas nervioso-

Fionna: -supo desde ahí que le costaba decirlo, así que lo miro esta vez de frente sin tener vergüenza de su expresión- yo... te gusto? -tenia una mirada inocente-

Finn: -miro la cara de Fionna y quedo fijo observando sus hermosos orbes de color azul mar, luego bajo su vista para ver esos rosados y suaves labios, su cuerpo inconscientemente comenzaba a acercarse como si fuera un magnetismo atrayente-

Fionna: -de la misma manera se quedo perdida en los ojos azules del rubio y empezó a acercarse mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente- "esto..." -estaban a unos centímetros- "debe... ser..." -sus labios ya a milímetros de distancia- "un..."

Finn: -sus labios casi rosaban, el tiempo se volvía una tortura. casi tocan sus labios de no ser que una gata entro al cuarto-

Cake: Fionna! quería decirte... -no termino la frase cuando vio a los dos humanos a punto de besarse, pero se separaron rápidamente ocultando sus caras rojas- oooohhhh! ,perdón jeje ,creo que interrumpí algo 'importante' -dijo con una sonrisa picara-

Fionna: n-no no interrumpiste nada! -dijo un tanto desesperada- q-que querías decirme?

Cake: mmm, se me olvido... -saco una sonrisa chistosa y salio del cuarto-

Fionna: -suspira aviada de que haya interrumpido lo que estaban a punto de hacer- Finn, creo que es hora d... -no pudo terminar cuando sintió un tacto cálido en sus labios y que unos brazos grandes la tomaban por la cintura... era Finn, la sujetaba de manera dominante, ella quería librarse para dejarlo pero de alguna manera le estaba gustando al punto en que no se dio cuenta de que sus brazos los tenia sobre el cuello del rubio-

Finn: "que... me..." -minutos antes de que Cake se fuera sintió un aroma extraño en el cuarto que se volvía mas fuerte, ese mismo aroma lo sobreexcito un tanto, cuando miro a Fionna de vuelta no soporto las ganas de tomarla con sus manos y saborear esos candentes y suaves labios que parecían estar llamándolo a probarlos.

 **Narrador**

La intensidad de los besos paso de ser uno apasionado y tierno a uno lujurioso y salvaje, Fionna al cabo de unos segundos empezó a tener los mismo efectos de Finn por ese extraño aroma que no sabia de donde venían, pero como resultado hizo que sus lados lascivos salieran como vapor de agua. De un momento a otro, Finn metió sus manos dentro de la camisa y el pantalón de Fionna, su mano izquierda se encargaba de su vientre mientras que la derecha tocaba los muslos de forma tentadora, la rubia como respuesta sacaba suspiros muy audibles a pesar de que sus labios estaban sellados por los labios del humano. Fionna tomo la mano izquierda de Finn para llevarla a unos de sus bustos, la mano del chico temblaba un poco, Fionna noto esto y se pregunto mentalmente el porque le pasaba eso.

Fionna: mmmFinmm -estuvieron mucho tiempo unidos en ese beso que se separaron cortando un gran hilo de silaba que se conectaba en la punta de sus lenguas, respiraba agitadamente por la falta de oxigeno- Finn... creo que debemos... -tenia la vista hacia otro lado, por lo cual no pudo ver cuando Finn estaba besando su cuello y dejando marcas de chupones sacandole unos gemidos por parte de ella- ah! ah!

Finn: -seguía atacando el cuello de la rubia mientras la recostaba en la cama- perdón... -su respiración chocaba contra el cuello de Fionna- no... puedo... parar -volvió a poseer sus labios increíblemente suaves y deliciosos que para el tenia un sabor a fresas-

Fionna: "yo tampoco" -ella de forma instintiva puso sus manos en la cabeza de Finn para que no pare enredando sus dedos con los mechones dorados, sus gemidos se hicieron mas intensos agudos-

Finn: -poco a poco llegaba a la zona de los grandes senos de Fionna, desabrocho los botones lentamente, terminado eso, dejo visible el sostén (talla D, pero un tanto ajustado para la chica) que era de color celeste claro, lo que le llamo mas al atención fue que sus pezones se veían atreves de estos, atraído por el placer empezó a chupar los unos de los pezones sin quitar el sostén mojandolo con saliva en el acto, la rubia como respuesta gimió mas fuerte sujetando con las manos las pieles de la cama, su gorro de conejo se fue saliendo poco a poco hasta dejar salir la cabellera dorada bien suave y claro como el sol y se esparcía haciéndola ver muchas sexy que antes-

Fionna: -sus gemidos no paraban de resonar en todo el cuarto, cuando sintió que Finn se detuvo abrió los ojos y vio que el le estaba sacando el sostén, ante esto se cubrió con sus brazos y tembló un poco debido a que tenia vergüenza-

Finn: -noto esto y le pareció tierno verla de esa forma, le planto un beso suave en los labios como sus brazos dándole una sonrisa- no te preocupes... te ves muy hermosa.

Fionna: -se quedo hipnotizada por la sonrisa del rubio y enternecida por las palabras que le dijo, lentamente se dejo llevar y Finn hizo el resto haciendo que se vieran sus senos desnudos, ella miro para otro lado con gesto aun de vergüenza-

Finn: -prosiguió a lamer el seno derecho mientras que con la mano derecha masajeaba el otro-

Fionna sintió tanto placer como nunca antes, a pesar de que era su primera vez, le gustaba demasiado y ni siquiera lo han hecho aun, Finn dejando de tocar con la yema de sus dedos el pezón duro de Fionna, lo bajo hasta meterlo dentro de los pantalones de ella para frotar su intimidad. La rubia gimió de manera mucho mas provocadora ya que ahora el mordía su pezón suavemente y tocaba su clítoris por enésima de sus bragas rosas, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Finn paro, ella iba preguntar porque se detuvo cuando de forma Finn rápida toco los pantalones de la chica y esto desaparecieron como polvo mágico, ahí fue cuando Fionna entendió que el quería avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Fionna: e-espera! -dijo nerviosa cerrando las piernas-

Finn: que pasa? -la miro fijo-

Fionna: e-es que... me... siento i-incomoda -tenia las manos tapando su boca-

Finn: -sin duda la Fionna que estaba frente a el era una chica tímida como el en momentos muy incómodos, recordó que ni siquiera se le confeso, tenia que decirlo, se acerca a ella y le da un beso francés (la primera vez que pongo esto) poniendo una de sus manos en las caderas de ella- Fionna... -tenia un rubor notable en sus mejillas y su corazón latía como una locomotora- ... te amo.

La rubia se quedo sorprendía por las palabras que le dijo, sintió que su corazón latía con mucha mas fuerza y que algo dentro suyo gritaba de alegría, pudo sentir esa extraña sensación que su hermana mayor le dijo años atrás "mariposas en el estomago", era extraño, pero estaba feliz por saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que aflojo sus piernas haciendo que Finn tenga a la vista su flor de loto, tenia las bragas mojadas y como eran de color rosa se veía delicioso para el, su ansias por tomar el cuerpo de ella era inmenso, sin mas tiempo que perder comenzó a lamer su intimidad para saborear el fluido impregnado por la parte baja de la bragas junto donde tenia la cara de un conejito, Fionna arqueo la espalda por el placer que estaba recibiendo de Finn, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de el y cerro las piernas un poco atrapándolo para que no se detenga, Finn siguió con devorando la intimidad de la chica que cada vez se ponía mas mojado, se le ocurrió la idea de deshacerse de la braga que no le permitía el completo acceso a la vagina de Fionna, esto hizo que ella apretara mas fuerte para atraerlo mas hacia ella .

Fionna: ah!ahh! Finn nnnaahh! me siento rara! ah! -sintió un gran calor dentro de su vientre que la volvía loca y se hacia mas intenso- Finn! ahh! creo! que! -no aguanto mas y se vino arqueando la espalda y agarrando las sabanas con fuerza- aaaaaahhhh!

Finn no sabia que hacer después de hacerla complacer, como acción rápida tapo con su boca la vagina de Fionna, haciendo que esta se corriera dentro de su boca, el sabor que el sentía era como una miel tan dulce que lo embriagaba, se trago todo ese fluido que salio de ella como si bebiera, Fionna se debilito un poco por haberse venido, le gusto mucho esa sensación, y mucho mas porque Finn bebió de su néctar, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado de sudor haciéndola mucho mas sexy y hermosa, fue la mejor experiencia que tuvo, y con la persona que le gustaba, pero sintió que el no obtuvo esa misma satisfacción que ella, se movió rápido, Finn estaba acostado al lado, se puso a altura de sus piernas y con la boca agarro la cremallera.

Finn: F-Fionna! que estas?!

Fionna: ... es mi turno de verte -dijo en susurro audible con los ojos brillosos-

De un solo toque con su dedo gracias a su pyroquinesis prendió fuego toda la ropa de Finn y la redujo a cenizas en un instante dejando solo los calzones, Finn se sorprendió por la forma en que se deshizo de su piyama tan rápido, Fionna podía ver el gran bulto de sus calzones significando que el miembro de Finn estaba muy activo, sin perder tiempo, le quito los calzones, pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca bien abierta... el pene del rubio era sin duda extremadamente grande, tanto en largo como en grosor, sobre todo el largo, superando posiblemente los 40 cm, ella se puso muy nerviosa porque lo que hizo fue sin pensar, Finn tenia mucha vergüenza ya que por primera vez, una chica le estaba viendo sus partes privadas, ella seguía observando el pene de Finn con una expresión embobada.

Fionna: "q-que hago?... no pensé que la tuviera t-tan grande !..." -acerco una de sus manos y tomo la virilidad del chico- "e-esta... caliente, y palpita mucho" -luego de unos segundos entando agarrando el miembro de Finn recordó que una vez cuando tenia 13 años, despertó en la noche y se levanto para buscar algo de comida cuando se escucho unos extraños gemidos en la cocina, cuando miro escondida para no ser descubierta vio algo que la dejo totalmente en shock... era Cake, su hermana, y su novio Mono, haciendo un acto que dejo totalmente perturbada a Fionna, vio todo le que hacían, jamas supo porque hacia ese tipos de cosas Cake, pero se notaba en su rostro que le gustaba mucho, no sabia porque. esos recuerdos ahora le serian útiles para saber que hacer- "si mal recuerdo... creo que Cake, metía esta cosa en su boca... aunque" -miro el grosor del pene- "no creo que esto pueda entrar en mi boca" -tomo el miembro de Finn con sus dos manos y abrió la boca lo mas que pudo- "supongo que no queda de otra... Finn me hizo sentir bien" -metió el pene de Finn en su boca el cual llego a abarcar hasta la mitad, como resultado le saco unos cuantos gemidos roncos al rubio-

Finn: F-Fionna... -estaba sintiendo una sensación realmente extraña, pero que le gustaba- "siento su... lengua. es muy... suave"

Ella comenzó comenzó a mover su cabeza para adelante y atrás sucesivamente, podía sentir como el miembro de el palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su boca, su intimidad comenzaba a mojarse y se ponía mas caliente, poco a poco movía mas rápido su cabeza metiendo mas adentro el gran pene logrando hacer que se meta completo hasta el fondo de su garganta, Finn sentía que ya no podía aguantar mas, por instinto tomo la cabeza de Fionna y ella metió la virilidad de Finn hasta el fondo.

Finn: Fio-nna! -se corrió dentro de la boca de la rubia quien recibió toda la descarga de golpe-

Fionna: mmmm! -se trago todo el semen de Finn atragantándose un poco, cuando saco el miembro que estaba mas caliente, tocio un poco sacando algunas lagrimas-

Finn: -vio la cara roja de ella, se le veía muy tierna hermosa en ese estado- p-perdón... -se sentía un tonto por haberle hecho todo eso a Fionna-

Fionna: -sella su boca con un dedo y luego le dio un beso tierno abrazando su cuello, se separa y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa- ... yo también te amo Finn... solo que no quería decírtelo.

Finn: p-porque?

Fionna: porque no quería salir lastimada -unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero fueron elogiadas por el rubio que tenia al frente-

Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, algo dentro de el decía que era su culpa, la beso y después la recostó delicadamente poniéndose encima de ella, con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Fionna, ella iba sacándose la braga que tenia colgando en una de sus piernas y luego volvió a tomar a Finn del cuello para mirarlo fijo y poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Fionna: Finn... -acariciaba su cabeza- por favor... hazme tuya...

Finn: -puso sus manos sobre la cintura encorvada de Fionna tenia el cuerpo sudado igual que ella debido a la temperatura que se presentaba en el cuarto- e-estas... segura?

Fionna: si... quiero tenerte dentro de mi...

Finn: -sin perder tiempo sincronizo su pene en la entrada de su vagina, al rozarle un poco los gimieron al mismo tiempo- ... estas, lista?

Fionna: ... s-si -se notaba en su expresión que estaba nerviosa-

Finn: -comenzó a penetrarla lentamente mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza- "esta tan... apretada" -sentía lo caliente que era el interior de Fionna, de forma repentina se resbalo por algunas sabanas haciendo que su pene se metiera completamente dentro de ella-

Fionna: AAAAHHH! -pego un grito muy agudo tapándose la boca, se le escaparon algunas lagrimas de dolor-

Finn: PERDÓN! - miro para abajo y vio que ella sangraba, empezó a sacar su pene rápidamente pero fue detenido hasta por la punta ya que Fionna aun lo seguía abrazando del cuello y sus piernas también agarradas de sus cintura-

Fionna: -se acerco a su oreja y acaricio su cabello- tranquilo... estoy bien... sigue.

Finn: e-estas... segura?

Fionna: si...

Finn: pero... -miro para otro lado con una cara triste- no... quiero lastimarte...

Fionna: no te preocupes... quiero me hagas tuya, y tu que seas mio -el se movió un poco y ella saco unos suspiros audibles- p-por favor... se gentil...

Finn: ... lo haré -le planto un beso en los labios y comenzó a moverse muy lento pero solo metiendo hasta la mitad, tomo los senos de Fionna y junto sus pezones para chuparlos-

Fionna: Finn aaahh! te gustan mmmhh! tanto mis pechos? ah! -todo su cabello suelto se esparció por toda la cama, ahora estaba completamente desnuda teniendo la figura de una hermosa y sexy ángel-

El rubio como respuesta a la pregunta de ella los lamió con la punta de su lengua, comenzó a aumentar mas la velocidad, los gemidos de Fionna pasaron de ser unos adoloridos a unos llenos de lujuria y placer, sentía como el entraba y salia dentro de ella, tomo el rostro de Finn para que darle un largo beso el cual fue salvaje y desesperado, respiraban rápido mientras se besaban haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, sobre sus labios tenían silaba del otro gracias a sus lenguas que jugaban dentro de sus bocas. Fionna ya no aguantaba mas, quería mas, quería sentirse llena por el.

Fionna: F-Finn! mmhh! mas adentro! ahh! -con sus delicadas manos tocaba los músculos del rubio que tenia tenia la figura de un guerrero bien entrenado-

Finn: -obedeció al pedido de ella y la metió mas para adentro, cosa que no fue difícil ya que ella ayudaba con sus piernas que lo jalaban mas para adentro- "siento!... como si su coño! me estuviera!... chupando para adentro!"

Las paredes internas de Fionna lo metían mas al fondo, y al ser el pene de Finn muy grande, este toco su punto G dándole a ella una descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar de placer, abrazo aun mas a Finn y este metió toda su espada hasta penetrar el cervix y llegar al utero de Fionna. sus estocadas eran mas fuerte y rápidas, las nalgas de Fionna tenían una leve tonalidad roja fuerza de cada penetrada que recibía.

Fionna: FINN! aaahh! -se sujeto a el con fuerza- por favor! nmmaaahh! dame tu! semilla! -grito con la mirada perdida en blanco y con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca-

Finn iba mas y mas rápido, Fionna gritaba mas agudo y pego su cuerpo a el haciendo que sus pechos queden aplastados en los pectorales de el, los ritmos de las estocadas era fuertes y acelerados. Ya ninguno de los dos podía aguantar mas, estaban llegando a su clímax, se vieron a los ojos con una mirada de seducción y pasión, sentían que ya iban a terminar.

Fionna: Finn... AAAAHHHH! -se corrió arqueando la espalda con las manos sobre los hombros de Finn- "te amo..."

Finn: Fionna! -hizo un gemido ronco corriéndose dentro de ella, apretando sus nalgas- "esta tan... mojada."

Los cayeron rendidos en la cama, estaban ligeramente sudados con sus respiraciones agitadas, ella se puso en sima de Finn reposando su cabeza en los bien formados pectorales de el. Ambos se miraron quedando atrapados en sus ojos azul océano, se acercaron para darse un beso. Fionna por dentro se sentía feliz por haber tenido su primera vez con la persona que se enamoro y también por que ella fue la primera vez de el, y pensar que todo eso paso por el extraño comportamiento de el al manosearla repentinamente. No tomo en cuenta que cuando movió una de sus piernas sintió el miembro de Finn, miro para abajo y se sorprendió al ver que no solo seguía activo, sino que ahora estaba un poco mas grande que antes.

Fionna: Finn...

Finn: si?

Fionna: veo que aun tienes ganas de hacerme el amor... -dijo con una pequeña risita tierna-

Finn: -miro para abajo y tenia su pene aun endurecido, se puso rojo por lo que le dijo la rubia de ojos azules- eeemmm... -se notaba nervioso-

Fionna: -se pone al lado de el y se mueve boca abajo con las piernas juntas- "recuerdo que Cake se ponía en esta posición y luego su novio..." -mira para atrás suyo y ve lo rosado que se ve su trasero por las fuertes estocadas de Finn- puedes penetrarme ahora de esta forma? "no puedo creer que lo que estoy diciendo! parezco una sumisa" -tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas, tenia su cuerpo acostado mostrando su sus nalgas y sus brazos-

Finn: -la posición en la que estaba mas lo mojado por el sudor que tenia ella lo volvía loco- ... b-bueno -se posiciono enésima de Fionna, su corazón aun latía rápido, podía ver la intimidad de Fionna gracias a que las nalgas de ella formaban un corazón con una puerta en el centro- "oh glob!" -un chorro de sangre salio por su nariz-

Fionna: estas bien? -pregunto preocupada por el la forma en que salio sangre de su nariz-

Finn: -su pene empieza a palpitar muy fuerte haciendo que le duela un poco. al meter su miembro en la vagina de Fionna, este entra con facilidad como si fuera jabón, ya que el interior de la humana se moldeo por lo de hace rato, siente que esta siendo jalado del pene para mas adentro- p-porque estoy siendo jalado?

Fionna: soy yo... puedo sentir lo duro y fuerte que palpita tu pene. debe dolerte -dijo mientras gemía y abrazaba una almohada que tenia a su alcance-

Las paredes de Fionna acariciaban la virilidad de Finn concentrándose en la cabeza, Finn entraba y salia de ella pero con la diferencia de que estos eran lentos y fuertes, fue extraño que Jake y Cake no los hayan escuchado, ni siquiera se escuchaba afuera, solo ellos dos haciendo sonidos de chapoteo de agua (proveniente de sus sexos) y gemidos fuertes de placer. Fionna tenia los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa lasciva, sus nalgas se movían de atrás para adelante y los labios de su intimidad se tronaron rosas intenso, otra vez iban a correrse pero Fionna en una acción rápida se dio la vuelta y se puso encima de Finn quedando los dos cara a cara.

Finn: que pasa -estaba confuso por esa reacción de parte de la chica humana-

Fionna: quiero probar algo -se dio la vuelta mostrando a Finn su intimidad quedo en frente del pene de el- "valla que me sirvió ver esa escena de Cake con su novio, creo que a esto lo llamaba el 69" -sin previo aviso comenzó a chupar el martillo del héroe (primera vez que escribo esto) y apretándolo con sus grandes pechos-

Finn: nngghheee! -saco un gemido ronco al sentir los pechos de Fionna aprisionando su miembro, eran suaves y cálidos, miro hacia el frente de el (estaban acostados para que recuerden) y no lo expuesto que tenia ella su flor- "yo no me quedo atrás" -con una de sus manos frotaba el clítoris y con la otra hizo dos dedos para meterlos en su vagina-

Fionna: -sus gemidos eran resonantes a pesar de que sus boca se estaba encargando de chupar el gran miembro caliente, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo para hacer que el se corra mas antes que ella-

Ambos de debatían en quien aguantaba mejor, Fionna tenia ventaja ya que tenia sus atributos muy maduros para ganar, Finn notando que no llegaba a nada uso su boca y sus dos manos, metió su lengua hasta el fondo de ella mientras que con sus manos apretaba suavemente clítoris sacandole gemidos fuertes a la chica. Si Fionna aumentaba la velocidad, Finn también y así de forma sucesiva, estuvieron así durante 15 minutos hasta que los ya podían aguantar mas.

Fionna/Finn: "AAAAHHHH" -ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo terminando en empate-

Finn quedo recostado en la misma posición, pero Fionna estaba al lado con su cabello cubriendo su rostro, parecía que estaba durmiendo pero no, al parecer se concentraba en algo, paso unos segundo hasta que ella se levanto quedando sentada en la cama, sus ojos brillaban en azul-celeste y su cabello rubio sedoso brillaba, Finn noto esto y se sorprendió mucho, iba a hablarle pero de repente de alguna forma ella usa su cabello y lo agarra de las muñecas y los tobillos.

Finn: F-Fionna! que pas... -no termina su frase ya que ella sello su boca con una beso-

Fionna: -lo mira fijo y empieza a acariciar su torso formado- tranquilo, solo es una habilidad que me enseño Shirah, como yo tenia el cabello muy largo dijo que podía usarlo para algunas cosas interesantes.

Finn: y... q-que vas a... hacerme? -se puso nervioso por la mirada estaña de la chica-

Fionna: -su cabello se hace mas largo y estos empiezan a rodear el cuerpo de Finn para luego atarlo al estilo bondage, se sienta sobre el y agarra su miembro- esto lo vi en una novela erótica -dijo con una sonrisa cínica-

Finn: "jamas pensé que Fionna tuviera un lado así!" -ahora sabia que Fionna tenia un lado muy diferente a la joven aventurera alegre que el conocía-

Fionna: -se sienta de golpe haciendo que el pene de Finn entre completo pero esta vez entro en su ano (muy obsceno! XD), acto seguido comenzó a cabalgar sobre el moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo de forma salvaje y desenfrenada mientras que con sus manos apretaba sus propios senos-

Finn: -lo único que podía hacer era gemir roncamente de placer, sus manos estaban atadas hacia tras y sus piernas también, abrió los ojos y vio que ella ahora estaba mirándolo de frente con una sonrisa pervertida- "ahora que lo pienso... no se ni cuanto tiempo llevamos haciéndolo"

Fionna llevo una largo rato cabalgando sobre Finn, su cuerpo por si solo se movía, se cansaba por el movimiento sucesivo de sus caderas pero no bajaba el ritmo, mas bien lo aumentaba, los labios de su vagina se pusieron rojos por ser ensartada varias veces por ahí, Finn por su parte tenia el pene de color rojo y mas grande que antes, a pesar de haberse corrido muchas veces, aun tenia ganas de hacerla suya. Fionna se se acerco a el y le dio un beso metiendo su lengua sin permiso, le gustaba mucho probar los labios del humano, tenían un sabor dulce que para ella era mas delicioso que los dulces del reino de Gumball, en su mente se imagino a ella misma hecha de caramelo siendo devorada a lamidas por Finn, volvió a la realidad y vio como Finn correspondía a su beso.

Fionna: "por fin... soy una contigo" -dijo abrazándolo del cuello con amor y afecto-

Finn: -su nerviosismo fue reemplazado por lujuria despertando su lado siniestro- "con que así lo quieres eh?" -solo le tomo unos segundos para librarse de las ataduras de sus manos, solo para unir sus dedos indice y meñique pero como resultado el desapareció como por arte de magia-

Fionna: -se prendiendo ante este truco por parte de el- "sera que huyo?" -iba a sentarse en la cama cuando sintió que la tomaron de las nalgas y fue ensartada por una espada caliente que entro con fuerza en su flor haciéndola gritar con una voz de niña, miro atrás y era Finn que parecía haber recuperado sus energías de nuevo ya que respiraba como un caballo de carreras-

Finn: yo.. soy tuyo Fionna! -comenzó a embestirla con brutalidad llegando hasta los mas profundo de ella-

Fionna: -grito de placer abrazando una almohada, estaba en posición de cuatro, en sus ojos se formaron unos corazones que brillaban en rosa (esto es solo una expresión estilo anime XD )- y yo soy tuya Finn! por favor! dame mas duro! -el obedeció y el ritmo de sus embestidas se hicieron bestiales al punto en que la intimidad de ella comenzó a sangrar. Y solo pidió mas y mas, el dolor se convirtió en puro placer para la joven heroína-

Tanto Fionna como Finn tenían su cuerpo completamente lleno de sudor y desprendían vapor, ya era un hecho asegurado los dos estaban enamorados uno del otro, y lo demostraban de la forma mas especial que podían expresarse, juntando sus cuerpos en un acto de amor llamados por muchos "nivel 15", aunque ellos ya sobrepasaron ese nivel por mucho. Estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax final, las venas del pene de Finn se volvieron rojas que al contrario de ser malo, le dio mas energía para aguantar su descarga final para acabar junto con su amada, y el interior de Fionna tiraron el pene del héroe hacia adentro como si lo estuviera chupando.

Fionna: mi vagina chupara toda tu eshpermah! -estaba tan excitada que que decía cosas incoherentes- dámelo todo! lléname con tu leche! embarashame!

Finn: ya... no aguanto mas! -con esto ultimo los dos llegaron a su ultimo orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Finn: FIONNAAA!

Fionna: FIIIIIINN!

Finn/Fionna: AAAAAHHHHH!

Se corrieron como nunca en su vida, Finn le envió una gran descarga de su semen dentro de Fionna, y el útero de Fionna chupo el pene tanto, que no dejo que ni una gota de su semen saliera de ella, ambos cayeron cansados a la cama, las sabanas estaban un tanto húmedas por el sudor que desprendían de ellos, pero Finn en un solo chasqueo reemplazo las sabanas por unas limpias, tomo una y cubrió a Fionna y a el. Paso unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que aun tenia su miembro dentro de ella.

Finn: debo sacarlo -comenzó a moverse para atrás-

Fionna: Finn! aaahh! espera! -el saco todo su pene que hizo el sonido de un gran chapoteo, esto ocasiono que los dos gimieran levemente porque la vagina de Fionna lo había chupado tanto, que los dos quedaron pegados-

Finn: -respiraba agitado- valla... eso fue increíble.

Fionna: fue mágico... -dijo acurrucándose en su pecho con una sonrisa tierna-

Finn: Fionna...

Fionna: si?

Finn: q-quieres... ser... mi -se puso nervioso-

Fionna: ... novia? -miro a los ojos del héroe con unos brillos en sus irises-

Finn: -se sorprendió un poco pero volvió en si- s-si...

Fionna: -tenia las mejillas rojas- si, quiero ser tuya. ademas... -con unos de sus dedos indice jugaba haciendo círculos en su pectoral- tu me haces sentir completa... y f-feliz... -oculto su rostro en los mechones del rubio con timidez-

Finn: tu también Fionna... tu haces que no me sienta solo -la abraza de la cintura- es por eso que no dejare, que nadie te lastime.

Fionna: -hizo un puchero y le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza- yo puedo defenderme sola.

Finn: lo se... pero recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte -acaricia su cabeza con delicadeza-

Fionna: tonto...

Finn: mi hermosa conejita -quito los mechones que no dejaban ver sus ojos-

Fionna: -lo abraza y le da un cálido beso en la mejilla- te quiero.. -dijo antes de quedar dormida con una pequeña sonrisa-

Finn se quedo observándola por unos minutos antes de también quedarse dormido y dar por terminado esa noche especial...

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Les pido un millón de disculpas a todos por mi mega tardanza, tuve un problema en la cobertura de Internet por una razón que aun desconozco, pero aquí esta... el doceavo capitulo (capitulo que define por que puse contenido adulto XD ). Esto de hacer un largo capitulo Lemon si que es difícil ( tuve que leer ero-mangas fics lemons y otras cosas mas), es por eso que cuando anuncie que haré otro, les pediré ayuda para los que son de esto, que me ayuden a hacerlo bien. Pueden dejar sus opiniones y les pediría amablemente del 1 al 10 que tan bueno o malo es. Dicho esto me despido de todos, les doy gracias a todos mis seguidores y lectores que leen esto, que tengan una buena vida y les deseo lo mejor. PAZ Y ADIÓS**


	13. Un buen día incomodo

**Narra Finn** _(hasta esta parte sera un poco de mayores)_

Tuve un sueño un sueño tan bueno como nunca antes en mi vida, era uno de los mejores que haya tenido antes, eso es porque en el estaba Fionna y yo juntos, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en un bosque completamente de hojas verdes, le confesé todo lo que sentía por ella con mucho esfuerzo, cuando me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mi, sentía que mi corazón bombeaba de una forma muy fuerte como si me fuera a salir del pecho, su sonrisa fue lo que mas me hizo sentir feliz, la tome de la barbilla y le di un beso suave, mi hombría quería que la bese de forma desesperada y frenética, pero no quería lastimarla. Nos separamos por falta de aire y ella me miro fijo.

Fionna: Finn... -dijo dulcemente poniendo sus manos en su rostro-

Finn: si? -quito su mano de mentón de la chica-

Fionna: ... despierta... -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en... la casa del árbol?, esto era confuso, no recuerdo mucho de como fue que llegue aquí, al menos eso pensé hasta que sentí algo moverse entre las sabanas, no tarde mucho en analizar que alguien estaba durmiendo conmigo, cuando levante las sabanas para ver quien era me quede totalmente enrojecido, era... Fionna?, como fue que... y porque estamos... desnudos y abrazados, no sabia que hacer, podía ver los senos de ella aplastados en mi pecho, estaba muy nerviosos lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue chasquear los dedos, y en tan solo unos instantes Fionna y yo teníamos unas ropas de dormir y la cama estaba ordenada, debo agradecer a Shrohng que me enseño ese truco, hubiera sido muy malo que Fionna despertara viéndonos desnudos, pensando en eso, recordé poco de lo que paso ayer, pero no mucho, solo recuerdo que... casi la beso, de no ser que apareció Cake hubiera pasado, después de eso pude oler un extraños aroma que me hizo alucinar cosas y luego no se que paso... pero... con ver a Fionna desnuda, espero que no haya pasado lo que me imagino. Me senté en la cama despacio para no despertarla, pero no sirvió de nada porque Jake entro al cierto haciendo mucho escándalo con dos cacerolas en sus manos.

Jake: EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO! -dijo después de que convirtiera su boca en un silbato-

Fionna: aahhh que-que pasa?! -se levanto rápido de la cama somnolienta del sueño- eehh? que paso?

Jake: jejeje, veo que acaban de despertar -dejo las cacerolas sobre un lado, la comida esta lista, lávense los dientes y bajen.

Finn: espera, no hay que desayunar?

Jake: mira el reloj -dijo apuntando al reloj de la esquina del cuarto-

Finn: -miro el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 16:03 PM- cuanto tiempo dormimos?!

Jake: un largo rato jeje, bueno, los espero abajo.

Finn: -suspira profundo y vuelva a mirar a Fionna que estaba despierta, tenia todo su cabellos rubio desordenado y sus mejilla tenían una leve tonalidad roja, eso mas los ojos entre-cerrados y bostezo de gatito que dio ella la hacia ver muy hermosa, volteo hacia otro lado para ocultar su rubor de la chica- b-buenos días, Fionna.

Fionna: buenos días, porque Jake vino haciendo mucho ruido? -dijo frotándose los ojos-

Finn: emmm, la comida esta lista -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Fionna: -noto esto y se acerca a el y lo mira fijo con preocupación- que tienes?

Finn: n-no nada... -tenia su mano izquierda en la nuca- s-solo pensaba en... algo.

Fionna: -se sentó al lado de el, su vista estaba cubierta por sus cabello sedoso y desordenado- es... por lo de anoche... verdad? -tenia un rubor e sus mejillas-

Finn: -se puso totalmente rojo por lo mencionado y salia vapor de su cara, dijo incoherencias para luego aclarar su garganta- y-yo eemmm, e-eh? -quería simular que que no sabia nada-

Fionna: ... Finn... -toca su mano derecha y se acerca mas a el- quería decirte algo...

Finn: y-y que es?

Fionna: -se acerca mas a el con la intensión de besarlo- y-yo...

Finn: -estaba siendo atraído por por los labios de Fionna volteando para quedar en frente de ella-

Cake: OIGAN! ACASO NO ESCUCHA...?! -vio que otra vez iban a besarse- ustedes si que están enamorados eh? jejeje -se dijo en tono burlón para luego bajar y dejarlos solos-

Fionna: c-creo que debemos bajar! -tenia la cara roja, pero del nerviosismo-

Finn: b-bueno vamos! -estaba en las mismas condiciones que la humana-

Ambos bajamos, no sin antes lavarnos los dientes y arreglarnos un poco, las cosas se tornaron muy estañas desde que llegamos, nos cambiamos de ropa a nuestro atuendo habitual, Fionna se cambio en el baño y yo en el cuarto, terminado eso bajamos a la cocina y vimos que Jake y Cake preparaban la comida, parecían estar muy felices cuando nos vieron, pero no de alegría, sus caras tenían un gesto de viejo pervertido, esto si que me incomodaba bastante debido a la confusión pero también por lo que estarían pensando ellos por vernos, Fionna estaba igual que yo, sin mas distracciones, nos sentamos a comer lo que prepararon, "hotcakes con tocino y jugo de naranja" (esto lo saque de otro fic XD), mientras comíamos ellos nos miraban con el mismo gesto, Jake iba a hablarme pero gracias a que termine rápido lo hice yo.

Finn: bueno... emmm... como dormiste? -dijo tratando de sacar algún tema interesante-

Jake: como un bebe! -tenia una sonrisa muy grande-

Fionna: por cierto, en donde dormiste? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

Jake: en el sofá, es muy cómodo comparado con el que tenemos en nuestra casa.

Fionna: y como es su casa.

Jake: no me lo creerás, pero nuestra casa es exactamente idéntica a esta.

Fionna: wow en serio?! -estaba sorprendida-

Jake: si! solo que la nuestra esta un poco desordenada.

Fionna: ya veo -dijo antes de comerse un tocino-

Cake: dejando eso aparte... como les fue a ustedes -se formo una risa picara en su rostro-

Finn: de que estas hablando? -puso un gesto de confusión-

Jake: a nosotros no nos engañas chamaco perro -dijo riéndose- como les fue durmiendo juntos?

Finn: -su cara se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear- c-como sabes eso?!

Jake: en serio durmieron juntos?! vaya! y eso que invente tal cosa! -dijo con asombro-

Cake: como la pasaron?! -tenia muchas ansias de saber como le fue a su hermana-

Fionna: e-eso no les incumbe!

Jake: naaaa, de todos modos sabemos un poco de lo que hicieron ayer.

Finn: acaso entraron al cuarto para espiarnos?!

Cake: en realidad fue esta mañana para despertarlos, supusimos que dormían abrazados pero lo que vimos después nos sorprendió un tantito porque era predecible -tenia una sonrisa grande con los ojos entrecerrados-

Fionna: no entendemos nada! mejor me voy, ire a visitar a Gumball -se paro para dirigirse a la puerta seguido de Finn-

Finn: yo voy contigo -se sentía fastidiado por las insinuaciones de su hermano-

Jake: vaya que son necios eh? -dijo antes de que llegaran a la puerta-

Cake: jóvenes, en mis tiempos mencionar que uno hizo el numero 15 no era tan vergonzoso -esta ultima frase hizo que los humanos se detengan en seco quedándose quietos-

Fionna se quedo totalmente con la cara pálida para llegar a ponerse rojo de golpe por lo mencionado por su hermana, se preguntaba en su mente como fue que ellos los descubrieron. Finn por otro lado suponía algo como eso, pero no espero "eso", no recordaba mucho, ademas que lo mencionaran en voz alta como si nada teniendo la misma reacción de Fionna. No paso ni un segundo cuando Fionna en un rápido movimiento tomo a su hermana del cuello y comenzó a agitarla como una lata.

Fionna: NO LE DIGAS A NADIE! -grito nerviosa-

Cake: okey lo haré! pero deja de agitarme! -hablo entrecortada por que Fionna apretaba su cuello-

Fionna: perdón! -la soltó y se calmo un poco-

Finn: podrían por favor dejar esto en secreto! -dijo acercando se a Jake-

Jake: porque?! tus amigos te van a felicitar por perder la virginidad! -menciono esto ultimo riendo a como payaso-

Finn: -le lanzo un puñetazo a Jake que solamente lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, ya que Jake como mutante aprendió a materializar y desmaterializar su cuerpo (puede volverse muy duro y convertirse hasta en aire) - MAS TE VALE NO DECIRLES NADA! -grito fastidiado-

Jake: jejeje, tranquilo Adonis! no les diré nada, de todos modos tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

Finn: -suspira profundo y mira a Fionna- vamos, tenemos que ver a Gumball

Fionna: pero ellos...!

Finn: dijeron que no dirían a nadie, así que ESPEREMOS a que cumplan con su palabra -miro frió a los dos animales parlantes-

Cake/Jake: -miraron para otro lado mientras silbaban con una sonrisa no muy notable-

Fionna: okey... pero si lo hacen los mato a ambos! -dijo con una mirada psicópata, iban a salir por la puerta pero otra vez fueron detenidos por sus hermanos-

Cake: Fionna espera! -la humana volteo la miro fijo- yyy... que son?

Fionna: a que te refieres? -estaba confundida-

Jake: ya... son novios! no? -parecía estar esperando una respuesta-

Finn: -los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y luego se ruborizaron un poco- e-eso... aun n-no esta decidido -dijo entrecortado-

Jake: ay por favor! tuvieron sexo gracias al tonto accidente de Ca...! -no pudo terminar antes de que la gata le tapara la boca-

Fionna: un momento! Cake... tu tienes que ver con esto?! -dijo molesta-

Cake: un.. poquito -vio como la rubia la miraba enojada- ayer te quería decir algo...

Fionna: es cierto! entraste alarmada y no me lo dijiste! -recordó lo de ayer- que es lo que querías decirme?

Cake: b-bueno... -respira profundo y la mira un poco nerviosa- emmm... recuerdas cuando hace tiempo a Gumball le pedí una botella extraña y me dijo que la mantenga alejada de ti?

Fionna: si, que tiene?

Cake: recuerdas esa marchita que tenia en el... ?

Fionna: YA PUEDES IR AL GRANO? -noto que su hermana quería evadir la pregunta-

Jake: esa botella era un afrodisíaco ultra-concentrado y hace unos meses atrás después de que te fueras se le derramo un poco por accidente en tu cuarto -dijo rápidamente mientras comía un emparedado preparado por el-

Fionna: Y POR QUE CARAJOS LE PEDISTE UNA BOTELLA DE AFRODISÍACO?! -grito muy furiosa-

Cake: es que era para un pequeño experimento! nada mas! -dijo nerviosa y tensa- (en realidad lo quería para llamarle a atención a Monochromicorn XD)

Jake: solo cálmate Fionna, solo fue un pequeño accidente jejeje -dijo riéndose mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a Finn-

Finn: espera! no que el sofá estaba quemad...

Jake: lo estaba, hasta después de la mañana que me acorde que yo tenia la habilidad de reparar la partículas de ciertos objetos dañados, no te acuerdas?

Finn: y porque no hiciste eso ayer?! -ye se le vino a la mente que todo esto fue obra de ellos-

Jake: tenia sueño y no tenia ganas -dijo bostezando con una sonrisa-

Finn: -sentía las ganas de estrangular a su hermano pero no tenia tiempo que perder- mejor nos vamos antes de que los matemos -dijo fastidiado-

Una vez que terminaron la discusión salieron de la casa para dirigirse al reino de Gumball, la razón era para hablar con el si recibieron alguna noticia de Shrohng o Shirah, también por saber como van con su nuevo experimento. Según Bonnie, dijo que cuando llegara a su reino de OOO crearía un portal que le serviría para poder conectar OOO con AAA sin tener que usar trucos de ciencia según ellos, mientras se dirigían hablaban de cosas chistosas que les sucedió mientras no se vieron estos últimos meses, Fionna se puso asombrada y al mismo tiempo celosa cuando Finn le recordó que podía volar, ente toda esa charla sin querer Finn toco ese tema de lo que paso anoche en la casa del árbol, le dijo que había alucinado cosas cuando le paso eso, que solo recuerda un poco el momento en que la beso, Fionna por otro lado recuerda todo lo sucedido desde principio a fin, se puso un poco triste porque Finn no recordó cuando lo hicieron entregándose el uno al otro, el rubio noto esto, no sabia que hacer, la amaba, pero la forma en que el se le confeso a ella fue de la menos esperada, tomo aire y tomo su mano, haciendo que ella voltee viéndolo a los ojos, a el le costaba decir la palabras correctas en momento así, y eso que no había nadie a su alrededor.

Finn: F-Fionna...

Fionna: si?

Finn: p-podrías recordarme... lo que... te dije anoche? -se notaba nervioso-

Fionna: -tenia un gran rubor en su rostro, y volteo su mirada para otro lado- t-te lo diré cuando lleguemos al reino.

Marshall: de que cosa iban a hablar? -dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos dándoles un gran espanto-

Finn: q-que haces aquí?!

Marshall: no me digan que no me notaron! -dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

Fionna: porque nos sigues?!

Marshall: iba a hablar con ustedes , pero al parecer están tan distraídos que ni siquiera tuve que hacerme invisible para ello.

Finn: -se calma un poco respirando profundo- en fin... de que querías hablar con nosotros?

Marshall: mas bien de quería hablar 'contigo', recibí un mensaje de Shrohng.

Finn: -al escuchar eso se puso concentro su atención en el vampiro- cual es?

Marshall: dijo que los perfugas misteriosamente desaparecieron del mapa de OOO y AAA, según el, aun no sabe porque, pero yo presiento que es algo malo.

Finn: ... ya veo... -dijo pensando en algo- y, ese era el mensaje?

Marshall: también es para informar que como OOO esta fuera de peligro y los reinos de allá están confundidos por su desaparición, dijo que podían volver a su dimensión.

Finn: que?! en serio?! -en su rostro se expresaba emoción-

Marshall: si, aunque eso esta en decisión de cada uno de ustedes, Shrohng dijo que podrían quedarse el tiempo que quieran aquí en AAA.

Finn: valla... esas son buenas noticias -dijo con un tono de felicidad, pero luego eso se borro al ver que Fionna guardo silencio ocultando su cara, parecía que se veía triste, y algo le decía que era por su culpa. volvió a mirar a Marshall- Marshall.

Marshall: que?

Finn: dijo también que podríamos volver a esta dimensión y viceversa?

Marshall: mmm no lo se, no le pregunte eso -dijo alzando los hombros-

Finn: de acuerdo, después intentare hablar con el sobre eso. dejando el tema... tu también vas a al reino de caramelo?

Marshall: si, para ser claros los dos teníamos que ir.

Finn: que? -se confundió ante esto mencionado-

Marshall: recuerdas hace unas semanas sobre lo sucedido con Gumball?

Finn: es cierto! Firo también tenia que ir!

Marshall: el ya esta allá ayudándolo.

Fionna: disculpen, pero de que están hablando? -le llamo la atención cuando hablaron seriamente sobre Gumball- que pasa con Gumball?

Marshall: que, no te lo dijo el? -dijo apuntando al rubio de ojos azules-

Finn: emmm, no se lo mencione porque seria peligroso para ella

Fionna: oye! puedo cuidarme sola! -estaba molesta por la especulación por parte de Finn-

Marshall: bueno, de cualquier manera todos deben saberlo.

Fionna: van a decírmelo o no? -dijo enojada-

Finn: okey. hace unas semanas atrás, durante los entrenamientos de Gumball en el otro universo, notamos que la energía interna de el comenzaba a crecer mas y mas, esto era porque el se frustraba por poder avanzar en alguna habilidad, solamente sabia luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y dominar armas de todo tipo, pero mas allá de eso no había progreso, fue desde ahí cuando en las noches el tenia pesadillas, no sabíamos de que pero hacia que de alguna manera el emanara un aura que sobrecargaba de energía todas las maquinas hechas por el en toda la casa.

Fionna: y que es lo que hacían ustedes?

Marshall: obviamente intentamos despertarlo.

Finn: cosa que era difícil -tenia un gesto como de tener un mal recuerdo-

Fionna: que? -se confundió mucho por lo que dijo-

Marshall: no solo liberaba un aura de energía intenso, sino que también estaba encerrado en un campo domo extraño que sacaba ondas ultra sonoras en un radio de 10 m, los únicos que podían llegar hasta el eran Finn y Shrohng.

Fionna: pero... Gumball lo sabe?

Finn: si... pero aun no puede controlarlo, es por eso que mayormente se quedaba despierto en las noches, pero lo único que hacia era empeorarlo, las ondas que liberaba ya habían desaparecido, pero su energía era cada vez mas inestable, ya en puntos medios, su cuerpo alcanzaba una temperatura de 100° cc, Firo era el único que podía tocarlo, habíamos decidido por su bien que duerma dentro de un núcleo de energía.

Fionna: y eso arreglo las cosas?

Marshall: de cierto modo. ese núcleo era en realidad una capsula grande con una cómoda cama adentro, funcionaba como un generador enorme, ya que estaba unida a varios cable grades que le daban energía a unos 20 cañones de energía.

Fionna: cañones de que? -pregunto con una cara incrédula- es en serio?

Finn: no se nos ocurrió otra cosa, así que hicimos eso.

Fionna: y hacia donde apuntaban?

Marshall: hacia el cielo.

Fionna: vaya, ustedes si que tuvieron cosas interesantes.

Finn: nosotros no lo llamaríamos así, ademas eso de Gumball aun esta pendiente, y como ya no estamos en el mundo de Shrohng, tenemos que verlo.

Dejaron la charla para después para seguir su recorrido hacia el reino de Gumball, Fionna tenia dudas sobre lo de Gumball, el que el tuviera poderes seria algo que nadie se lo creería, y mucho menos que fuera tan fuerte. Vio a los dos chicos y noto que estaban algo despistados, sobre todo Marshall, posiblemente era algo muy serio. siguieron caminado por 30 minutos hasta que divisaron el castillo de dulce, parecía que no había peligro o algo fuera de lo normal, el humano y el vampiro se aliviaron al ver que todo estaba bien. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del cotilla vieron que todos los ciudadanos estaban adentro siendo mandados por la sirvienta de menta.

Sra. Mentita: -vio que Fionna, Marshall y un chico que ella no conocía entraron al castillo, así que se acerco a ellos para saludarlos- Señorita Fionna! Señor Marshall! yyy... -lo interrogo visualmente-

Finn: ... Finn -dijo con una cara de duda por el parecido que tenia con el sirviente menta de su mundo- "debo admitir que se parece bastante, solo que tiene un vestido de sirvienta y sus fracciones son mas femeninas"

Sra. Mentita: señor "Finn", se un placer conocerlo -dijo haciendo una reverencia-

Finn: a mi también, pero podrías decirnos donde esta Gumball y el rey flama?

Sra. Mentita: ellos salieron hace unas horas atrás.

Fionna: hacia donde?

Sra. Mentita: hacia el reino helado, dijeron que necesitaban la ayuda de un tal Simon.

Marshall: "para que necesitaran a Simon?" -pensó- gracias por informarnos, tenemos que irnos -miro al rubio- Finn...

Finn: -vio que Marshall lo miraba con un gesto serio, asintió con la cabeza y luego dirigió su vista a la chica- Fionna, quédate aquí, nosotros volveremos pronto.

Fionna: no puedo ir con ustedes? -pregunto molesta haciendo puchero-

Finn: no, perdón... son asuntos personales, ya sabes, algo así como 'secreto de magos' -dijo haciendo exclamación a eso-

Fionna: si claro.. -dijo con sarcasmo- vallan, yo estaré aquí comiendo algo y mas tarde volveré ala casa del árbol.

Finn: de acuerdo -vio que Fionna se acerco a el para llegar hasta su oído-

Fionna: cuando vuelvas... tenemos que hablar de algo -dijo en un susurro inaudible, excepto para Finn-

Finn: -se puso un poco nervioso por lo que dijo- c-claro.

 **Narra Marshall**

Una vez que nos despedimos salimos del castillo para ir al reino helado, en el camino solo fue puro silencio, no se no como le hacia Finn para permanecer así, deje flotar para caminar a pie, desde que que entrene en el mundo de Shrohng tuve a acostumbrarme a caminar ya que la gravedad se hacia mas pesada con los días, lo bueno es el cambio que hizo en mi, al menos se que mi cuerpo se adapto tanto a ello que ahora siento que todo en AAA es muy ligero, aun así, a pesar de mi gran avance y mis nuevas habilidades (umbrakinesis: manipulación de las sombras. magnokinesis: control del metal), no puedo hacerle frente al bastardo que esta justo a mi lado, hasta Firo se ha vuelto mas fuerte, así que por el momento puede darme algo de diversión, pero con Gumball... en el tan poco tiempo que paso allá sus poderes comenzaban a despertar de forma extraña, yo fui el primero en notarlo gracias a que mis ojos demoníacos pudieron ver que su energía vital se hacia cada vez mas grande y bizarramente mas inestable, las noches eran en donde mas incrementaba su densidad por medio de sus sueños, fue curioso el pensar en los combates de entrenamiento no podía sacar nada de eso, de haber sido así, lo hubiera dejado de llamar hace tiempo afeminado. Aun así, fuerte o no, seguirá siendo ese rosado gay jeje. Era de noche, tardamos entre 14 o 15 horas hasta poder divisar el reino helado de Simone, ya paso tiempo desde que no iba a visitarla, me pregunto como estará... ya nos faltaba poco para llegar y notamos a los lejos que habían... explosiones?! algo anda mal, Finn me dijo que podía sentir la presencia de alguien mas allá adentro, pero que no era de ninguno de nuestro amigos, para llegar rápido fuimos volando lo mas rápido que podíamos, pasaron tan solo unos segundo cuando una gran explosión ilumino todo el cielo, había tanta que no podía abrir los ojos, en solo instantes la onda expansiva nos golpeo lanzándonos muy lejos, Finn logro reaccionar mas antes que yo y nos teletransporto (hasta este punto Finn logro dominar en parte la teletransportacion) a una pradera a lo lejos, lo se porque ya no sentía el viento fuerte, al abrir los ojos, lo que vi fue demasiado abrumador, la explosión era tan grande que levanto un hongo que cubría casi todo el cielo, como fue que esto paso? y apenas habíamos llegado ayer, parece que donde estemos habrá peligro... peligro... SIMONE!

Marshall: SIMONE! -grito para luego volar hacia la explosión, pero fue detenido por Finn-

Finn: espera! -lo agarro del tobillo-

Marshall: SUÉLTAME! -intento liberarse del agarre dándole patadas pero como respuesta del humano, lo lanzo a unos cuanto metros sin decir nada-

Finn: -en el momento en que lo lanzo salto lejos de donde estaba, justo después de saltar, una especie de meteorito impacto contra el lugar donde estaban los dos chicos-

Me levante rápido para ver que era, tenia forma de pelota... pero era... de hielo!, en ese momento levante rápido para verlo mas de cerca, pero en el momento en que llegue esa enorme esfera de hielo se partió en dos de forma vertical y de ella salieron... pingüinos, al verlos reconocí de quien eran, me acerque mas y cuatro personas salieron, había mucho polvo, pero gracias a que uno brillaba podía divisar algo... un momento!... brillar?!, corrí para verlos y estaba ella... Simone, estaba bien e ilesa.

Simone: -logra ver al vampiro y se alegra- Marshall!

Marshall: -no respondió, solo corrió y la abrazo- pensé que te había pasado algo -dijo preocupado-

Simone: no te preocupes, ellos me salvaron -se soltó y volteo para ver a los tres hombre que salieron: Firo, estaba sosteniendo a Gumball, ya que parecía estar débil, el otro un poco mas lejos era Simon- Simon fue el que creo la esfera que nos protegió.

Marshall: -iba a ir para agradecerle pero algo lo detuvo, noto que el estaba esforzándose para sostenerse, podía verse unas gotas de sangre caer de el, estaba a punto de caer pero apareció Finn y lo atrapo con un brazo- Xoni! (desde este punto algunos van a llamarlo "Xoni", como lo dijo el en anteriores capítulos)- corre para socorrerlo, al verlo por completo se queda sorprendido y perturbado... su brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta adelante estaba completamente destrozado, directamente era hueso con partes de carne, parte de su torso tenia tantos agujeros tan profundos que parecía formarse un hueco adentro, siendo muy espantoso para un tripofobico, sus piernas tenían clavado varios cristales de hielo, y su cara, tenia muchas cortaduras, sobre todo su mejilla izquierda, que tenia despedazado todo mostrando la mandíbula y los dientes- q-que... paso? -no tenia palabras para decir que realmente se horrorizo ante el estado de Simon-

Finn: no lo se, pero hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital, llama a los demás -dijo para después levitar a Simon ya que era mejor no tocar ninguna de sus heridas, solo lo agarro de su brazo izquierdo-

Marshall: Simone! Firo! Gumbal! vengan! -grito un poco preocupado-

Firo: -llevo a Gumball para donde estaban Marshall y los otros dos- que pasa... -vio a Simon y se asusto- que le paso a Xoni!.

Marshall: no tenemos tiempo, hay que irnos.

 **Narrador**

Ya todos juntos (incluyendo a los pingüinos), Finn uso su teletransportacion para llevarlos a todos, en cuestión de segundos aparecieron en las afueras del reino de caramelo y Finn fue el primero en ir primero, aun tenia a Simon levitando y agarrado de la mano izquierda como si fuera un globo, al llegar al salón, Bonnibel estaba ahí leyendo un libro hasta que fue sorprendida por la repentina presencia del rubio, al ver a Simon así se asusto, pero luego reacciono y hablo antes de que Finn lo hiciera.

Bonnie: hay que llevarlo a la sala de emergencias! -fue para llamar a los médicos del reino y ellos en seguida le pidieron a Finn que lo llevara a uno de los cuartos médicos para atenderlo-

Finn: -no perdió tiempo y corrió a uno de los cuartos de urgencias, al llagar lo acostó en una camilla y salio del cuarto para que los médicos lo ayuden- aguanta Xoni -dijo preocupado-

Estuvieron ahí por unas horas esperando a saber si estaba bien, mientras tanto se sentaron en uno de los bancos del pasillo en silencio, Finn no sabia como paso pero de seguro los que estuvieron con el lo sabrían.

Finn: ... Firo...

Firo: si? -levanto la cabeza-

Finn: sabes que fue lo que paso?...

Firo: fuimos atacados...

Finn: por quien?

Firo: no fue por quien, fue por algo.

Marshall: que?... -se sorprendió por lo que dijo-

Simone: unas 13 extrañas quimeras nos rodearon cuanto estábamos en lo mas profundo de mi castillo.

Marshall: pero como?... las quimeras no viven en frió.

Finn: -miro la cara de preocupación de Simone y comprendió rápido- alguien los trajo...

Firo: ... si -asintió con la cabeza- yo no pude verlo, pero Simone si.

Simone: solo pude ver que alguien luchaba contra Gumball y Xoni, mientras Firo y yo no encargábamos de las quimeras...

supongo que es mejor que lo sepan de principio a fin.

 **Flashback**

Le reina helada estaba leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de hace mucho tiempo antes de la guerra de los hongos, quería recuperar algunos de sus recuerdos ya que volvió a ser como antes, pero con la diferencia de sus recuerdos no volvieron por completo y pensaba que leer alguno de sus libros de antes la ayudaría a saber un poco de lo que hacia antes, Simon o como le decía ella por su nombre original "Xoni", estaba afuera en la punta de castillo, al parecer meditando , lo piensa así porque ha estado ahí parado con lo ojos cerrados, tan quieto como si se tratara de una estatua, estuvo así desde que llego a su reino, así que decidió que iría arriba para decirle que bajar.

Simone: Xoni! -dijo a lo lejos para llamarlo-

Xoni (recuerden que es Simon pero con su nombre real alterno): -abre los ojos y voltea- que pasa?

Simone: nada, solo vinieron a buscarte.

Xoni: quien?

Simone: Firo y Gumball, al parecer Gumball le pasa algo y Firo lo trajo para que los ayudes.

Xoni: ya veo... -supuso que la energía de Gumball se estaba inestabilizando- iré enseguida...

Simone: de acuerdo, les avisare - dijo para luego volver adentro-

Bajo y les dijo a los chicos esperaran, ellos asintieron mientras tanto Firo le dijo a Gumball que se relaje y no trate de agitarse tanto, la latente energía del chico rosado eran mas frecuentes cuando su pulsación era mas rápida, como por ejemplo cuando se sobre esforzaba en los en combate o cuando soñaba mal, Gumball le dijo que no se preocupara, Firo con un poco de dudas asintió para luego ir a hablar con Simone.

Firo: reina helada.

Simone: si?

Firo: quería decirte... -no pudo terminar la frase ya que hubo un gran estruendo que provenía de arriba, del techo se formaron una grandes grietas haciendo que todo el techo se fuera para abajo, Firo lo que hizo fue aumentar mas su temperatura para que los hielos que se acerquen, se derritan al instante, Simone por otro lado se encerró en una esfera de hielo-

La caída fue inevitable debido a los escombros de hielo que caían destruyendo el piso y los demás que habían abajo llevándolos hasta los mas profundo de todo el castillo, Simone lo que pudo hacer fue aumentar la dureza de su escudo pero no fue suficiente, ya que al chocar contra el suelo este se rompió en varios pedazos, pero con la suerte de que ella cayo sin ninguna lesión, se reincorporo y miro para todos lados a ver si había alguien, solo había nieve que no dejaba ver mucho, lo que si pudo ver fue a Simon y Gumball peleando contra un desconocido que era muy fuerte, iba a ir a ayudarlos, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, miro apara atrás y era Firo con algunas cortadas pequeñas en sus brazos y cara.

Firo: tenemos compania!... -después de decirlo aparecieron unas 13 bestias enormes de tres cabezas, para ventaja de ellos estaban hechos de algún metal muy duro, pero era metal, Firo podía fundirlos y Simone congelarlos al punto en que se destrocen en varios pedazos-

Las quimeras comenzaron a atacarlos de varias partes con lentas pero fuertes embestidas, tanto Simone como Firo tenían dificultad apara detenerlos, en 30 minutos pudieron acabar con 5 de ellos, pero faltaban mas, de pronto alguien sale disparado contra tres del las siguientes quimeras matándolas en el proceso, era Gumball, estaba incrustado en el muro de hielo inmóvil, no podía moverse mucho. Firo rápidamente fue hasta el y saco de ahí, el siguiente en impactar fue Simon, pero el impacto con muchas mas fuerza, Simone estuvo mas cerca de ahí, tenia a todos sus pingüinos reunidos, vio que el individuo de acercaba mas a Simon que se levantaba de nuevo, al parecer iba atacarlo, pero luego se escucho un grito, del otro lado... era Gumball, solo que de alguna forma todo su cuerpo brillaba en una aura verde.

Gumball: TOMA ESTO! -increíblemente de su boca y ojos salio un poderoso ataque de energía verde ( o no se como se dice) en dirección hacia el individuo, pero este solo puso la mano y de ella salio un portal-

Simon quien se estabilizo vio lo que iba a pasar y no dudo ni un solo instante en moverse a su máxima velocidad, logro juntan Gumball con Firo, Simone y los pingüinos, empezó a formarse rápidamente una esfera grande alrededor de ellos, aun así, un portal se abrió a unos 50 cm de ellos, se notaba que era el ataque Gumball dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Simon como ultimo recurso concentro toda su energía en su brazo derecho creando un escudo de hielo muy solido, el ataque al impactar los lanzo con una devastadora fuerza hacia muy lejos, por suerte la esfera logro salvar a la mayoría, todo estaba oscuro y solo pudieron sentir el choque contra la superficie.

 **Fin flashback**

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que acaban de escuchar, Finn fue el único que no tuvo esa reacción y lo que hizo fue dirigir su mirada al vampiro.

Finn: ...Marshall...

Marshall: que?...

Finn: trae a Marceline... -dijo tranquilo pero serio-

Marshall: que?! pero ella!...

Finn: y por favor trae a los demás...

... parece que ya no nos quedan muchas opciones...

 ** _Continuara_**

 **Aquí el décimo tercer capítulo!, me ultra-mega disculpo con todos por hacerlo demasiado tarde, parece que soy malo haciendo promesas, debido a mis tareas y otras cosas tardare mas en subir capítulos, no se preocupen, tratare de subirlos lo mas rápido que pueda. Le doy gracias a: Dakuabenja, xaviex fire, Jeff Blacklight, Otro, AssassinHero, JoltGamer, Anonimo y Yoro por los Reviews en mis anteriores capítulos, estoy realmente agradecido por su apoyo, y también a mis seguidores (son pocos pero especiales), les doy gracias a todos. Dicho esto me despido, agradezco que hayan leído y que les vayan muy bien!. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	14. Nuevos enemigos

**Narra Firo**

Pasaron solo dos semanas desde aquel día en que fumos atacados por alguien que no conocíamos pero probablemente Finn si, las heridas que recibió Xoni eran realmente graves, según el doctor dijo que no podían hacer nada, tenían por asegurado que iba a morir. O al menos eso fue cuando nos sorprendió al verlo respirar.

 **Flashback**

Todos seguíamos esperando a ver como le iba a Xoni, Marceline era la que mas se sintió afectada ya que se veía al borde de la lagrimas, Simone trato de consolarla para calmarla, por otro lado, Finn intento contactar con Shrohng para hablar con el, pero no había resultado, como si se hubiera esfumado de todo, las horas pasaron hasta que el doctor salio por la puerta y se dirigió a nosotros.

Marceline: -vuela rápido hacia el doctor con mucha preocupación habla- como esta?!

Dr. P: -respiro profundo y miro a todos- los daños en su cuerpo son... realmente letales, gran parte de sus órganos internos quedaron triturados, lo que haya respirado hizo que sus pulmones se quemaran gravemente, y la hemorragia cerebral no para... lo lamento.

Finn: -se acerca con una completa calma que puso en duda a todos- solo tiene que darle unos minutos y se pondrá bien.

Marceline: -se enoja por el comportamiento del humano como si no le importara lo que le pase, como reacción le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que hasta al mismo rey vampiro hubiera noqueado, pero en Finn no le afecto en nada- QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

Finn: -se quedo quieto observando con tranquilidad a la chica que lo golpeo- solo tranquilízate, aunque no lo creas lo conozco muy bien, y se que ha salido de cosas peores que esta, confía en el.

Marceline: -iba a golpearlo otra vez pero la detuvo Simone agarrando su mano, volteo y vio la cara de seriedad que tenia, ademas de ver su mano que la tenia lastimada por el golpe que le dio- esta bien, pero solo por el...

Fionna: -llega un poco apurada por el pasillo de espera, respira un poco agitada- llegue... en cuanto... recibí el mensaje!.

Finn: Fionna, trajiste lo que te había pedido?

Fionna: si, aquí esta, aunque no se porque lo quieres -saca de su mochila una botella de metal extraño-

Bonnie: que es eso? -pregunto viendo la botella-

Finn: una botella...

Marshall: eso ya lo sabemos! lo que queremos saber es que hay adentro.

Finn: nitrógeno liquido -esto dejo con curiosidad a todos-

Gumball: y para que quieres nitrógeno?

Finn: en el camino, Xoni me pidió que lo trajera.

Firo: que?! pero com...

Finn: telepatía... solo Shrohng, Shirah, Fionna, Xoni y yo podemos hacer eso... por ahora.

Marceline: no puedes decirle Simon como antes?! -estaba un poco molesta de como lo llamaban ahora por su otro nombre-

Finn: nop!- dijo con una sonrisa chistosa-

Jake: hablando de eso, me dijiste que trajera algo cuando llegamos verdad?

Finn: si, pero Xoni es el que en realidad esta pidiendo.

Simone: me pregunto porque habrá pedido esas?

?: para hacerme un repuesto.

Todos volteamos a ver quien dijo eso y nos sorprendimos al verlo... era Simon, tenia una manta que cubría su torso, la heridas en su rostro ya no estaban, y no aprecia sobre esforzado al estar de pie, el primero en reaccionar fue Marceline quien fue a abrazarlo con felicidad.

Marceline: -dejo de abrazarlo y se fijo por si tenia algún daño- estas bien?! -dijo con preocupación-

Simon/Xoni(recuerden que son la misma persona): si, en cierto modo. no te preocupes, es temporal.

Marceline: pero... como?

Simon: Marshall no te dijo que poseo factor regenerativo?

Marshall: si, se lo dije, pero muuuyyy olvidadiza -dijo burlándose- pero... veo que tu brazo aun no volvió.

Marceline: -al escuchar esto agarro la manta de Simon y vio que del hombro para adelante no tenia brazo, lo tenia vendado, esto la asusto mucho pero Simon la calmo-

Simon: el poder de Gumball era realmente poderoso, en el momento que bloquee el ataque intente absorberlo, pero la energía era tanta que mi brazo no lo soporto, jejeje que irónico no? -dijo viendo la ausencia de su extremidad derecha-

Gumball: perdón... si no hubiera hecho eso...

Simon: tranquilo, de todos modos no eras muy consciente de lo que hacías, ademas me impresionaste con esa faceta tuya.

Jake: emm... Xoni.

Simon: si?

Jake: aquí traje lo que habías pedido -dijo dándole el enorme bulto que parecía tener algo muy pesado enrollado por una gran manta marron-

Simon: gracias, esto sera suficiente.

Bonnie: que es eso?

Finn: es algo que le había pedido a Shrohng antes de que nos trajera aquí y le pedí a Gumball que me prestara uno de sus juguetitos raros que servia para cambiar el tamaño de las cosas y le pedí a Jake que lo guarde por si acaso.

Simon: solamente necesito un cerebro que pueda crearlo -miro a Gumball- Gumball.

Gumball: que.

Simon: podrías hacerme un brazo artificial con esto?

Gumball: claro pero... que es?

Simon: -le quita el manto que lo cubría mostrando una roca enorme que parecía ser un enorme metal negro, el chico rosado quedo sorprendido al verlo- ...supongo que sabes que es.

Gumball: -mira asombrado el mineral- "draramantodium" (este nombre lo cree yo porque me fije habían minerales muy duros, pero no tanto, así que cree un un mineral de metal tan duro como que el cascaron de una estrella de neutrones XD ) como lo consiguieron?...

Finn: según nos contaste que en AAA las caídas de meteoritos era muy inusual, cosa que en OOO es muy frecuente.

Gumball: entiendo, yo solo pude encontrar un pequeño fragmento de este mineral hace muchos años, pero no pensé que hubiera mas en otros mundos.

Simon: dejando todo ese tema -le da el enorme mineral en las manos que posiblemente pesaría 20 toneladas, cosa que para suerte de Gumball gracias a sus entrenamientos sin descanso puede sostenerlo sin ningún problema- necesito que me hagas un brazo que este hecho de esto.

Gumball: porque yo? puede hacerlo Bonnibel.

Simon: dijiste que ibas a hacerlo.

Gumball: no recuerdo eso -miro para otro lado ignorándolo-

Simon: "imbécil" -pensó mirándolo con cara de fastidio- no puedes?

Gumball: estoy trabajando en un nuevo experimento con lo que descubrí en el otro mundo.

Marshall: regresamos hace una día y medio y ya estas armando juguetes?!

Gumball: eso no te importa! -dijo fastidiado-

Simon: -suspira- solo necesito que me hagas eso, al amenos hasta que mi brazo real vuela.

Gumball: -piensa en silencio por unos momentos- de acuerdo, pero... es demasiado metal, quieres que lo haga con todo esto.

Simon: lo demás sera para ti.

Gumball: que?

Simon: tienes que crearte algo que mantenga al margen tus poderes, recuerda que lo que eres capaz -dijo mostrando la parte derecha donde le faltaba su brazo-

Gumball: -se sintió culpable por haber ocasionado daños grandes a sus amigos, así que decidió que le tenia que hacer el favor a Simon- ...estará listo en 3 días.

Simon: gracias. bien!... supongo que todos vinieron a verme! -dijo ahora sacando una sonrisa-

Todos (no al mismo tiempo claro ¬¬): si.

Finn: tengo que irme, Gumball, podrías darme ese extraño GPS satelital que dijiste que tenias?

Gumball: oh! si! aquí esta -saca un aparato oscuro de su bolsillo que parece una pantalla portable-

Cake: emm, para que eso?

Gumball: cierto! no les había dicho.

Fionna: que cosa?

Finn: según el y Bonnie, se detectaron señales de hordas de monstruos hacia el oeste, eso sumando con los nuevos ataques y asesinatos que están pasando en los reinos.

Fionna: que?! y cuando paso eso?!

Gumball: hace 12 horas atrás, antes de que nos enteráramos de esto.

Fionna: y porque no me lo dijeron?! -dijo molesta-

Bonnie: no tenemos la información suficiente para saber del porque ocurrió esto, ademas de que tu sola no podrás con todos.

Firo: y si nos dividimos individualmente para hacernos cargo?

Marshall: es buena idea, pero que hay de lo que paso en el reino helado? no creen que ese tipo habrá sido la razón de este caos?

Simon: eso sera para después, por ahora tienen que encargarse de la seguridad de los AAA, yo no puedo debido a que aun me faltan energías.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a dispersarse individualmente para encargarse de los conflictos de los reinos y pueblos.

 **Fin flashback**

 **Narrador**

Después de todo eso se dispusieron a ir a los reinos a encargarse de los problemas, en 2 días pudieron resolver los problemas de los reinos y acabar con los las amenazas sin problemas, aun así, desde ese día, las cosas en AAA fueron como en sus principios, crímenes y atentados, solo que las cosas eran mas tensas de lo usual, los seres que atacaban eran cada vez mas peligrosos y grandes para las defensas de ciertos reinos, esto daba mas trabajo a los humanos aventureros que veían esto como un poco de molestia ya que no tenían mucho descanso en la mayoría de los días, Finn intento contactar con Shrohng nuevamente por medio del collar que servia para comunicarse pero era el mismo resultado. Pasaron 2 semanas desde aquel ataque en reino helado, fue reconstruido nuevamente gracias a Simone, quien logro tener mejor control sobre la tiara gracias a su entrenamiento en el otro universo, Xoni utilizo el nitrógeno liquido de la botella para verterlo dentro del nuevo brazo que le creo Gumball, el liquido servia para que el pueda controlar el brazo sin que haya necesidad de conectar los nervios a la carne, funcionaba como telekinesis(no se como se escribe ^^; ), lo único que tenia que hacer era ponérselo y ajustarlo a su torso con algo, se vendo la parte amputada para que no hiciera contacto con nada, según el, su brazo volvería en cuanto el aura enérgica de Gumball desapareciera por completo, mientras tanto eso le serviría para poder luchar sin dificultad, el brazo robotico era un diseño ciborg, tenia propulsores en el hombro, triceps, antebrazo, palma, nudillos y dedos. Gumball dijo que pesaba un total de 10 toneladas mas 2 que era el núcleo de energía que se encontraba en el hombro, pero a Xoni (Simon) no le importo mucho, ya que de todos modos lo movía con facilidad mentalmente.

 **Al siguiente día**

Fionna y Finn pudieron tener por fin descanso gracias a Gumball que creo muchos androides de acero, los dividió por varios reinos para protegerlos, Marshall volaba por ahí disfrutando que era inmune al sol, Marceline también pero se dedicaba mas a inspirarse para crear una canción, Bonnibel seguía investigando en como volver a OOO con sus habitantes, Jake la ayudaba porque el también quería ver a su familia y saber como estaban. Volviendo atrás, Los jóvenes aventureros estaban en la casa del árbol jugando vídeo juegos con BMO, era Fionna contra Finn, ambos estaban a la par, pero después de un rato termino perdiendo Finn, Fionna also brazos gritando victoria con una gran sonrisa.

Fionna: SI! te gane! -se acerco a el haciendo el gesto de perdedor con sus manos-

Finn: -buzo haciendo un puchero, pero luego sonrió tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un beso en los labios de forma delicada- al menos me ganaste tu... -dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida-

Fionna: -se ruborizo mucho y se quedo en la misma posición un poco perdida en los ojos del rubio, salio de su trance y miro para otro lado- tonto... -tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios casi imperceptible-

Finn: -suspira profundo y se levanta mirando por la ventana- como Cake esta en la casa de Mono, yo haré la comida y mas tarde tu decidirás a donde iremos.

Fionna: b-bueno -dijo aun ruborizada por la amabilidad de Finn-

minutos después Finn preparo la comida, espagueti de fideos finos y jugo de naranja (no sabría como decir los ingredientes), a Fionna se le hacia agua la comida con ver lo delicioso que se veía, apenas puso los platos en la mesa y ella comenzó a devorar su comida a una velocidad inhumana, Finn estaba anonado, en solo 10 segundos, el plato quedo totalmente limpio, Fionna noto la expresión de Finn y se avergonzó mucho.

Fionna: jeje perdón.. -dijo nerviosa-

Finn: -rió un poco y luego se levanto a llevar el plato- supongo que tenias mucha hambre después de todo, no te preocupes.

Fionna: y que haremos hoy?

Finn: bueno, pensé que tu lo habías dicho ayer, no lo recuerdas?

Fionna: oh! si -recordó que ayer le pidió a el que irían a buscar una espada para ella debido que su anterior espada se rompió durante los combates de entrenamiento contra Pheobe- si mi mente no me falla, dijiste que ibas a forjarte una espada con el material que conseguiste.

Finn: sip, pero resulta que no era lo suficientemente duro para ello, ademas lo usamos para el brazo de Xoni y algo que ayude a Gumball.

Fionna: entiendo.

Finn: bueno... -se dirige a la puerta y la mira- ya es hora de irnos princesa.

Fionna: no me digas así! -se puso mas roja que antes- "no se porque siempre me pongo así cuando me dices eso.." -recordó que hace una semana atrás Finn y ella se confesaron con sus sentimientos el uno al otro, desde ahí se hicieron novios oficialmente-

Finn: hahaha, okey de acuerdo, vamos a buscar una espada.

Después de charlar salieron de la casa del árbol para dirigirse al reino de caramelo, donde irían a pedirle a Gumball el mapa que según el tenia ubicación de las nuevas grutas, cuevas y calabozos que descubrió gracias a los exploradores que envió tiempo atrás en la búsqueda de Fionna, en el recorrido ellos se reían contándose chistes y haciéndose bromas, el tiempo en que se estuvieron juntos fue lo suficientemente largo como para que se conozcan a la perfección, aunque también fue el suficiente para Finn en mantener su secreto. Mientras tanto Gumball estaba trabajando en algo que dejaba un poco patidifusa a Bonnibel porque el lo hacia pero debajo del castillo, en un lugar aislado donde solo el podía entrar, Bonnibel en cambio, decidió tomar un buen descanso y decirle a Jake que valla para la casa del árbol de Fionna por la razón de que trabajaron por cuatro días sin dormir ni comer, cosa que los dejo muy agotados pero como resultado lograron avanzar un gran paso en crear el portal, estaban a la mitad de su progreso, eso fue para Bonnie una rayo de esperanza sabiendo que pronto terminarían y volverían a casa, estaba en uno de los cuartos que le ofreció Gumball para dormir comiendo una porción de pastel que le prepararon los cocineros reales, cuando escucho que la llamaron en la puerta de la entrada, era Lady Mentita (nombre curioso para una sirvienta) que se acerco para darle los buenos días.

Bonnie: querías algo Mentita?

Sra. Mentita: solo vine para informarle que el señor Finn y la señorita Fionna vienen para acá.

Bonnie: "sin duda tu formalidad de habla es similar a mi sirviente" -pensó mientras la salia una gota en la frente en expresión por el parecido que tenia esta sirvienta- en serio?

Sra. Mentita: ahora mismo se les pueden ver desde la ventana.

Bonnie: -se dirige a ventana y ve desde lejos a los dos humanos, Fionna al parecer estaba cabalgando sobre Finn, mientras el corría rápido- "esos dos" -pensó mientras sacaba una sonrisa- podrías recibirlos en la entrada?

Sra. Mentita: como usted ordene señorita -hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto-

Fionna se divertía montando a Finn a igual que el, de un momento a otro el rubio paso de correr a dar saltos grandes, ella sentía como el viento le daba de frente haciéndola sentir como si volara. Continuaron así hasta que llegaron, y notaron que Lady Mentita los esperaba.

Sra. Mentita: bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando -dijo alegre-

Fionna: gracias, esta Gumball?

Sra. Mentita: esta muy ocupado trabajando en algo.

Finn: en donde esta?

Sra. Mentita: en lo mas profundo del castillo, ademas de estar aislado y encerrado.

Finn: debe estar ocupado con eso que le dijo Xoni la ultima vez. (su estabilidad la cual empeoro mas de lo habitual)

Fionna: si ese es el caso... Mentita, nos puedes llevar con Bonnibel?

Sra. Mentita: esta bien, siganme por favor -se dio la vuelta y los llamo con la mano para que la sigan-

 **Narra Fionna**

Mientras nos dirigíamos a donde esta Bonnie, Finn me miraba de reojo llamando mi atención, cuando lo vi apunto con la mirada a Lady Mentita, quería que tomemos otro camino mientras ella estaba distraída, y asentí con la cabeza y fuimos caminando mas despacio, cosa que la Mentita no noto, tomamos un pasillo derecho, Finn parecía estar un poco perdido en su mente, en que estará pensando? la expresión de su rostro se empezó a poner seria, todo este silencio me incomodaba ademas de que me llenaba de dudas, como no había nadie decidí hablar.

Fionna: Finn, tienes algo?

Finn: ... si, estoy bien, solo que... -volvió a guardar silencio-

Fionna: que pasa?

Finn: Fionna, tuviste alguna señal psíquica de Shirah en estos últimos días? -esa pregunta dejo confusa a la chica-

Fionna: ... no, porque lo preguntas?

Finn: recibí un corto mensaje de Shrohng, dijo que Shirah quería conectarse contigo pero no podía.

Fionna: que?! -se sorprendió, jamas pensó que que la elfo no pudiera comunicarse con ella a pesar del gran poder telepata que tenia- pero... porque no vinieron aquí?.

Finn: no lo se, solo pude recibir ese mensaje, debió haber pasado algo con ellos.

Fionna: -se puso a pensar en la situación pero no se le venia ninguna idea- que hacemos?

Finn: no se si lo que querían decirnos era algo malo o bueno, pero creo que hasta que volvamos a contactarnos con ellos habrá que esperar -suspira ligero y se detiene- si tomamos el pasillo derecho nos llevara con Bonnibel, pero si vamos por el izquierdo nos encontraremos con el camino que lleva donde esta Gumball. cual camino eliges?.

Fionna: -se puso a pensar un poco pero luego tomo una decisión mirando para el frente- con Bonnie, creo que si Gumball esta encerrado es porque necesita que no lo molesten.

Finn: okey, vamos a verla, mientras tanto me gustaría que me digas los detalles de que pasaron tu y las chicas mientras vivían en el mundo de Shirah del que me hablaste.

En el recorrido le dije sobre poderes que aprendieron cada una, Finn se sorprendió porque el sabia no hicimos muy fuertes, pero no sabia que controlábamos tales habilidades. Como Bonnibel que aprendió la habilidad de la atracción gravitatoria, Pheobe puede crear algo así como látigos de fuego que a pesar de lo exageradamente largos que son (1200 metros), puede moverlos a gran velocidad, también puede cargar energía en sus ataques para que sean mas potentes pero al hacerlo se debilita demasiado, Marceline igual que yo aprendió a usar super fuerza, aunque ella puede alzar 30000 toneladas y yo solo 20000 T-T, y no solo puede convertirse en distintos monstruos, también puede tomar forma de personas, lo que usa mas frecuente para hacerle bromas a la gente, Simone mejoro sus sentidos de visión y oído a tal punto en que puede ver y escuchar a alguien a 100000 Km de distancia, puede crear hielos mas helados y duros de temperaturas demasiado bajas, mientras yo, aprendí a curar heridas con agua, puedo envolver mis puños en fuego, cosa que hace que mis golpes sean muy fuertes, no se hasta que punto llega mi máximo nivel ya que jamas sobrepase los limites de esa técnica, estábamos cerca del comedor, lo que fue confuso fue que varios dulces ciudadanos salían corriendo por la entrada, pero comprendimos la situación rápido a ver sus expresiones de miedo, yo rápidamente encendí mis puños en fuego azul y Finn creo dos rayos en forma de espadas, corrimos hacia la puerta, pero el mismo muro a nuestra derecha se destrozo en un impacto que de el salio una enorme mano que empujo a Finn contra el otro muro a tal fuerza que lo lanzo lejos del reino en un solo segundo, yo iba a atacar pero algo agarro mi cuello... era un látigo, y venia detrás mio, en un rápido movimiento agarre el látigo y tire con toda mi fuerza haciendo que el portador del látigo venga volando hacia mi, en ese momento aproveche y le conecte un tan fuerte golpe que lo lance por el mismo agujero por donde salio Finn, ese ataque fue lo suficiente como para disipar el polvo causado por los escombros, me acerque al agujero y mire para abajo, si era un ser no tan fuerte estaría muerto, ya que estábamos a 60 metros desde el pasillo, pero no había nadie, seguramente escapo, miro para atrás donde debería estar esa el bastardo que ataco a Finn, pero también estaba vació.

Fionna: esto es malo! -miro otra vez para el agujero viendo a lo lejos- Finn... -decidió dirigirse al salón a buscar a Lady Mentita, al llegar vio que fue destruido parte del salón, al salir para afuera la ciudad quedo vacía pero lo que mas le dejo sin habla fue que quedo completamente barrida, no había rastro de casa y ni siquiera de los grandes muros de dulce- c-como... fue que... paso esto? -sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, no dudo ni un segundo en volver encender sus manos en fuego repentinamente y atacar, su golpe fue detenido provocando una gran onda de viento, la humana al ver quien era quedo sorprendida- Pheobe?!

Pheobe: así es como saludas a tus amigos? -dijo sarcásticamente-

Fionna: que haces aquí?

Pheobe: quería hablar con Bonnie de algo, pero cuando vi esa explosión junto con lo que salio disparado del reino vine lo mas rápido que pude.

Fionna: objeto?! -recordó que Finn fue atacado- sabes para donde fue?!

Pheobe: no lo se, fue demasiado lejos y lo perdí de vista -noto la angustia de la humana y se preocupo- pasa algo?...

Fionna: -salio de su trance y se puso seria- no hay tiempo que perder, hay que buscar a Bonnie y Gumball, Bonnie aun debe estar en su cuarto -terminando de hablar fueron deprisa para los pasillos, en el recorrido pensó en algo- Pheobe!

Pheobe: si?!

Fionna: sabes que fue lo que paso con la ciudad de dulce?!

Pheobe: no lo se! cuando llegue todo estaba destruido! entre al salón para ver si había alguien y después de eso me encontré contigo!

Fionna: tenemos que...! -no pudo terminar ya que choco con alguien que corría de otro pasillo, era Bonnibel- Bonnie!

Bonnie: Fionna? Pheobe? están bien?

Pheobe: si pero, que paso?

Bonnie: nos atacaron!

Fionna: quienes?

Bonnie: no lo se pero uno de ellos se llevo a Gumball mientras lo combatía.

Fionna: hace cuanto fue.

Bonnie: hace 30 minutos, yo estaba ahí, por suerte pude activar el sistema de seguridad del reino antes de que ocurriera todo, los habitantes fueron llevados a un lugar seguro.

Pheobe: eso es bueno por el momento, pero... y ahora que? -esto dejo pensativas a las otras dos-

?: morir...

Al escuchar eso las tres racionamos rápido y esquivamos una onda cortante que atravesó todo un muro solido a quema ropa, al ponernos a la defensa las tres vimos que eran tres individuos, una mujer de cabello blanco y piel verde, la segunda chica tenia la piel completamente blanca y cabellos negro que parecía estar hecho de enredaderas de espinas, el otro ser no podía distinguirse porque estaba cubierto por una capa negra y parecía que era muy pequeño ya que flotaba y su tamaño era menor al de las dos chicas.

Bonnie: ustedes fueron los que causaron esto?! -dijo amenazante-

?: ...

Pheobe: si no hablan con palabras!... -crea unos látigos no tan largos y los enrolla a sus brazos como guantes- sera por la fuerza!...

 **Narra Finn**

Me sentía completamente aturdido, pero reaccione y me levante rápido, estaba solo y al parecer muy lejos de donde me lanzaron, estaba... en el reino de fuego?! como fue que llegue tan lejos?, fije mas alrededor y había chocado contra el muro del castillo creando un enorme agujero, espero que no haya causado problemas, fue por solo milésimas de segundo cuando reaccione alejándome de un salto de mi posición, en ese instante un enorme objeto negro impacto en el cráter donde yo caí y la fuerza fue tal que toda la tierra se agrieto y se levanto en grandes masas de tierra. Me mantuve a una distancia considerable, el polvo que estaba en el aire se disipo, dejando ver la figura de un hombre robusto con manos muy grandes, cree dos espadas eléctricas y me puse a la defensiva.

Finn: quien eres?! -grito al ser misterioso-

?: homano murir... -dijo con una voz muy ronca como de ogro-

Finn: que?! -del polvo dispersado sale un enorme gordo de piel blanca y grisasea, calvo con pocos pelos y unas manos gigantes cubiertas por guantes de hierro, corría muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño, sin ningún problema pudo esquivar la envestida- no pensé que los perfugas tuvieran aliados tan feos! -dijo notando que el gigante de 3 metros tenia puesto solo unos pantalones 3/4 roto-

?: yo ser Grotch! himanu sir objetavo -se puso en posición de ataque-

Finn: al menos se tu nombre... -dijo para si mismo- a que te refieres con objetivo?!

Grotch: muerto no hablar! -comenzó a correr hacia Finn-

Finn: gracias por el dato! -se impulso con sus dos espadas a los lados para atacar a los lados, dio un salto hacia arriba evadiendo los dos puños del gigante y ataco en el aire con sus espadas en forma de X que para resultado desfavorable no lo afecto en nada, al mirar a su derecha tenia la mano metálica del ogro ya por golpearlo, se cubrió con sus dos brazos pero aun así el golpe le dio de lleno aturdiendolo, salio disparado con fuerza a varios metros lejos chocando contra una gran roca de magma, se reincorporo un poco cansado- este gordo si que me va a divertir... -utilizo el magma a su favor para cubrir sus manos como guanteletes, corrió pero esta vez en zig zag a gran velocidad que el otro no lo podía ver-

Grotch: -en cuestión de 1 segundo se le formaron 100 marcas de puñetazos muy potentes en su gordo torso que le hizo vomitar jugos gástricos,miro para varios lados pero no veía nada, sintió una ráfaga de aire junto con una brutal patada que le hundió la quijada y mando a volar-

Finn: -aparece en el aire justo para recibirlo una patada giratoria... pero en ese momento algo impacto con el llevándoselo lejos a unos kilómetros. termino estrellado contra el suelo que quedo destrozado- ...pero... que?!... -observa que tiene encima- Firo?!.

Firo: -se levanta poco a poco- Finn?... -dijo un poco adolorido- que haces aquí?...

Finn: jugando con un gordo... mierda! -se levanta y se trona la espalda- y tu?...

Firo: también, pero... -se aloca el brazo haciendo un quejido- es un maldito... que ese mueve rápido...

Finn: que tanto?.. -se recompone-

Firo: como tu, pero un poco lento... gha! -se trona el cuello-

Finn: ya veo... en ese ca... -no pudo terminar cuando aparece el ogro desde lejos saltando mientras otro ser que llega mas antes se queda observándolos- es ese?... -dijo fríamente-

Firo: si... -alza su mano izquierda y aparece un escudo griego- quieres cambiar?

Finn: -de sus manos salen unas cuchillas de aire azul- con gusto, debemos que hacer que los demás se enteren, el reino de dulce también esta en peligro.

Firo: entonces no es necesario hacerlo,Gumball y Bonnie deben estar protegiéndolo. solo nos queda el reino helado y la casa del colmilludo... -dejaron la charla y se lanzaron al ataque-

 **Narrador**

Mientras se libraba un combate en el reino de fuego, en el reino de hielo también sucedía lo mismo, solo que la situación era diferente y complicada para ciertos vampiros que habían ido a visitar el castillo helado, por un lado, dentro del castillo Marceline y la reina helada combatían contra una especie de hombre con mascara de hierro, vistiendo una armadura morada oscura y con 6 cuchillas de extremidades en vez de brazos . Por el otro lado, fuera del castillo, Marshall y Xoni le hacían frente a una chica de mirada psicópata, media 1,60 m, que tenia el cabello naranja opaco de mechones violetas y tenia un vestido con pocas características similares al de una sirvienta, parecía que no tenia ninguna particularidad en especial, pero con tan solo ver como dejo con cortadas y marcas de golpes a los dos podría decirse que era demasiado fuerte.

Marshall: alguna... idea? -pregunto con agotamiento-

Simon/X: ninguna. aunque nos movamos rápido no salimos de su campo de visión, eso es algo que esta a su favor -mira alrededor serio por toda la destrucción que provoco su pelea en solo unos minutos- incluso algunos de sus ataques son impredecibles, y aunque intente atraparla con el hielo de nuestro alrededor lo destroza sin problemas.

Marshall: en momentos como este... seria bueno que Gumball tome nuestro lugar jeje -dijo riéndose irónicamente por la situación-

?: se quedaran ahí parados? o vendrán a mi? -dijo la chica con una sonrisa maniática-

Marshall: allá vamos linda! -puso en ataque junto con Xoni- MARCY! -grito fuerte-

Marceline: QUE! -se escucho a lo lejos, dentro del castillo, se escuchaba agitada-

Marshall: TENGO UNA PLAN! SOLO AGUANTA UNOS MOMENTOS Y TE LO DIRÉ!

Marceline: OK!

Simon/X: y cual es ese plan? -dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelinaranja-

Marshall: por ahora peleemos! -se puso en movimiento-

Casi todos estaban en combate a excepción de la gata que aun seguía sin saberse a donde fue, mientras Jake solo se sabe que fue a descansar. En otro lado, fuera de los limites de AAA un chico rosado con la ropa un poco rota y desgastada (imanginense ustedes lo que tenia puesto XD ), yacía inconsciente en un lugar de tierra oscura y arboles muertos, a los pocos minutos abre los ojos y se levanta un poco adolorido por el extraño viaje que tuvo, recordó que combatía contra una especie ciborg que iba a derrotar, pero luego hubo un destello y termino sin saber que paso.

Gumball: -se levanta y mira al rededor, lo que ve son resto de partes reboticas, entre ellas ve la cabeza destruida del supuesto ciborg-

?: realmente me impresionaste!... -se escucho una voz grave y unos aplausos-

Gumball: -sigue en la misma posición con una mirada seria observando a varios lados- muéstrate! -aparece alguien atrás de el a 10 metros del el y se voltea, era otro ciborg pero con la diferencia de que su estructura era muy compleja llegando a ser como los músculos del ser humano, observa con detenimiento y ve que tenia los ojos rojos como el otro- tu eras el que lo estaba controlando...

?: tan listo como siempre Gumball, jamas dude de ti...

Gumball: quien eres...

?: ...tu hermano..

Gumball: yo no tengo hermano...

?: si... tienes. y muchos... pero no todos somos tan perfectos como tu -se acerca un poco mas y su voz grave se torna mas robotica-

Gumball: -retrocede y de su bolsillo saca algo como como un dispositivo redondo y plano de color negro- no se que quieres ganar con esto, pero si eres el enemigo, no debo confiar en ti... -se pone el extraño aparato en en el pecho y este empieza a dispersarse en su cuerpo, se acumula en su brazos y piernas, en solo dos segundos sus antebrazos y entrepiernas tenían una armadura que se encajaba bien a sus pies, manos, codos y rodillas-

?: eras complejo... pero tu mente se corrompió por los seres de este condenado mundo...

Una batalla se estaba por librar por diferentes partes de AAA, y con enemigos cuyas dimensiones aun eran desconocidas.

 ** _continuara_**

 **Bueno! aquí el décimo cuarto capitulo!, realmente lamento la espera que les hice pasar, estuve muy ocupado con mucho trabajo, espero que aun sigan leyendo mi fic. le doy gracias a "Yoro" por la idea del "puño cohete (aunque lo modifique un tanto ^^; ), Intentare a la próxima hacerlo mas rápido, le doy gracias a mis seguidores y lectores por todo, no duden en dejar un review por si me aquivoque en algo y me lo corrigen, tambien pueden darme mas ideas, las tomare en cuenta :) . Gracias amigotes, les deseo lo mejor y que no les pase ninguna desgracia. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	15. Secretos

**_Narrador_**

 **17:00 pm**

En diferentes partes de la tierra de AAA se escuchaban fuertes estruendos seguidos de temblores y resplandores, la razón del porque era debido a que en el reino de fuego, el reino de dulce y el reino helado comenzaron a darse combates entre los que tenían que proteger los universos y los que querían destruirlos. Una de las batallas que se libraban era en el reino de caramelo el cual quedaba solo escombros y señal nula de que no había nadie, o al menos lo estaba hasta que algo que caía desde arriba impacto con mucha fuerza levantando muchas enormes rocas y dejando un enorme cráter, de entre medio de la escena se levanta Fionna que parecía tener muchas cortadas en su ropa pero tenia solo unos rasguños en su cuerpo, luego de levantarse normalmente alguien cae desde arriba parado agrietando el suelo y levantando polvo, Fionna solo sonríe y crea una espada de Fuego.

Fionna: como esto no es entrenamiento puedo pelear libremente sin contenerme -dijo en forma de burla- pero veo que solamente calentabas al igual que yo -de repente todo el polvo de disipa velozmente debido a una ráfaga de aire que venia del centro dejando ver a la chica que tenia el cabello negro de púas, Fionna se puso a la defensiva por si intentaba atacar por algún lado-

?: parece que no tomas en serio esta pelea -dijo secamente-

Fionna: Hasta mi hermana golpea mas fuerte que tu raro cabello! -respondió para luego aparecer de frente a pelinegra hacerle un corte en diagonal el cual fue esquivado cortandole solo la ropa-

?: -ve que su frente estaba descubierto dejándose ver parte de sus pechos y en el medio tenia un rasguño notable, su expresión no cambio en ningún sentido, se veía igual de fría y muerta, levanta su mirada para ver a Fionna- no me sorprende que seas muy rápida... -vuelve a remeter con una ola de látigos que la humana logra esquivar- aunque admito que tus movimientos son muy buenos...

Estaban de frente sin bajar la guardia cuando escucharon un estruendo cercano seguido de un fuerte viento que soplaba del este el cual ellas ignoraron debido a que sabían que era, o sabían quienes eran. Desde lo lejos en el cielo se veía una luz de fuego volando a mucha velocidad chocando violentamente una y otra vez contra una figura femenina que también volaba a la misma velocidad, los impactos resonaban como truenos en el cielo azul provocando vibraciones en el suelo. Se trataba de Pheobe luchando contra la mujer de cabello blanco que al parecer tenia la piel ahora celeste lisa, sus antebrazos y entrepiernas enteros estaban endurecidos con diamante que repelían los latigazos de la elemental. Fionna se descuido por menos de un segundo viendo el combate aéreo, pero reacciono rápido antes de que fuera atrapada por unas vainas de púas negras esquivándolas impulsándose muy lejos hacia atrás, pero no fue suficiente ya que una de sus piernas fue enrollada por uno de los tantos látigos con fuerza.

?: tu enemigo soy yo... -acto seguido la jalo con fuerza para luego hacerla girar sobre su propio eje como si se tratara de un trapo-

Fionna: -iba a usa su espada para cortar el látigo pero ya era muy tarde, fue lanzada violentamente a varios kilómetros lejos, como reflejo se le ocurrió desaparecer su espada de fuego para así poder usar sus manos, concentro energía en ambos brazos y pies que de ellos salían unas pequeñas esferas de fuego azul. Como resultado libero mucho poder a través de ellas logrando hacer que funcionen como propulsores estabilizando su equilibrio y tocando el suelo ilesa- estuvo cerca...

?: -cae desde el cielo muy rápido agrietando el suelo en el acto, su vista esta muy enfocada en Fionna alzando 50 de sus látigos para atacar. lanza los cincuenta látigos a la vez para cerrarle el espacio, pero ocurrió lo que ella dedujo que pasaría-

Fionna: -se queda inmóvil sin mover un dedo, los látigos estaban a solo unos centímetros de su piel, pero en un rápido movimiento corto los látigos creando dos katanas de fuego azul que eran muy largas, se reincorporo mirando a los ojos de su contrincante con una sonrisa desafiante- realmente estorban esas cosas... -dijo en forma de burla para provocarla- antes de luchemos en serio... cual es tu nombre?...

?: -guardo silencio durante unos minutos mirándola a los ojos- ... Gaia -dijo fríamente, con un fuerte salto para adelante aparece en frente de Fionna a 50 Cm de distancia- y tu... debes ser Fionna...

Fionna: -se sorprendió un poco con la duda de como sabe su nombre, pero dejo eso de lado ya que tenia que esquivar los ataques cercanos de la pelinegra, supuso que tal vez era claro que la conociera ya era uno de los objetivos principales del enemigo-

Los ataques de Gaia era consecutivos y cada vez mas fuertes dificultándole el ritmo a la heroína que hasta ahora solo esquivaba y bloqueaba, los latigazos de Gaia pasaron a ser ataques directos con las vainas endurecidas como si se tratara de lanzas muy filosas, Fionna opto por retroceder cada que esquivaba, en ese momento la pelinegra lanzo todas sus látigos de la cabeza hacia ella que ahora era lanzas que la rodeaban dejándola sin escapatoria. Las lanzas se aproximaban hacia la humana estando a solo milímetros para perforar su piel, pero en ese momento, Fionna en una centésima de segundo levanta su mano que luego se convierte en un látigo de fuego azul que destroza todas las lanzas negras a su alrededor en un parpadeo.

Fionna: "debo agradecer a Pheobe que me enseño sus trucos" -pensó con una sonrisa de confianza- mi turno! -corrió a gran velocidad hacia Gaia con ahora dos espadas pero ahora hechas de agua-

Gaia: -retrocede en fuertes impulsos hacía atrás y lanza sus sedas de látigo en forma consecutiva a Fionna, pero esta los esquiva corriendo en zig zag mientras los corta en forma de X-

Fionna: -noto lo despistada que estaba y aprovecha el momento, con sus dos piernas salta hacia adelante con una increíble fuerza que la impulsa a la velocidad del sonido-

Gaia: -ataca esta vez con todos los millones de látigos que tenia como cabello para no fallar pero ya era tarde-

Fionna: -corto todos los látigos junto con el cabello de Gaia en menos de un segundo, había detenido su vuelo a unos 200 metros de la pálida debido a la rapidez que iba- sin tu cabello como arma ya no podrás hacer nada! -dijo confiada en sus palabras-

Gaia: -no hacia falta un espejo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente calva, al escuchar las palabras de Fionna frunce en seño un poco- niña... -en una milésima de segundo aparece frente a la humana en el aire y le conecta un brutal rodillazo en el estomago provocando una onda de sonido que destruyo 150 metros de la masa de tierra alrededor-

Fionna: -el golpe hizo que escupiera sangre y salga dispara bruscamente desapareciendo de la vista en segundos. Fueron dos segundos cuando choco contra el suelo provocando un estruendo y un muy grande rastro de tierra de varios metros, se reincorporo con un poco de dificultad y pudo ver a Gaia cerca a unos cuantos metros-

Gaia: el que utilice mis sedas como armas, no significa que solo disponga de eso para matarte -se acercaba poco a poco notándose como se le volvía a crecer el pelo en cuestión de segundos-

Fionna: -se limpio el hilo de sangre de su boca- "justo cuando pensaba que acabaría pronto" -sonrió con ironía y se puso a la defensiva con sus puños envueltos en fuego azul muy brillante- "tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar con Finn"...

Mientras Fionna combatía tierra y Pheobe en aire, Bonnibel luchaba pero agua, ella estaba mas lejos de su reino que sus otras amigas, peleaba contra el ser flotante que atacaba con tacleadas veloces pero Bonnie los repelía con poderosos puñetazos, ambos iban a una increíble velocidad haciendo que agua del enorme lago donde se encontraban se vuelva constantemente turbia, de una momento a otro Bonnie sintió que se clavo en el agua, o que mas bien algo la agarro, miro hacia abajo y sus pies estaban por raíces que salían del suelo, del agua salieron miles de raíces con la intención de aprisionarla, pero Bonnie con solo mover la mano hacia abajo las raíces junto todo el lago se aplastaron hacia abajo, como si se ejerciera una gran presión.

Bonnie: "raíces eh? interesante..." -ninguna raíz la toco gracias a su habilidad gravitatoria (creo que mencione esto en capítulos anteriores), aprovecha esto viendo como a su rival le costaba mantenerse a flote por el peso de la gravedad, con una fuerte patadas lo saco del lago dejándolo en tierra firme, apuntando con su mano al ser flotante lanzo varios dulces que lo cubrieron y lo dejaron inmóvil, una vez neutralizado Bonnie puso toda la gravedad normal y floto hacia la orilla (podía volar gracias a que podía cambiar la gravedad de su cuerpo).

Bonnie: -llego hasta donde estaba el individuo- quien eres?... -no recibió ninguna respuesta- que es lo que quieres?... -seguía estando en silencio- ... porque quieren matarnos?...

?: -se mantuvo en silencio pero después se movió un poco- ... son nuestro objetivo -susurro con una voz aguda-

Bonnie: -pudo escuchar lo que dijo así que prosiguió con sus preguntas- quien es su líder?...

?: ...

Bonnie: sabes que soy?

?: ...Bonnibel Bubblegum... -dijo haciendo que se le formara una psicótica sonrisa-

Bonnie: bien... entonces seguramente también sabes como soy... eso significa que si no respondes las preguntas que necesito saber... -una daga sale de la manga de su chaqueta (tenia la vestimenta del capitulo "lo que estaba perdido" pero con un estilo detallado de dieselpunk)- tendré que sacártelo de la forma mas dolorosa que se hacer... -dijo secamente-

?: -empezó a reír de forma cínica, su voz era muy aguda, lo que daba a entender que era una chica- lo único que diré... es que no pude presentarme -de golpe apareció frente a Bonnie a 2 metros, había logrado librarse de los dulces pero se deshizo de la capa que lo cubría, dejando ver a una chica de 1,75 , figura curvilínea y esbelta, pelo blanco y desordenado hasta los hombros, lo que mas se destaco eran algunas partes de su cuerpo... tenia alas de avispa, 4 brazos de exoesqueleto pero con claros detalles que los hacían ver femeninos, sus piernas se veían normales como cualquier hermosa chica, a excepción de que en cada uno sus pies y manos tenían dedos de exoesqueleto, su piel era amarilla y sus ojos eran como los de un avispón japones, y detrás justo debajo de sus alas había una gran cola redonda de color negro con un aguijón de dos puntas(aquellos que reconozcan esta descripción, sabrán que me inspire en una personaje de un manga echii XD )- mi nombre... es Viper...

Bonnie: -ve desde lejos la lucha de Pheobe y la chica de piel verde- y quien es esa de allá?

Viper: tu misma tendrás que averiguarlo... hasta entonces... -movió sus brazos hacia lados contrarios haciendo que salgan raíces con puntas afiladas- muere...

Bonnie: -con sus poderes de dulce creo un domo de caramelo muy duro, las raíces que querían penetrar la capa se desquebrajaban al hacer contacto con este- si me quedo en este lugar no podre reunirme con los demás -escucha como varios objetos golpean el domo- debe tener un punto débil...

Bonnie tuvo que hacer el domo también por abajo por si Viper intentaba atacar desde otro angulo, su domo podía resistir, pero no por mucho tiempo, tenia que pensar en un plan para poder derrotarla. El combate entre las tres chicas continuaban en el reino, pero en el reino helado de Simone, las cosas se ponían muy complicadas tanto para Marceline y Simone, como para Marshall y Xoni/S. Habían luchado durante cinco horas desde que esos seres aparecieron, lo único que lograron hacer fue cansarse a ellos mismos sin lograr hacerle mucho daño al hombre grande o a la niña de pelo naranja, pero al mismo tiempo pudieron debilitarlos un poco.

Simon/X: y?...

Marshall: que? -parecía no estar prestando atención-

Simon/X: estuvimos peleando por muchas horas y jamas mencionaste tu plan.

Marshall: si, pero si lo dijera... esa enana nos escucharía, y de ser así ya no tendría sentido que hayamos luchado durante estas ultimas horas.

Simon/X: -se confundió un poco por lo que dijo- tu plan era cansarlos?

Marshall: no, aunque lo hagamos, se recuperan rápido -miro a la niña que parece que estaba atenta a lo que el decía-

?: ya no quieren jugar?... -de su cuerpo salía un aura naranja y rojo seguido de un gran cuerpo luminoso detrás de ella, tenia la forma de un guerrero samurai, solo que este tenia dos espadas y solo tenia la mitad de arriba mientras que en la parte carente de abajo solo flotaba- parece tendre que ir por ustedes!...

Marshall: escucha... -dijo en susurro para que no escuche ella- cuando ella de el primer paso, nosotros atacaremos al mismo tiempo vale?

Simon/X: ese es tu plan?!

Marshall: solo confía en mi, va funcionar...

Simon/X: ... ok, solo espero que sea lo suficiente para derrotarla.

En el momento que la chica corre hacia ellos, los dos con tan solo corriendo tres pasos ya estaban a 50 centímetros de ella, la chica puso sus dos mano para adelante como resultado de que la figura que flotaba detrás de ella moviera las espadas para el frente para decapitarlos. Al cerrar los puños sus dos espadas corto las cabezas de ambos, iba a sonreír, pero eso se fue cuando se dio cuenta que no eran ellos, eran cuerpos de hielo con sus formas... cuando menos lo espero sintió a alguien detrás de ella intentona mover sus espadas para atrás, pero lo vio fue su pecho atravesado por un hielo y un hacha roja de dos filos, al mirar atrás diviso a una vampiresa cabello negro y una chica de piel celeste y cabello blanco, eran Marceline y la reina helada, un poco mas allá había una especie de muro negro que se movía como un charco de agua.

Marceline: dos pájaros... de un tiro -dijo ya muy cansada notándose por sus rasguños y ropa desgarrada-

Simone: que fue lo que paso? como llegamos aquí?... -se confundió con la duda de como aparecieron en otro lugar repentinamente-

Marceline: todo salio según el plan de Marshall...

Simone: que?...

Marceline: oh! cierto no había contado -respiro un poco y le dijo el plan que le había dicho Marshall para derrotar a ambos enemigos de un rápido ataque, Simone estuvo atenta pero se confundió en algunas partes de lo mencionado-

Simone: ... déjame procesar... Marshall con su habilidad de umbraquinesis pudo abrir un portal que nos trajo hasta acá creando ese raro muro de ahí? -dijo apuntando a la pared negra que flotaba a unos metros de ellas-

Marceline: si.

Simone: mientrasss ellos se están encargando del tipo de allá arriba -apunto ahora hacia dentro del castillo helado-

Marceline: si, pero creo que ya esta muerto.

Simone: como lo sabes?

Marceline: la señal de energía oscura que expulsaba mientras luchábamos contra el ya no la puedo sentir en absoluto, realmente me impresionaron cuando lo hicieron repentinamente, no pensé que fuera tan rápido.

Simone: espera, como fue que Marshall te contó el plan, el estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

Marceline: fue por esto... -de su cabello negro saco una pequeña moneda- como también puede controlar metal, llevo esta moneda hasta el castillo y la puso en mi hombro derecho, esto se movía de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, no sabia que estaba haciendo hasta que comprendí que se comunicaba en morse.

Simone: khe?!... -dijo con un gesto de incredulidad- puedes entender el morse?..

Marceline: tengo mil años, aprendí algunas cosas en todo ese tiempo no? -sonrió-

Simone: ... -pokerface-

Simon/X: Marcy! -desde lejos se veía a el junto con Marshall corriendo hacia ellas- perdimos energía así que no podíamos... llegar rápido -respiraba entrecortado-

Simone: acabaron con el que estaba en el castillo.

Marshall: si... bueno algo así.

Simon/X: atravesó accidentalmente un muro donde se encontraba tu cuarto de armas ninja y se murió en pedazos.

Simone: QUE! ah espera... -recordó que a su guarida secreta de colección ninja le puso trampas letales por si alguien entraba- ya recuerdo...

Marceline: -nota que la niña de pelo naranja aun seguía, iba a lanzar su hacha para matarla pero Marshall la detuvo-

Marshall: tenemos que saber que es lo que querían.

Marceline: es claro que querían matarnos.

Marshall: dudo que haya sido solo eso... -dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la niña alejándose de los tres-

?: -levanto con esfuerzo la cabeza- viniste... a matarme? -le costaba hablar-

Marshall: no, solo quiero saber algo...

?: heheh... que... cosa.. -mantenía si psicótica risa-

Marshall: de donde vienen? quienes son?...

?: venimos... de muchas... partes... somos... restauradores...

Marshall: que significa eso?...

?: ustedes... están... muy ciegos... como para ver... lo que sus... antepasados... han... creado 'cof'.

Marshall: ... que es lo que quieren?

?: des-hacernos... de las... ame-nazas ... que acaben... nu-estro plan

Marshall: ... que plan? -pregunto seriamente-

?: -de su pecho sale una mini-esfera de color naranja- salvar!... los mundos!.

Marshall: -reacciono rápido y con lo poco que le quedaba de energía creo una sombra debajo del cuerpo de la chica la cual se hundió rápido, cuando se cero el portal Marshall cayo de rodillas con las manos en el piso.

Simon/X: Marshall! -le dio apoyo para que se levante- a donde la llevaste.

Marshall: -ante de que hablara se ilumino el cielo de una gran resplandor que se torno naranja, todos al mirar hacia arriba se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que fue una explosión gigantesca fuera de la atmósfera- al espacio...

Marceline: a que se refería con 'salvas los mundos' -pudo escuchar las palabras de aquella chica-

Marshall: no lo se... pero no es nada bueno... -miro para otro lado- tenemos... que informarle a los demás... de esto...

Justo cuando termino escucharon sonidos como de trueno, provenían del reino de fuego, como si se librara una guerra, vieron destellos que provenían del reino de dulce, pensaban que era una tormenta pero estos destellos eran mas resonantes de lo normal.

Simon/X: parece que no fuimos los únicos en ser atacados...

Simone: por suerte aun puedo usar mis poderes -creo un oso de hielo y se monto arriba -ustedes deben estar muy agotados, así que Xoni estará conmigo.

Simon/X: yo aun puedo moverme.

Simone: pues tus piernas tiemblan como gelatina, y necesitamos llegar rápido. no te preocupes, no muerdo -dijo bromeando, le ordeno al oso que lo agarrara y lo pusiera atrás de ella-

Simon/X: ... de acuerdo -se sentía incomodo pero acepto-

Marceline: y tu iras conmigo, ya que parece que fuiste el que mas energía gasto de nosotros -dijo cargando a Marshall al estilo nupcial-

Marshall: te aprovechas... de que no puedo moverme... en absoluto -dijo con un toque de cansancio a ya casi dormirse-

Marceline: mmmm sip -sonrió de forma malévola, se convirtió en murciélago gigante y puso al vampiro en su espalda-

 ** _Reino de fuego_**

Las cosas con Finn y Firo no se veían muy difíciles, al rival de Finn le costaba seguirle el paso a pesar de que iba a su máxima velocidad, y Firo conectaba golpes muy fuertes al ogro que ademas infligirle suficiente daño también le provocaba quemaduras debido que el era de fuego. El ogro al ser pesado sus ataques eran lento para el elemental que solo tenia que dar unos saltos para atrás.

Firo: "este ogro es muy duro!" -le había dado golpes y hecho muchas cortadas y aun seguía de pie, lo analizo lo mejor que pudo mientras esquivaba y se le ocurrió algo- "como todo gigante... necesitan soporte para poder estar de pie -creo sus escudo de nuevo pero este tenia bordes filosos, corriendo alrededor del ogro desde varios ángulos, comenzó a cortar sus tendones, corto primero en los brazos para que ya no pueda atacar ni bloquear y al final corto los de las piernas logrando hacer que caiga de rodillas al suelo-

Grotch: "parece que ya no puedes mantenerte de pie... en ese caso... yo me haré cargo..." -su subconsciente hablo por el y se mantuvo en silencio-

Firo: -iba a golpearlo con e escudo para noquearlo, pero para sorpresa de este, su escudo fue detenido por el ogro el cual agarraba con una increíble fuerza que Firo no podía mover su escudo, el ogro de repente empezó a deformarse- pero que...!

Grotch: -su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse soltando en el proceso el escudo, su tamaño llego a ser hasta la forma de una canica pero algo extraño paso, su pequeño tamaño ahora se iba agrandando, y de forma gradual tomaba forma de un ser de 2 Metros con una musculatura bien pronunciada, de su cintura hasta los pies le cubría una especie de armadura tipo escamas muy duras y sus pies estaban cubiertos como si fueran garras. Al final de toda esa extraña transformación parecía un hombre adulto de unos 30 años, cabeza completamente lisa, piel blanca como el ogro anterior, sus ojos eran amarillos con orbes como los de una serpiente-

Firo: ... no puedo creerlo... -se sorprendió en cierto punto pero en vez de sentirse intimidado saco una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica-

?: asombroso...

Firo: que?... -estaba confundido-

?: eres uno de los pocos que logra derrotar a Grotch, eso significa que no eres como los débiles de este mundo que hemos matado.

Firo: quien eres...

?: -se lanza al ataque concentrando su fuerza en un puño, el chico de fuego se cubre con el escudo, pero para sorpresa el nuevo individuo de un solo golpe destroza su escudo entero quedándose sin defensas- soy Torg...

Firo por instinto empieza a bloquear con sus puños chocando contra los de Torg, los impactos agrietaban cada vez mas la tierra de forma violenta y las rocas de obsidiana y magma al momento de tocar el suelo se volvían a levantar cada vez mas alto, las ráfagas de aire parecían fuertes vientos de huracán. Firo corrió hacia atrás para evadir sus ataques, ya que sus puños se iban fracturando cada vez mas, pero el ahora nuevo ogro también era muy hábil, ambos chocaban puños y también patadas a una velocidad extraordinaria, el rey de Fuego en un descuido bajo su guardia por el dolor que sentía en sus cuatro extremidades y recibe un golpe en su traquea que hace que respire con dificultad, el ogro lo agarra de la cara para azotarlo con furia contra el suelo y arrastrarlo a varias millas hasta llevarlo al reino de fuego de vuelta, Firo siente como es elevado y luego lanzado, debido a que esta aturdido no sintió cuando impacto contra un volcán cercano. Intenta reincorporarse pero Torg ahora lo golpea en todo el torso con tal brutalidad que sentía como sus costillas se quebraban como ramas, su cuerpo se hundía cada vez mas adentro que el volcán se iba a partir por la mitad, por la mente del joven fogoso pasaban recuerdos de lo irónico que fue su vida no tan normal por la ausencia de sus verdaderos padres pero el cariño que recibió de su tía adoptiva, no podía perder. El ultimo golpe lo recibe demasiado fuerte que le atravesó el estomago, este ultimo provoco la erupción del volcán al igual que su completa destrucción cayendo lava por todos lados. El ogro de un salto largo se aleja del lugar, con un gesto de decepción mira el lugar destruido, esperaba que el rey de fuego le diera una pelea mas digna pero solo le llevo unas horas, decide irse para eliminar a los otros objetivos... pero de forma improvista el suelo tiembla como un terremoto de 8.4, una gran onda de calor lo empuja obligandolo a clavar sus pies en el suelo, al voltear para atrás ve algo que lo deja consternado y enojado... toda la lava del volcán destruido comenzaba a elevarse como si no hubiera gravedad, las rocas volcánicas también vuelan, pero estas empiezan a girar sobre un eje desconocido, toda la lava se dirige extrañamente hacia la dirección del volcán roto... toda la lava estaba siendo absorbida hacia un centro. Ante esto el ogro frunce mas el seño y nota mas claramente lo que es... Firo flotaba sobre el medio de la ruinas mientras que toda la lava y magma pura se convertía en energía e iba hacia el cristal de su pecho el cual liberaba un aura negro peculiar, sus ojos eran completos ojos con los orbes brillando en fuego, su herida alumbraba tanto que no se veía nada pero se notaba que se cerraba muy rápidamente.

Torg: por que no te mueres... -la frialdad en sus palabras describía la ira que mostraba-

Firo: ... -se quedo en el mismo lugar quieto y sin producir ruido, sus ojos detonaban una cierta expresión de furia pero al mismo tiempo seriedad-

El ogro esta vez ya no tenia tiempo ni paciencia para quedarse a luchar mas tiempo, esta vez fue corriendo velozmente pisando tan fuerte el suelo que se reducía añicos, a una velocidad tremenda y con una fuerza monstruosa intentaba golpearlo sin parar, pero un campo de calor le impedía tocarlo, Firo por otro lado aun seguía quieto y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, esto enfureció mas al enemigo que sin pensar golpea mas duro quebrándose los huesos de las manos y los brazos, aun seguía atacando. Firo en un reflejo atrapo sus puños y los sujeto.

Torg: REALMENTE ERES FUERTE! - grito con euforia, iba golpearlo con un cabezazo, pero sin duda ese seria el ultimo ataque que haría-

Firo: -inconscientemente su cuerpo libero una super onda seguido de una gran temperatura infernal equivalente a 3500°cc, el cuerpo que sujetaba del ogro ahora se estaba quemando en cuestión de segundos hasta que su carne solo se redujo a cenizas. Después de liberar todo eso su cuerpo volvió a ser normal, pero sus fuego se volvía mas bajo por la energía que gasto, estuvo de pie por 4 segundos hasta que cayo desmayado al suelo.

Ciudad de fuego (momentos antes de la muerte de Torg)

Todos los ciudadanos se metieron al castillo 8 horas atrás por orden de Firo para mantenerlos para mantenerlos a salvo antes de que los hogares del reino quedaran destruidos, al norte del castillo a solo 800 metros del lugar se podía ver desde lejos como dos seres corriendo a una velocidad increíble, estos eran Finn y el rival que Firo le dejo a cargo, mientras Finn atacaba con un espadón de rayo, el otro tenia sus manos de tres dedos, los cuales poseían cada unos una larga y filosa cuchilla negra que por mas fuerza que ejerza no podía romper las defensas del humano.

Finn: -de un codazo rápido que conecta a su enemigo logra mantener una distancia considerable- te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo! quien eres y que quieren tu el obeso!

?: - su cuerpo se cubría por bastantes vendajes rotos que lo hacia parecer como una momia por su extremo cuerpo delgado pero sumamente fuerte- tendrás que matarme para esas respuestas humano! pero eso no pasara! porque te matare aquí y ahora! JAJAJAJA! -se reía malvadamente con una mirada de superioridad-

Finn: "que pasa con esa estúpida risa?!" -levanta una ceja por el comportamiento de su enemigo, deshace su espada de rayo y suspira profundo- "parece que me estuve enfrentando a un tarado todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta"...

?: tan rápido te das por vencido debilucho! KAKAKAKA! (he visto que algo así son los villanos de otros fics :v )

Finn: cállate...

?: eh?!...

Finn: solo acabo de darme cuenta lo presumido que eres con tus habilidades. voy diciéndote que que he conocido a mensos como tu ya hace varios años, realmente pensé que tomabas esto como algo serio o un calentamiento... -empieza a caminar lento con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos- pero me equivoque... -en solo un parpadeo le conecto un gancho bajo en la cara al vendado rompiéndole la mandíbula, el inesperado ataque destruyo en pedazos toda la masa de tierra volcánica en un radio de 5 km a la redonda, el impacto fue lo suficientemente devastador como mandar al vendado disparado hacia el cielo. El rubio mira arriba y exhala pesadamente- porque siempre me tiene que tocar pelear contra los mas estúpidos? -pregunto para si mismo, después de eso sintió un gran temblor haciéndole perder su equilibrio un poco, diviso que muy lejos a unas 7 millas había una luz demasiado fuerte como el sol- ese poder... Firo.

Comenzó a levitar para llegar mas rápido a la ubicación de Firo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que vio a su amigo inconsciente tirado en el suelo, voló mas rápido y al llegar fijo su estado para ver que daños tenia.

Finn: no tiene nada -observo el estado de su atuendo- ... debió haberse curado de alguna forma -siente un movimiento detrás suyo y gira rápido, era un esqueleto enorme completamente deformado que aun se movía, supuso que era el ogro pero no sabia si lo era, el esqueleto aun se arrastraba pero luego de unos segundos cayo al suelo haciendo que sus huesos se destruyan como ceniza. El aventurero dejo eso de lado y cargo a Firo en su hombro- tengo que llevarlo al hospital -dicho esto tomo vuelo para llevarlo al reino de caramelo-

 ** _20:08 pm (fuera de los limites de AAA)_**

Lo que era un lugar tenebroso por sus muertos arboles y su cielo gris, ahora eran arboles quemados y rotos, rocas fundidas y vitrificadas, un cielo negro con tinieblas, y unas anormales ráfagas con resplandores masivos, entre esos resplandores dos oponentes chocaron ataques a una velocidad 5 veces mas rápido que el sonido, la onda que provoco en si era destructiva y calorina, en una milésima de segundo desaparecieron de donde estaban las explosiones de sus golpes eran inhumanas, mas allá de si, el cuerpo de cierto rival tenia muchas marcas en forma de circuito en todos su cuerpo que brillaban en rojo junto con sus ojos, mientras que el otro tenia los brazos y sus piernas brillando en naranja pero sus ojos tenían unos orbes de color verde. Estos individuos se detuvieron manteniendo una gran distancia, mantuvieron con la mirada fija, un fuerte relámpago ilumino las oscuras nubes de ceniza dejando ver a los dos hombres... de un lado se podía ver a un ciborg con su cuerpo un tanto marcado por golpes, y por el otro estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Gumball equipado con su armadura ahora agrietada que cubría sus brazos y piernas.

Ciborg: parece que ahora puedes controlar cierto porcentaje de tu poder -dijo notando el brillo en sus ojos-

Gumball: solo es algo temporal, por ahora responde lo que te preguntare... -su expresion era muy fría-

Ciborg: que es? -rió un poco-

Gumball: que es lo que sabes de mi?...

Ciborg: ... lo se todo...

Gumball: -frunció el seño- estas mintiendo...

Ciborg: eso es lo que tu crees, pero como dije... soy tu hermano.

Gumball: que te hace pensar que voy a creer eso?!

Ciborg: yo estuve ahí... -confunde a Gumball y empieza a caminar al rededor de el- cuando falsamente naciste de tus supuestos padres de chicle... cuando creciste con tu 'familia'... cuando de pequeño hiciste a tus primeros amigos, en este mundo tan deplorable que llamas 'hogar'...

Gumball: -dentro de el sentía un rencor muy grande que aumentaba cada vez mas-

Ciborg: cuando aquel día le fallaste a aquellos seres juraste proteger... y mutilaron a tus padres, sin que puedas hacer 'nada'...

Gumball: -esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como una fuerte campanada, parte de su subconsciente se desquebrajo como vidrio, de repente sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad, unas marcas brillantes verdes en forma de crack se le formaban en el contorno de sus ojos, con una velocidad increíble apareció frente al Ciborg a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero este no se inmuto en absoluto-

Ciborg: -justo cuando iba recibir el golpe, repentinamente se movió aun lado y con su mano derecha agarro el cuello de Gumball para luego lanzarlo de forma muy brutal contra unas rocas a lo lejos-

Gumball: -apenas impacto contra el suelo volvió a levantarse rápidamente como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, su mente se se perdió a un punto critico que no era consciente de sus heridas. al momento de salir del cráter el Ciborg le una patada lo suficientemente como para sacarle el aire-

Ciborg: el fracaso de todas tus luchas demuestran lo débil que te has hecho en este planeta! -le conecta un rodillazo muy potente en la cara, justo antes de que salga volando por los aires lo agarra del tobillo y comienza a azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo como un trapo, esta vez lo lanza pero una fuerza 10 veces mas rápida que el sonido-

Gumball: -su cuerpo no se pudo mover hasta que choco como un meteorito contra una montaña de hielo, había llegado hasta el desolado reino de hielo que no mostraba presencia de nadie a excepción de unos pingüinos asustados que eran espectadores de los sucesos-

Ciborg: -aparece de forma materializada, significando que puede teletransportarse, ve que Gumball quedo inconsciente por el impacto, armadura se rompió por completo, dejando ver las fracturas expuestas de sus brazos y piernas. la mano de Ciborg empieza a emitir sonidos como los de un reloj digital, mira su mano derecha y ve que en el centro de la palma parpadea una luz blanca- ... parece que a mi los demás se nos acabo el tiempo acabo el tiempo... -observa al joven de dulce- lo lamento Gumball, pero esto sera para después -abre su mano izquierda, en su palma hay unos números que presiona en secuencia, su cuerpo se rodea poco a poco por rayos rojos- cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, te llevare conmigo... -Gumball ya no estaba-

Gumball: -el Ciborg reacciono tarde al cubrirse con los brazos en X cuando imperceptiblemente el rosado golpeo su defensa destrozándole los brazos en mil pedazos. en el momento que ataco los rayos que cubrían al ser metálico los telestranporto a ambos a algún lugar-

 ** _20:34 pm reino de caramelo (segundos antes de la retirada enemiga)_**

Bonnie seguía protegida en el domo debido a que los ataques de Viper eran mucho mas fuertes que antes, ya tenia un plan ideado, solo tenia que esperar a que el domo se rompa por completo, casa que ya faltaba poco. Se preguntaba como les estaba yendo a Pheobe y Fionna, se preocupo por saber donde estaba Gumball ahora mismo, dejo de pensar y se concentro en el plan.

Bonnie: solo un poco mas... -el domo parecía que con un golpe mas ya iba a romperse, justo cuando esperaba el golpe final jamas llego, esto la confundió mucho por el silencio total de allá afuera- se habrá cansado?... -no dudo dos veces en golpear el domo y salir rápido para evitar lo que posiblemente seria una trampa, miro todo el alrededor pero nada- ... se fue.

Pheobe: Bonnie! -se escucho desde lo lejos que se acercaba-

Bonnie: Pheobe! -corre hacia ella hasta estar de frente- que paso con Fionna? y las que se enfrentaron?

Pheobe: huyeron.

Bonnie: que?...

Pheobe: la que yo enfrente se fue volando hacia las nubes, las perdí de vista cuando intente seguirla.

Bonnie: sabes donde esta Fionna?

Fionna: aquí! -iba corriendo un poco cansada hacia ellas-

Pheobe: Fionna! tu... también escapo?

Fionna: si, espera! como lo sabes?!

Bonnie: también nos paso lo mismo.

Pheobe: lo malo es que literalmente no siento sus presencias.

Fionna: .. no se porque... pero pelearon con nosotras y luego se escapan de repente? es como si alguien las llamara.

Bonnie: lo se, algo no anda bien, pero por ahora... -fue interrumpida por alguien-

R. helada: chicas!

Pheobe: Marshall? Xoni? -noto el estado que tenían ellos- que les paso?!

Maceline: en primera se llama Simon fogosa! -dijo molesta- y segunda, nos paso lo mismo que a ustedes, pero un poco mas difícil.

Fionna: que? pero quiere decir que...

Marceline: si, probablemente Firo también este pasando por esto.

?: ya lo pasamos! -se escucho desde el cielo-

Fionna: esa voz -miro hacia arriba y Finn con Firo cargándolo en su hombro, se sintió emocionada por ver que el humano estaba bien- Finn! pero como fue que?...

Finn: se necesita mas que un poderoso golpe para poder matarme! -se rió orgullosamente-

Simon/X: y que hay de Firo, su fuego esta casi apagado.

Finn: es una larga historia. pero dejando todo eso, todos estamos reunidos aquí?

Marshall: nop... -escucho toda la charla de ellos mientras seguía en la espalda de la murciélago, aun seguía adolorido- falta... el chicloso.

Finn: es cierto! donde esta?!

Pheobe: creo que Bonnie lo sabe.

Bonnie: no lo se... -todos miraron hacia la princesa- supongo que tuve tiempo para decir que fue lo que ocurrió, pero creo que Gumball tal vez se hayan ll... -del cielo se escucha un sonido eléctrico seguido un fuerte viento-

Todos miraron el arriba de ellos había un gran portal de color rojo al ver esto tomaron en cuenta que podría ser uno de los individuos que escapo, Finn puso a Firo en el suelo para poder luchar, ya que el tenia suficiente fuerza para seguir peleando. El portal se alteraba cada vez mas hasta que un objeto salio disparado estrellándose contra las ruinas del reino, el portal desapareció pero, lo que cayo ahora era lo amenazante.

Fionna: -iba a lanzarse al ataque pero el rubio la detuvo-

Finn: espera... -el polvo se disipa y deja ver una figura de pie que tenia ojos verdes- esta esencia... -ya con el polvo desaparecido se puede ver a chico con la mirada perdida en ojos verdes, y su ropa desgarrada en varias partes- Gumball!

Gumball: -el brillo en sus ojos desapareció por completo cae al suelo desmayado, todos van hacia el para ver que le ocurrió-

Bonnie: -le da vuelta y fija su estado- su estado es muy grave!

Fionna: que hacemos?! el reino esta destruido junto con el hospital!

Bonnie: hay uno en donde están los refugiados de dulce vamos!

Todos van con ella mientras Finn carga a Gumball y Firo y los sigue, el día que tuvieron ellos no fue para nada normal, a pesar de sus duros entrenamientos, no fue suficiente para derrotar a todos los nuevos enemigos. Desde otro lugar fuera de ese mundo, en un planeta mas oscuro que el espacio, había un extraño tipo cubierto por una gran capa oscura, observando desde una esfera de cristal levitante el estado de AAA, ademas de ver a los diez guerreros que lo protegieron (Finn, Fionna, Simon , etc...)

?: son muy interesantes... -detrás de el aparece alguien que no se podía ver por la oscuridad de aquel mundo-

?2: señor, las bestias que usted creo ya han despertado...

?: bien... todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado...

?2: usted dijo antes que las creo para atacar a un solo objetivo, cual es?

?: los cree para que se devoren la luz... su objetivo es claramente un ser que brilla -observa de nuevo la esfera para ver a uno de cinco híbridos Kraiigs- y es el hijo bastardo del monstruo que me encerró aquí hace muchos eones. vamos por ti...

...Firo...

 ** _Continuara_**

 **Aquí esta el décimo quinto amigos! realmente soy super lento en esto de que me vengan ideas, así que si me dan algunas se los agradecería mucho, me disculpo si las luchas no fueron largas, es dificil meter varias peleas en un capitulo. A partir del siguiente capitulo comenzare con una relación entre estos personajes que claro puse entre las lista de la portada (FxF, GxB, MLxM, FxP, ), esta parte sera elección de ustedes, díganlo en los comentarios. Sus criticas serán suficientes para poder corregir mis errores en esto, le doy gracias todos los que botaron en mi historia, y la cantidad de visitante que la leyeron, no pensé que en unos meses llegara tan rápido, doy gracias a AssassinHero por el review, me levanto mucho el animo. De ultimo mensaje haré un "lemon" en el capitulo 22, ustedes elijan quien sera XD. Dicho esto me despido, les deseo un un muy buen años a todos y que la pasen bien!. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D**


	16. Recuerdos

**Narra Gumball**

Mi cuerpo... lo sentía pesado, y no podía mover un solo dedo, en mi rostro soplaba una brisa fresca de primavera... podía escuchar el sonido de la aves cantando. Abrí mis ojos... estaba acostado en el suelo con mis brazos y mis piernas extendidos... mi vista apuntaba directo al cielo azul, moví mi cabeza un poco... no podía ver mucho debido a que me rodeaba un pastizal amarillo significativamente alto... hace unos momentos sentía que no podía moverme, pero ahora pude ponerme de pie y observar a mi alrededor... era un campo de trigo, mas allá de lo que alcanzaba mis ojos podía ver prados verdes de color muy vivo... por que estoy aquí?... como fue que llegue?... no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anteriormente... mi mente me esta vacilando a duras penas. Sentí una presencia atrás... gire lentamente, solo para ver como mi subconsciente me engañaba de forma tonta... eran mis padres... mis amigos... mi pueblo, viéndome con una sonrisa cálida en sus cansados rostros. Aquellos quienes me dieron todo lo que podían a pesar de su pobreza, los que confiaron en mi... como un héroe para ellos... empezaba a recordar lo que sucedió... me enfrente a un bastardo, que decía ser mi hermano... de repente, todo los seres frente a mi comenzaron a desvanecerse como cenizas en el aire... mi reacción no fue ninguna ya que sabia que solo era mi imaginación. Después de eso una figura femenina en luz de color rosa claro apareció frente a mi, tenia unos ojos angelicales de color perla celeste, parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se llenaba de vida, la figura se acerco a mi, era mas baja que yo, y floto hasta mi rostro, para tocar mi frente con la suya... mi visión fue cegada, fueron solo segundos cuando todo se puso claro. Ahora me encontraba en otro lugar, lo que vi era algo que me aclaraba que aun no estaba en la realidad... era yo, en el salón debajo de mi castillo donde creaba mis objetos sofisticados de alta tecnología, mi mente ya volvía en si... este era un recuerdo de horas antes del ataque al castillo, creaba un prototipo de contenedor que me ayudara a controlar mi poder, Bonnie estaba ahí también, buscando la forma de crear el portal para volver a su mundo, que curiosamente no parecía tomarlo con seriedad.

 **Flashback**

Bonnie: revisaba los planos que hizo del diseño del portal, fijaba bien en no cometer algún error, miro alrededor todos los inventos en progreso de Gumball y luego lo vio a el, noto que se veía muy ocupado pero también estrenado- Gumball

Gumball: mhh?... -no quito la vista de lo que hacia-

Bonnie: gracias por hospedarme en este castillo, y por dejarme usar tu laboratorio también.

Gumball: ... no hay de que.

Bonnie: -decido preguntar- que haces?

Gumball: ... algo que ayude a controlar mi cuerpo.

Bonnie: tu.. cuerpo?

Gumball: es... algo complicado..

Bonnie: se de ciencia igual que tu, puedes decirme.

Gumball: -respira un poco y habla- mi cuerpo es de chicle, pero hay algunas partes que no.

Bonnie: algo como órganos artificiales?

Gumball: si... y no.

Bonnie: eso que significa?

Gumball: a diferencia de que parecen artificiales, no lo son... nací con ellos.

Bonnie: es algo difícil de entender.

Gumball: lo se...

Bonnie: -estaba confundida por lo que dijo, pero luego pensó en algo- tus padres están... ?

Gumball: vivos?... no, desgraciadamente no -se detuvo en su trabajo, una mirada melancólica se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Bonnie: -al ver esto se sintió culpable- lo lamento...

Gumball: -suspira calmado- esta bien, de todos modos tenia que responder la pregunta... -volvió a su labor-

Bonnie:-recordó que ella tampoco tenia padres, pero tenia a su hermano Neddy- puedo... hacerte otra pregunta?

Gumball: claro, por que no?.

Bonnie: hace cuanto construiste este reino?

Gumball: ... no recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue hace unos 890 años.

Bonnie: 890? eso quiere decir, que eres longevo?

Gumball: podría decirse que si.

Bonnie: ...es, curioso...

Gumball: que cosa?

Bonnie: bueno... las pequeñas cosas que tenemos en común.

Gumball: en común?

Bonnie: yo, construí mi castillo hace 880 años, soy longeva igual que tu, y también nací de seres de chicle.

Gumball: pues.. -se levanto de su asiento para tomar algo de un refrigerador que tenia cerca- debo admitir que si... pero -saco una bebida y se sirvió- como toda igualdad... siempre hay una diferencia, sea pequeña o grande -de la nevera saca otro refresco- toma, estuviste con el portal mas de 20 horas como yo, es conveniente descansar.

Bonnie: -toma el refresco y bebe un poco- gracias -respondió con una sonrisa-

Así estuvimos charlando por unas horas, ella me dijo que a sus habitantes los creo con maquinas tecnológicas, cosa que era diferente a la mía ya que yo cree a mis ciudadanos por medio de un horno (curioso no? XD ). Me contó sobre sus amigas y amigos, de que era una princesa que gobernaba un reino parecido al mio, y de como fue que termino metiéndose en estos problemas sobre los seres que amenazaban con destruir nuestros mundos. Pero había algunas partes que omitía, supongo que eran de cosas personales, la pequeña diferencia era que sus ciudadanos la querían mucho, poseía muchas virtudes que la hacían ser amable y humilde... a diferencia de mi, la minoría me tenia miedo... no por ser malo, sino porque pudieron presenciar con sus ojos una pequeña parte de lo que yo era cuando perdía el control de mis emociones, supongo que es irónico, cuando era niño pensaba que yo era una persona normal, pero resulta que era un demonio milenario de algún mundo o universo desconocido.

Bonnie: Gumball?... -intento llamarlo ya que se quedo pensando por un rato-

Gumball: eh? si? -salio de su mundo y le presto atención-

Bonnie: ... alguna vez... te consideraron un fenómeno? -esta pregunta salio de su boca por una razón, con todo lo que hablaron se dio cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, incluyendo partes de su vida, pero como dijo Gumball "toda igualdad siempre tendrá una diferencia". recordó que de niña todos la querían y la amaban profundamente como si fuera un ángel que había que proteger, lo que le hacia entender de lo afortunada que era... y que tal vez el haya tenido también algo así... o no-

Gumball: ... tal vez... -su mente le empieza a dar recuerdos de lo que fue su niñez sin sus padres y sin su seres queridos que lo apoyaran, tiene pocos recuerdos que son borrosos de ello, pero también tiene claros pero no muy agradables que dejo en el pasado- no recuerdo bien, y no quisiera hacerlo.

Bonnie: perdón... -bajo su mirada-

Gumball: te disculpas demasiado sabes? -dijo dando una sonrisa- ya te dije, yo siempre respondo preguntas, siempre y cuando no sean muy duras.

Bonnie: entiendo...

Gumball: a ti te paso lo mismo?

Bonnie: que?! n-no s-solo fue una... suposición -dijo nerviosa- digo... no todos tienen la suerte de tener una vida normal... pero no significa que no puedan ser felices ^_^ -se expreso con una sonrisa sincera-

Gumball: ... -sus ojos por un momentos se quedaron perdidos en ese aura de esperanza que ella emanaba- "... Bonnie".

 **Fin flashback**

 **Narrador**

Gumball abre los ojos y ve que estaba recostado sobre una camilla de hospital, estaba conectado a una maquina que fijaba las pulsaciones de su corazón, sus brazos los tenia envueltos en yeso ademas de sus piernas, no podía verse ya que no había espejo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tenia el cuerpo adolorido, giro la cabeza para un lado y vio que estaba en una sala de enfermería totalmente desolada a excepción de el, intento levantarse pero algo lo detuvo... mas bien, alguien lo detuvo, una mano sobre el lo frenaba para no levantarse, al girar al otro lado vio quien era.

Gumbal: Bonnie... -dijo un poco sorprendido-

Bonnie: estas muy mal herido, es mejor que no te muevas -tenia los ojos entrecerrados y dio un gran bostezo-

Gumball: -se calmo y vio a su alrededor- donde estoy?

Bonnie: en la enfermería del bunker donde ocultamos a la dulce gente...

Gumball: que paso?... -se sentía confundido-

Bonnie: nos atacaron... cuando desapareciste con ese tipo que luchaste aparecieron otros mas, no solo aquí, también en el reino de hielo y el reino de fuego.

Gumball: y... cuanto tiempo paso?...

Bonnie: ... 2 semanas.

Gumball: que?... -su mente se puso en blanco como si le hubiera agarrado un espasmo cerebral-

Bonnie: el reino... quedo destruido completamente sin ningún rastro -vio que el príncipe estaba desconcertado y sin habla, así que decidió animarlo un poco- p-pero no te preocupes! Finn esta ayudando a reconstruirlo de nuevo, y como Marshall se recupero hace una semana, también esta cooperando! -dijo con un tono esperanzado-

Gumball: ... ya veo -su mente aun estaba en blanco, no sabia que pensar ahora- gracias...

Bonnie: no te preocupes, fue gracias a ti... -Gumball miro a Bonnie confundido- pudiste proteger a tu pueblo a tiempo, están agradecidos contigo.

Gumball: -se alivio por saber que no hubo heridos- que hay de nuestros amigos?..

Bonnie: hasta ahora, Firo y tu son los únicos que necesitan descansar.

Gumball: Firo?...

Bonnie: esta igual que tu, pero aun no ha despertado. Pheobe se lo llevo al reino de fuego para poder curarlo en los volcanes -vio que Gumball intentaba levantarse de nuevo- necesitas descansar un poco mas, no fijamos tu estado esta mañana y vimos que tus heridas se recuperaron rápido, posiblemente en unas horas podrás levantarse después de que usemos lagrimas de cíclope.

Gumball: ok... -dijo en un susurro poco audible-

Bonnie: -asintió y luego se levanto para retirarse, no sin antes darse la vuelta para despedirse- les pediré a los enfermeros que te acompañen.

Gumball: -vio que iba a irse- Bonnie... -la chica lo escucho y volteo- gracias por acompañarme...

Bonnie: -se sonrojo un poco por aquellas ultimas palabras- ... n-no hay de que -giro rápido para ocultar su expresión y se fue-

Después de eso, todo AAA fue sacudido por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron días atrás, algunos reinos estaban alertados, otros con mucha confusión de si se trato de una batalla, cuando supieron lo que le paso al reino de caramelo y al reino de fuego quedaron atónitos, pensaron que estos dos poderosos reinos habían entrado en guerra, pero gracias a algunos testigos que pudieron ver lo sucedido desde lejos, se pusieron serios, todos los príncipes hicieron una junta sin Gumball y Firo ya que quedaban ausentes. La decisión que tomaron fue ni mas ni menos que unirse y brindar apoyo a los dos reinos que sufrieron estos severos ataques, los primeros en enterarse de esto fueron Fionna, Pheobe, Marceline y Simone. Se sintieron felices de saber que recibirían ayuda, cuando Jake y Cake se enteraron de los sucedido, fueron rápido a ver a sus hermanos para ver si estaban bien, para alivio de ellos lo estaban. Un día después, en la actualidad, Gumball se recupero al 100% y fue a ayudar a su gente, gracias a la habilidad de magnoquinesis de Marshall que maleaba los cimientos de acero-dulce, y a la aeroquinesis de Finn que lo enfriaba, pudieron reconstruir el reino en 4 días, lo que si no pudieron recuperar, fue todos los proyectos e información de Gumball, junto con todas las decoraciones y muebles del interior... era un reino vació. A los ciudadanos no les importo, ya que pudieron salvar un poco de sus hogares que eran las pertenencias.

 **2 días después**

No había ocurrido ningún suceso anormal, pero aun así las cosas mejoraron... gracias al reino Desayuno, Slime y Mora que ofrecieron comida y cosas para el castillos pudieron restablecer al reino dulce como era antes. Firo despertó un día después de que Gumball se recuperara, se sentía muy débil, por lo que no podía salir de su reino ya que aun necesitaba calor. Mientras el estuvo inconsciente, Pheobe se hizo cargo del reino, le sorprendió saber que no hubo mucho daño recibido a su castillo, esto fue porque el y Finn habían llevado a sus enemigos muy lejos para no provocar victimas y destrozos, no recuerda muy bien que paso con el ser que el enfrento, pero recuerda que el otro estaba manos de Finn, lo mas seguro es que estaría muerto ya que Finn era demasiado fuerte. Eran las 14:00 de la tarde, caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su reino viendo como iban las cosas, por lo que escucho de sus súbditos, Pheobe era muy buena y amable, sabia como dirigirlos y siempre estaba atenta a los problemas que ellos tenían, esto ya era de esperarse, ella le contó que era una reina en su mundo, esto le dejo pensando con una duda... como estará su reino sin ella?... sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por unos sirvientes que lo llamaron.

Sirviente 1: Rey flama! porque esta caminado por los pasillos? aun no se recupero del todo!.

Firo: estoy bien, me siento un poco mejor -les respondió con una sonrisa- saben donde esta Pheobe?

Sirviente 2: esta en la silla del trono atendiendo a los últimos ciudadanos.

Firo: ok, iré a verla -retomo su camino por los pasillos-

Sirviente 1: señor! -Firo volteo- si necesita algo puede pedírnoslo...

Firo: entiendo, gracias! -se despidió con un saludo y siguió su camino por los pasillos-

Sirviente 2: que opina usted?

Sirviente 1: ... lleva mucho tiempo solo... tal vez necesite estar con alguien que pueda entenderlo y elogiarlo.

Sirviente 2: ... se refiere a una esposa?

Sirviente 1: exacto... -mantuvo silencio pensando- y creo... que tal vez la señorita Pheobe sea alguien que pueda comprendedlo...

Firo seguía su camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a la sala del trono y vio que Pheobe atendía a un ciudadano, pudo ver que que el pequeño ser de fuego parecía estar debilitado,podía notarse por lo delgado que se veían sus extremidades de fuego, de como se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Después de unos segundos de que pareciera que estuviera rogándole a Pheobe, esta also la mano para que se detuviera, en eso ella le dio una sonrisa para después tocar al débil elemental con su mano, la palma de Pheobe empezó a brillar, se podía ver como el cuerpo del débil ciudadano brillaba poco a poco, sus flamas comenzaban a crecer a un estado considerable en el que el ya estaba sano y fuerte. Esto puso feliz al pequeño fuego que le agradeció con muchas reverencias, Pheobe solo le brindo otra sonrisa y le dijo que podía irse, sin basilar, el ciudadano se fue corriendo con felicidad. Firo no podía dejar de sentir cierta emoción por esa gran ayuda que hizo, sin duda tenia un corazón bueno y honesto.

Pheobe: ... valla... -se reposo en el trono como si estuviera cansada, al ver a Firo observándola se sorprendió y se sentó bien- F-Firo, yo...

Firo: no te preocupes, aun estoy un poco exhausto. ademas, debo agradecerte por ayudar a mi gente, lo hiciste muy bien! -dijo sonriendo-

Pheobe: jeje no fue nada, es lo máximo que podía hacer -respondió un poco nerviosa-

Firo: realmente eres buena -Pheobe se confundió un poco- ver como le diste poco de tu energía al alguien débil fue algo generoso.

Pheobe: tu hubieras hecho lo mismo -dijo tímidamente-

Firo: hehe... si, supongo que eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Pheobe: -al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco, de un momento a otro hubo un silencio entre ambos que era incomodo, ella para romperlo decidió preguntar algo- c-como están tu heridas?

Firo: bueno, ya no están! -respondió y como tenia puesto solo una camiseta manga larga se la levanto hasta el pecho para mostrar que ya no tenia nada-

Pheobe: -pudo ver que ya no tenia cicatrices, pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención, sino como tenia bien formado y marcado los abdominales y lo pectorales, giro la cabeza para un lado y se tapo la nariz ya que le agarro un derrame nasal-

Firo: estas bien? -pregunto por la reacción que hizo-

Pheobe: s-si, no es nada! -en su habla se resaltaba lo nerviosa que se puso-

Firo: okey... bueno... tengo que ir!... a descansar un rato mas jeje -ahora el también se notaba nervioso-

Pheobe: esta bien, yo... te informare de lo que pasa -dijo un poco mas calmada, cuando el joven Firo se fue ella suspiro profundo, se sentía confundida por esas emociones que tuvo- tendré que hablar con alguien sobre esto...

 **19:00 pm**

En el reino de fuego todo iba bien, ningún peligro inusual hasta ahora. En otro lado de AAA, en una cueva oscura lejos de otros hogares se podía escuchar los sonidos de una guitarra, la música se escuchaba muy emocional y al mismo tiempo suave... se trataba de una vampiresa de cabello negro llamada Marceline tocando una guitarra hacha de un filo. La razón por la que no tenia su bajo con ella era porque se rompió por completo en el combate que tuvieron con esa niña extraña y el tipo enorme, Marshall le presto su guitarra para que no se aburriera si no podía hacer nada, mientras tanto iba a entrenar a un lugar lejos para hacerse mas fuerte. Marceline pregunto el porque quería hacerse mas fuerte, lo cual el respondió porque quería volver a luchar contra Finn para esta vez no perder, esto dejo confundida a la chica, iba a preguntarle el porque, pero se fue rápido dejándola sola en la casa.

Marceline: -estaba en el cuarto del vampiro sentada en la cama tocando la música que su madre le cantaba cuando era niña (Everything Stays (la pondré en ingles porque si la pongo en español no ira al ritmo original de la música ^^;))

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waitin'_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_... (termina la música)

Marshall: es una canción muy bonita -apareció detrás de ella asustandola recibiendo como resultado una brutal boletada que mando a chocar contra el muro-

Marceline: IDIOTA! -grito enojada-

Marshall: así saludas a la gente? jajaja auch -dijo adolorido por la cachetada- eso si que dolió XD.

Marceline: eso te pasa por no avisar! -regaño avergonzada- que haces aquí?

Marshall: viendo que hacías! ademas esta es mi casa no puedo estar aquí? -tenia una expresión de burla-

Marceline: lo que no puedes es asustarme! y menos meterte en cosas ajenas! -respondió molesta-

Marshall: no se de que te enojas si cantas muy bien :D.

Marceline: eso no te importa!

Marshall: ... -se le quedo mirando-

Marceline: que?! -se sentía fastidiada por como la observaba-

Marshall: es solo que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas -dijo de forma infantil, recibiendo de respuesta una bota contra su cara (Marceline estaba descalza)-

Marceline: LÁRGATE! -grito eufórica-

Marshall: en serio? podría hacerte compania nena... ah! -la miro de forma seductora pero por suerte esquivo otra bota que iba a chocar contra su cara- ok adiós! -se fue volando hacia la ventana rápido para salir de casa-

Marceline: ... idiota... -un rubor se le formo en sus mejillas, miro por la ventana y noto que ya era de noche y observe el reloj del cuarto, eran las 23:00 pm, podía verse como se alumbraban los campos verdes de azul por la luna- ... en serio, soy linda?... -la mente de la joven reina recordó el cumplido de aquel chico pálido, la emoción que sintió era una que ya conocía, pero no quería reconocerlo- ...supongo que se me pasara después... -para relajar las cosas se echo a dormir en la cama del vampiro para despertar bien en la mañana-

Después de que Marshall saliera volando de hacia afuera fue ver que podía hacer para entretenerse, volando como siempre todos los lugares que ya conocía de AAA, intento buscar algo interesante que este pasando en algún lugar, pero como pasaban los minutos no encontraba nada hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención... vio que era un anciano con los ojos entrecerrados por su edad, vestido con una túnica gris opaco sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una colina muy alta, veía el cielo despreocupado ignorando el alrededor, ignorando incluso a un vampiro que se acercaba para asustarlo. Marshall se transformo en un lobo grande para sorprenderlo con un aullido, estaba tan solo un metro del anciano para realizar su cometido... ya cerca listo para darle un infarto al viejo fue interrumpido por el mismo que dijo algo que lo dejo sorprendido y confuso.

Anciano: es una placer verlo señor Marshall Akator -dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo-

Marshall: que?!... un momento! como es que sabes mi nombre?!.

Anciano: sentía una presencia acercándose, y es claro que no existe nadie en AAA que haga esas travesuras a excepción del joven rey vampiro jeje -su voz sonaba desgastada y pesada, pero a la vez calmada y alegre-

Marshall: tienes poderes o algo así? porque son pocos los que pueden notarme cuando estoy en sigilo -volvió a su forma normal y puso al lado-

Anciano: digamos que... las estrellas me lo dijeron.

Marshall: las estrellas?...

Anciano: escuchándolas bien, me dijeron que un activo y simpático chico de colmillos filosos vendría a visitarme.

Marshall: y hace cuanto fue eso?

Anciano: ... hace 6 días -Marshall se sorprendió un poco, iba a preguntar pero vio que viejo saco de su túnica dos manzanas grandes bien rojas y le lanzo una en las manos- me dijeron que también te gusta el rojo -dijo con una sonrisa-

Marshall: jeje, si!... claro -sintió un escalofrió por ese anciano. como es que sabias esas cosas?- y... que mas te dijeron?...

Anciano: ... algo que te lo dirán a ti mismo después -volteo a verlo o al menos eso parecía...-

Marshall: -noto que el viejo estaba ciego, sus ojos cubiertos por blanco dejaban ver un poco el color de sus ojos marrones- c-como puedes ver?...

Anciano: hm?

Marshall: como puedes ver las estrellas. digo... estas, ciego... -se sintió un poco culpable por intentar asustar a alguien que ademas de su alta edad no podía ver-

Anciano: no te preocupes por mi muchacho... -Marshall de alguna forma se enfoco mucho en sus palabras- este trapo viejo pudo ver cosas increíbles y paso por muchas aventuras, realmente... estoy agradecido por la vida que he tenido en estos cientos de años.

Marshall: espera que?...

Anciano: aunque no lo creas... he vivido mas tiempo que tu, al menos lo suficiente como para comprender las cosas...

Marshall: ... valla... -mira el cielo- pues, entonces sabes lo horrible que es vivir mucho...

Anciano: a pesar de serlo, no puede revertirse. pero lo bueno, es el tiempo suficiente para poder cambiar las cosas...

Marshall: eso es lo que tu crees. la cruda verdad es que no puede cambiar nada.

Anciano: tu lo has hecho.

Marshall: ... no lo creo -se sienta mirando el horizonte- aun sigo siendo el mismo estúpido de antes.

Anciano: Marshall... a pesar de todas las cosas que has pasado, no significa que debas lamentarte por la eternidad. si aun sigues vivo... es por una y mil razones. no dejes que tu alma se llene de cicatrices.

Marshall: .. yo no tengo alma, soy un demonio... -escondió su cara entre sus rodillas-

Anciano: si no la tuvieras, no estarías sintiendo las emociones que tienes ahora -el vampiro se sintió sorprendido por ello- el alma representa toda emoción que viene de ti, de cada ser viviente que realiza una acción por una razón. incluso la ira y el dolor forman parte de ello.

Marshall: y por que crees que es así?...

Anciano: por que las estrellas funcionan de la misma manera... -miro el cielo formándose una sonrisa en el- parece un cuento de hadas.. pero cuando alguien muere no desaparece... se dice nuestras almas se convierten en estrellas, para luego renacer en otros mundos, dejando nuestros recuerdos atrás...

Marshall: como sabes que en realidad pueda pasar eso? como podrías saber si las estrellas son las que te hablan o es tu imaginación?

Anciano: porque seria curioso que algunas de ellas te conozcan.

Marshall: en serio? -se notaba desilusionado- y exactamente que dijeron esas estrellas de mi?

Anciano: que están orgullosas de el hombre que te has vuelto.

Marshall: jeje si, claro. y... solo eso? -pregunto despistado casi ignorando lo que decía-

Anciano: ... que lamentan haberte abandonado de pequeño -esas palabras dejaron en blanco al rey vampiro- también porque no pudieron estar ahí para ayudarte en tus momentos difíciles... -a Marshall se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos- y, hay una tercera estrella que dice que por favor... "protejas a su hija"...

Marshall: COMO ES QUE?... -justo cuando volteo, el viejo ya no estaba . miro para todas partes pero nada, se encontraba completamente solo...-

Para Marshall, esa fue la noche mas extraña que tuvo, su cerebro aun no procesaba bien lo que sucedió ni como fue que termino de esa forma, lo único que hizo fue mirar el cielo nocturno por un rato para luego quedarse dormido en aquella colina donde hablo con un viejo sabio sobre algo que el no entendió, y probablemente averiguaría.

 **Casa del árbol - 01:14 am (Advertencia: Lemon a partir de este punto, léelo bajo tu propio punto si es que no eres pervertido como yo XD, si no eres así, da por terminado el capitulo)**

 **Narra Fionna**

La noche junto con el viento fresco que relajaba entraba por la ventana del cuarto donde Finn y yo estábamos entregando nuestro amor mutuamente entre nosotros. Cake estaba en la casa de su esposo pasando tiempo con su familia, y Jake estaba en el dulce reino continuando con la ayuda del portal. Lo malo es que avisaron que vendrían a la casa a las 02:00 am, por lo cual Finn me tomo por sorpresa quitándome la ropa y besándome apasionadamente, intente resistirme pero llevaba tiempo sin saborear sus dulces labios que no podía controlar mis impulsos de pegar su cuerpo al mio y hacer el amor intensamente, ademas de ser nuestra segundas vez, esta vez ya eramos cocientes de lo que hacíamos.

Fionna: F-Finn, por favor mmm!... para, Cake y Jake llegaran dentro de media hora -gemía dulcemente por los besos que Finn dejaba en todo su cuerpo-

Finn: eso, nos da tiempo suficiente -seguía saboreando todo el cuerpo de su novia sintiendo la suave y cálida piel con sus manos-

Fionna: ah! p-pero -sus labios fueron sellados por un tierno beso que casi la hace desmayarse-

Finn: perdón... pero no puedo detenerme, solo pasaron dos semanas... -la tomo de la cintura y la recostó suavemente ya que habían estado sentados por un largo rato- pero no puedo aguantar mas.

Fionna: Finn... -su corazón latía como una locomotora-

Finn: quiero volver a sentirte de nuevo... -esta vez empezó a chupar uno de los senos de las chica sacandole unos gemidos mas agudos- no puedo recordar bien como fue nuestra primera vez.

Fionna: nnn! y-yo tampoco -lo tomo de la nuca para que no se alejara- por... favor aahh! -no podía controlar los gemidos que se le escapaban por el placer que sentía- te quiero adentro mio mnnn!

Cuando Finn escucho lo que le dije sus besos fueron bajando hasta mi intimidad, cuando sentí su lengua rozaba mi clítoris haciendo que me estremeciera, la forma en que me trataba era como una princesa, enrede mis dedos sobre su cabello rubio para que no saliera, sentía que que iba a venirme, sentí una gran descarga en todo mi cuerpo, me corrí presionando mas la cabeza de Finn hacia mi flor. Al verlo, tenia en el contorno de sus labios muy mojado.

Fionna: Finn yo... p-perdo... -no pudo terminar ya que el la tomo de las caderas y la espalda para levantara, el estaba sentado y ella enésima de su miembro ya erecto-

Finn: te vez linda ahora -la abrazo de la cintura con los dos brazos rodeando sus curvas-

Fionna: n-no digas eso! -se tapo la cara debido a que sus rostro se torno de rojo cereza-

Tenia mucha vergüenza a pesar de que no había nadie en la casa, no dije nada, lo único que pude sentir fue como mis caderas fueron bajando hasta que su virilidad entro por completo dentro de mi, la sensación no fue dolorosa como pensé, aunque podía sentir que era muy grande, su pene tocaba completamente todas mis partes sensibles.

Fionna: F-Finn -el chico la miro fijo- puedes... s-ser gentil? -lo abrazo de la nuca para tenerlo de frente-

Finn: "no puedo creer que alguien como yo tenga la suerte de estar con alguien tan hermosa como ella" -la tenia tan cerca que chocaban sus miradas de orbes azules como el océano y el cielo- ok...

Tan pronto como nos quedamos perdidos en los ojos del otro el comenzó a moverse lentamente, mi cuerpo se ponía mas caliente cada vez que el entraba, el movimiento lento se hacia mas tortuoso, el tenerlo cerca con una expresión de lujuria me hacia estremecer como si hubiera un vidrio entre nosotros que no dejaba que nos tocáramos, lo abrace mas fuerte para volver a besarlo, sentía como su lengua se movía con la mía, sentir su sabor tan embriagante se me hizo ya una adicción que no podía controlar, a medida que avanzamos el se movía mas rápido y fuerte.

Fionna: Finn!... si te mueves de esa forma! aahhh! me volveré loca!

Finn: y-yo! no me estoy moviendo -se le escapaba uno que otro gemido grave-

Cuando no entendí lo que dijo, note que el quien se movía era yo, mis caderas no dejaban de moverse de arriba hacia abajo, nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor haciendo que su esencia y la mía den un ambiente caliente al cuarto, el viento fresco soplaba por la ventana pero no lo podíamos sentir, sentía que mi mente daba vueltas, podía sentir con mi cuerpo los músculos bien marcados de Finn. Su pene comenzaba a palpitar muy fuerte, sentía mi vientre cada vez mas caliente... ya no podía aguantar.

Finn: no!... puedo! aguantar mas!

Fionna: yo tampoco! Finn! corrámonos juntos!

Finn: "Fionna..." -la paredes de Fionna lo contraían excitándolo mucho-

Fionna: "Finn!" -la cabeza del pene de Finn se hizo mas grande indicando que ya iba a correrse-

Finn: GGGGGRRRRR! -se corrió dentro de ella con todas sus fuerzas-

Fionna: AAAAAHHHHH! -sentía como su vientre recibía la semilla caliente de su héroe-

Ambos caímos sobre la cama totalmente agotados, yo me recosté enésima de el mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos cubriéndonos con unas sabanas, no sabia que decir... me sentía avergonzada por lo de hace unos momentos, lo único que hice fue girar mi dedo indice en círculos sobre su pecho. Finn por otro lado acariciaba mi cabello suavemente con sus dedos, cuando respiraba su pecho subía y bajaba como si fuera un león dormido, sentía que el me protegía y mantenía segura, a pesar de que yo era una aventurera y no me gustaba eso porque era fuerte... con el era diferente. Realmente me amaba...

Fionna: Finn?

Finn: si?...

Fionna: crees... que podamos estar juntos para siempre?

Finn: si, podemos. tal vez seamos de mundos diferentes pero... -mira por la ventana para ver algunas estrellas que se veían- haría lo que sea para que no te alejes de mi.

Fionna: -se acerca a el para darle un beso- yo también... -justo cuando sus labios iban a tocarse por ultima vez se escucho un sonido en la puerta-

Cake: ya llegamos chamacos! -los dos rubios al escuchar eso se quedaron sorprendidos sin habla-

Jake: están aquí?! -se escuchaba que venían hacia ellos-

Tan pronto como escuchamos los primeros pasos Finn y yo nos movimos rápido sin hacer ruido, no cambiamos de ropa interior y ocultamos lo que quedo mojado por nosotros en el armario. Por suerte la luces estaban apagadas así que nos cubrimos rápido en la cama para que pensaran que dormíamos.

Jake: -prende las luces y ve a los dos cubiertos por las sabanas- ah mira, están dormidos jeje.

Cake: eso claro, digo... -mira el reloj de la pared- son las 03:00 am.

Finn/Fionna: "QUE?!" -gritaron mentalmente-

Jake: bueno... creo que es mejor no despertarlos -susurro bajo para no hacer ruido-

Cake: oh claro -le siguió la corriente. apagaron las luces y se fueron-

Fionna: "cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo?!...?"

No me di cuenta cuando Finn se durmió, mi cuerpo se canso mucho por lo las horas de sexo que tuvimos, sentía que mis parpados me estaban ganando, así que antes de que caiga dormida como el le di un beso tocando solo nuestros labios y lo abrace para luego dejarme llevar por el sueño para el siguiente día...

 ** _Continuara_**

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos mis lectores y nuevos muy bienvenidos lectores! aquí esta el décimo sexto capitulo de mi fanfic! me disculpo por la demora, espero que esto compense el tiempo que estuvieron esperando para ver el capitulo, mis ideas suben y bajan (como que se me viene una idea y luego esta se me va XD ). Una vez mas dejare que ustedes dejen en los comentarios que pareja quieren que este en el LEMON del futuro capitulo n°22, si logran decidirse eso me dará tiempo para pensar en como serán las escenas. Les doy gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo con los votos y los reviews, como dije siempre, se aceptan cualquier critica o idea que me brinden. Dicho esto me despido de ustedes, les deseo lo mejor, y me doy cuenta que falta un mes y tantas semanas para los festejos navideños y de año nuevo, bueno... dejo la charla y me despido definitivamente. PAZ Y ADIÓS :D_**


	17. Preparacion

**Narra Finn**

Era de mañana, lo supe porque podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros como todos los días, intente levantarme pero sentí un peso sobre mi pecho, al bajar la vista vi que era Fionna abrazándome. Se veían muy hermosa cuando dormía, pero viendo mas detalladamente me percate de algo... porque tenemos puesto solo nuestra ropa interior?! me sentía confundido pero luego recordé lo que paso ayer, solo teníamos unos segundos antes de que Jake y Cake nos vieran, el tan solo recordar cuando la besaba me hacia sonrojar mucho, que por suerte ella no lo notaba ya que aun dormía como si estuviera hechizada. Intente moverme un poco para no despertarla y así liberarme de su agarre... para desgracia mía solo logre que se pegara mas a mi cuerpo y me abrasara mas fuerte, podía sentir sus senos junto con todo su suave y cálido cuerpo. Tuve que sacar fuerzas para no excitarme de tener una diosa ángel a mi lado, su desordenado pero largo cabello era muy suave, como si tocara algo mucho mas suave que una nube, nube que cubría toda la cama. Me pregunto como le hace para mantenerlo así sabiendo que es mas largo que su propio cuerpo... se mueve un poco lo que hace que me ponga nervioso.

Finn: F-Fionna -dijo entre suaves susurres- e-estas despierta? -intento ver si respondía-

Fionna: -se mueve un poco acomodándose mas sobre el formado cuerpo del rubio- idiota... -susurro , se le formo una tierna sonrisa-

Finn: "como siempre, la misma Fionna" -suspiro silencioso pero resignado- me siento, incomodo ahora que esta abrazándome fuerte.

Tuve que esperar hasta que ella dejo de agarrarme tanto y esta vez cuidadosamente poco a poco logre salir, saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto fui a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar, eran las 07:04 am, tenia tiempo suficiente para preparar algo especial que tal vez le guste a Fionna, contaba con todos los ingredientes disponibles a mi disposición, no me tomo mas de una hora en preparar unos hotcakes, waffles de jengibre, muffins de arándanos, tostadas francesas con jalea de fresa y un rico chocolate caliente. Espere a que sea la hora para despertarla, cuando ya eran las 08:03 am puse un poco de todo en una bandeja para llevársela.

Finn: Fionna! despierta! te hice el desayuno! -al darse la vuelta para ir al cuarto de arriba, aparece al frente suyo un vampiro con una sonrisa burlona-

Marshall: o gracias amorcito! -dijo con una voz muy aguda haciendo poses exageradas de damisela, en eso se esquiva una patada proveniente de Finn que equilibraba la bandeja de sus manos para que no se derramara- wow! jajajajajaja con que así es el cariño entre ustedes? -no paraba de reírse-

Finn: que carajos haces aquí?! -dijo molesto-

Marshall: jajaja ok, bueno vine porque Gumball fue a mi casa decirme que valla al reino y de paso te avise a ti también.

Finn: al reino? y para que?

Marshall: ve y pregúntale tu! yo no soy palomo mensajero -apenas termino de hablar y salio volando rápido saliendo por la ventana-

Finn: -se puso pensativo, que querría Gumball ahora. escucho unos sonidos provenientes de arriba y vio que era Cake estirando sus extremidades para relajarse-

Cake: wwwhhaa! -bostezo suavemente- vaya que dormí bie... -se detuvo observando lo que preparo Finn haciendo que se le haga agua en la boca- ¡santa dulce de los gloriosos bizcochos! -estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia la mesa cuando Finn se le pone en el frente con las manos extendidas-

Finn: wowowoww! espera! -noto que la gata tenia los ojos como un zombie y repetía "bizcochos"cuando se acercaba- tienes que dejar algo para los demás! y mira que Jake se pondría igual que tu si viera esto.

Cakes: comer~ -seguía suspendida en su mente-

Finn: pero por lo menos deja lo suficiente para Fionna o la pasare mal... por favor -dijo esto ultimo en tono suplicante-

Cake: -volvió a su estado normal y miro pícaro al humano- que te va hacer?... te va comer? jejeje -hizo que joven se ruborizara un poco pero notable para ella-

Finn: como sea, tengo que ir al reino de dulce, Gumball solicito mi presencia allá.

Cake: porque no la despiertas para que vayan juntos?

Finn: podría pero, ahora que lo pienso, no quiero despertarla.

Cake: mmmh ok, tu ve al reino y yo despertare a la bella durmiente para que tome el desayuno.

Finn: en serio?

Cake: si, ahora ve al dulce reino mientras yo devoro.. DIGO, despierto a Fionna -trato de sonar normal lo que para el rubio fue mas que suficiente-

Finn: ok! gracias Cake, volveré lo antes posible! -dijo ya saliendo de la casa-

Cake: -apenas salio el humano miro los platillos de forma provocativa y se acerco poco a poco- ahora estamos solos...

Una vez que salí de casa podía ver el sol saliendo del horizonte, su tenue brillo rojo con un amarillo en el centro que dejaba la nubes en naranja como si fueran algodones dulces, trote tranquilamente para calentar un poco, a pesar de que el día pareciera normal había un extraño inconveniente... se podían ver las estrellas, aun estando de día, o al menos eso pensé hasta las mismas se fueron desvaneciendo mostrando un cielo normal, mientras seguía mi camino me llegaba la duda de que es lo que Gumball querría, necesitara alguna ayuda con sus experimentos? a pesar de el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos a los tres (Gumball, Marshall y Firo), aun sigo sin entenderlos del todo, desde lo lejos pude divisar a Marshall volando, se veía algo pensativo y distraído... y serio. Que estará pensando? preferí que mejor seria preguntar cuando lleguemos al castillo. El cielo era mas azul ahora, eran las 08:03 am, podía ver el reino ya cerca, solo me faltaban 1 km y medio, pude ver a mi lado una linea fuego que avanzaba a la par de mis pasos, no me costo mucho trabajo saber que era... o mas bien quien era.

Finn: a ti también te llamo Firo? -dijo embozando un sonrisa simpática-

Firo: nope... -la linea de fuego se hizo mas grande hasta tomar la forma de una figura humanoide masculina- solamente quería salir a pasear un poco, por fin me dejaron salir del castillo de varias semanas.

Finn: te recuperaste de tus heridas?

Firo: aun siento mis brazos rotos pero estoy bien! -dijo bromeando-

Finn: si claro lo que digas jejeje -se puso a pensar un poco- oye Firo.

Firo: que?

Finn: como le hiciste para derrotar al mantecoso ese día? -pregunto con una ceja levantada-

Firo: mmm... no recuerdo bien, lo único que recuerdo fue que habíamos muy lejos del pueblo, después de eso, desperté en el castillo adolorido siendo atendido por los médicos de fuego.

Finn: que paso en el reino mientras estuviste en coma?

Firo: solo puedo decirte los sirvientes... ah mira! ya llegamos!

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la puertas del reino, los guardias o mas bien las guardianas nos recibieron bien, aunque a mi me miraban extrañadas, se estaban susurrando algunas cosas que no puede escuchar bien, entre lo que dijeron, mencionaron que me parecía mucho a Fionna, cosa que para mi era claro ya que los dos eramos humanos, llegando al palacio vimos a la sirvienta de Gumball que al parecer nos estuvo esperando.

Sra mentita: bienvenidos, señor Firo, señor Finn -hizo una reverencia hacia los dos- llegaron mas antes de lo previsto, muchas gracias.

Finn: el placer es nuestro, ahora... donde esta Gumball?

Sra mentita: el dulce príncipe los esta esperando en el laboratorio, los acompañare hasta allá.

Firo: gracias.

La sirvienta se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiéramos, en torno íbamos avanzando se escuchaban unos sonidos muy raros, sonaba como un cierra cortando hierro pero también como un taladro de diamante perforando . En eso podía sentir una leve pero significativa energía magnética a unos cuantos metros, no me llevo mucho en descifrar que se trataba de Marshall que parecía estar ayudando a Gumball en algo. Cuando entramos al laboratorio vimos que Gumball tenia puesto unos protectores de ojos y una gran mole (taladro perforador) agarrada a su mano como si fuera un guante perforando un gran cubo de acero, mientras Marshall con sus poderes comprimía una esfera muy grande de metal fundido que brillaba en rojo vivo.

Gumball: -al darse cuenta de la presencia de Finn y Jake se quita los protectores y los saluda- Finn! Firo! que bueno que vinieron.

Firo: a mi también me esperabas?

Gumball: noooo pero es bueno que hayas venido!

Firo: ...

Finn: y para que me llamaste?

Gumball: un momento -se quita la mole y se acomoda la ropa- Marshall, ya terminaste?

Marshall: -ya había comprimido la gran bola de hierro a una una pequeña arandela que dejo de una cubeta de agua que tenia a su alcance- si ya termine.

Gumball: bien, siganme... -acto seguido salio del laboratorio y los otros lo siguieron, el príncipe siguió hasta que llegaron a un ascensor que los bajo hasta el nuevo laboratorio subterráneo de Gumball- tengo que mostrarles algo interesante.

Marshall: es de nuevo ese huevo que o hace nada? -dijo aburrido-

Finn: huevo que no hace nada?

Gumball: no hizo nada porque te lo mostraría hasta estemos todos -avanzaron por el gran camino estando alrededor varios nuevos inventos hasta que llegaron a una mesa negra donde había en el medio un huevo muy brillante de blanco- aquí esta -dijo agarrando el huevo para mostrarle a los tres- este es un invento en el que estuve trabajando durante unos días.

Marshall: que cosa? contemplando eso?

Gumball: -solo mostró una sonrisa y con ello pronuncio una palabra *activado*, el huevo que tenia en sus mano comenzó a levitar y solo en unos segundos el huevo se convirtió en una especie de metal arenoso que se movía sobre la mano del joven chico rosa. esto dejo un poco sorprendidos a Finn, Firo y Marshall por los interesantes colores que emita- te gustaría una nueva guitarra Marshall?.

Marshall: que?

Gumball: -el extrajo material arenoso en un instante tomo la forma de la guitarra de Marshall- que tal una nueva espada -la arena esta vez sen convirtió en una espada mandoble de dos hojas de color rojo- y eso que pude tomar mas formas -dijo orgulloso-

Firo: que es eso?!

Gumball: lo llamo *novaformiun* (nova: nueva formiun: forma). este es un metal controlado por medio de los micro sensores de este brazalete -les muestra el brazalete negro de sus mano- que reciben las señales electro-cerebrales, y funciona como si se tratara de una mano, con la diferencia que según la ordenes que reciba puede tomar forma objetos, aunque tiene el defecto de que en todas sus formas siempre estará hecho de metal.

Marshall: eso es claro no? digo, es metal.

Gumball: por ahora lo es. ahora estoy investigando para que sus uso sea también en polímeros.

Finn: como fue que lograste hacer eso en tan poco tiempo?

Gumball: durante la búsqueda que hicieron mis maquinas para encontrar a Fionna, encontraron un laboratorio abandonado ubicado cerca del cráter G (donde cayo la bomba G), dentro de el había una gran cantidad de información sobre experimentos y proyectos que se hicieron antes de la guerra de lo champiñones. lamentablemente no había mucho ya que lo demás fue destruido debido al deterioro del tiempo.

Marshall: y eso fue lo que encontraste?

Gumball: de esto solo encontré datos almacenados incompletos, pero fue suficiente como para hacerlo, el nombre anterior que recibió en su proceso formiun o algo así, tenia el nombre incompleto.

Firo: esta hecho de un metal especial o algo así?

Gumball: no, es una especie de tecnología que por ahora se aplica a cualquier metal, eso por eso que le pedí a Simon que me preste esto.

Marshall: ese es su brazo?!

Gumball: jeje si, le dije que le iba a dar unas mejoras y lo haría mas ligero, pero en fin, también planeo aplicarlo a la estructura especial de todo el castillo para evitar tener que reconstruir de nuevo.

Finn: yyy nos llamaste para mostrarnos tu interesante artilugio?

Gumball: ... no... -dijo secamente dejando confundido al resto- los llame a ustedes Marshall y Finn para que vean esto...

 **Narra Fionna (sueño)**

Me sentía confundida, tenia los ojos cerrados y no sabia donde estaba, sentía mi cuerpo sobre algo suave pero arenoso, mis pies se mojaban con agua, y un viento fresco soplaba sobre mi, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba en una playa. Era de noche, podía verse una gran cantidad de estrellas, me levante y note que estaba cerca de la marea, el mar se veía completamente tranquilo, tanto que parecía un espejo que reflejaba un segundo cielo nocturno. Realmente esta tranquilidad me hacia sentir bien, eso hasta que silencio fue interrumpido por una voz.

?: increíble no?

Fionna: -se voltea repentinamente y se sorprende ver quien era- Shirah?!

Shirah: en carne y hueso! bueno... mas o menos.

Fionna: -abraza fuerte y luego la mira fijo- que paso?! cuando nos abriste el portal para llevarnos al otro mundo no te volvimos a ver.

Shirah: si... es que tuve un montón de complicaciones.

Fionna: complicaciones? pero tu... -la elfa le silencio la boca con los dedos

Shirah: a eso voy, no tengo mucho tiempo así que tendré que explicártelo resumidamente.

Fionna: como es que estas en mi sueño?

Shirah: los telepatas pueden entrar incluso en sueños.

Fionna: ya veo... y que querías decirme? -dijo alegre-

Shirah: Fionna -la toma de los hombros para que la mire fijo-... tienen que prepararse...

Fionna: prepararnos?... -estaba confundida- para que?.

Shirah: algo se aproxima -dijo seriamente-

Fionna: -la mirada que mostraba la chica era suficiente como para que se preocupara- quien es?...

Shirah: no es quien, sino que... -Fionna no entendió esto-

Fionna: que es?

Shirah: ... un asteroide, muy grande...

Fionna: chocara contra la tierra?...

Shirah: ... chocara contra todo el sistema solar...

Fionna: -sus sangre se heló y su piel se puso pálida en blanco- q-que?...

Shirah: solo puedo decirte esto -dio un gran suspiro y la volvió a mirar- ... vendrá dentro de un año, al menos sera tiempo suficiente como para que Bonnie termine su trabajo...

Fionna: su trabajo? de que estas hablando?...

Shirah: Fionna, Shrohng y yo no podremos estar con ustedes para salvar AAA y todos sus habitantes... estamos en unos problemas que ahora no podemos decirte.

Fionna: p-pero, que debemos hacer?

Shirah: el portal en el que Bonnie esta trabajando servirá para llevar a todos de AAA hacia OOO, a pesar de lo fuertes que se han hecho ahora no sera suficiente... deben escapar...

Fionna: p-pero...

Shirah: Fionna... se que este es tu mundo, y lo quieres mucho... pero... -en ese momento fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo ensordecedor y un destello muy fuerte que cerraron los ojos-

Fionna: que fue eso?! -al abrir los ojos vio arriba en el cielo una especie de cometa acercándose hacia el mar cerca de la playa-

Shirah: Fionna! se que estas confundida! pero por ahora intenta reunir todo AAA! diles lo que te dije -en el horizonte un resplandor se hizo presente para luego dejar a la vista un colosal hongo de humo, seguido de un gigantesco tsunami que venia hacia ellas- ... mi amiga... la que te mencione que vigilaba tu mundo! debes buscarla! dile todo lo que te dije! se llama Kir...!

 **Fin del sueño**

 **10:00 am**

Me desperté repentinamente, mi cuerpo tenia un sudor frió, no había entendido mucho de lo que me dijo Shirah, pero sin duda era algo muy malo, note que Finn no estaba a mi lado, me levante para irme al baño a mojarme la cara. Se escucho un sonido en el cuarto y era Cake entrando repentinamente.

Cake: hermanita! estas bien?! estabas gritando como si te asesinaran! -dijo fulminante-

Fionna: si, estoy bien Cake no te preocupes -vio que su hermana tenia un montón de migas y miel alrededor de su boca- que comiste?

Cake: ooh que, esto? solo es algo que me regalo mi novio -dijo riendo nerviosa-

Fionna: ah ok... -recordó lo que le dijo Shirah en su sueño- sabes donde esta Finn?! -pregunto un poco apurada-

Cake: ah el? bueno partió para el dulce reino ya que Gumball lo llamo y... -noto que Fionna se vestía rápido- vas a ir a verlo?

Fionna: tengo que hablar con el de algo muy importante -se puso su camisa 3/4 y su gorro de conejo- nos vemos!

Cake: adiós Fionna! -cuando cerro la puerta se soplo el rostro con su mano abanico- ufff! que suerte que no menciono el desayuno.

Corrí rápido impulsándome con el fuego de mis manos para llegar rápido al dulce reino, después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarme con Shirah me alegro, pero solo fue avisarme sobre la futura destrucción de mi mundo, se veía muy intranquila cuando me lo dijo... no puse atención al camino cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo perder el equilibrio y caiga a varios metros en el suelo.

Fionna: auch mi cabeza... -se frotaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba-

?: oye! no me viste?!

Fionna: -voltea a ver quien es- Marcy?

Marcy: si soy yo! -también se frotaba la cabeza adolorida- a donde vas con tanta prisa?

Fionna: al dulce reino -se levanta rápido y se quita el polvo de la ropa- Finn fue para allá.

Marcy: el también?

Fionna: que? -retomaba paso-

Marcy: Marshall también recibió la visita de Gumball esta mañana -le dijo mientras flotaba a su lado-

Fionna: sabes para que los llamaron? -aumento su velocidad con sus manos de fuego-

Marcy: mmm no, yo solo salí de casa para ver a la chiclosa, y en el camino me tope contigo... y aquí estamos :3 .

Fionna: claro -logro divisar a los lejos el castillo- ya estamos cerca.

Marcy: mencionando que quieres ver a Finn -consiguió la atención de la humana- como van con su relación.

Fionna: -se ruborizo mucho girando su cara para que no la viera- q-que te importa!

Marcy: el rojo de tus mejillas dicen otra cosa -dijo burlándose del estado en que estaba-

Fionna: -ignoro a la vampira y siguió hasta que llegaron a la entrada del reino. bajo su velocidad y se topo con las guardias- hola! Finn esta aquí?

Guardiana 1: el entro hace unas horas por el llamado que recibió del príncipe -se hicieron a un lado para que pase-

Fionna: gracias... -entro rápido y se dirigió al palacio junto con Marceline, al llegar se percato de que no había absolutamente nadie- donde esta mentita?...

Marcy: quien sabe, tal vez Gumball o Bonnie la llamaron para algo, hay que buscar.

Fionna: ok -empezó a caminar por los pasillos-

Marcy: por cierto... porque tanta prisa en verlo?

Fionna: tengo que decirle algo.

Marcy: que cosa?

Fionna: algo... un poco personal -dijo sin voltear a verla-

Marcy: -noto que se veía angustiada pero también preocupada- es sobre lo que te dijo Shirah?

Fionna: -se detuvo en seco- como lo sabes?!

Marcy: digamos que a ella le gustar husmear en los sueños de la gente.

Fionna: entro en tus sueños también?

Marcy: si peeero me dijo no tenia mucho tiempo y que le dijera algo a Bonnie.

Fionna: que cosa?... -se escucho por el pasillo unos pasos y ellas voltearon a ver y vieron que era Lady Mentita-

Lady Mentita: oh! señorita Fionna, que se debe su visita al reino?

Fionna: has visto a Finn?!

Lady Mentita: el se ha ido junto con el dulce príncipe, el señor Marshall y el rey Firo.

Fionna: a donde fueron?

Lady Mentita: solo se que un tal sir Simon vino para que ellos vayan con el a alguna parte.

Fionna: -suspira pesadamente y resignada- que bien, y ahora hago?

Marceline: realmente tienes que ir apurada para decirle lo que te dijo Shirah?

Fionna: "... vendrá dentro de un año, al menos sera tiempo suficiente como para que Bonnie termine su trabajo" -recordó las palabras de la elfa, y opto por una nueva idea- Mentita...

Lady Mentita: si señorita?

Fionna: Bonnie aun esta aquí?

Lady Mentita: si, aun sigue trabando con el portal, lleva mas de 73 horas en ello.

Fionna: en donde esta?

Lady Mentita: en el laboratorio debajo del castillo.

Fionna: gracias, Marcy vamos -dijo tomándola de la mano-

Marcy: ok.

Lady Mentita: esperen! -las dos se dieron la vuelta- ella no comió en mas de un día, podrían darle esto por favor? -con un pañuelo que tenia en sus mangas hizo un truco de magia he hizo aparecer una bandeja que tenia budín y te de manzanilla-

Marcy: claro! porque no -tomo la bandeja y se fueron-

Sabia por donde ir al laboratorio por que he visitado días anteriores el castillo con Finn, Marcy parecía estar pensativa en algo, ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo que tenia que decirle algo de parte de Shirah, me pregunto que sera?. Íbamos por las escaleras bajando hasta el nivel inferior, se podía escuchar a muchas personas haciendo algo... al entrar vimos a muchos ciudadanos del dulce reino llevando partes metálicas y otras cosas raras.

Marcy: que es todo esto?...

Bonnie: ah hola chicas! -dijo alegre acercándose para saludarlas-

Fionna: Bonnie? que es todo esto?

Bonnie: bueno como verán, todos los ciudadanos de Gumball al enterarse de que yo hacia decidieron ayudarme entre todos, increíble no? -dijo emocionada-

Marcy: no es de extrañar que se parezcan a los dulces ciudadanos de OOO.

Bonnie: si, son muy divertidos pero también responsables. pero dejando eso de lado, vinieron a ayudarme?

Marcy: no exactamente... -la peligrosa se quedo confundida-

Fionna: vinimos para que nos ayudes.

Bonnie: que?

Marcy: bueno, Fionna vino para eso, yo vine porque Shirah me dio un mensaje para ti.

Bonnie: Shirah?! esta aquí?!

Fionna: no! solo se comunico con nosotras por medio de la mente.

Bonnie: oh! ya veo. y que te dijo?

Marcy: dijo que tu sirviente esta reforzando la seguridad del reino, yyy que tus dulces parlantes están bien.

Bonnie: en serio -dijo con un animo especial-

Marcy: ella tiene varios ojos en casi todas partes, así que supongo que si.

Bonnie: eso es algo muy bueno -tenia una expresión de comprensión en su rostro-

Marcy: bueno Fionna! ahora dile lo que tenia que decirle.

Fionna: ok -suspira profundo y se pone seria- necesito que me ayudes a buscar a alguien-

Bonnie: alguien? y quien es?

Fionna: no sabría decirte.

Marcy: Shirah no te dijo su nombre?

Fionna: no pudo ya que se nos había acabado el tiempo. solo me dijo que es su amiga, y su nombre empieza con 'Kir'

Bonnie: ... algo mas que te haya dicho?

Fionna: pues, que esta aquí en AAA, en alguna parte...

Bonnie: -se puso a pensar en lo que dijo y llego a una conclusión- dado a que es una amiga de Shirah, no debe ser alguien normal, seguramente posea poderes, habilidades, y por ende una poderosa emanación de energía, o al menos eso creo yo.

Marcy: ve al grano princesa.

Bonnie: ... si no tenemos mucha información de quien es ella, pero sabemos que se puede tratar de alguien muy poderosa, entonces podríamos encontrarla rastreando emanación de poder.

Fionna: y como vamos a hacer eso? en AAA hay muchos seres que tienen eso.

Bonnie: Pheobe...

Marcy: Pheobe? que hay con esa fogosa?

Bonnie: al ser una elemental especial puede sentir la energía de otros a varios kilómetros de distancia así coma también identificarlas.

Fionna: entonces esta hecho, iremos a buscar a Pheobe.

Marcy: yo no podre...

Bonnie/Fionna: que?

Marcy: tengo ir al reino helado porque Simone me llamo ayer y dijo que tenia que mostrarme algo muy importante.

Bonnie: entiendo... en ese caso, Fionna, vamos al reino de fuego.

Fionna: de acuerdo, pero y tu proyecto del portal?

Bonnie: mmm... sirvienta Mentita! -grito alto para que la escuchara-

Lady Mentita: -llego jadeando un poco por llegar corriendo- si señorita Bonnie?

Bonnie: podrías llevar a cabo mi proyecto del portal por favor?

Lady Mentita: claro como usted desee.

Bonnie: -en ese momento le da a L. Mentita una gran cantidad de planos- estos son los diseños que hice del portal, intenta guiar a los dulces con esto.

Lady Mentita: o-ok -respondió resignada-

Bonnie: bien Fionna vamos -dijo dirigiéndose a la salida del laboratorio-

Fionna: nos vemos Marcy! -se despidió saliendo junto con Bonnie-

Marcy: adiós... -cuando ya se fueron las dos, se acerco a la sirvienta de caramelo- oye, en este lugar hay cámaras?

Lady Mentita: si, hay en todas las partes del castillo.

Marcy: si es así, en donde se encuentra el panel de vigilancia?

Lady Mentita: yo la guiare pero... para que ir allá?

Marcy: si aquí también hay cámaras, entonces seguramente en el panel estarán las grabaciones de los chicos antes de que se hayan ido.

Lady Mentita: planea sacar algo?

Marcy: no, solo quiero saber a donde fue Simon y Marshall...

 **Narrador**

Mientras en algún lado de AAA, en un desierto peculiarmente amplio pero con varios pilares de roca , se podía ver un portal abriéndose y de el salieron 5 tipos, los cuales eran Finn, Gumball, Firo, Marshall y Simon. El portal por el cual habían salido se cerro al cabo de unos segundo alarmando al humano.

Gumball: tranquilo Finn, recuerda que gracia a esto podemos entrar y salir de la dimensión espejo tanto como queramos -dijo mostrando una especie de dispositivo parecido a un celular táctil pero muy plano como el vidrio-

Marshall: como sabias que existía esta dimensión en nuestro mundo?

Gumball: en la biblioteca de la ciudad de los magos, leí en un libro de hechicería que existen una gran variedad de planos que se vinculan a nuestro mundo-

Firo: libro de hechicería? pensé que no creías en esa clase de cosas.

Gumball: la magia es ciencia y la ciencia es magia. ambos son similares si se trata de descubrir algo nuevo.

Simon/X: hablando de lo anterior, como fue que leíste un libro de hechicería sabiendo que no dejan entrar a aquellos que no son magos?.

Gumball: emmm digamos que lo tome prestado -dijo un poco nervioso-

Simon/X: oh, te entiendo -respondió incrédulo mirándolo de reojo-

Finn: y... por que estamos aquí?

Gumball: -se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y se dio la vuelta para verlos a los tres extendiendo los brazos- estamos aquí por que vamos a entrenar todos juntos!

Todos: que?...

Gumball: como este lugar es la dimensión espejo, no afecta en lo absoluto al mundo real.

Marshall: por eso nos has traído aquí?

Gumball: bueno... es claro que lo que paso semanas atrás fue una demostración de que nuestra fuerza actual no es suficiente, tenemos que estar preparados para los futuros enemigos que sean una amenaza para todo AAA.

Finn: ese es un buen planteo. yyy por donde comenza... -no pudo terminar ya que recibió un golpe en la quijada que lo mando a volar a casi un kilómetro lejos dejando un rastro de pilares de roca destrozados, no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que el quien lo golpeo fue Marshall, se reincorpora con un poco de dificultad- en serio?... -dijo frotándose la mejilla del dolor-

Marshall: -aparece frente a Finn a unos metros de distancia- ya ha paso un largo tiempo desde que perdí contra ti... ademas, quiero comprobar tan fuerte estoy ahora -se trono los nudillos mirando desafiante al humano-

Finn: -se ríe confiado mirando al vampiro- "sus golpes son mas duros que antes" -en un acto de reflejos flexiona su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar la veloz patada que casi le da el pelinegro, en ese momento lo agarra rápidamente del tobillo y empieza a girar velozmente para lanzadlo lejos-

Marshall: -con su otra pierna libre intenta patear la cabeza de Finn, pero no contó que en el momento en que casi conecta el ataque recibió un brutal puñetazo en la nariz en menos de un parpadeo haciendo que salga disparado varios metros y deje un gran rastro del suelo totalmente destrozado, la velocidad de su oponente no era fácil de poder ver con sus ojos vampiros-

Finn: gracias por decírmelo! porque no voy a contenerme del todo! -se puso en posición de impulso, pero antes de dar el salto hacia adelante Marshall a una gran velocidad le da un fuerte cabezazo en la frente aturdiendolo un poco-

Marshall: yo tampoco... -clavando sus pies en el suelo, se lanza hacia Finn embistiéndolo violentamente antes de que este reaccione-

Mientras se libraba la lucha entre Finn y Marshall, los otros tres restantes se quedaban mirando como se iban alejando mientras chocaban los rápidos golpes y patadas. Gumball veía atentamente el combate de sus amigos, después retrocedió poco a poco porque sabia ahora quienes serian los siguientes en luchar.

Simon/X: -confundido por el retroceso de rosado- Gumball? porque retrocedes?... -por instinto levanta una muro de hielo protegiéndolo de una gran ráfaga de fuego, el muro de hielo se había derretido por completo dejando ver al elemental de fuego que tenia una flama encendida en sus manos- tu también?...

Firo: el único seres de hielo con los que pude pelear fueron la reina helada y otros desconocidos. pero... a pesar de mi fuerza actual, el hielo sigue siendo algo que me afecta bastante a cierto punto. por otro lado es la primera vez que peleo contra un elemental de hielo muy fuerte -dijo sonriendo-

Simon/X: ya empiezo a creer... que todos los tipos de AAA son de buscar las peleas -sus puños se volvieron completamente de hielo solido- vaya interesantes que son...

Gumball solo necesitaba cubrirse con el brazo la poderosa ráfaga que se provoco por el impacto de ambos elementales lo que a su vez hizo que se creara un gran torbellino de aire, esto dejo interesando al príncipe desde su posición actual podía ver como intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas corrían con una rapidez inhumana, lanzaban bolas de hielo y fuego de forma constante. la fuerza de sus ataques fueron aumentando sucesivamente al punto en que el suelo se desquebrajaba a su paso cada vez mas, el joven de chicle tenia planeado entrenar con Marshall o Firo, pero al parecer ellos buscaron a su oponentes al momento que le mencionaron del entrenamiento... sin previo aviso una especie de lanza metálica estaba apunto de ensartarlo por detrás la cabeza, pero sin ningún problema movió su cabeza para un lado haciendo que la lanza pase al lado de su oreja y se clave en el suelo, al ver la lanza pudo suponer de quien provenía, miro para atrás y noto que arriba en el cielo impactaban a una gran potencia tanto que las ondas expansivas alejaran las nubes rápidamente.

Gumball: -respiro ligeramente viendo ambos combates, sonrió irónico- tendré que esperar mientras concentro algo de energía -se sentó en el suelo y se puso en pose de meditación manteniéndose en silencio- ...

Fuego contra Hielo, y Humano contra Vampiro... clásico...

 ** _Continuara_**

* * *

 **Les doy mil gracias todos por leer mi fanficcion, aquí esta el décimo séptimo capitulo. Me siento mal en cierto modo de no poder haber terminado a tiempo, aun así jamas dejare este fic, los terminare hasta el final :). Les doy gracias a los lectores que dejaron sus favs y reviews en capítulos anteriores, y como ahora voy a las noticias solo puedo decir que de el siguiente capitulo para delante las portadas serán dibujos digitales hechos por mi (por suerte se dibujar un poquito bien así que espero que les guste ^^; ). la razón de mi larga ausencia se debe a que como se acerca la navidad me hicieron a mi solo encargado de la decoración de una gran casota (por no decir que parece una mansión) para que mis familia junto con otros pariente los celebremos en grande, aunque yo quisiera irme a mi casa y seguir escribiendo esta historia T-T. En fin, también les quiero decir que tal vez para el año que viene de este fic haré un cómic, así es! y eso o dependerá de ustedes si quieren que lo suba a la pagina de DevianArt :) . Y eso es todo por el momento, gracias a todos por su paciencia hacia mi, espero que la pasen excelente en estas celebraciones del año y tengan muy buena suerte. FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y PAZ Y ADIÓS :D.**

 **Respuesta (Yoro): no te preocupes, en siguiente capitulo el brazo cohete lo estará poniendo a prueba a Firo! :)**


End file.
